The Hyuga's Leaf-Spirit Fox
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: Discontinued
1. Thorny Beginnings

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa and here is a new story, and one I have been thinking about for months.

I had this idea for two stories and while trying to think of how to create them, I merged them together and here it is in the first chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 1: Thorny Beginnings**

" _Hiashi, you have to promise me that you will do this," Minato Namikaze, the current Yondaime Hokage, urged his best friend Hiashi Hyuga._

" _But why me Minato, you know there are probably several family's that would happily look after your son," Hiashi argued. He was being stubborn as his wife, Hitomi, was gettimg close to the day to give birth to his first child._

" _Because those families don't have the discipline and power to protect him, I know you and Hitomi would be a great influence for him," Minato said with a small smile._

 _Hiashi looked directly into Minato's eyes. Closing his, he shrugged his shoulder._

" _Alright, I promise to raise your son if anything happens to you and Kushina," Hiashi promised with a heavy heart._

" _Thank you Hiashi, it means a lot to me," Minato said with a smile."_

 _End Flashback..._

'Why did you have to say that Minato, did you know this would happen?' Hiashi thought to himself as he walked to the Hokage's office holding a blond haired child, whom he picked up from the hospital nursery.

It was late at night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the Kyubi had been sealed within the babe that Hiashi held a little over two months before.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the newly reinstated Sandaime, sat at the head of the council table, ready to discuss what would happen to the young jinchuriki.

Hiashi entered the room with Naruto sleeping silently. He made his way to his chair and placed Naruto on the table for all to see.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin." Hiruzen said, exhausted.

"Obviously we need to get rid the demon before he destroys us," A civilian council member said, getting a few mumbles of agreement. Hiruzen shot that one a hard glare.

"We will not slay an innocent child so you can feel safe. This meeting was called to tell you the fate of this child," Hiruzen said, which put several on the edge of their seats.

"Before he died, Minato Namikaze, our late Yondaime, asked Hiashi to take care of this child." Hiruzen announced, causing an up roar among the civilian council members. After getting them to settle down, Shikaku Nara raised his hand.

"Lord Hokage, do you think it is wise to let the Hyuga raise the boy?" Shikaku asked concerned. "Just think about it. The elders may try to put the Cage-Bird Seal on him while he is young and use it to bend him to their will."

Hiashi slammed his hand against the table, jostling Naruto's sleeping form.

"I would never allow that to happen to him. He is Minato's son, and as such, he would be treated with respect and as a human. I remember how Kushina Uzumaki was treated when people found out of her status. I won't let that happen to him." Hiashi said with a fire in his eyes aimed at the Nara leader for ever suggesting such an evil deed.

"I never said you Hiashi; I am worried about the elders." Shikaku said as he cleaned his ear with his pinkie. Hiashi caught his breath before speaking.

"I promised Minato to raise his son. I will keep that promise even if it goes against the Hokage's orders," Hiashi announced, activating his Byakugan for proof of how serious he was. Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"What would the boy do if he was taken under your care Hiashi?" Hiruzen asked.

"He would be raised to guard my daughter. I believe giving him a purpose will help him deal with what he will have to deal with from the villagers," Hiashi answered honestly. Hiruzen smiled.

"One more thing, will he be under the Hyuga name?"

"No, he will be given his mother's maiden name, Uzumaki."

"Alright then, all the business concerning Naruto Uzumaki is resolved. Hiashi, you may return home to drop the boy off to your wife, but you are to return as soon as that is done." Hiruzen said as the Sandaime.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Hiashi said before picking the young child up and vanishing before the council's eyes.

'Damn you Namikaze. You planned this with Hiruzen. I bet you did this to keep our weapon from being raised as that, a weapon.' Danzo thought angrily.

Hyuga Compound...

Hitomi Hyuga was laying her daughter Hinata back into her crib after having to feed her. As soon as her hands removed themselves from Hinata, Hiashi slowly opened the door and entered.

"The meeting is over so soon?" Hitomi asked as she fixed her night clothes, not seeing what Hiashi was holding.

"No, we did finish something important, the fate of the Kyubi Jinchuriki." Hiashi said as he got close to Hitomi. It was then she noticed the fidgeting babe in Hiashi's arms.

"Is that... Kushina's son?" Hitomi asked, getting her answer when Naruto opened his eyes revealing deep blue eyes. The same shade as her best friend's husband had. Tears started to form in Hitomi's eyes as she took him from Hiashi.

"So he..."

"Yes, Minato sealed the Kyubi into his son, but before he was born, I promised to take care of him." Hiashi said as he watched Hitomi rock Naruto to sleep.

"Was there a condition to raise him?" She asked as she placed Naruto next to Hinata, who slowly latched onto the new source of warmth.

"He is to be raised with the purpose of guarding Hinata," Hiashi said before leaving, he had spent too much time here and needed to get back to the meeting.

Hitomi looked as the two babes slept. Slowly she removed herself from the crib and went to sleep.

Deep within the seal...

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Kyubi was very pissed, for a few reasons, obviously being sealed shortly after being released. Second is being used by a sharingan user to destroy her friend's home.

Suddenly, a cry pierced the eerie silence.

" **Well, that was unexpected."** Kyubi said as she stared down at the small infant in as she stood on her haunches. Kyubi held up her massive paw, seeing as the young babe appeared in babe snuffled a short while before quieting down and snuggling into her hand, causing the Kyubi to find him adorable.

The Kyubi started to shrink, getting shorter and more human.

Her held Naruto close in her human form as the babe started to fall asleep

' **Kushina...** _'_ Kyubi thought. ' **I will do what I can to protect your son.'**

Three years later...

Three years had passed and Naruto, who was very energetic, ran around the Hyuga garden.

Despite the facts he was not their child and he was the Kyubi jinchuriki, Hitomi loved Naruto as her son and he loved her as his mother. But Naruto knew that she wasn't and of his responsibility. He was to guard Hinata at all cost.

"Naruto, it's time that we get ready." Hitomi called out as she fixed Hinata's kimono, which was a flat grey and white.

"But I don't like wearing those clothes," Naruto whined as he walked towards Hitomi. "They itch and are restrictive." Hitomi laughed as she pulled out his kimono.

"Come on Naruto, do it for Hinata. It is her birthday after all and you do want her birthday to be perfect, right?" Hitomi asked as she fitted the cloth over Naruto's shoulders.

"Of course, as her garden, I will make it the best birthday ever for her." Naruto shouted as he raised his arms, then giving Hitomi a confused look as she laughed.

"Guardian Naruto, guar-di-an." She said slowly, laughing as Naruto turned red.

Hinata sat next to her mother as Hitomi clothed Naruto. She shyly looked at Naruto. Ever since she could remember, he had always been by her side. She had no idea why, but she cared a great deal for him.

"There, all done." Hitomi said as she finished tying on the boy's orange kimono that had a red swirl patterns.

"Okay, let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the door to put their shoes on.

Hitomi smiled at her children.

"Lady Hyuga."

Hitomi turned to the speaker.

"Good morning Tohru, how are you doing today?" Hitomi asked.

Tohru was a branch member, as indicated by her white clothe around her head. She was eighteen, almost nineteen in three months, and had a well endowed figure, making many men outside her clan swoon over her.

Tohru was also Naruto's big sister figure as well as his second guardian if anything happened to Hiashi and Hitomi.

"I am doing well this morning, Milady." Tohru said as she bowed. "Permission to speak freely, Milady?"

"What ails you Tohru?" Hitomi asked as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I... I am just worried that's all. For today is not only Lady Hinata's birthday, but the ambassador from Kumo is coming for negotiations."

"You are afraid for Hinata?" Hitomi asked.

"For every Hyuga here and Naruto." Tohru said as she and Hitomi made it to the door where Naruto and Hinata waited.

The group of four left the house to meet up with Hiashi. Once there, Naruto and Hinata met Hizashi and his son Neji, who was four.

"Greetings Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto, how are you doing on this fine morning?" Hizashi said as he bowed.

Naruto and Hinata bowed back in respect.

"It's been good so far, but tonight is going to be great!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata nodded in agreement as her face tinted red from the curious glare Neji gave her.

Hizashi laughed and patted Naruto's head before going to his brother and exchanging a few words with Hiashi.

"I am bored here. Can't we leave and go to the park?" Naruto asked Tohru, who shushed him for his disrespect.

"No we can't Naruto. We have to greet the Kumo ambassador when he arrives to show peace between our villages." Tohru lectured. She looked at him, Naruto's eyes gazing off into the distance and a strand of drool hanging out of his mouth, showing he had gotten lost and didn't understand.

"Basically we are the greeting party." Tohru said hotly as she wiped Naruto's mouth, causing him to squirm, showing his dislike for it.

After an hour had passed, the twins talk ended. Neji and Hizashi went off to prepare for their return, and the head family, including Naruto and Tohru, went to the village entrance to greet their guest.

He was a tall tan man. He wore the standard ninja attire from his native village and had two guards with him.

He was faced with Hiashi, who extended his arm. The ambassador did the same and both shook hands.

As soon as their hands parted, Naruto felt the man's gaze land on him and then move onto Hinata. Acting instinctively, Naruto grasped Hinata's small hand into his.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Hinata whispered as the man left.

"I don't know, but please don't leave my sight." Naruto said, letting his want to protect get to him.

Hinata blushed.

'Thank you.' She thought before the group returned to the Hyuga compound to finish preparations for Hinata's party, as Hiashi went with the ambassador and the Hokage.

Hours later,

It was late at night.

Naruto was wide awake. He could not sleep. He was worried for Hinata. He didn't know why, but something in the back of his head nagged him. So, in an effort to calm this anxiety, Naruto snuck into Hinata's room to watch over her.

'Maybe I was over thinking it.' Naruto thought, before he looked at Hinata's sleeping form.

'She is really cute.' He thought before a noise caught his attention.

Suddenly Naruto was on the ground, with a foot on his chest pushing him down, and a hand covered his mouth.

"Quiet, if he makes a noise and wakes up anyone we would be so dead." The big guy said as he hoisted Hinata over his shoulder, after taping her mouth shut.

"What about this one?" One of the small ones asked as they held Naruto down.

"Take him with us. I am more familiar with these things and I say he would be a perfect weapon for our village, along with the girl's eyes." The big guy said before one of the smaller ones bound Naruto as he tried to thrash around to make a noise, which he succeeded when he sank his mighty teeth into one of the captor's hands.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU BRAT!" he shouted.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Next thing he knew, Naruto was in the air, being held by the one he bit.

The captors jumped over the roofs and made it past the gate.

After several minutes of travel, the men stopped for a short break.

Hinata and Naruto were lying on the ground, tied and gagged.

"So what is the Raikage going to do with the brats?" one of the small guys asked, revealing himself to be one of the Kumo guards.

"The girl will have her eyes removed and be kept alive for reproduction when she is older." The leader said, getting a dark laugh from his friends.

Upon hearing that, Hinata started to cry. Her tears flooded her eyes. She had no idea what was going on and she was scared. She passed out due to the stress she put on herself.

Naruto was still. He kept replaying the words he just heard in his head.

'Eyes removed... reproduction...eyes removed... reproduction... EYES REMOVED... REPRODUCTION!' Naruto thought as he started to hate these men. His eyes dilated into slits and chakra started to leak out of him.

' **They want to harm her. They want to take her away from you. Isn't it your duty as a guardian to protect her?** ' a voice said in his head.

'What do I do?' Naruto thought as he struggled to escape his bindings.

' **Let me deal with them.'**

Naruto's mind went blank.

"So this brat, what's he good forAAAAGH!" one of the guards said before what appeared to be thorny vines impaled him and wrapped around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the ambassador and his last guard shouted as their companion was squashed into nothing but bloody flesh and bone splinters by the vines.

The ambassador looked around to see who it was doing this when he noticed Naruto was missing.

He turned when he heard his partner being killed the same way as the first.

"You made a horrible mistake."

The man turned to see Naruto standing before him. He sensed dark chakra running through the child.

Naruto looked directly into the man's eyes. They were no longer blue, but a piercing gold with a red border. The bangs on the right side of his head were now a cold steel silver instead of blonde. He had two white fangs protruding from his mouth and his nails were now claws.

'So this is the power of the kyubi jinchuriki.' The ambassador thought as Naruto took a step towards him.

"For hurting Hinata and Naruto I shall send you to the darkest pits of the spirit world." Naruto said, his voice sounding feminine.

The next thing the ambassador knew, a bunch of roses burst forth from his chest cavity as he fell to the ground dead.

Naruto sighed.

'Hiashi is coming. I must pull back my chakra.' Kyubi thought as she closed Naruto's eyes. Naruto collapsed his breathing uneven and his silver hair turning a deep red.

Hiashi appeared a second later with Hizashi.

"Brother, what happened here?" Hizashi asked Hiashi as they saw the two piles of flesh and the flowered corpse.

"I sensed the chakra of the kyubi a minute ago, so I guess Naruto was behind this." Hiashi explained as he removed Hinata from the bag and removed the cover from her mouth. He then picked her up and started to head home.

Hizashi picked Naruto up, noticing the changes to his body and hair.

'Naruto, did you meet the kyubi?' Hizashi thought as he made his way home.

Hyuga Compound Meeting Hall...

"...and you are saying, that boy and our heiress were the only ones alive when you arrived?" one of the Hyuga elders asked Hiashi and Hizashi.

After arriving home, Hitomi and Tohru took the children, cleaned them up and put them back to bed without waking them up.

As that happened, the twins were dragged into a meeting to tell the elders and Hiruzen what happened.

"Yes. Naruto was next to the leader as Hinata was tied up." Hizashi explained.

"So the brat was with them, I knew we couldn't trust him." One of the elders said.

"Naruto is only three years old. How do you think he could deal with shinobi matters?" Hiruzen asked as he inhaled from his pipe.

"His _tenant_ could have possessed him and used his body. I remember the beast's horrid chakra, which I sensed earlier. I believe you did as well Lord Hokage." The elder stated. "And from what Hizashi said, his hair has changed to red and his teeth and nails are now fangs and claws."

Hiruzen stood up abruptly.

"I have heard enough." He said before turning to Hiashi. "Please bring Naruto to my office tomorrow. I will have Inoichi search his mind to see what happened."

"I will be there with him." Hiashi said as the Hyuga elders and Hiruzen left.

Naruto's room...

Naruto twisted and turned in his sleep. His body was hot and covered in sweat. His clawed hands clutched his stomach, ruining his pajamas, as if he was in pain.

Mindscape...

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Naruto shouted. "You said it would only hurt for a second!"

Kyubi, who was now a fox, chuckled.

"I know what I said, but would it have made a difference if you knew how much it hurt?" She asked as Naruto stared at her.

His eyes were still blue, but the border was now an emerald green giving them a mysterious look.

"Screw you Kyubi!" he shouted.

"No thanks, and don't call me that." Kyubi said.

"Why not, it's your name." Naruto countered.

"It's my title." Kyubi said softly. "I have a name, just like you do, Naruto Uzumaki, my jinchuriki and Guardian of Hinata Hyuga the Byakugan Princess. See, those are names and the titles that go with those names."

"Then what is your name if you even have one!" Naruto said as he clutched his aching stomach.

Kyubi shifted from her position, which was lying down, to stand on her haunches.

"My name is Yoko... Yoko Kurama." She said politely.

 **A few things for people who want to know:**

 **Yoko Kurama is the name of the legendary spirit fox from Yuyu Hakusho, I suggest you watch it.**

 **Naruto will be trained by Yoko to use her powers**

 **Yes Yoko will have a human form, just not revealing it yet, sorry but I have it planned out.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	2. Hardships

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

First: Welcome to the second chapter, and Second: Thanks to the three who reviewed the first chapter.

To Althaluss57, I thank you for the info on their ages, I did not know, and I went and changed it.

To Dragonninja1983, I did not think about it, but I have decided to have some of the villains from Yu Yu Hakusho, but won't say, but they will be from my favorite arc.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 2: Hardships**

Time Skip, middle of August...

Hinata and Naruto (both seven years old, almost eight) were finishing up their breakfast which was made by Tohru (23 years old, almost 24), who was currently trying to feed Hinata's two year old baby sister Hanabi.

It was an exciting day because today was their first day at the Ninja Academy.

It had been five years since the incident with the Kumo ninja. Hiruzen and Hiashi had Inoichi Yamanaka look into Naruto's mind and the results that were found floored them.

 _Flashback..._

 _It had been a few days since the incident and Naruto was letting Inoichi probe his mind to see what happened that night._

 _Inoichi removed his hand from Naruto's head. He was gasping for air rapidly._

" _What happened, are you alright?" Hiruzen asked as Hiashi got the man some water._

" _Yes, but the Kyubi kicked me out. I did learn that Naruto let her take control to kill those ninja, but she returned to the cage after she was finished." Inoichi said after he drank his water._

" _Is that all?" Hiashi asked._

" _No it isn't."_

 _The three adults turned to see Naruto open his eyes, now gold and red._

" _Naruto what is going on?" Hiashi asked as he was worried for his "son"._

" _Relax, I am the kyubi, speaking through Naruto. Check my chakra." She said as Hiashi activated his byakugan and saw none of the kyubi's chakra flowing in Naruto's body._

" _I, with Naruto's permission, am going to explain a few things that Inoichi saw that I know he doesn't understand. Also, my name is Yoko, please refer to me as such." She said getting surprising the men. "Yes, I am female, do you have a problem with that?"_

 _Naruto's arms crossed in front of his chest with a fierce glare in his eyes._

" _Sorry we did not mean any disrespect." Hiruzen said as the glare bore into his body._

" _I'll just get straight to the point. Naruto's body has been altered on the genetic level into a half demon." Yoko said._

" _Wait, what... How?" the three men asked all at once._

" _I'll explain. When he let me out my chakra was to strong so it forced his body to adapt to it by genetically enhancing his body and sense." Yoko said._

" _So what are these changes to his body and is there any side affects?" Inoichi asked._

" _His senses had been enhanced like the Inuzuka, but as a fox instead of a dog. His body is now physically as strong as an adult. His eyes, as you have seen, now have the green ring in them and his hair has changed to red. These are side effects of the genetic enhancements. When using my chakra, his eyes change into my eyes," opening them wide so they could see what she meant. "and his hair change silver. His canine teeth have lengthened and sharpened, and will get even more so when using my chakra. His nails will be claws." Yoko finished as she took a deep breath._

" _He basically is a fox human?" Inoichi asked._

" _Yes, now there are one or two side effects that you will have to worry about." Yoko said, looking to the side, not making eye contact. Naruto's cheeks slightly flushed._

" _And what is that?" Hiruzen asked, worried that Naruto might get uncontrollable at certain times of the month._

 _Yoko fidgeted a little under their gaze._

" _When Naruto gets older, he will experience periods of mating season."_

" _WHAT!"_

 _Yoko covered her ears._

" _GOD ALMIGHTY, KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!" She shouted as she rubbed her ears._

" _Does that mean Naruto will go after women and try to..." Inoichi started to say before fading off._

" _No, more or less he will become very aggressive to those who try to interact with the one whom he will mark as his chosen mate." Yoko said in a matter-as-fact voice._

" _And who is this 'Chosen Mate'?" Hiruzen asked._

" _More or less Hinata, as he is her guardian, and most likely will fall in love with her when they are older, as Hinata already loves him." Yoko answered, before Hiashi grabbed her._

" _He going to have his way with her?" he asked worriedly._

" _No, he won't. You already know the answer and I am not going to say it again. Look, it's late and Naruto's body needs its rest and so do you. I will talk more the next time we meet." Yoko said as the red and gold in Naruto's eyes faded back into green and blue. They closed and his soft snores echoed through the interrogation room._

 _The three men sighed and left for their homes._

 _Hiashi explained to Hitomi and Tohru what had happened to Naruto, so they could be prepared if Naruto started to show any animalistic tendency's when he wasn't around._

 _End Flashback..._

Since then, the Hyuga clan leader took careful care in raising Naruto incase he spontaneously went berserk, which never happened.

Shortly after the meeting with Yoko, Kumo demanded compensation for the murder of their ninja. Hiashi was going to offer himself, before Hizashi knocked him out. He took his place, but not before leaving a letter for Neji. Said person took it hard and became very cold and devoted himself to his training and belief in fate.

Back to the present, Naruto was... verbally showing his excitement.

"It's going to so much fun. I am going to make friends, graduate, and then be the best ninja guardian ever!" Naruto exclaimed as small amounts of food flew out of his mouth, earning him a whack on the head.

"OUCH! Why did you hit me Tohru?" Naruto shouted, getting another whack.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food. Your mother taught you better manners then that Naruto." Tohru said, realizing what she said.

Hinata and Naruto looked to the floor, sad looks in their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said truthfully as she returned her attention to the baby.

It had been almost three years since Hitomi passed away. It was shortly after giving birth to Hanabi that she fell ill and could not recover.

 _Flashback..._

 _Hitomi lay on her bed in the hyuga hospital wing of the compound. Heavy machinery and wired surrounded her so to monitor her vitals and her heart. Next to her bed was a crib where Hanabi was peacefully slept._

 _Hitomi was patiently waiting for her family to arrive, who were right outside her room._

" _Its fine, you may come in." Hitomi said as the door opened, letting Hinata and Naruto run in and latch onto her arm._

" _Mother, please say it isn't true. Please say you are going to recover!" Hinata said as her eyes started to water._

 _Hitomi smiled weakly before moving and placing her hand on Hinata's head and slowly rubbed her head._

" _I don't know. I may or may not come out."_

" _Don't say that mom. You will get out of here, better than ever." Naruto said, before crawling onto the bed, helping Hinata up, and laid at Hitomi's side._

' _ **Naruto, let her know that I could make her something to help heal her.'**_ _Yoko told him._

" _Mom, Yoko said she could help you get better." Naruto said hopefully._

 _Hitomi's smile faltered slightly._

" _I'm sorry to say, but the doctors say that my body hasn't recovered enough for any type of medication. It would do more harm than good." Hitomi said as she rubbed his head._

 _Tohru and Hiashi had entered and sat on the chairs as the children had interacted with Hitomi._

" _But... but Yoko told me that she..sh...she could transfer some of her chakra into you to heal you. Can... can we try that?" Naruto stuttered out._

 _It pained Hitomi, Tohru, and Hiashi to see the young five year old try so hard to save her._

 _Pulling Hinata and Naruto into her neck, she hugged them both, with tears falling down their eyes._

" _I am happy that you want to save me, but it's too late, if the doctors noticed it earlier, then maybe." Hitomi said as the two clung to her._

" _Can you two leave for a minute, I want to tell them something in private." Hitomi asked Hiashi and Tohru._

 _After they left, Hitomi let the two go to look at them._

" _You already know that I am going to leave you soon, so I have to tell you both something that Hiashi doesn't need to hear." Hitomi said getting Hinata and Naruto's attention._

" _Hinata, please grow strong to lead our family, but stay gentle and kind, find a nice boy that you love and want to have a family with. Promise me this." Hitomi asked._

 _Hinata buried her head into her mother's chest and cried._

" _I promise mother, I promise." She sniffled and hiccupped._

" _There, there." Hitomi said while rubbing Hinata's back, before turning her head to Naruto._

" _Naruto, promise me that you will grow strong with Yoko, that you will protect not only Hinata, but Hanabi and the ones who are precious to you. That you will find happiness with the one you love and have a family." Hitomi said as Naruto started to shake as he joined Hinata in Hitomi's arms._

" _I love you both so very much. I am sorry that I am leaving you." Hitomi said as she cried._

End Flashback...

After that, Hitomi had talked to Hiashi and Tohru, who promised to look after Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi as their mother.

Three days later Hitomi passed away in her sleep, a gentle caring smile was on her face.

The ceremony was a quiet affair, despite the mass of the main and branch family's.

Hinata cried. She refused to leave her room and eat the food they brought her. This lasted a week, before Naruto broke down her door, scaring her half to death. He wrapped his arms around her and told her to let it out. Tears formed in her eyes and Hinata cried even harder. She cried so hard that she fell asleep in his arms, prompting him to sleep in her room. Thus Naruto slept in her bed with her ever since, even to this day.

Tohru, despite already promising Hitomi, was ordered by Hiashi to take care of his children and Naruto while he did clan head business, which Tohru knew better. He was mourning Hitmoni's death in his own weird way.

After this, Hinata and Naruto took to calling Tohru "mom", but this was few in number due to the painful memories of Hitomi.

Back to the present….

Hinata looked at the clock and hastily finished her food.

"Come on Naruto, we will be late if we don't go know." Hinata said as she placed her dishes on the counter, kissed Hanabi's cheek, and bid farewell to Tohru.

Naruto gulped down his food, grabbed their lunches, and said bye to Tohru and Hanabi.

The two seven year olds put their shoes on and left the compound.

Tohru smiled, the pride she felt when they smiled made her happy. She did her best to raise them these past three years, and she was sure Hitomi was happy as well at their progress. Now she had to get back to her current mission: Feeding Hanabi.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the busy street of the district.

"Hinata, hold my hand so we don't get separated." Naruto said, grasping Hinata's small hand in his.

"Alright, lead the way." Hinata cheerfully said.

As they walked, many adults whispered, which was heard by Naruto and Yoko.

"Why is that… THING with the Hyuga heiress?"

"I don't know, but it must be up to something!"

"If it is, we will alert the Hokage."

Naruto sighed as he kept walking.

" **Don't let them get to you Naruto. They don't know what happened or our situation."** Yoko said to help ease the boy's anxiety.

Ever since the attack, people had been wary of him, due to his eyes and the red hair above his right eye. This lead to some believing Yoko had possessed him and was posing as a child until she regained her strength, which was a stupid idea.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him.

Hinata knew about Yoko, since Naruto did not want to keep anything from her as he was her guardian. She was afraid at first, not of him, but of Yoko's power. But after talking to the two of them, Naruto and Yoko, Hinata was okay with their relationship.

"Yeah, just some of the villagers… are talking." Naruto said as his face was looking at the ground, as if in shame.

"It does not matter what they say, you are you, and she is she. Nothing will change my opinion of you." Hinata said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled.

He could always trust in Hinata to make him feel better, besides Tohru and Yoko.

They walked for several more minutes and entered the academy, causing some parents to tell their children to stay away from Naruto, who ignored them.

He did not need others acceptance, only his family's.

Staffroom…

"So Iruka, I hear you were assigned to teach the jinchuriki?" a fellow teacher asked Iruka.

"um, yeah. Lord Hokage told me personally." Iruka said nervously.

"Don't worry. I heard he is a nice kid, being raised by the Hyuga and all. I can only imagine how he could have turned out if he wasn't." The teacher said. "Just treat him like any other student and you will be fine."

Iruka nodded before grabbing his papers and heading to his classroom.

Classroom…

Iruka entered the room and saw many students.

The obvious ones being the INO-SHIKA-CHO's children: Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino.

The last Uchiha, Sasuke.

The Inuzuka Heir: Kiba and his partner Akamaru.

The Aburame Heir: Shino.

Sakura Haruno, who was the daughter of a civilian and a retired ninja.

The Hyuga Heiress: Hinata Hyuga.

And the Village Jinchuriki: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright, settle down everyone, I am your Home-room teacher Iruka Umino. Let us start the day off by introducing ourselves to the class. We will go in alphabetical order starting with: Choji Akamichi."

This went from Choji all the way to Hinata.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga, and I hope we can all get along and be friends." Hinata said with a bow.

And from Hinata it continued to Sasuke, who just said his name and sat back down. This earned him a lot of cheer from his fan club.

And lastly,

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I too hope we can get along and be friends. And I am Hinata's guardian so you better watch what you do and say to her you hear!" Naruto shouted as Hinata blushed.

"Alright Naruto, settle down." Iruka said as the class started.

The morning classes went smoothly. They had a small fifteen minute break and then mid-morning classes started. This ended at 12:17 for lunch.

"Hinata, let's sit under that tree and eat our lunch." Naruto suggested.

"Alright, but tomorrow I pick where we eat." Hinata said as they walked towards the tree.

"That's fine." Naruto said as he sat down and pulled out their lunches.

Tohru had made them a special "First Day of School" lunch for each of them, which were cinnamon buns for Hinata and chicken/beef ramen for Naruto.

As they started to eat, Naruto slurped up some noodles.

'Sigh' "Tohru has really out done herself today Hinata. Want some?"

Naruto offered his bowl to Hinata, who nodded and tried some.

"Yes she really has gotten better." Hinata responded as she took a bite of her cinnamon bun.

"Here, try some of mine Naruto." Hinata offered as she held out one of her buns.

Naruto smiled and happily took a bite.

"Yes, it's delicious." He commented before they ate their lunch in silence, enjoying each-others company.

The rest of the day was smooth because after lunch was practical training in Taijutsu, shuriken and kunai throwing, and the academy jutsu: Replacement, Transformation, and Clone.

After school, Naruto, Neji (who waited for them at the school gate) and Hinata returned to the Hyuga compound, where they saw Tohru waiting for them.

"It is time for your Gentle Fist training Lady Hinata." Neji said (age 9), giving them the cold shoulder as he entered the building to change.

"Well, you heard the boy Hinata, get changed and meet him and Lord Hiashi in the dojo." Tohru said as Hinata nodded, gave Naruto her bag, a hug, and ran to her room to change.

"And what are you planning on doing?" Tohru asked Naruto as the two of them entered the building.

The clan elders had forbid Hiashi from training Naruto directly, and forbid Naruto from learning anything that included the Hyuga family fighting style. But this did not include how to re-open his chakra points should he ever have to fight a hyuga. Thus Tohru, after getting permission from Hiashi, was training Naruto on how to do just that.

"I was thinking of continuing the tree climbing exercise." Naruto said as he placed his and Hinata's school bags next to Neji's.

Yoko had shown him and Hinata this once before and thus made the two children train in secret.

"Alright, but be back before dinner, WHICH WILL BE AT 5:30!" Tohru shouted as Naruto bound off for the forest close by the Hyuga compound.

"OKAY!" Naruto shouted back.

'That boy.' Tohru thought as she went to check in with Hanabi, who was with a fellow branch member named Natsu.(1)

Forest…..

Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and ran at the tree. He got four feet before falling on his ass.

"OW! God why was I cursed with large chakra reserves!" he shouted at no one. 'Oh wait, I know why.'

" **Don't blame this on me. Blame the Yondaime. It's his fault since the seal he used forces some of my chakra into your system."** Yoko retorted as she lay on her side, yawning.

'If you are going to bitch then why don't you teach me a jutsu!' Naruto shouted before having his ear drums hit.

" **WHERE DID YOU HEAR SUCH A WORD! And you are not ready for a jutsu. You need to work on your control before I teach you anything."** Yoko stated as Naruto tried tree climbing again.

Hokage Office...

Hiruzen watched Naruto as he continued to train through his crystal ball. The image within the ball vanished and Hiruzen spun around to look outside his office window.

'So Yoko is training Naruto.' Hiruzen thought, before smiling. 'You will truly be a force to be reckoned with Naruto, and I will always be proud of you.'

Hiruzen looked back into the crystal ball to see Naruto get agitated.

'It seems he takes after you a lot Kushina.'

 **So, was it good or bad?**

 **I know, lots of flash backs, but the next chapter won't have that much, but possibly a good turn of events will happen.**

 **And for those wondering, Naruto will be able to use plants like Yoko, but she did not mention it to the Hokage since they already came to that conclusion due to Naruto's physical change.**

 **1: Natsu was Hanabi's guardian, she is seen in Naruto Shippuden in a filler episode, "My Sister" I think**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	3. Summer Training

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I have done another filler-like chapter.

Reason: to explain why Naruto and Hinata will be stronger then they are in the Genin Exams.

Naruto will already be stronger, but he will be more mature in certain situations, and he still he will act his age.

Hinata won't stutter, she will be a confident and caring person, and she will still fall for Naruto.

And to **DRAGONNINJA1983,** who asked about Yu Yu Hakusho themes and villains, there are some in this chapter, so keep a look out for them.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 3: Summer Training**

It has been one full school year, and Naruto (age 8) and Hinata (age 8) were now on summer break.

During the school year, Itachi Uchiha had massacred his clan, leaving Sasuke the only survivor. Naruto, being a good person, and against Yoko's warning, tried to help him, but ended up getting scolded and upset from the Uchiha, who had turned cold.

Now, most of the academy students, who were civilians, would spend their break doing normal civilian things while these Naruto and Hinata would train.

Naruto, with Yoko's great pleasure, wore a white long sleeve button cheongsam with orange outlines, white pants and his shinobi sandals.

Naruto, under Yoko's tutelage, had mastered tree climbing, within the first five months at the academy, to the point of him not needing to think of channeling chakra into his feet as he did it instinctively.

Yoko had also encouraged him to buy plant seeds to train his control. When asked why, she explained her and his power to control plants, and without great chakra control, his plants would consume too much and grow to a beastly size. And this is where Naruto's progress had been at, as he was still making dangerous plants. But he continued under the promise of a powerful original jutsu Yoko herself used.

Naruto, for now, has not trained his body due to his body being stronger that a normal child's due to the transformation. So Yoko decided that she would not be the one to train him that way for one reason. She could not explain how to do it as she was more of a visual and giving visual demonstrations type of fox.

Hinata had grown her hair out to her shoulders, and planned to let it get longer when she was older. She wore a plain training outfit as she was training, which was now.

Hinata, who still had a long way to go, was getting better. She also mastered tree climbing and was now trying to get to Naruto's level.

Hiashi trained her along with Neji. Hanabi watched excitedly as her sister get stronger.

Neji, who was now ten, wore the same attire but had white bandages wrapped around his head to cover his seal, was in the bonsai garden with Hinata and Hiashi practicing their Gentle fist katas.

Tohru and Natsu were watching alongside Naruto and Hanabi (age 4).

Hiashi stopped his lesson for the two Hyuga to take a break before a practice fight.

Five minutes passed and Hinata and Neji took their stances and waited for Hiashi to start the fight.

When Hiashi called, Hinata took the first move and thrust her right hand forward, as they both activated there Byakugan.

She was blocked and countered by Neji's superior speed, but Hinata was able to dodge and re-counter his strike.

Hanabi watched in awe as Hinata was standing her ground against Neji.

Several minutes passed and both Neji and Hinata were getting exhausted, but Neji was not as tired, which gave him an edge.

Hinata staggered as she made another attempt at a strike, but Neji rushed forward, hitting his foot against Hinata's, tripping her, and leaving her open.

Neji spun around and thrust his hand towards Hinata, before falling forward, grasping his head in pain as he screamed.

Naruto grabbed Hanabi and press her face against his chest and covered her ears, so she would not have to see Neji in such a state.

Tohru and Natsu looked away with their eyes closed, unable to see one of their own being tortured. It reminded them of their own situation and fear of the Caged Bird Seal.

Hiashi released his sign and Byakugan, causing Neji to stop screaming, letting him inhale in ragged, coughing breathes.

Naruto handed Hanabi to Natsu and rushed to Hinata's side.

"Hinata, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Unable to talk due to being short of breath, Hinata nodded her head. Bruises on her arms from her spar started to show and Naruto pulled out some ointment that Hinata and Yoko, who he let control his body, made for gentle fist bruises.

As Naruto applied the ointment, Neji staggered to get up and slowly left the room, hatred stirring within him even more due to Hiashi's interference and use of the seal.

Hiashi sighed deeply.

'Neji, why did you have to attack when she was unable to stand? I don't like using the seal.' Hiashi thought as he walked to the door.

"The spar was average. You have improved Hinata, but you need to do better. You have the rest of the day off." Hiashi said, feeling that she would need the break.

Hanabi was now next to her sister and Naruto.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hanabi asked, scared for her sister.

"Yes she is." Naruto answered as he picked Hinata up, causing her to blush. "Hinata needs some rest. So let's go put her to bed and then we can practice together Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled and nodded, before rushing off to get her practice kunai and shuriken. She loved Hinata dearly as she was her sister, but she also loved Naruto just as much, as her brother.

Naruto laid Hinata in her bed and pulled the covers over her body.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said as she relaxed into the bed.

"It was my pleasure Hinata. It is my job after all. Now please get some rest." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead gently and left the room, oblivious to the mad blush Hinata sported.

' **That cousin of hers needs to get the stick out of his ass. I mean, what did Hinata ever do to him to deserve that kind of hatred?'** Yoko asked Naruto as he walked back outside.

'I don't know, but it is starting to become a problem.' Naruto thought to his partner.

' **You should let me deal with him. If he lives through what I put him through, he would never think of harming her again.'** Yoko retorted calmly.

'You would not even leave a body for the Hyuga to bury.' Naruto responded in return, before seeing Hanabi run towards him with her tools and a massive grin.

Naruto's heart swelled and began helping the young girl with her throwing jutsu.

Next morning, after breakfast...

Naruto and Hinata walked through the village on their way to the Hokage building and walked to his office, seeing three people walk out. They were the three elders of Konoha: Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura, and Koharu Utatane.

As the children walked passed them, after bowing, Danzo eyed the blonde boy.

'That boy, he has a mass amount of chakra due to the kyubi, but it isn't wild. He may have already made contact with the beast. That isn't good.' Danzo thought as he and his fellow elders continued walking.

Some time later with Naruto and Hinata...

' **You should have taken her offer.'** Yoko said as Naruto and Hinata exited the building.

'And why should I?' Naruto thought as he and Hinata made their way to the training grounds.

Naruto had asked Hiruzen for permission to use a training ground since they were not ninja yet. After explaining why, Hiruzen chuckled and gave them permission to use Training Ground 164 and gave them a pass to give the guards.

On their way out Naruto bumped into Anko Mitarashi, newly appointed special jonin, and the two were at their throats for whose fault it was. After calming down Anko had smirked and offered to train him and Hinata.

Still upset, Naruto rejected her offer and proceeded to grab Hinata's hand and leave the building.

' **Because I can't teach you how to train your body, yes my chakra made you physically stronger and will keep you fit, but you need to condition your body.'** Yoko retorted, not liking Naruto's tone.

"Is Yoko scolding you again?" Hinata asked as Naruto's face was contorted in anger.

"Yeah, she said I should have taken that woman's offer and said she would have been great for body training."

"Which is exactly what we are going to do, brat."

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Anko twirling a kunai and a sadistic grin on her face.

"What do you mean? I already have a trainer." Naruto exclaimed, not liking the look she gave him when he said that.

Anko pulled out a scroll and threw it at him.

Naruto opened it and read it's contents.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Hinata took the scroll and read the following:

 _I, Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

 _Give Anko Mitarashi permission to train Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga during summer breaks and any other forms of vacation as long as they attend the Academy._

"I don't believe it. All I ask for is a place to train with Hinata for the summer and now I have to spend it all with her." Naruto yelled.

"But now you can get that training you need." Hinata reminded him, causing him to cease his banter.

"That's right. The old man explained to me your situation with the Kyubi, Yoko right?" Anko asked.

Naruto's left eye changed to its red and gold color, signifying that Naruto and Yoko were currently able to speak.

"And you are not afraid of the fact that Naruto and I have this bond?" Yoko asked, eyeing Anko.

"Nope, due to personal reasons, I want to help the two brats the best I can, but mostly it will be Naruto I will be training." Anko explained, putting her kunai away.

Anko proceeded to tell them that they were going to have a sparring match so she could assess their current ability.

Naruto wanted to fight alone, but after a half-hearted order from Hinata, Naruto complied to the two-on-one fight.

The fight was one sided since neither academy students knew any offensive and defensive jutsu. So they resorted to tag-team taijutsu, which Hinata lead the charge since she actually knew a taijutsu style.

After twenty minutes of dodging and countering, Anko stopped the fight.

"You two did well, but your strategy was the most obvious in all two-on-one battles. You both did your current best, but I will make this better. So, for today, you may have the day off to do what you want while I go talk to the Hokage." Anko said before ruffling their hair and vanishing.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I believe we are in for a lot of pain, even more that from Tohru and Father." Hinata said, getting a nod from Naruto.

The two then decided to go eat at Ichiraku to get back some energy before training together.

Hokage's office...

"Would I be right to guess you saw the little match?" Anko asked as Hiruzen smiled at the young woman.

"Yes I did, and I would like to hear your opinion on the two of them?" Hiruzen asked.

"Naruto, as you know, was the one who attacked most, and fussed over Hinata when she attacked. He is physically stronger than anyone his age and I believe he will continue to do so without training, but his endurance and speed along with Hinata's will be the focus of the training I give them." Anko said nonchalantly.

"I believe Yoko would be okay with this, since she is training Naruto and Hinata in chakra control and jutsu that is probably all you can do." Hiruzen said as he chuckled at Anko's sour face.

Skip...

Hiashi was rubbing his temples.

He had just finished talking with Hiruzen, who told him of what was going to happen with Anko training Naruto and Hinata to build up their speed and endurance.

This was no problem with Naruto, but it was with Hinata, since he was training her in the ways of the Gentle Fist.

So, after much thinking, Hiruzen, Hiashi, and Anko devised a schedule for Hinata to train with her father and Anko.

Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday Hinata would train with Hiashi, and Naruto would train with Yoko in his chakra control. Yeah it was still bad, but not horrible.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Hinata would train with Naruto and Anko.

Saturday was their day off to relax and rest.

You already know what Naruto and Hinata are doing while training with Hiashi and Yoko, which was painful and seemingly cruel, it would now seem like a relaxing walk in the park with Anko's training, which consisted running from her summons with weights on and swimming in a river against the current with weights on to gain speed.

For endurance she made them take punches as they were tied up.

When they slept it was in a bed crawling with snakes, non poison snakes.

Anko had them balance on sharp needles with their fingers, which were filled with chakra to test how long they could hold before running out of chakra.

She introduced them to meditating. Simple enough, but this was more difficult after she made them do it over bon-fires.

Naruto and Hinata thought it could not get worse until Yoko decided to chime in by placing hallucinating herbs in their tea, when they weren't looking, to train them against poisons, which made Anko happy.

This was their entire summer, every summer, for their entire academic career, each new-year having slight tweaks here and there.

During the school year, they were left alone to do their studies and focus on school work.

Before they knew it, it was close to their Genin Exams.

 **Chapter 3, DONE!**

 **Again, sorry for not having any plant action, but every good fighter does not depend on one technique. He will learn the Rasengan when he and Jiraiya go to find Tsunade.**

 **Anyone wondering or cares:**

 **Naruto's clothes are Kurama's battle clothes from Yu Yu Hakusho, just different colors.**

 **Anko put Hinata and Naruto through Genkai's training. Genkai is the old hag that trained Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho and it worked for him.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	4. Genin Exam

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Sorry that is has been a while. I just had to do a major school project and had little time to write, so I crammed a few hours today to get it done. Sorry if it's rushed and does not live up to your expectations.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 4: Genin Exam**

It was still dark outside, the sun just barely shining, when Naruto (12 years old) woke up in his room from his alarm.

He yawned as he shut it off and sat up, stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Why was he up so early?

Breakfast.

The night before Naruto prepared dough for cinnamon rolls for Hinata's breakfast and it took a while for them to cook and Naruto wanted to have them done before Hinata and Hanabi woke up.

Naruto wrapped his body in his bathrobe as he usually slept without a shirt and it was chilly.

He exited his room and turned to see Hinata's door. He had stopped sleeping in the same bed as her since last summer, their last summer training under Anko.

He let out a sigh as he was upset with himself being unable to prevent it.

Shortly after Naruto and Hinata started puberty, Anko decided to spar with them naked so if they fought anyone of the opposite sex while on a mission, and their opponent was stripped of clothing, it would not hinder/bother them to fight.

Naruto absolutely refused. He was supposed to protect Hinata, not stare at her naked.

Both of them looked at each other, turned red and looked the other way.

Anko made several attempts to make them get naked; eventually resorting to tie them up and strip them naked, herself included, and made them spar with her, promising to give them their clothes if they beat her.

It was another one sided battle as Naruto and Hinata tried to cover themselves while fighting Anko. Fed up with the way they were acting, Anko tied them up again and made them face each other. After forcing their eyes open, they were made to look upon the other in their birthday suits.

Hiashi had yelled at Anko for corruption as Naruto and Hinata were completely out of it for several days, causing them to miss days of training.

It was after this Naruto moved back into his room, against Hinata wanting him to stay with her in her room, he could not do it do to the new things his body was going through.

Back in the present, Naruto shook his head as his face brightened up at the memory of Hinata.

'Bad Naruto, you aren't allowed to think of that.' Naruto thought as he made his way to the kitchen, walking awkwardly.

' _Don't worry Naruto. This is a part of growing up. You will get used to it.'_ Yoko said as she was waking up.

'Yeah but you don't have to worry about getting strange looks with this always happening!' Naruto mentally shouted as his body calmed down from his trip down memory lane.

Naruto entered the kitchen and turned on the oven and pulled out the dough and started to form it into rolls as the oven heated.

A half an hour later, as Naruto finished making the rolls and putting them in the oven, Tohru (28 years old) walked in the kitchen, surprised to see Naruto cooking breakfast.

"Morning Naruto, why are you up so early?" Tohru asked as she sat in a chair across from him.

"I wanted to have Hinata wake up to her favorite breakfast." Naruto answered as he set the timer.

"That is thoughtful, but don't stuff them down her throat or she will gain weight." Tohru joked getting a glare from Naruto.

"Even if that happened, I would have Yoko whip something up to thin her out." Naruto responded with a smile.

Tohru sighed. He may have gotten more manners and didn't act out like he used to, but Naruto was still Naruto.

The next twenty minutes were spent making small chat with Tohru as they made breakfast for Hiashi and Hanabi.

Naruto turned the timer off before it went off, which could have awakened many of the clan members that were sleeping nearby.

Pulling out the pastries, Naruto inhaled, taking in the cinnamon scent and began to apply the cream that Tohru made the night before.

He picked up a plate and put two of the rolls on a plate and found a tray, which he opened and placed the plate on. He pulled out a glass and filled it with orange juice.

He proceeded to Hinata's room, quietly opening her door and walking in.

Hinata's room was large, but not too large. It had a desk, her bed, nightstand, a mirror, a full to the brim bookshelf, and her closet full of her clothes and formal dresses.

Her hair had been cut short again for her training, but also for the rumor about Sasuke liking girls with long hair. She did not want her peers thinking she was into the boy.

She had grown in every sense of the word. Physically and mentally, despite their being things she wasn't ready for, the most obvious would be seeing Naruto naked.

The Hyuga princess was gently snoring in her sleep as she lay on her side. Her chest slowly raising and lowering with every breath she took.

Naruto looked at her, his body getting warm.

Yoko had not told Naruto about this, but since he was now in puberty, he would get horny, this is obvious. But this only happened when he was around Hinata.

Naruto's eyes landed on her face, which was adorable when she slept. He looked at her slightly parted lips. They were so captivating, so ... inviting.

"N... Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto blinked.

He was so focused on her lips that he didn't notice when he put the tray down and crawled into her bed and leaned his face close to hers.

Blushing like a light, Naruto leaped off the bed.

"Nothing Hinata, I just brought you some breakfast and to let you know I would be in the shower for the next several minutes." Naruto said quickly and rushed out and grabbed his bathing supplies and jumped into cold water.

'I wonder what that was about.' Hinata thought before smelling the delicious food that sat on her desk.

Skip, an hour and a half later...

Hinata and Naruto were now at the door putting their sandals on.

Naruto wore his cheongsam, light green with a red trim with white pants, and had a small bag that held his and Hinata's lunches.

Hinata wore an outfit similar to Anko's, but not as seductive looking. She wore a cream colored overcoat with a fire symbol on the back. She wore sweats and training shirt, cut short at the mid-rift showing a part of the full body mesh under her clothes.

Tohru wished them good luck and saw them off as they exited the gate and took off jumping across the roof tops.

"Those two." Tohru said with a smirk.

Academy...

Naruto and Hinata arrived early so they could get as much quiet time to study. They were not worried of failing, but they wanted to review and check everything to be on the safe side, which never hurt anyone.

They studied for forty-five minutes before the other students showed up, one by one filling up the room.

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were sitting next to Hinata, causing Naruto to be on edge a bit, but it was fine since he had shown Kiba how serious he was when Kiba scared Hinata shortly after they joined the academy by asking her out. Kiba would never forget the beating he received, but held no grudge against Naruto.

Behind them sat Shino Aburame. He was good friends to them both, inviting them over sometimes for meditation and/or tea. He was surprised since they approached him and offered friendship, not afraid of his hive.

Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi were also easy to bond.

Naruto and Choji, who sat in front of them, often talked about food that they or their family prepared as Hinata and Shikamaru listened, but he was always challenged by Naruto when they played shogi.

Sasuke Uchiha sat right next to Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't even try to bond due to the way he acted towards others. He was always brooding, but he was also surrounded by girls, which he would ignore.

Thunder could be heard as Ino and Sakura stormed into the room.

Sakura Haruno was a person both Naruto and Hinata ignored completely. Not that they hated her, but it was with the reason why she wanted to become a ninja.

Ino Yamanaka, on the flipside, was one of their best friends. She and Naruto shared similar interests in plants, and with his power, Naruto sometimes went over to her family's flower store and helped them grow plants if they were low on one type of plant, but this was always done in secret, which confused Ino but she did not look into it.

Ino had been friends with Naruto and Hinata since their first year of the academy. How you may ask. Well, it happened when Naruto and Hinata stumbled into the Yamanaka's flower shop one day and saw Ino working there.

Being embarrassed, Ino hid behind the counter. It wasn't until Naruto started talking about flowers and asked Ino what certain ones meant. Shortly after, Ino and Naruto became decent friends, but this changed when she started to chase after Sasuke.

After the two girls finished glaring at each other, they made their way to Sasuke, seeing that Naruto sat next to him.

"NARUTO MOVE OUT OF THAT SEAT!" Sakura shouted, causing the un-expecting boy to shoot up and fall out of the chair.

' _That_ bitch!' Naruto and Yoko thought as their ears were ringing.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Yeah, but let's move, my rash that is caused by 'Fangirls' is starting to act up." Naruto said, pretending to scratch his arm.

Hinata laughed and stood up to move.

As soon as they were gone, Sakura dived for the chair next to Sasuke.

Ino, on the other side, sat with Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey you two, how's your morning been?" Ino asked.

"We are fine this morning, getting here early to study to make sure all of the information sticks." Hinata replied, causing Ino to laugh.

"You two are bookworms, yet you aren't on the top of our class. Now why is that?" Ino asked as she caught her breath.

"We are super busy at home so we had to sacrifice something to focus on both." Naruto answered. It wasn't even a lie.

Yoko, Anko, and Hiashi had worked them to the bone and they had only an hour to study before being ushered to bed.

The bell rang before Ino could ask another question.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and got everyone' attention.

"Today is your graduation test." Iruka announced, getting cheers from many of the civilian students. "So that means there will be two parts of the exam, the written exam and the jutsu portion, so I wish all of you good luck."

Iruka and Mizuki proceeded to pass out the tests and for the next two hours the room was filled with the scratching on pencils on paper.

After all the tests were done, Iruka announced a fifteen break period.

"Agh, that wasn't too hard, but not easy either." Hinata said as she stretched her arms behind her.

Naruto nodded in agreement as he watched Hinata move, every part that moved was seen under his enhanced sight and shipped into his great memory bank.

Ino exhaled from exhaustion.

"I thought it wasn't going to end. Did you understand any of the short answer questions near the end?" She asked, wanting to know their answers and compare them to hers.

"Yeah, but it's useless to talk about them now since you can't use them." Naruto joked with a smile, earning him a gently punch from Hinata.

"Anyway, have you developed any new floral jutsu Naruto?" Ino asked in a low whisper.

"Not yet, but I am on the verge of a great break through." Naruto whispered back.

The trio spent the rest of their break making small chat before Iruka and Mizuki started calling students in alphabetical order.

Hinata went it when she was called up and returned with her headband in hand.

The list went on to Sasuke, who passed and walked out with his headband on his head acting as if it was nothing.

Naruto was called and Hinata wished him luck, knowing he could do it.

In the room, Naruto faced Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, all you need to do is the three academy jutsu: Clone, Substitution, and Transformation, and you will pass." Iruka informed, feeling proud and yet worried since Naruto had a problem with his chakra.

"Okay, I'll start easy." Naruto said, as his body was covered in smoke, which died down revealing Hiashi.

Iruka looked over Naruto and scribbled something down.

"Alright, now substitution." Iruka said as he pulled out a ball, which he tossed, which hit Hiashi who puffed into smoke revealing a stapler.

Iruka turned left to see Naruto near the door.

"That was good Naruto." Iruka said smiling as Mizuki scribbled a note.

"One more Naruto and you graduate." Mizuki said with a smile, not a caring as Iruka's.

'I know he will fail this one. He has too much chakra to focus it.' Mizuki though.

Naruto smirked and placed his hands in the "Ram" and channeled his chakra.

'You ready Yoko?'

' _Of course.'_ Yoko replied as she made a cross sign with her hand-paws. _'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_

A billow of smoke appeared and Iruka and Mizuki saw four additional Naruto's standing in front of them, smiling brightly like the sun.

"W...Well done Naruto, you finally did it." Iruka cheered, getting up and shaking Naruto's hand. He handed Naruto a head band, where Naruto humbly accepted and bowed to his teachers and thanked him for guiding him through the academy.

As Naruto walked out, he sensed intense anger aimed towards him.

'I wonder why Mizuki-sensei is so upset.' Naruto thought as he walked out.

' _I would not think about it. He probably hates you for carrying me in your gut.'_ Yoko thought, getting Naruto's attention.

'Well that is just sad.'

Naruto shook his head and returned to his seat next to Hinata.

Iruka walked out, his cheerful smile still on his face.

"To those who passed the test, congratulations. Please return here in a week for team placements. Those who failed, I'll see you next semester." Iruka stated before leaving.

Naruto and Hinata made their way back to the Hyuga compound, where they were surprised with a small party for passing.

Hanabi, Tohru, Natsu, and many of the other members of the clan happily worked on the decorations while the two were at school.

There was cake and ramen and cinnamon rolls served on the table.

Every ninja of the clan, most weren't, shook Hinata's and Naruto's hands each congratulating them on passing and becoming ninja themselves.

Hanabi ran forward and jumped into Hinata's arms.

"Hinata, good job passing." Hanabi shouted as she let go of her sister and jumped Naruto, who caught her and spun her around, causing her to laugh.

"You too Naruto." Hanabi said as she hugged him.

"Thank you Hanabi, it means a lot." Naruto said as he rubbed her back.

Hinata smiled as Naruto and Hanabi bonded.

"It is so hard to believe that I helped raise these two fine young Ninja. I still remember having to feed you and sing you to sleep." Tohru said, slightly teary eyed. Her maternal instincts being awakened made her very attached to Naruto and Hinata, as if they were her own.

Hiashi smiled at them.

"I am proud of you two."

That was all he said before vanishing to his room.

The party went on till the sunset.

As the leftover food and decorations were being put away, Naruto was with Hinata in her room relaxing and reading one of the books she had. Hinata herself was reading a family scroll.

Naruto looked up and remembered something.

"Hinata, I have a question." He stated, getting her attention.

"Ask away Naruto." Hinata responded, closing the scroll.

"Well, earlier, when we got our head bands, everyone was wearing theirs, but you weren't, why is that?" Naruto asked.

Hinata fidgeted for a second before answering, with a blush.

"I don't know where I could wear it." She replied quietly.

"Really?"

"Don't judge me, if I recall, you didn't wear your either!" Hinata snapped.

Naruto chuckled and picked up her headband.

"I'll help you solve that problem." He said, vanishing.

"What?" Hinata said as she felt something on her chest and something lay against the back of her neck.

"Problem solved." Naruto said, pointing towards the mirror.

Hinata saw that he had tied it around her neck, and she thought it was perfect.

"Thank you Naruto." She said cutely as she turned to look at him, making Naruto blush.

Time seemed to slow for the two teens as they looked at each other.

Naruto started to feel the strong urges again, and Hinata started to react to Naruto.

Yoko watched them as they leaned closer.

' _Let's see where this goes.'_ Yoko thought to herself.

Naruto was confused. He had experienced these feelings before, but not this strongly. It was hard to resist.

Hinata fully turned herself to face Naruto, her hands slowly making their way to his shoulders. She wanted to feel his body with her hands, which terrified her.

Hinata closed the gap, embracing Naruto in a hug, trying to break the tension.

Snapping out of the daze, Naruto returned the hug.

'That was close.' Hinata thought, blushing at the things she thought that could have possibly happened.

The two separated and bid each other good night.

As Naruto lay in his bed, he kept thinking about that moment before the hug.

'Would I have done anything? Would I have been able to do anything?' He thought.

' _Oh yeah, you would have made Hinata faint and probably bite her.'_ Yoko thought, but thought it so Naruto heard her.

'Why would I have bitten her?' Naruto asked.

' _I'll explain when you are older. Now go to sleep.'_

Naruto grown, but complied.

Forest...

'I seriously can't believe that was so easy.' Mizuki thought as he ran from the ANBU who were searching for him.

Mizuki had stolen the forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and was caught by the Hokage, but managed to escape.

'With these jutsu, I'll be able to defeat anyone.' Mizuki thought as he landed on the ground and proceeded to run.

Not paying attention, Mizuki bumped into something, rather someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Mizuki shouted looking up at who he hit.

The man was colossal, easily over nine feet tall. He had shades and a military-ish hair cut. His skin was tan and he wore an olive green overcoat and matching pants.

On his shoulder was a short man wearing a dark navy blue button up shirt and matching pants. His skin was pail and his eyes were yellow. His hair was an unkempt gray.

"Brother, let's kill him, since he seems to hold no respect for his betters." The small one said, with a sadistic grin.

"Be my guest, but leave the scroll intact. I can sense people looking for him, and that scroll may be what they are after." The big man said.

Mizuki could do nothing but scream. And when the ANBU found him, his body was covered in puncture wounds and his heart was picked out in a bloody mess and the scroll was seemingly untouched.

 **Chapter 4, DONE!**

 **So how was it, I get it if you didn't since it was ½ filler and ½ story, so sorry if you don't like it.**

 **Anyone who guesses the two men gets a shout out.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	5. Team 7

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Hey everyone, here is team placements.

Sorry SakuraKoi, but the teams will be canon teams. I need to get Naruto away from Hinata, but they are still together.

This chapter is all about team seven, nothing with Hinata except in the beginning.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 5: Team 7**

Hyuga compound...

"Come on Hanabi, you can do it!" Naruto encouraged as the two of them sparred.

Hanabi was having trouble with the rotation technique, which many main branch members knew, including her father.

"I don't understand how I can't do it right!" Hanabi shouted, collapsing after her thirty second attempt. Tears started to swell in her eyes as she gripped the grass in her hands.

Arms wrapped around her and she felt Naruto pick her up.

"I know you can do it, but for now, let's get ready for dinner, we are having katsudon tonight." Naruto said with a smile.

Hearing what they were going to eat, Hanabi let out a cheer of joy as Naruto carried her to the bathroom to wash up.

Dinner...

Hiashi was at a meeting with the clan heads so Hinata sat next to Tohru as they ate their food, which was katsudon, rice, cooked fish, and miso soup.

"So how was training today you two?" Hanabi asked as she sipped some of the soup.

"Anko-sensei had us fight with special seals that took away our sight and smell, so we could learn how to fight without them if something happens." Naruto informed her as he swallowed his fish.

"That is a good idea, especially for dojutsu users like us and the Uchiha. Take away our sight, than we can't see the tenketsu to defeat our opponents." Tohru said, making Naruto and Hinata smile with pride.

"It was difficult with Yoko constantly yelling where Hinata was and what she was doing." Naruto whined.

"I was only trying to help, since you could not sense Hinata and were swinging your arms like a mad man, you would have been scolded by Anko!" Yoko, through Naruto's mouth, stated aggressively.

This was a regular thing, as Naruto and Yoko would share Naruto's mouth, having Naruto's blue and green right eye change to the red and gold. Each took turns to talk.

Tohru and Hanabi laughed as the two bickered.

Hinata smiled.

'I really hope Naruto and I are put on the same team.' Hinata thought as Naruto and Yoko proceeded to pinch each other, resulting in Naruto pinching his cheeks.

After dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned, the ladies went to the bath and Naruto was out in the garden, rubbing his face.

'So, do you think the old man will put Hinata and I on the same team Yoko?' He asked.

 _'Probably not, you two work well together and would probably ignore your third teammate, so I believe he will have you on separate teams.'_ Yoko yawned, exhausted from the earlier training and pinching.

'I can understand that, but isn't it better if we were on the same team since...'

 _'You would not include your teammate. I can tell, especially if it is a civilian, one of the fan girls, or Sasuke.'_ Yoko pointed out. _'Not saying you would exclude any of the clan kids, especially Ino.'_

Naruto sputtered and shook his head.

'She likes Sasuke, so she would probably be upset and whine about it before getting over the fact.'

' _That is true, but you should give your teammates a chance, no matter who they are.'_ Yoko said before bidding him goodnight.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata dressed and ate a simple toast breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon before heading to the academy for placements.

The two arrived just as the rest of the graduates appeared.

(Not going to say sitting order, so Sakura and Ino can sit with Sasuke)

After the last student sat down, Iruka entered with a medium scroll and a massive smile.

"Welcome everyone for team placements. Before I get started, I want to say I am proud of you for becoming ninja, but now it is time to take your first step into being full-fledged ninja." Iruka said. "Now for your teams, remember, each team was viewed over by the Sandaime and they are final, so no switching teams."

Many people, mostly the fan girls, groaned.

Iruka smirked as he opened the scroll and started to list teams 1-6.

"... in Team 7 are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said, getting interrupted.

"YES, TRUE LOVE CONQUORS ALL! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

Ino grinded her teeth in anger, wanting to hit the pink haired girl.

"Ahem, as I was saying. Team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka said, noticing Hinata frown, but not exclaim any ill will. Naruto placed his hand on hers and gave her a warm smile, making her smile also, accepting her team.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so team 10 consists of Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said getting a wail of despair as Ino lay sprawled on the desk in sadness.

Iruka continued until he finished all the teams.

"Your jonin sensei will be here to pick you up for a meet and greet so until then, please stay here." Iruka said as he left the room.

One by one the civilian students vanished as their sensei's picked them up, which left teams 7, 8, and 10 by themselves.

Sasuke was at his seat being ogled by Sakura.

Shikamaru and Choji sat together, discussing what their sensei might be like.

Kiba talked with Shino about how to complement their styles of fighting with each others.

Ino sat with Naruto and Hinata so they could talk about their hopes for the future, which were very interesting.

The door opened, revealing Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Team 10 come with me." Asuma said with an eager smirk.

"Team 8 is with me." Kurenai said proudly.

Hinata and Ino bid Naruto good bye and left with their respectful teams, leaving Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto looked at his teammates and face palmed.

'I am seriously pissed off.' He thought.

 _'I know, but stay calm. Remember what I said last night? Give your team a chance.'_ Yoko said despite being pissed off herself, but since she was mature, she could handle dealing with them.

Naruto sighed and decided to see how his team worked.

"So, Sasuke, Sakura, who do you think will be our sensei?" He asked calmly, grabbing their attention.

"No clue, but I bet they will be able to make Sasuke stronger." Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

"I don't have any idea." He said as he looked away.

'Sasuke's so cool!' Sakura thought getting confirmation from her inner-self.

'Okay, that is a start.' Naruto thought.

Over the next thirty minutes, Naruto tried to get to know his team, but it came up short, so Naruto gave up, hoping their sensei would help with the introductions.

Two and a half hours had passed and Naruto was now on the receiving end of Yoko's shouting that a Jonin should never be this tardy.

The door opened once more to reveal Kakashi Hatake, who looked at them.

"Team 7, meet me on the roof." He said before closing the door.

'So it is Kakashi? Sly old man, giving me a sharingan using sensei, probably to keep us in check in case something goes bad.' Naruto thought as he made his way to the roof.

' _True, but why did he have to choose Kakashi off all people. The old man did not even consider that I could keep you under control if you went ballistic.'_ Yoko stated as Naruto and his teammates arrived on the roof.

"Alright, since we are all here, let's introduce ourselves. Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future." Kakashi lazily said, observing them with his one eye.

"Can you go first Sensei, so we know what to say?" Sakura asked.

Yoko face palmed.

' _And she is considered the smartest kunoichi of your class?'_ Yoko asked, causing Naruto to snort, getting looks from his team, but waved them off.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many like and dislikes. I have lots of hobbies, and my dreams of the future... I don't feel like telling you."

'So all we learned was his name?' The three genin thought.

"Okay broody, you go first, then pinky, then the red-blonde." Kakashi said as he looked at the red patch of hair that was above Naruto's right eye.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and have many dislikes. I have no hobbies. I don't have a dream, but an ambition, which is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said coldly.

'SASUKE'S SO MANLY WHEN HE'S COLD!' Sakura thought with hearts in her eyes.

"Okay, now it's your turn Pinky." Kakashi said.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes...well WHO I like..." She turned to Sasuke and squealed. "And my dream for the future."

She once again squealed after looking at Sasuke.

"What about your dislikes?" Naruto asked, guessing the answer.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"Alright, now onto our blond companion." Kakashi stated, his hand propping up his chin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are the Hyuga clan members who raised me, ramen, training with Hinata and Anko-Sensei, and plants. My dislikes are people who treat others like trash, the Cage-Bird seal of the Hyuga, people who harm family, and certain people. My hobbies include reading books about plants and fiction, gardening, and training. And my dream for the future is to be by Hinata's side as her guardian as she changes the Hyuga clan."

Kakashi was surprised. He knew that Naruto was being raised by the Hyuga, but did not expect him to be like his father and mother.

"Wait, you were raised by Hinata's family?" Sakura asked, actually never realizing that.

"Yeah, as a baby I was adopted by the clan head after my parents died during the Kyubi attack." Naruto answered.

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Even I don't know." Naruto said.

Yoko's breath hitched.

 _'Naruto may start asking questions about why he was taken in and about his parents if she doesn't shut up.'_ Yoko thought in her cage.

"If you were adopted, then why is your last name Uzumaki, not Hyuga?" Sakura asked.

"The hyuga elders would not let it happen, so Hiashi made me Hinata's protector, so I have been doing so for the last nine years of my life."

"So that explains why you were always together." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, not that that is out of the way, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at nine a.m. for your genin exam." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

"But sensei, we already passed the exams." Sakura stated.

"Well, the exams you took were to show us who was ready to take the real exam. Also don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." Kakashi said before shun-shinning away.

"So, you guys want to go get something to eat, my treat?" Naruto asked.

"No!" was Sasuke's answer, which was followed up with an agreement from Sakura before they left.

Time Skip...

Hinata and Naruto arrived at the training grounds at 8:30 the next morning.

"Good luck Naruto." Hinata said as she gave him a hug.

"Good luck to you too Hinata." Naruto said back as he hugged back.

They parted and went to their separate training grounds to wait for their teams.

Arriving to an empty training ground, Naruto pulled out a sandwich that he made and ate it along with a piece of cooked chicken from the night before.

'Delicious.' He thought as he disposed of his garbage, before sitting against a tree and closing his eyes.

"You chose to disobey your sensei by eating. Are you okay with that?" Yoko asked as she felt Naruto enter the mindscape.

"Yeah it's fine, I don't trust him so I believe I should be weakened from not eating breakfast." Naruto said getting a smile from Yoko.

"That makes sense, as a ninja's best weapon is deception, you could fake that you did not eat and put him into a false sense of security." She said with a chuckle.

Silence was heard in the mindscape as Naruto's smile vanished.

"You alright Naruto?" Yoko asked concerned.

"Yes, but there is something I want to know." Naruto stated.

"Is it about your parents and the Hyuga?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Your father made Hiashi promise to take you in if he or your mother died. That is why Hiashi took you in."

"You knew my parent's." He asked.

"Yes, your mother was my jinchuriki before you were." Yoko answered.

"Then can you tell me who they were and what they looked like?" Naruto questioned.

Yoko shook her head slowly.

"I am afraid you are not ready to learn that yet Naruto." Yoko said. "If I told you now, you may not be able to handle the truth."

Naruto, saddened, nodded.

'She has her reason for not telling me, so it may be better if I don't bug her about it.' He thought as he turned to leave.

"Naruto, your parents loved you."

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"I saw that every day, they were so happy when they knew they were going to be parents." Yoko said, trying to ease Naruto's anxiety.

"Thank you Yoko." Naruto said smiling as he left.

'I hope I am doing the right thing in not telling him. Kushina, Minato, what would you do?' Yoko thought as she turned her attention to the outside world, which she saw through Naruto's eyes.

Outside...

As Naruto awoke, he saw that Sakura and Sasuke were there waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"You're a wake loser. We thought you would never wake up." Sasuke said as he saw Naruto stand up and stretch.

Naruto ignored him as he checked the sun's position, seeing that it was close to noon, meaning his talk took longer than he thought.

A short time later, Kakashi appeared upon one of the three stumps in the center of the field, waving his hand, beckoning them to come to him.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to grab his ears in silent pain.

'I swear I am going to go deaf from her yelling.' Naruto and Yoko thought.

"Well, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said as a matter of fact. He proceeded to get off the stump and pulled out four things from his bag, three bento boxes and an alarm clock.

"Now, we will begin the test soon." Kakashi said as he held up two bells. "All you have to do is get these bells before time runs out. Those who get one get to eat lunch, the one who doesn't, will get tied up and eats no lunch."

Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growled.

'So that is why he said to not eat breakfast. Well at least I saw through it.' Naruto thought.

"What if we fail to get the bells?" Naruto asked, watching Kakashi closely.

"You will be sent back to the academy. The one who doesn't get a bell will also get sent back." Kakashi said darkly as he placed the bells at his side, on his belt.

Naruto nodded in understanding along with Sasuke. Sakura was starting to freak out.

'If I fail, I won't be able to be near Sasuke!' she thought.

Kakashi picked up the bell and set it.

"Now, when I say 'Go' we will begin." Kakashi said.

"Go."

Sakura and Sasuke ran and hid amongst the trees and bushes as Naruto stood his ground.

"You know Naruto, you are a bit different from your teammates, who have hid decently." Kakashi said as he looked in the direction where Sasuke and Sakura were hiding.

"I am very perceptive, and I can tell hiding from a jonin with a strong sense of smell like mine could be useless." Naruto said confidently.

"oh-ho, such big words. You come up with that all by yourself?" Kakashi asked cryptically.

Picking up what Kakashi put down, Naruto scratched his stomach nine times before saying, "You could say that I had a good teacher."

Getting the hint, Kakashi now fully understood what the Sandaime meant. The Kyubi had been training Naruto, not trying to posses him.

"Well then, let's see how well you are in the three shinobi battle tactic." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto charge head forward, fast, and barely have enough time to block Naruto's punch which made Kakashi skid back a foot.

'Damn, that is a lot of power behind a seemingly normal punch.' Kakashi thought as he blocked a kick aimed at his head, grabbing Naruto's ankle and wrist before lifting Naruto over him and letting him go.

Naruto hit a tree, but grabbed onto its branch before staring down at Kakashi.

"Not bad sensei, but you made a bad mistake letting me touch this tree." Naruto said as he landed on the ground with a grin.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked, preparing for the worst.

Naruto clapped his hands together.

'Plant Ninja Art: Living Tree Jutsu.'

Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground, sending a pulse of chakra into the tree. The pulse activated the chakra Naruto imbedded into it earlier.

The tree started to move and some branches twisted and warped into what looked like arms as a ghastly face appeared in the trunk.

The creature pulled its roots out of the ground and proceeded to stare down Kakashi.

"So what do you think of my jutsu Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked as he turned to see his partner.

"It's interesting, but can it fight?"

At this the creature whipped one of its arms at Kakashi, who was able to dodge it easily. Not tiring as it kept it up, the creature pursued Kakashi like a dog.

Roots erupted from behind Kakashi and wrapped around his legs, binding them.

The creature pulled Kakashi above its face and proceeded to lower him into its wooden mouth to be devoured.

Seeing no way out, Kakashi proceeded to execute hand signs, ending on the tiger.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted as fire spewed from his clothed mouth and set the creature's mouth ablaze.

Said creature let out a choked screech as it flailed around, throwing Kakashi away.

Naruto appeared and placed his hand upon the burning creature.

'Jutsu: Release!'

The creature reverted to that of a tree as Naruto pulled back his chakra.

The tree burned to a pile of ashes.

'Thank you for your help. Thanks to you, I now know his physical capabilities.' Naruto thought as he watched the tree burn.

It hurt to see such things happen when you used plants to fight with.

"What would you call that creature Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he was in front of Naruto.

"I never thought about it, but I think I'll classify it as an Ent." (1) Naruto said as he faced Kakashi.

Elsewhere...

Sakura lay their baffled at what she had witnessed.

'That was scary, and why would Naruto know a jutsu that dangerous?' Sakura thought as she saw the interaction between Kakashi and the know named ent. She felt someone tap her shoulder, making her turn her head.

Sasuke frowned hard.

'Nothing special, it was just a puppet controlled by chakra. So why would Naruto care about a tree?' He questioned.

He returned his gaze at Naruto, who reached into his weapon pouch.

Kakashi and Naruto...

"Shinobi Battle Tactics One and Two: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Naruto said, as he fumbled with his pouch. "Still got genjutsu left, right Kakashi-Sensei."

"Yes, but I don't think that you can use genjutsu Naruto, with your uniqueness, it might be impossible." Kakashi said as he watched his would-be student.

"Who said I use genjutsu?" Naruto asked as he pulled out smoke bombs and threw them to the ground.

A massive cloud of purple covered Kakashi and Naruto, who took the opportunity to find his teammates.

As the smoke cleared, Kakashi ducked and blocked a punch.

"So the Uchiha bares his fangs now?" Kakashi said as Sasuke grunted.

Kakashi reversed his grip and spun around, flinging Sasuke over his shoulder and onto the ground.

A log appeared in a puff of smoke, showing a substitution.

Several shuriken and kunai flew towards Kakashi, who substituted with the log Sasuke used.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was waking Sakura up from a genjutsu that Kakashi placed on her with a shadow clone, which he created earlier.

Sakura's eyes opened.

"SASUKE!" she screamed as she bolted up and looked for him.

"Sakura, Sasuke is fighting Kakashi right now, and he needs our help." Naruto said calmly, just like Yoko taught him.

"Sasuke doesn't need your help. You would only get in his way from getting the bells for us to become a team." Sakura said loudly, and by 'Us' she meant her and Sasuke.

"You mean these bells?"

Sakura looked at his hand and saw that he indeed had the bells in his hand.

"What,..When and How?" she asked angrily.

"As he was caught by the ents roots, I used a root to steal them from Kakashi-sensei's belt." Naruto said as he put them in his pocket. "Now, let's go help Sasuke."

Naruto turned around only to thrust his hand behind him to grab Sakura's hand.

"And what do you think you are doing Sakura?" he asked, his eyes sharpening as he gazed forward, never looking at her.

"I am going to take those bells, and then give one to Sasuke and we will be a team." Sakura declared, her face full of determination.

Naruto tapped the earth with his foot and tree roots ensnared Sakura's lower body, causing her to scream out of fear.

Naruto let her hand go and turned to her.

"If you had just worked with me, this would have ended differently." He said walking away from the girl as she demanded to be released.

Naruto smelt Sasuke's scent and followed it to see Sasuke buried up to his head, causing him to chuckle.

' _The mighty Uchiha reduced to a head, priceless.'_ Yoko thought, saving the image in her memories.

"You need help Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he approached Sasuke.

"I don't need your help loser." Sasuke said as he struggled to get free. Sasuke felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull him out with ease.

"I know you didn't need help, but I did it anyways." Naruto said as he placed Sasuke down, and that was when Sakura appeared from the bushes, as Naruto's jutsu wore off.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA IN TRAPPING ME IN ROOTS?" she shouted.

"To get the three of us together to talk." Naruto said, getting their attention somewhat.

"We cannot win if we fight alone. We need to work together if we want to pass." Naruto stated.

"Pff, like I would work with a tree-hugging plant obsessed loser like you." Sasuke said, which made Naruto's eye twitch in anger.

"Yeah, you would only hold Sasuke and me back!" Sakura commented, getting a glare from Sasuke and Naruto, as the latter sighed.

"Also Sasuke, Naruto has the bells in his right pocket." Sakura informed her love interest.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who pulled out the bells.

"So I get to take the bells from you." Sasuke said smirking, which dropped as they heard the alarm go off.

Sasuke growled at Naruto until one of the bells was tossed to him, and the other to Sakura.

"I'll go back to the academy." Naruto said as he turned and walked back to the posts, leaving Sasuke and Sakura stunned.

Kakashi witnessed this and smiled.

'So much like his father. Willing to sacrifice himself, as he did figure out the test and told the others, who laughed it off, he should teamwork by giving them the bells.' Kakashi thought as he appeared at the posts, seeing Naruto already there.

They made eye contact and nodded, waiting for the others to show up.

Sasuke and Sakura appeared with smiles on their faces and showed Kakashi the bells.

"We got the bells and Naruto didn't." Sakura chirped happily.

"I see that, but you didn't earn them, so..." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke were then against two of the three posts and tied to them with rope.

"Sensei, we got the bells, so Naruto should be tied up, not us!" Sakura shouted as she struggled to get loose.

"It is true Naruto doesn't have a bell, but that is because he showed the true meaning of the test and gave you those bells so you could pass. But I believe Naruto is the only one out of you three that is qualified to become a ninja." Kakashi said coldly.

"Sakura, you focused too much on Sasuke and refused to help Naruto when he asked. Sasuke also refused, but received help. And even after being told the answer, you two thought Naruto would slow you down, and then you came here having the audacity to say you earned the bells." Kakashi said. "It is these types of things that will get you killed on missions."

Kakashi took a breath and faced away from them.

"You see that stone over there?" He asked.

The three saw a monument stone that appeared to have names carved into it.

"That is the Hero's Memorial Stone. On it is all the names of Konoha ninja who have died or went missing. Three of these names were once members of my genin team." Kakashi informed.

Silence bled into the air.

Kakashi turned to them once.

"I will give you all one more chance. Naruto, eat this food that I brought, and don't feed any to those two. I'll be back in an hour." Kakashi said as he vanished.

' _Stupid human, he forgot our sense of smell, as we can smell him in the nearby trees.'_ Yoko thought as Naruto undid the strings to the bento.

'I know, but I believe he is still testing me, to see if I will bail them out again?' Naruto thought as he sat in front of Sasuke and Sakura, pulling out two pairs of chopsticks.

With a pair in each hand, Naruto picked up some food and brought them to Sasuke's and Sakura's mouths.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura whispered.

"Looking out for my team as you guys did not eat this morning, but I did so I am not low on energy." He said calmly.

"He is right." Sasuke said. "We would not be at our best if we are still hungry."

Sakura nodded in agreement and opened her mouth for the food she was being offered.

After each took a few bites, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and grabbed his hair, pulling him up to eye level.

"WHAT DID I SAY!?" he yelled, he one eye in a frown.

"Not to feed them." Naruto answered calmly, having a staring contest with Kakashi.

"AND WHY DID YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS?"

"They were hungry and needed food, so I forced them to eat." Naruto said.

Kakashi saw the honesty in Naruto's eyes, but then turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"No it isn't. Naruto offered us food and we said no. But after giving us a reason to eat, we did." Sakura said, red in embarrassment.

"Sasuke?"

"It is true. I was here when it happened." Sasuke replied.

"Well then..." Kakashi said as he dropped Naruto, who rubbed his head in pain.

"...I guess I'll have to pass you all." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What?" the three genin asked.

"You all pass. From now on, we are officially Team 7." Kakashi said proudly.

 **Chapter 5, DONE!**

 **Sorry, no fight, I just could not think of anything that would not overpower Naruto, so I used something that Kurama did in Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **1 The ents are creature that resemble humans and trees, and I had recently re-watched the third LoTR Movie and thought that they could be useful. If you have a problem with this, just know that the Ent will only appear in this chapter only. I also had inspiration from the demon tree in Poltergeist, that is why the ent is described with a ghastly looking face.**

 **And before anyone says anything, yes, I did have Sasuke and Sakura tied up.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WAVE ARC!**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	6. C turned A

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Thanks to all who reviewed, the human kyubi will be used soon.

Sheploo, I can't call it Mokuton as it translates into Releases of Wood. Naruto uses plants and he can use trees, but not them exclusively. Plus Mokuton is the combination of water chakra and earth chakra. Naruto is just infusing his chakra into the plants and uses them as he does.

 _ **ALSO**_...

This chapter will be a little different, as it will focus on Hinata. You have a problem, then just deal with it.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 6: C turned A**

Hiruzen smiled as he stared upon the young genin that stood before him.

"Your sensei has requested a C-Rank mission for you to do." He stated. "And we looked over the records to see that you have done more than enough D-Rank missions, so today I present to you your first C-Rank mission."

"Alright, a C-Rank mission!" Kiba cheered as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kurenai smiled at her enthusiastic genin.

Shino smiled under his hood and Hinata beamed brightly as she was looking forward to seeing what they were going to do.

"I see you are happy with this, but let me tell you what your mission entails." Hiruzen said, opening a scroll.

"You are to escort someone back to his home in Nami. You may encounter bandits and thieves on your way." Hiruzen warned as he closed the scroll.

"I have no doubts my genin are able to handle a few bandits." Kurenai said confidently.

"Alright then, let's have you meet the client." Hiruzen said as he had them brought in.

A man with a beard and worker clothes entered with bottle of sake in hand as he entered.

"What is this? I asked for ninja, not three brats." He said angrily. "And one of them has a stupid puppy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kiba shouted as he was about to jump the man.

"Kiba calm down, you can't kill the client." Kurenai said embarrassed at what he did as she held him back.

"Sorry about that, I am Kurenai Yuhi, jonin sensei of team 8, and you are?" Kurenai inquired.

"Name is Tazuna, and I am one of the greatest bridge builders in my town." He said before taking a drink.

"Man, this guy reeks of alcohol." Kiba said as he grabbed his nose. Akamaru let out a whine of discomfort.

"My insects are now in frenzy. They too are disgusted with the smell." Shino said as he pushed his glasses up.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kurenai sweat dropped as Tazuna pulled his bottle away and made a satisfied sigh.

"Alright team, go home and pack for a week and then meet me at the gate in one hour." Kurenai said to her team.

The genin nodded and bowed to Hiruzen before leaving.

Hyuga Compound...

Naruto was watering his plants in his section of the garden as it was his day off.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped his actions to see Hinata walking in the outside hallway looking for him.

"Over here Hinata." He called out, setting his water can down and proceeding towards her.

Hinata turned her head to see her guardian before her.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked peacefully.

"My team and I are heading out on our first C-Ranked mission and I just told father and I wanted to tell you before I left." Hinata said proudly.

He clapped his hands.

"Congratulations Hinata, that's amazing. Not even my team has gotten a C-rank mission yet." Naruto said happily as he pulled her in for a hug, which made her chest touch his, making them blush.

"Anyway, I have something for you, and you are going to be impressed." Naruto said as they parted, reaching into his bag with Hinata waiting to see what it was.

Village Gate...

Hinata took deep breaths as she stopped running to get to the gate in time.

"Hinata, what took you so long?" Kurenai asked as she gave the girl some water.

"I had to do something and it took a little longer than expected." She said, scratching her head, causing her right jacket sleeve to fall revealing a few bandages above her wrist.

"Did your dad hit you?" Kurenai asked deathly as she saw the wrappings.

"Nope, just an accident as I went to leave." Hinata said as she turned to her teammates.

"Okay, everyone's here, so our mission begins now." Kurenai said as the genin, jonin, and bridge builder walked outside the village gate and headed towards Nami.

Several hours had passed without incident.

It was almost sun-set when they were walking past two puddles of water.

Two men emerged from the water after they passed and attacked Kurenai by wrapping her in chains and shredding her body.

"SENSEI!" Kiba shouted as he saw the pieces fall the ground as Akamaru let out a howl in fear. Tazuna, Shino, and Hinata were shocked and froze.

"One down." One of the men said as they turned to the genin and Tazuna.

They charged and impaled Kiba and Akamaru, who was inside Kiba's shirt, and proceeded to kill Hinata and Shino.

"Four down." The second man said as they turned to Tazuna, who was on the ground, shaking in fear.

They neared him when massive bean sprouts grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around the two ninja.

"What the hell is this?" they shouted, looking for the person who did this.

They heard a chuckle and turned back to Tazuna, who started to phase out, revealing Kurenai standing up.

Kurenai undid her genjutsu, showing that they were tied up and that the genin and Tazuna perfectly fine.

"Well, you two fell for an easy genjutsu." She said with a grin. "Are you two really ninja?"

"Fuck you, you bitch!" one of them shouted.

"Who are these two sensei?" Shino asked calmly.

"These are the demon brothers Meizu and Gozu. They are missing ninja from Kiri, who use their gauntlet chain and poison to kill their targets." Kurenai informed them as she got close to Meizu.

"Who sent you and who are you after?" She asked with a look that could kill.

The two stayed silent until they started to spasm and went limp, with foam spilling out of their mouth pieces.

"What did they do?" Kiba asked as he removed one of the masks carefully, causing more foam to fall out.

'Byakugan.' Hinata thought as veins became more defined and her eyes gained faint pupils.

"They each have a tooth missing and a small piece of plastic in their mouths. They were probably poison tablets in the form of teeth in case they were capture like this." Hinata informed as she turned off her byakugan.

Kurenai turned to Tazuna, who looked at her surprised and shocked.

"You said that bandits and thieves would be the only possible dangers. Why are C-ranked criminal ninja after you?" Kurenai asked as her piercing red eyes bore into his soul.

Tazuna sighed. He proceeded to tell them of Gato, his tyranny to the people in Nami, and the importance of why he needs to finish the bridge.

"Please I beg you to stay here and help us?" He asked on his hands and knees.

Hinata turned to Kurenai.

"Sensei, I think we should continue with this mission. I want to help." She said.

"But this mission is not longer C-rank mission, it is a B possibly A-rank mission." Kurenai said sternly.

"I think Hinata is right. Those people are suffering, and with our skills, we could easily protect the old man from anyone, right Akamaru?" Kiba said as he got a bark from Akamaru, who got his head rubbed by Kiba.

Kurenai turned to Shino for his input.

"I believe helping them is the right thing to do, but we should send a request for back up, just in case." He said making sense in his logic.

"Well sensei, it's three to one." Kiba said with a massive grin.

Kurenai sighed with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Alright, you win. Shino, send some insects back to the village and request back up." Kurenai ordered.

Shino nodded and two dozen kikaichu beetles flew out of his jacket sleeve and took off towards Konoha.

"Now that that is done, let's keep going." Kurenai said as she got nods from the group.

A day passed and team 8 and Tazuna continued to walk to Nami.

It was very cloudy and lightly foggy.

Akamaru sniffed the air and growled.

"I KNOW!" Kiba shouted as he pulled out a kunai and flung it into some nearby bushes.

"What is it Kiba?" Kurenai asked, being on high alert.

"Someone was following us. They aren't over there anymore, but I can still smell him." Kiba said as he and Akamaru kept trying to find the follower.

Hinata looked around with her byakugan.

"He's over there." Hinata said pointing back down the path from where they came from.

"GET DOWN!" Kurenai shouts, pushing Tazuna down as her genin ducked.

As massive cleaver spun through the air and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"An Inuzuka, a Hyuga, and the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi." A gravelly voice said as a figure phased onto the long handle of sword. "This just keeps getting more interesting."

"And what does the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi want with a group of genin?" Kurenai asked as her team got into a defensive formation.

Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"All part of the job." He said. "I was hired to kill the bridge builder, not any of you konoha brats pretending to be ninja."

Zabuza bent down and made the hand signs of Ox, Snake, and Ram.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." He said as the mist thickened and Zabuza vanished.

"I forgot, Zabuza is a master of the Silent Kill." Kurenai whispered to her team.

"What is that?" Hinata asked as she activated her byakugan to search for Zabuza.

"Eight targets: throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney..."

Zabuza appeared between team 8 and Tazuna, his blade posed to strike any of them.

"And Heart." He said before swinging his blade.

Kurenai had a kunai in the circle near the end of the blade, stopping it from moving.

"Don't worry, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tazuna." She said smiling before weaving one handed signs and flaring her chakra. "I won't let any of my comrade's die."

Team 8 grabbed Tazuna and moved out of the way so their sensei could fight.

"Simple genjutsu won't stop me from killing you." Zabuza says as he goes to elbow Kurenai. His attack hit, causing her to burst into bright red rose petals.

"She's good." Zabuza said as he spun around and blocked Kurenai's kunai attack with the flat end of his blade.

"I can hear all your steps with all the water in the grass." Zabuza said. "So you will never sneak up on me." He said as he jumped up as a bean sprout grew from the ground with Kurenai attempting to slit his throat.

Zabuza slammed the Executioner's blade into the ground, breaking Kurenai's genjutsu and kicked her into the nearby water.

"KURENAI SENSEI!" Hinata and Kiba shouted as said woman resurfaced.

'This water is more dense than normal.' Kurenai thought as Zabuza appeared next to her.

"Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare, Snake, Ox." Zabuza said as he weaved signs and then clapped his hands together.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" he said as the dense water pulled Kurenai up and formed a sphere around Zabuza's arm.

"You can't escape this jutsu. The water is harder that steel and only I can undo it." He said as he turned his attention to the genin.

"Hand over the bridge builder, and if you do I'll spare you and your sensei's life." He said with sheer joy in his voice.

"Don't listen to him. Just take Tazuna and run!" Kurenai shouted at them.

"No."

Everyone turned to see who spoke showing Hinata stepping forward.

"We won't abandon you to die just to save ourselves." Hinata said as she faced Zabuza.

Her byakugan still active, Hinata took off with great speed and ran across the water like Zabuza, surprising him.

Others...

"Hinata knows how to do that? But how, Kurenai Sensei only taught us tree climbing." Kiba said.

"It was probably from her family, their fighting style deals with perfect chakra control, so of course she would be more advanced." Shino said with some pride.

Zabuza...

'She already knows water-walking?' Zabuza thought as he formed the tiger seal, summoning a single water clone.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata shouted as she thrust her open palm forward, obliterating the water clone.

"That's some power!" Zabuza thought as he drew the Executioner's blade from his back as Hinata got closer, her hands still charged with chakra.

"HYAH!" Zabuza cried as another clone appeared before Hinata, which landed a solid strike to her abdomen

The clone proceeded to grab Hinata and throw her to Zabuza, who had his sword raised.

"DIE!" he shouted as he swung his blade as the girl.

'I'm going to die!' Hinata thought, closing her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable. 'Naruto!'

A rip was heard and blood was spilt.

 **Chapter 6, DONE!**

 **What could have been cut to make blood flow? Did Hinata get killed? Find out nexT... everyone knows she ain't dead. Just don't want to have to much in one chapter.**

 **So, was this chapter all right? I know I focused more on Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai, but Shino got left out a bit. But he will be used later; just who wants it finished the easy way first? He will have a bigger role in the next segment.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	7. Extraction of Sorts

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Sorry for the long pause in updates, major school projects and now prepping for graduation and grad night, along with applying for jobs and applying for college, it's been a real pain and I didn't have a lot of time to write.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 7: Extraction of Sorts**

Team 7 was reaching Nami, as they had been travelling to the last few days since they got their next mission.

 _Flashback..._

 _Hiruzen read through the two back-up request from Team 8, who formally requested back up while the second urgently said that Naruto was needed._

 _After thinking it through, Hiruzen called Team 7 to his office._

 _Said team was in his office within minutes._

" _Team 7, I received a back up request from team 8, who are in Nami." Hiruzen said seriously._

" _What happened?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly._

 _Naruto and Yoko were worried, and behold their fears were granted._

" _Team 8 encountered Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. Squad leader Kurenai Yuhi and Hinata Hyuga have been injured and they requested team 7, specifically Naruto to go back them up." Hiruzen said, seeing Naruto clench his fist. "I grant you permission to go back them up."_

" _Then let's go!" Naruto shouted as he left the room to grab his gear._

' _That kid sure gets ahead of himself.' Hiruzen thought as the rest of the team left._

 _End Flashback..._

Naruto sniffed the air, trying to get the scent of Hinata or her team's chakra.

' **It's been four days Naruto."** Yoko said. **"Their scents were probably washed away by the mist and rain that happened two days ago.'**

'I know, but...' Naruto thought before he stopped. The land became the coast, which in turn became the ocean,

"We have to take a boat from here, than we will make way to...NARUTO STOP!" Kakashi shouted as his blonde student took off swimming across the ocean.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe as Naruto swam through the powerful waves as if they were gentle breezes.

"(sigh) Okay lets go catch up to him before he does something reckless." Kakashi said as he turned to talk to a nearby fisherman, who took the three of them across.

They reached Nami within an hour, finding a sigh with an arrow pointing left.

'Found their scent, go left and follow mine.'

Kakashi sighed again before catching Naruto's scent and led his students to their fellow ninja.

Tazuna's house...

Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, and Shino were outside the house, doing rounds while they waited for their backup.

"Shino, it's time to swap. Go in and get some rest." Kiba said to his teammate.

"Alright, I'm going to leave some of my bugs here to help... what was that?" Shino said as some of his bugs communicated to him.

(Sniff, Sniff) Bark!

"I smell him too, Akamaru." Kiba said as he and Shino turned to see Naruto running towards them.

"Well that was fast Naruto." Shino said as he withdrew his insects through his sleeves.

Naruto slowed down and then stopped, breathing deeply before grabbing Shino by his shoulders.

"Shino... Were... is Hinata?" He asked, short of breath.

Shino placed his hand on Naruto's hand.

"Follow me."

The two left Kiba and Akamaru alone to wait for the rest of team 7.

The house was nice and had a sense of family comfort. It was a two story house with a large kitchen and living room on the ground floor and eight rooms on the second floor with three bathrooms, two with baths and one that was just a restroom.

Shino lead Naruto pass the living room, were the residents of the house, Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna were, and up the stairs and down a small hall quietly.

He turned to his left and knocked gently.

"Come in."

Shino opened the door and lead Naruto in.

Kurenai looked up to see Shino and Naruto.

"Naruto, you are here?" She asked as she stood up. "Is Kakashi here also?"

"Yes, but he and the others are not 'Here'here, I left them behind to get here as fast as I could." Naruto explained. "Now where is Hinata?"

All Kurenai did was look behind her. Following her gaze, Naruto looked to see Hinata laying on a futon, with the blanket up to her neck, showing just her head, which showed great pain and discomfort.

"Shino, go back outside some sleep, I'll fill Naruto in." Kurenai said to her student. Shino nodded and exited the room.

'Please help her, Naruto.' Shino thought as he made his way back outside to guard the house with Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto sat on his knees next to Hinata, as did Kurenai, but on the opposite side.

"It happened so fast that I don't know what fully happened." Kurenai said before she told him of their encounter with Zabuza.

 _Flashback..._

 _A rip was heard and blood was spilt._

 _Zabuza pulled his hand out of the water sphere, releasing Kurenai in the process, to grab his shoulder._

 _Two rose thorn-vine like plants was impaling the rotator cuff in his right shoulder and in his left forearm, which he yanked out with his empty hand and followed it back to see who used it._

 _Hinata was on all fours, atop the water, and was getting up. On her right were two vines coming from above her wrist._

' _That is where...' Hinata thought._

 _Hinata's flashback..._

" _This seed I'm placing in you will protect you in a life or death situation." Naruto said as he forced the sharp needle like seed into Hinata's arm before wrapping it up._

" _But how do I activate it?" Hinata asked as she looked at another one that Naruto showed her._

" _It just happened." Naruto said with a smile._

" _But why give it to me now? It is only a C-Rank mission Naruto." Hinata said, thinking this was Naruto being over protective._

" _You know the old saying: 'It's better to have and not need it, then to need it and not have it." Naruto said before she left him to go to the gate._

 _End Hinata flashback..._

 _Zabuza threw the plants away, only for them to retract and float around Hinata Protectively._

' _This Hyuga brat could be a problem if I don't take her out now.' Zabuza thought as he lifted his Executioner's blade with his right hand and prepared to strike Hinata again._

 _The vines, moving like tendrils, shot forward at Zabuza's advancing form, which dodged and kept on going. He raised his sword and swung down upon Hinata, who threw her right arm forward._

 _The Executioner's blade was stopped once again, but this time it was a mass of vines, forming a massive clawed hand. The hand gripped and shattered the blade to less than a foot long._

" _You got to be shitting me." Zabuza shouted, jumping back as Hinata pulled her arm back, revealing that from her elbow to her hand, the vines were wrapped tightly to her flesh and extended into the hand, and opened her massive palm._

" _Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" She shouted, as a massive invisible force hit the missing ninja and sent him flying into a nearby tree._

 _Hinata stood on the water panting, the vines slipping from her arm and into the water silently. Hinata took a deep breath before letting out a gasp and grasping her right elbow tightly, causing her to lose focus and fall into the water._

 _Kurenai, who had resurfaced before Zabuza's sword broke, dove back under to get Hinata._

 _Zabuza struggled to get up, as one of his arms was dislocated and his other was numb, and turned to Shino and Kiba who were still guarding Tazuna._

" _I'll kill you before your sensei returns with the girl." He said as he sluggishly ran at the group._

" _Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked._

 _The two ran towards the advancing jonin and Kiba formed a Tiger hand sign._

" _Ninja Art: Man-Beast Mimicry!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru turned into Kiba._

" _Cheap tricks will get you nowhere with me." Zabuza said, swinging his broken blade in a right diagonal slash, which Kiba barely dodged and slipped behind him, with Akamaru in front._

" _Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru leapt forward, spinning to form chakra tornadoes, striking Zabuza once each, Akamaru knocking his sword away and Kiba getting his other arm, dealing damage, but not enough damage._

 _Zabuza fell to his knee, before getting back up and spin kicking an oncoming Akamaru into Kiba, dispelling their jutsu._

 _Zabuza staggered even more as he turned to Shino and a very frightened Tazuna._

 _Kurenai was now pulling Hinata out of the water and dragging her onto the grass as she saw Zabuza was encased in Shino's insects._

 _Zabuza cried out as his chakra was drained quickly._

" _Shino leave him alive. We can get information out of him." Kurenai ordered as Shino did as told and held out his hand, calling his companions back to him, leaving a drained Zabuza, who had about 15% of his chakra left, stood before falling to his side, two long senbon needles embedded in his neck._

 _End flashback..._

"... And then the attacker revealed themselves to be a hunter ninja who took Zabuza's body away." Kurenai said as she held back her tears. "It wasn't until later I realized that that ninja was Zabuza's partner."

Kurenai gripped her clothed legs and took deep breaths.

Naruto gazed upon her with such piercing eyes that it scared her that he possessed such eyes, but it was actually Yoko looking through his eyes with a genjutsu keeping them their blue and green.

"It wasn't your fault Kurenai-sensei. I believe your team did their best." Naruto said smiling, which dropped a soon as it appeared. "So why is Hinata like this?"

Kurenai let go of the breath she held and reached over and gripped the blanket. Kurenai pulled it down to Hinata's collar bone, showing that Hinata was stripped on her coat, shirt, and mesh. Kurenai proceeded to remove Hinata's arm from beneath the blanket, and this caused Naruto to gasp and freeze in place. It was covered in dark green roots under her skin in her veins. The surrounding flesh was a deep red, on the verge of going purple from the pressure that the plant roots that went from her fingers to the edge of her shoulder.

'Yoko... did the seed do this?' Naruto asked, terrified as he gently touched Hinata's arm.

' **No, this is the dealings of an outside force. But only other demons like us tailed-beasts could do something like this.'** Yoko said, going through what needed to be done.

As this happened, Kiba was opening the door for team 7 and had told them where to find Naruto and Kurenai.

Sakura burst in, shouting, waking up the entire house.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, HOW DARE YOU GO RUNNING OFF!" Sakura shouted, flames rising behind her and her eyes glowing, but this all dissipated when she saw the condition of Hinata's arm and the on-the-verge-of-a-nervous-break-down look in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, are you okay?' Sakura asked, genuinely concerned as he looked very fragile right now.

Naruto turned back to Hinata and inhaled through his nose.

"Sakura, Sasuke, could you leave us for a second." Kakashi asked, his voice showing no room for argument. "Go help Shino and Kiba and Akamaru guard the house."

"Okay Sensei." Sakura said quietly as she turned and left along with her crush.

Kakashi closed the door and locked it.

"Alright Yoko, what is going on?" Kakashi asked aloud.

"Who's Yoko Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"I am."

Kurenai turned to see that Naruto's eyes were now red outlined with gold.

"I am the kyubi sealed within Naruto. I have his permission to be here to help Hinata." Yoko said as she saw Kurenai prepare to attack.

"Kurenai, its fine, Yoko is here to help." Kakashi said confidently, which eased Kurenai's anxiety slightly. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous when you just found out that the beast that killed your dad twelve years earlier is now trying to save someone.

Yoko turned her eyes to Hinata's arm. Gently, Yoko placed a clawed finger on one of the roots. At the lightest touch, the root convulsed and caused Hinata to cry out a bit in pain.

"I see. It reacted to my chakra due to its demonic nature." Yoko said informing the two jonin. "It will be hard, but I can get rid of this. But there are a few things that need to be done before I start."

"And they would be?" Kurenai asked.

"First, a few towels, second, something for Hinata to bite down on, third, for bandages and ointment, and fourth, for you two to leave and set up a sound barrier and a chakra repressing barrier, as she will scream loudly as this will be painful and I don't want others to sense me here." Yoko listed.

Kurenai was skeptical about leaving the three of them alone, but her want to see Hinata get better out-weighed her sense of doubt.

The two jonin did as asked and left the room and set up the two barriers.

Inside the room, Yoko gently tapped Hinata's cheek, waking her slightly.

"Hinata, sweetie, it's me Yoko. I need you to bite down on this." She said, placing the small dowel in her mouth. Hinata bit it gently, earning her a pat on the head.

"Good Girl, so now brace your-self." Yoko said, charging chakra in her right index and middle fingers.

Yoko shoved her two fingers into Hinata's wrist and forced her chakra into Hinata's chakra path, but only where the roots were.

Hinata nearly bit threw the dowel due to the pain she was feeling. It was as if someone poured boiling lava in to her veins and it was burning everything. Every movement of the chakra made her cry out in pain, causing her to cry.

Yoko whispered encouraging words to Hinata to keep her calm as she forced the roots into a specific point, her fingertips, and when she gathered all the roots, it looked like Hinata had a massive 2 ½ inch sphere growing out of her skin, which was pulsating and moving around as it was trying to escape.

'Gotcha.' Yoko thought as she yanked the sphere off, extracting it and her chakra from Hinata.

Yoko held it in her hand and stood up. The blob of flesh and chakra wrestled to get free.

"Did you really think I would let you get away?" Yoko asked coldly.

The blob of flesh started to giggle and a small strand of it extended out and grew into a small head the size of a walnut.

"So the brat knew what I was." The head said. "But no matter, I'll take your body as it is stronger."

Yoko squeezed.

"As if a mere parasite demon could posses this body." Yoko said before Naruto's body began to morph.

"N..no, it can't be you..." The small creature said as it trembled.

"Yes it is I, Yoko Kurama." She said.

"Please, don't kill me. I didn't want to posses the girl, I was force to by two men." The parasite said as it begged for its life.

"Who were they? Who told you to attack this girl?" Yoko said, squeezing more.

"it...It was the Toguro Brother..." The parasite said.

Yoko eyes widened and stood still, and then let go of the parasite as it floated in the air.

"I can go...?" it asked hopefully.

Yoko slashed the demon with her hand, obliterating it without a trace.

"As if I'd let you go after you hurt Hinata. And Naruto would not forgive me if I did." Yoko said with a sharp look in her eyes.

As this happened, Hinata's eyes opened to see the back of a woman that had waist length hair, an open shoulder Kimono which was pure white, but the obi was red with forest green leafs, and her skin was pale white. The things that stood out to her were the nine silver fox tails and the fox ears atop her head.

'Yoko...' Hinata thought before her eyes closed from exhaustion.

 **Chapter 7, DONE!**

 **Team 7 safely made it to Nami and Hinata was saved. But who are these Toguro's that attacked Hinata?**

 **How was the fight with Zabuza? Good, Bad?**

 **If you want to get a better picture of the roots within Hinata's arm, watch Blue Exorcist, a girl name Shiemi has a plant demon attach itself to her legs.**

 **Also, for those wondering, what Yoko did to the parasite was what Vegito from DBZ did to isolate Super Buu when he entered Vegito's body.**

 **Also, if you want to know what Yoko's Fox-Human for looks like, I have the info on where to go on my bio page so check that out.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	8. Calm before the Storm

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I'm really glad that all the reviews have been very positive. I've been expecting at least one hate review. Why, well I got a bunch of them in a previous story for OPing some characters for "no reason", even though I explained why they were much stronger.

Besides that, I had more free time somehow during this hectic week to get this to you guys, so I hope you enjoy, and if it feels rushed, I'm sorry about that.

BTW, this may feel like a filler since nothing of real significance really happens, just training.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm**

Kakashi, Kurenai, and their genin teams waited in the living room.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were called back in since there were now two jonin with the group.

Silence reigned supreme as they waited for Naruto to return with news.

A door opened and closed, steps were heard upstairs and they proceeded down the stairs.

All of the shinobi turned their heads to see Naruto walk slowly into view, his fingertips covered in blood and his eyes holding a distant look.

Naruto made his way to the sink and proceeded to wash his hands before returning upstairs.

"Didn't he finish?" Kiba asked, getting a growl of agreement from Akamaru.

"Probably not, if he was, he probably would have said something." Shino answered, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"Whatever he is doing, there is the possibility it may not work." Sakura said half doubting and half worried about Naruto's ability to help Hinata as the image of how bad the damage to her arm was and the look in his eyes made Sakura doubt if he was in his right mind.

Sasuke stayed silent. He had no real attachments to either Naruto or Hinata, so why should he care if one of them ended up being disabled or mentally scarred.

"I believe one hundred percent that Naruto will be able to help her." Kakashi said as he turned the page in his book, earning him a scowl from Kurenai.

'I really hope you are right Kakashi.' She thought as the door opened again.

Once more, Naruto emerged, this time walking to the group.

"Hinata's condition has been stabilized. The cause of the problem has been removed and discarded." He said seriously. "Her arm has been bandaged and will be in a sling for a while."

He faced Kurenai.

"Her chakra paths in her arm have been strained badly, so it is better if she doesn't train with chakra or in fighting until her paths are healed and functioning." He informed team 8's sensei. Kurenai nodded and got up to go check on her student, being followed by the other members.

Naruto faced his team before his eyes got heavy and he collapsed from exhaustion.

The next day, Naruto guided Hinata, whose arm was now in a sling, outside on to the deck of the house.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said with a small smile and blush.

"It is my pleasure to help you Hinata." He responded as he helped her sit down.

A few feet away from them, Kakashi and Kurenai were talking to the rest of the genin.

"Alright team 7 and 8. We will begin your training now." Kakashi said getting confused looks from two of the genin.

"We will start with the basics: tree climbing." Kurenai said.

"Well that's easy." Sakura said confidently.

"But you aren't allowed to use your hands." Kakashi informed, causing Sasuke and Sakura to pick up their eye lids that connected with the ground.

"But sensei, how are we supposed to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Like this Sakura." Shino said as he walked up to a tree and placed his foot against it and then started walking up it with his chakra.

"Oh, that's a piece of cake." Kiba said as he walked up a separate tree, holding Akamaru tightly, and looked down at their fellow ninja.

"How do you know how to do that?" Sakura shouted/asked.

"Shino and Kiba are from clans Sakura." Kurenai explained. "So it makes since for them to have a head start in their training."

"So that means, while team 7 is doing tree climbing, team eight will be practicing water walking." Kurenai informed, getting a cheer from Kiba.

"Know Shino, Akamaru, and I can catch up to Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed as he got down from his tree, followed by Shino.

"Water walking?" Sasuke asked, silently fuming that he wasn't that far in his training.

"It is the next stage of chakra control exercises. Once tree climbing is mastered, water walking is next." Kakashi said, pulling out two kunai and threw them in front of Sakura and Sasuke. "Use those to mark your progress."

"Sensei, what about Naruto, shouldn't he be doing this too?" Sakura asked as she picked up the kunai in front of her.

"Naruto has already mastered this exercise, so he can learn water walking from Kurenai." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto who was already walking along the water's edge, getting the hang of it.

Sasuke channeled chakra into his feet and charged his tree, making it about five feet before being blown off, but not before marking the tree.

'Too much, I need to use less chakra.' He thought before trying again, this time making it three steps higher.

Sakura, do to her smaller reserves; got the exercise down easily, thus she sat next to Hinata.

"You're not done."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"The exercise... You haven't finished." Hinata said.

"I made it to the top, so I finished." Sakura said hotly.

"But can you do it without even trying like Kakashi-sensei or Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked her glare boring into Sakura's eyes.

"Um... No."

"Then get back out there until you can do it." Hinata urged.

Sakura, despite not wanting to, saw her point and decided to keep going at it until she could do it like the jonin and Kiba and Shino.

Meanwhile...

Kurenai was standing on the water over several feet deep.

"Come on you two. It's simple. All you have to do is emit a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and use it to repelling force to walk across the water's surface." Kurenai said as Kiba and Shino were still near the edge of the water, unlike Naruto, who took to it like a sponge. With his huge chakra reserve he could easily do this exercise.

Hinata cheered them all on as she sat on the edge of the platform, her bare feet dangling over the water.

Elsewhere...

Zabuza lay on a massive bed, a blanket up to his neck. A short fat man was above him, his hand posed to remove Zabuza's face bandages, when a hand grasped, broke his wrist, and didn't let go.

"Don't you touch him." The person said.

Gato, the fat man, groaned in pain as the person let him go.

"Fine, but you only get one more chance." Gato said as he and his two bodyguards left.

"Haku, there was no need for you to do that." Zabuza said as he gripped a kunai in his hidden hand.

"You are correct, but if you killed him now, we would not get paid." The now identified Haku said as he proceeded to check Zabuza's wounds.

"Did you remember to grab my sword?" Zabuza asked rudely as Haku finished minutes later.

"Yes, it is right here." Haku said, presenting the broken sword. "But it had been damaged."

"It matters not for that blade can't be chipped or broken." Zabuza said.

"What do you mean Zabuza?" Haku asked.

"Haku cut your finger on the edge of the blade." Zabuza ordered.

Haku obeyed and as he bled, the blood was absorbed and the blade repaired itself a tiny bit.

"The executioner's blade repairs itself using iron in the blood that it spills, keeping its edge sharp." Zabuza explained as Haku placed the blade down and bandaged his finger.

"So you are going to use it as a surprised." Haku asked.

"Yes." Zabuza said.

Time skip, three days later...

It was nighttime, and at Tazuna's house, the kitchen was full of warmth and comfort as Tsunami finished making dinner and her dad was drinking happily, as the bridge was almost complete.

Team 7 and 8 had completed their respectable exercises and were splitting up into groups to go with Tazuna as he worked for the next few days.

Hinata's arm had healed faster than expected and was a fresh healthy skin tone, but her chakra paths were still out of whack.

As everyone ate, Naruto fed Hinata as she could not hold her chopsticks using either hand.

Simply put, the mood was right and everyone was having a wonderful time.

The happiness ended when the door slammed open and a tiny figure entered.

"Why are you even trying? Gato could have you killed easily, so why risk your lives for our country?" Inari asked his voice full of emotion.

"Gato can kill us easily, huh."

Everyone turned to Naruto.

"I know that we can stand up against Gato and any of his men. None of them are ninja, so we have nothing to worry about." Naruto said casually.

Inari turned red.

"NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT TRUE SUFFERING IS!" he shouted. "You all coming from your pampering clans in your prestigious villages, given everything you have because of who you are..."

Inari was silenced when Naruto slammed his hand on the table, nearly breaking it.

"I may not have had a hard life like you, but I will not be told I was given everything by a little coward who doesn't have a back bone and won't try to fight back." Naruto snapped.

Inari's eyes began to tear up as he stepped back and ran upstairs.

The tension was thick, thick enough to cut with a knife.

Naruto stood up and bowed.

"Sorry for ruining dinner." He said before exiting the house.

Hinata followed him.

In a clearing not too far from the house...

Naruto was punching the ground in anger, as he was about to kill Inari if he hadn't stopped talking.

'That little bastard, how dare he say I was given everything, I worked hard to get to this strong!' He thought, making the hole in the ground bigger with his punch.

' **Naruto calm down. You are correct, he had no right to say that, but he doesn't know you and vice versa.'** Yoko thought, as she tried to calm him down **. 'Besides, how do you think Hinata feels being accused by him.'**

'Hinata has worked even harder then I have to get to this point. The harsh treatment Hiashi put her through has made her stronger.' Naruto thought as he walked to a tree, sat down, and leaned against it.

' **You're wrong about that. She got stronger because of our encouragement and her determination to change her clan.'** Yoko said as Naruto faded out.

Hinata found Naruto, asleep, minutes later and chuckled.

'Silly boy, always worrying me about something.' Hinata thought as she sat next to him and leaned into his warm body, falling asleep himself.

Deep within Naruto's seal, Yoko performed three hand signs: the dragon, ox, and the fox.

In the real world, a human form appeared a few feet away from the two sleeping genin.

'These two are going to catch a cold.' Yoko thought before conjuring up a massive leaf and placed it on the couple before puffing back into the seal.

'So I only had about a minute's worth of time outside the seal.' Yoko thought. 'Next time, I'll use more chakra to see if that can extend the time limit.'

Elsewhere...

"So the parasite was destroyed, brother?" a tall man asked.

"Indeed, and it seems that the blonde brat did it brother." The small man said.

The big man grinned.

"To be able to remove a parasite demon is no small feat. This kid must be very talented to be able to accomplish that." He said.

The small man chuckled before speaking.

"And what are we going to do about Gato?"

"We are going to kill him."

 **Chapter 8, DONE!**

 **So, how was it?**

 **Was the ending good, because I thought long and hard on this for it to work.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	9. Tyrant's End, New Beginnings

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Haku is going to be female, despite saying "HE" in chapter 8.

Team 8 won't be fighting in this chapter, but they are still important.

The Toguro Bros. make an appearance and man, are they brutal.

Also, lots of descriptive things being tossed around this chapter, all listed below.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 9: Tyrant's End, New Beginnings**

Next morning, Tazuna's house...

Kakashi entered the hallway to go to the bathroom and he bumped into Kurenai.

"Morning Kakashi, did Naruto and Hinata return last night?" Kurenai asked as Kakashi had stayed up for watch duty.

"No, and I did not go looking. I know that where ever they are, they are being watched." Kakashi said, hinting at Yoko.

Kurenai sighed at his lazy attitude before continuing her day.

Clearing...

Haku entered the clearing, looking for some herbs for Zabuza, when she stumbled upon Naruto and Hinata snuggling under a leaf as they leaned against a tree.

'It's that girl and it seems that they have called reinforcements.' Haku thought as she walked towards them.

Raising his hand to wake them, Naruto's eyes opened and reflexively grabbed Haku's wrist and tightened his grip.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I was collecting herbs for my friend and came across you two. I was going to wake you up as it isn't a good idea to sleep outside because you could catch a cold." Haku said honestly.

Naruto, nor Yoko, sensed deceit coming from Haku so he gently let go of her wrist.

"Sorry about that. It's just I get to protective sometimes." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata closer to him, jostling her enough to wake her.

(YAWN) "Good Morning Naruto." She said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes before seeing Haku in her peripheral vision.

Hinata turned red at seeing Haku, as she and Naruto were holding each other.

"Hello." Was all Hinata could say before Haku smiled at her and helped the two of them up.

"So, you said you were looking for herbs for your friend, do you want some help?" Naruto asked politely.

"I would appreciate it." Haku said smiling.

The two of them, Hinata sat out as she could possibly make her injury worse, set out to look for the plant Haku was looking for.

"This is unfortunate." Haku said after they found it.

"What is the problem?" Naruto asked.

"There isn't enough. If only there were ten more of them then my friend could be back to normal in four days." Haku said as she chewed on her lip a bit.

"Ha, no problem." Naruto said as he placed his palm next to the plants.

Haku's eyes opened in surprise as ten more of the same plant grew faster than normal.

"So, you really are a ninja." Haku stated.

"Of course I am. I have the headband." Naruto said, pointing to his head.

"I noticed, but just because you have it didn't mean you were a ninja, and I did not want to assume you were one." Haku said already knowing that Hinata was one. "So is this a kekkai genkai?"

Naruto scratched his head.

"You could say that." He said, getting a chuckle from Yoko.

Haku laughed.

"Do you have anyone precious to you?" Haku asked.

"Yes I do, several in fact." Naruto answered as Hanabi, Hiashi, Tohru, Anko, Hiruzen, and Hinata flashed in his head.

"That is nice. I ask because I believe that one becomes truly strong when they fight for the ones they care for." Haku said, checking her basket, seeing it was full. "Thank you for this."

"Anytime... I'm sorry, I never asked you for your name." Naruto said embarrassed.

"It's fine. My name is Haku." Haku answered.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said introducing himself and Hinata, who waved.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting the two of you, but I must go now." Haku said.

"Alright, see you later Haku." Naruto said as Haku left them.

"She was nice." Hinata said.

"Yes, but I believe she knew more then she let on."

Hinata and Naruto looked around, as neither spoke.

"Over here."

The two looked over to see a woman with long red hair, green eyes, who wore a simple kimono. Around her neck was a leather choker with a slip of white paper with "Seal" in kanji written on it. What made her stand out was that she was not... solid, as in she was translucent.

"What are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked aggressively as he stood in front of Hinata.

The woman laughed.

"I see you don't recognize me Naruto, but do you Hinata." She said smiling.

Hinata looked confused before remembering what she saw the day the parasite was removed.

"Yoko, is that you?" She said, which made Naruto look at them both.

"WHAT?"

Yoko laughed at the dumbfound look on Naruto's face.

"Got it in one Hinata." She said.

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"I used a jutsu similar to the Yamanaka Mind Transfer Jutsu, but instead of placing my mind into a person, I am able to project myself outside the seal with none of my chakra leaving you for a period of time, and only you can see me." Yoko explained.

"But you look so different from when I saw you." Hinata said.

"That was me when I use my chakra in my human form." Yoko said.

"I want to see it." Naruto whispered, which was heard by Yoko.

"Alright, but this will be a very small fraction of my power." Yoko said as she closed her eyes, removed the choker, and her form changed.

Her red hair now silver with silver fox ears atop her head and nine silver tails. Her kimono opened to reveal her shoulders and the top of her chest. She opened her eyes to show gold eyes.

"This is what I look like while I use my chakra in human form." She said as her voice was slightly deeper and menacing.

Naruto and Hinata stared.

"What, is there something wrong with this form?" Yoko asked as she reverted back to her human form.

"No, it's just that you are so beautiful in both forms." Hinata said, in the back of her head she wondered if she would be that beautiful when she grew up.

"Thank you Hinata." Yoko said.

"Earlier you said only I could see you, but why can Hinata see you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I had to use my chakra to force that parasite out of her, it let her see me since she is connected to me in a small way." Yoko answered.

'That's interesting.' Hinata and Naruto thought.

"Yoko is there a reason you are here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I believe you are ready to learn a jutsu from me." Yoko said with a smirk.

Naruto and Hinata gulped as Yoko pulled a rose out of her hair.

Later that day...

"Zabuza, I have some news to report." Haku said as she finished removing his bandages.

"And that is?" Zabuza said as he flexed his fingers.

"One of the enemy's reinforcements has a kekkai genkai over plants." Haku said as he applied ointment and new bandages.

"That is interesting. How did you find this out?" Zabuza asked.

"He used it to grow the herbs I brought back." Haku answered.

"If he is there when we go to kill the bridge builder, take him out as soon as possible, as his power seems to be troublesome." Zabuza said. "Speaking of plants, he may be the one who gave that girl the power she used against me when we fought."

"I also believe she is his weakness, as they were together when I found them." Haku informed, finishing with the bandages.

Zabuza moved his arms and grabbed his sword. He lifted it with ease.

"It seems you are recovering faster than calculated." Haku said.

"I can feel it. My strength is returning." Zabuza said. "We will attack in three days Haku."

"Of course, Zabuza."

Time skip, three days later...

Team 7 was with Tazuna as he went to work on the bridge. Team 8 stayed behind to guard Tsunami and Inari.

A thick fog covered the bridge as they appeared, and Tazuna ran forward as he saw some of his men on the ground.

"Who did this?" He asked the only one who was awake.

"It... was as demon." He said before passing out.

"That means Zabuza is here." Kakashi said as he and team 7 prepared themselves.

Zabuza and Haku, who was wearing her hunter nin outfit, appeared from the fog.

"This is new, are you the reinforcements for the genjutsu lady?" Zabuza asked.

"We are, Demon of the Mist Zabuza." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, it's an honor knowing that a person like you know my name." Zabuza said as he drew his sword, shocking them as it was still broken.

"You may be delusional thinking that you could defeat me with a broken sword." Kakashi said as Team 7 formed around Tazuna.

"Is that so?" Zabuza said as he vanished within the fog with Haku.

Ten more Zabuza appeared from the water on the bridge.

Sasuke drew a kunai and channeled chakra within his feet, quickly dealing with the water clones.

"Seems like you taught them a thing or two." Zabuza said through the fog.

Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan.

' **It's that despicable eye of his. It pisses me off.'** Yoko thought as Zabuza clashed with Kakashi.

"Deal with the genin while I kill Kakashi." Zabuza said.

Haku appeared before Naruto and Sasuke.

"As you wish, Zabuza." Haku said as she attacked, being blocked by Sasuke.

"Sakura, Tazuna, move back. This won't be a good area to be standing." Naruto ordered as Haku used ice needles to attack Sasuke with, revealing her kekkai genkai.

Sakura nodded as she and Tazuna moved away.

"Stay out of this Naruto. I can deal with this myself." Sasuke said as he faced Haku.

Tazuna's home...

Two samurai let out screams of horror as they were covered with bugs.

"I believe you made a grave mistake attacking this house while ninja were guarding it." Shino said as Kiba was helping Tsunami up.

Gato had sent his guards to capture Tsunami to use her as a bargaining chip.

Luckily, team 8 was there and they quickly subdued the attackers.

Kurenai smiled proudly as her students had grown so much in the last few days. Hinata was resting in her room, her arm now back to normal, but her path ways needing two more days before it being safe for her to use chakra.

"These guys are light weights, to easy." Kiba said as he tied them up.

"Indeed, but I am worried for team 7, since they are fighting against Zabuza." Shino said.

Back at the bridge...

Zabuza had landed a blow on Kakashi, cutting his chest open, causing Kakashi's blood to splatter onto the Executioner's blade, which rebuilt more than half of what it lost. This caught Kakashi by surprise.

(Canon Fight from here)

Sasuke meanwhile, struggled against Haku as she had summoned up her Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Naruto watched at Sasuke awakened his sharingan. This served to upset Yoko even more, as she hated the Uchiha clan for a few reasons and the sharingan's genjutsu power was one of them.

Sasuke was able to land a blow on Haku, but it did little to no damage, as he was left open and was now a human pin cushion. At this Naruto had enough and stepped into the dome of mirrors.

Sasuke saw this and growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOSER? I SAID I WOULD HANDLE THIS!" he shouted before collapsing and being caught by Naruto.

"I know, but you are out matched. Get some rest Sasuke." Naruto said as he pulled the senbon out of Sasuke's body and threw him out of the dome.

"You wish to take your friend's place. So be it." Haku said from within her mirrors.

"He and I are not friends. We are teammates and that is it." Naruto said as he stood in the middle of the dome. "Haku, why are you fighting and for someone like Zabuza?"

Haku had a look of surprise as she nor had Zabuza said her name.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked.

"I recognized your smell." Naruto said as he tapped his nose.

"That's interesting, but I have a mission to do." Haku said as he pulled out more senbon and started to move, causing her mirror doppelgangers to move.

Naruto moved his right hand to his right shoulder and reached into his hair, pulling out a rose.

'What the... a rose? What is he going to do with it?' Haku thought as she threw her needles.

Dozens of needles headed towards Naruto as he stood on his tip toes.

"Rose Whip." He said, moving his hand in a whipping motion as the rose transformed into a long whip with thorns on it. He proceeded to spin, hitting every needle with his weapon.

He stopped and proceeded to stare at Haku.

"Haku, please stop this, I don't want to fight you." He pleaded, not getting an answer. "Very well, you leave me no choice."

Naruto jumped into the air.

"ROSE WHIPLASH!" He shouted as he swung his weapon in all directions, slicing through each mirror, destroying the doppelgangers and injuring Haku.

Said person fell to the ground, her chest cut open and bleeding profusely.

'I lost... Zabuza, I am sorry I could not defeat this boy.' She thought.

Naruto landed, his whip rolled up in his hand and he made his way to Haku.

He turned her over onto her back and opened up her shirt to see her injury, which wasn't that deep, but if left untreated she could die.

Naruto pulled out a seed and inserted it into the wound and added his chakra. Soon, very small barbs appeared at each side and pulled the open wound shut and sealed themselves. The ones working on the inside doing the same to the small scratch on her stomach.

"Suture Seed Procedure is complete." Naruto said as he closed Haku's shirt. "This will accelerate your healing, so you will be better in three days."

"Why are you saving me?" Haku asked.

"Because, I can tell you are different." Naruto said as he stood up to see Zabuza pinned down with dogs and Kakashi preparing his jutsu, Lightning Blade. Kakashi charged forward, his hand pulled back to strike.

"ZABUZA!" Haku screamed.

Kakashi's jutsu struck and cracked Zabuza's reformed sword.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked as his jutsu ended.

"I don't think there should be any unnecessary bloodshed Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he heard Zabuza cry out in pain.

Kakashi and Naruto saw a spear lodged within Zabuza's shoulder, which fell out due to gravity pulling it down.

Clapping noise was heard and the fog cleared a bit to reveal Gato and several dozens of thugs and bandits.

"You did well Zabuza, but I no longer require your assistance." He said with a dirty smile on his face.

"Kakashi, call off your dogs. Since Gato doesn't need me, I am no longer obligated to fight you." Zabuza said in anger.

Kakashi's ninja hounds vanished and Zabuza stumbled forward, his left arm dislocated and his right gripping his once more cracked sword.

"Boy," He said to Naruto. "Take care of Haku for me."

And with that he rushed forward towards Gato.

"Don't stand there, get him." Gato ordered as he moved to the back.

Zabuza sluggishly killed the bandits, restoring his sword.

Naruto and Kakashi helped Haku up so she could watch Zabuza make his way through half of the men, getting injured in the process.

Suddenly, the ninja felt a horrible presence. It did not feel human and then again it did.

Tazuna's house...

Akamaru whined and shivered in fear.

"Is he alright?" Tsunami asked as she felt sad for the pup.

"He is, but he can smell a horrible chakra signature. I can too, and it's coming from the bridge." Kiba said as Kurenai entered the room, also feeling the chakra.

Shino's bugs were in frenzy as they felt the presence.

Upstairs Hinata cringed in her sleep. She could feel it also, and it was terrifying.

Bridge...

"Gato."

Said person turned to see a giant of a man with a much smaller man on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Gato asked, not feeling the power the two men possessed.

Not even speaking, the large man tapped Gato's forehead with his finger lightly, causing the top half of Gato's head to erupt into a fountain of blood, killing him.

Kakashi, Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku witnessed this and were thoroughly disgusted. The remaining goons got scared and fled on the boat that they used to get there.

"Our job is done. It is time to leave brother." The giant said.

"To easy." The smaller one said.

The giant started to walk towards the group, passed them and continued on his way.

"WAIT!"

He stopped and turned his head to see Zabuza.

"I called killing Gato." Zabuza shouted.

"I'm sorry, but we were hired to kill him." The giant said.

"Bullshit." Zabuza said as he charged forward to kill the man.

The small man held up his hand and his fingers stretched and pierced Zabuza's arms, legs, and his chest.

*Chuckle* "Kids these days don't know when they are out matched." He said as he retracted his fingers, causing Zabuza to bleed profusely.

"I guess I'll finish him." The giant said.

He was in front of Zabuza, ready to strike his chest with his fist, when Naruto appeared, taking the hit.

Naruto stood there, the man's hand pulling away from his chest, before Naruto gasped. A large hole appeared on his chest along with long thin opening along his arms where blood shot out.

"Impressive. He used chakra to soften the blow, thus when I hit him the chakra he used spread out and was forced out through his arms, injuring them, but leaving him alive." The giant said.

"Shall I kill him brother?"

"No, leave this one alive."

The man stared into Naruto's eyes as Naruto stared back.

"Remember the name of the ones who beat you. We are the Toguro Brothers, and we are sparing your life out of necessity." He said.

He turned and continued on his way, passing Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he made his way to his student with Haku.

Zabuza fell to his knees.

"Damn brat. Why did you take the hit for me?" Zabuza asked.

"Because, I knew I would not be close to death." Naruto said as he pulled out two Suture Seeds and placed them in his arms. Soon they were closed up and held tight, but the problem was the wound on his chest. It had cracked all his ribs, which would have been shattered if he did not use chakra, and blew apart a thick amount of his flesh.

Yoko focused her attention on this spot, which now glowed a feint red.

' **You idiot, if I wasn't here you would have died.'** Yoko shouted as tears were in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled weakly before he passed out.

Haku and Kakashi watched this and then turned their attention to Zabuza.

"Haku, stay with this boy. He will treat you well." Zabuza said as he felt his eyes getting heavy.

"Zabuza." Haku said.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay." He said before he fell onto his chest and died. His blood soaked up into his sword and restored the blade once again.

"ZABUZA!" Haku shouted as tears swelled from her eyes.

Sakura and Tazuna saw the fog and mist clear up, showing them the unconscious boys and the dead missing ninja.

Later that day...

Sasuke was bandaged up, but was awake as this happened. It was now apparent that Haku had stunned him in a death like state.

Haku had her wound checked and cleaned by herself and Kurenai, who had basic medical knowledge.

Naruto on the other hand was still out as they bandaged his arms and chest.

Hinata was crying heavily as she saw the damage done, being informed of the damage by Yoko since she was still banned from using her byakugan.

Naruto woke the next day with Haku in the bed next to him and Hinata lying right next to him. Naruto noticed the tear stains on Hinata's cheeks as a wave of guilt hit him.

'I made her cry.' He thought. 'I don't deserve to be around her.'

' **Damn right, but you save not only her life, but Haku's life and the Uchiha brat's life.'** Yoko said as she pulled him into the mindscape.

Once there, Naruto noticed she was outside the cage in her human form.

Before he could say anything, Yoko punched his chest, hard, sending him flying into the wall.

After he landed back onto the ground, he saw her upon him and he closed his eyes for pain. Instead, she wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again?" Yoko said as she cried. She seriously thought he was going to die, and if that would have happened, she would have broken her promise to Kushina.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. I just did not want to see Zabuza die like that." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Naruto left the mindscape to see Hinata hugging him like Yoko was.

She whacked him in the head and told him to never do it again also.

"I promise." He said, to both Hinata and Yoko.

Time Skip...

Two days passed and during those two days Tazuna and the rest of his crew finished the bridge.

Team 7 and 8 were currently at a hill nearby, holding a funeral for Zabuza.

His sword was sticking in the ground as his grave marker and a bundle of flowers, picked by Haku and Hinata, was placed gently above the freshly dug mound of dirt that covered the ninja.

Naruto placed a seed on the ground and it grew rapidly, growing around the sword.

"This will keep it from being taken, and the plant's roots will protect his body from grave robbers." Naruto said as her stood next to Haku.

The girl nodded and they all said a prayer in silence.

Later that day, the konoha shinobi were packing their belongings for the return trip.

Haku stayed near Naruto at all times during this period. She was accepted by the jonin and team 8, but Sasuke and Sakura were a different matter.

Sakura was upset that she had hurt Sasuke, even if they had healed within a day. Sasuke was pissed that he lost and was forced out of the fight by Naruto, but he was grateful to Haku as he had awakened his sharingan.

Hinata was happy to have Haku as her friend. She was concerned about Haku wanting to stay near Naruto, but once she was told what happened, she accepted it.

Soon the ninja were crossing the bridge and said their goodbye's to Tazuna's family.

As the ninja were vanishing out of sight, Tsunami asked Tazuna what they were going to name the bridge.

"How about the Blooming Rose Bridge, in honor of new beginnings and a hero." He said, getting agreements from those around him.

 **Chapter 9, DONE!**

 **If you want to know what human Yoko looks like, I have info to what she looks like on my Bio page. It is basically Tamamo from Kanokon in her human form, but with red hair and green eyes, same with her human-fox form, but with silver hair and yellow eyes.**

 **The Rose Whip is Kurama's weapon of choice in Yu Yu Hakusho, it's awesome. And the spinning attack Naruto did is the same as what Sesshomaru did to the wolves that attacked him in his first episode of Inuyasha.**

 **The Suture Seeds are my own idea, but inspired by Stein from Soul Eater**

 **Naruto's injuries were inspired by Rando's chest markings. Rando is from Yu Yu Hakusho and is one of the first enemies in the show.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	10. New Foes and Promises

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Sorry, this chapter is more filler, but it can't be helped. Nothing bad, just the prologue to the chunin exams, but nothing really happens this chapter. Any complaints on this will be noted and put in the "I don't give a damn" bin.

To joecgarcia1991: Yes this is a NaruHina story, I just don't know how to introduce that. In chapter 2, I have Yoko say that Naruto may have seasons of heat, making him want to mate, but I don't know if that should be before his training trip or after when he and Hinata is older. If you or anyone else has an idea on this, please let me know so I can move their relationship forward. It would be much appreciated.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 10: New Foes and Promises**

The two konoha teams and Haku made it back to the village within three days, and as soon as they entered they made their way to the Hokage Tower to make their report, which was now coming to an end.

"...and then after that, we headed right back here." Kurenai said to Hiruzen, who nodded, knowing that she left some information out on purpose.

"Well, it seems that we need to do more extensive searches when we take mission requests." Hiruzen said before turning to the genin and Haku.

"All of you performed well, and since this mission was a higher level than originally thought, you will all receive a bonus in your payment." Hiruzen said getting cheers from Kiba and Sakura while getting smiles from the rest. "As for now, all but the jonin and Haku are dismissed."

Not wanting to upset their leader, team 8, Sakura, and Sasuke left after bowing to Hiruzen. After they left, Hiruzen cleared his throat to get the remaining ninja's attention.

"So, Haku, why is it that you came to Konoha with my ninja?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Gripping her sleeve, Haku took a breath.

"I am here because Master Zabuza told me to stay by Naruto's side." She answered honestly.

"That is acceptable, but what about you? What do you want?" Hiruzen asked.

Haku thought about it. She never wanted to live the life of a shinobi, but was forced into it when she decided to follow Zabuza.

"I... I want to live the life of a citizen." Haku croaked out, her cheeks flushing lightly.

"That can be arranged." Hiruzen said, getting a smiled from the young girl. "But I have a question: would you fight for Konoha when war breaks or we are invaded? With your bloodline, I believe you can be a great asset to our defense."

"Would I have to be sent out on missions?" Haku asked.

"No, you'd only have to take a stand if the before mentioned scenarios happen. Besides that you can live your civilian life as you please." Hiruzen said as he pulled out a spare headband from his desk. "Will you fight for Konoha when the time calls for it?"

Haku walked up and grasped the metal band.

"I'll do anything to protect my new home." She said.

"Thank you. Know, I'll have someone help find you a suitable living place." Hiruzen said as Haku bowed in thanks and then was escorted out by the Cat anbu, Yugao Uzuki, who was in her normal citizen attire so she wouldn't stand out.

Once the two were gone, Hiruzen's tone shifted.

"Now tell me all the details you left out of the report." He ordered, causing Kakashi and Kurenai to get scared slightly.

Hyuga Compound...

Naruto and Hinata were entering the compound when Hanabi came running towards them with Tohru and Natsu walking behind her.

"Sister, Naruto!" Hanabi shouted as she tackled them, hitting Hinata's arm and Naruto's chest, causing them to cringe in pain.

"What's wrong?" the young girl asked before noticing the sling and bandages.

"YOU WERE INJURED!" Hanabi screamed, causing the motherly instincts in Tohru to awaken.

Tohru was on them faster than they could see and was inspecting them with her byakugan activated to see the extent of the damage without disturbing the bandages.

Seeing that Hinata was in much better shape than Naruto, despite her paths still strained but with a few more days they'd be back to normal, Naruto was dragged into the housed and forced to have his bandages removed so she could see how much was left to heal.

Yoko had healed his arms completely, even as going as far to leave no scarring, but Naruto insisted that she leave the scars. When asked why, he said that they would serve as a reminder of what he should not do and to show that he can die even with her. So the scars and his arms and chest were still there, but the chest would was still healing, although his ribs were fully healed. There was something blocking Yoko from fully healing his chest, but she could not put her finger on what it was.

Upon seeing this wound still open, Tohru carefully applied ointment to the open area and carefully and securely tied new bandages onto his chest.

Naruto pulled Tohru into a hug.

"Thank you for the treatment." He said before giving her a big smile, earning him a pat on the head, before getting hit.

"OW WHAT THE HELL TOHRU!" he shouted, tears in his eyes.

"That is for getting severely injured and worrying me!" she shouted back.

Hanabi, Hinata, and Natsu laughed at the exchange between the two.

'They are happy to see each other after being separated for so long.' Hinata thought.

Hiashi entered the room hearing the commotion. He saw Naruto and Tohru butting heads in anger as his daughters and Natsu watched. Typical daily behavior, but what wasn't normal were the bandages on Naruto and Hinata's arm being in a sling.

Hiashi made his presence known but coughing loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto and Hinata what happened on the mission that caused you to sustain such injuries?" he asked sternly.

Naruto, putting his shirt back on, sat next to Hinata as she told Hiashi what happened, and then Naruto said what happened to him.

Hiashi was shocked when he heard the story, but kept his face calm.

"So, you two were injured because you were reckless." He stated, getting nods from the two teens, hanging their heads in shame.

"Well, then, it seems that I'll have to talk to your jonin instructors and have them train you harder." Hiashi said before standing up and walking to the door. "I am proud that the two of you are alright."

And with that he was gone.

Tohru and Natsu dismissed themselves so they could prepare lunch for the three youths, leaving them alone.

Hanabi took her chance and plopped herself into Naruto's lap and clung to him, making sure to not hurt him.

"Naruto, tell me what training you did on the mission?" She asked wanting to know more.

"All we did were chakra excursuses." Naruto said, getting a pout from Hanabi.

"That can't be all that you did. You must have learned a new jutsu from your teacher." Hanabi said, poking his chest.

"You're right. I did learn a new jutsu, but I don't think you can see it." Naruto said, looking away from Hanabi with a sly smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked, "Come on please show me?"

Hinata laughed at her sister's actions.

'She truly is spoiled.' Hinata thought as Hanabi kept pestering Naruto.

"By the way Hanabi, I also learned something new." Hinata said, catching Hanabi's attention.

"Can you show me?"

"I can't do it right now, my chakra paths aren't fully healed, but when they are, I'll show you." Hinata assured. She turned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto, you can show her, I need to see it too, to see if it is truly able to protect me."

Naruto instantly moved Hanabi to Hinata's lap and he opened the door to the garden.

A few weeks later...

Naruto was walking to the meeting stop for team 7 and had bumped into Sakura on the way. They walked in silence until Naruto heard someone cry out for help.

Arriving to the scene, Naruto saw three children and two foreign ninja, one male in black and a female in a light lavender battle kimono. The male held a child with a long blue scarf and brown hair.

"Kankuro let the brat go. He said to not cause trouble." The girl said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, showing a weapon on her back.

"Don't worry Temari, I won't kill the brat, I'm just going to teach him some manners."Kankuro said as he pulled back his fist.

"KONOHAMARU!" the two children screamed as Kankuro threw his punch, only to have his neck wrapped by an arm.

Naruto tightened his grip.

"Let the kid go." He demanded in a cold voice.

Kankuro obliged and Konohamaru was placed on his feet and Naruto backed off and stood in front of Kankuro and Temari.

"Please tell me why shinobi of Suna are here in Konoha." Naruto said as the three children hid behind him.

"We are here for the chunin exams." Temari said as she held out her passport.

"I see. That makes sense, and the one in the tree can get down now." Naruto said.

A third Suna shinobi appeared, who had a massive gourd on his back.

"Kankuro," He said in a gravelly voice. "You are a disappointment."

"But Gaara, they started..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

He turned to face Naruto, showing his pale green eyes and the rings around them, making Yoko gasp within Naruto.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my siblings caused you." He said before turning to leave.

"Ms. Nine wants Mr. One to know she has her eyes on him." Naruto blurted out, after Yoko told him to.

Gaara stopped before turning.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said, before his face turned into a sadistic grin. "And Mr. One tells Ms. Nine to go to hell."

And with that the three Suna shinobi left them be.

"What was that about Naruto?"

The three children came out from behind Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." The girl said before getting her hair ruffled.

"No problem Moegi. Now, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were playing ninja and Konohamaru wasn't playing fair." Udon said.

"I was too, you were just jealous that you could not catch me." Konohamaru said, puffing out his chest.

"Getting back to the story, we chased him and then he bumped into the cat guy, who was upset, and then you showed up." Moegi said.

"It's a good thing too. If I hadn't, Konohamaru would have a new face, and that would be an improvement." Naruto said getting a laugh from Udon and Moegi but got yelled at from Konohamaru.

The trio left and Naruto proceeded to his meeting.

When he arrived, Sakura asked why he had left, which he said that a friend got into a problem and he helped him out of it. Not a lie, just no details.

Team 7 waited an hour for Kakashi to show up.

"Yo." He said with an eye smile.

"What is it Kakashi. We have been waiting for an hour." Naruto said slowly, showing Kakashi he was pissed. Today was supposed to be their day off and yet he had the gall to call a meeting.

"Oh nothing really Naruto, just wanted to give you these applications for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said, getting a cheerful glee from Sakura, a smirk from Sasuke, and a dead pan from Naruto.

"You could not just go to our homes and hand us these?" Naruto asked as he took his application.

Kakashi stumbled a bit.

"Well, since I did what I set out to do, if you want to do it, go to the academy, room 304 to start the exam." Kakashi said before vanishing into a cloud of dust.

Naruto walked away after saying his goodbyes to Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata arrived in front of the Hyuga compound the same time as Naruto.

"So, how was the meeting?" Hinata asked.

"My team was recomended for the Chunin exams." Naruto said. "What about yours?"

"Same." Hinata said with a smile as she showed him her application form.

Naruto smiled. He always felt happy when she smiled. Hinata could always make him feel at peace.

After telling Hiashi, who was proud that they were recomended, the two young teens were in Naruto's room, as Hinata wanted to spend time with him.

They talked to Yoko and about what they could expect from the exams, which neither could think of anything.

This went on for hours until it was time for dinner.

Hinata stood to go to the door, but was stopped.

She turned her head to see Naruto holding her wrist.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked as his hand moved from her wrist and gripped her hands in his.

"Hinata, promise me that you will be careful in these exams and to use what I give you to keep you safe." He said, his eyes showing concern for her well being.

Hinata moved one of her hands from his and placed it on his head, ruffling his hair. He rubbed against her hand and purred. He only did this for her.

"I promise Naruto, but you have got to let me handle things on my own without your help." Hinata said.

They hugged and went off to eat dinner.

 **Chapter 10, DONE!**

 **If anyone has a complaint about Haku, don't worry. Haku will be a big help in the invasion against Oto and Suna.**

 **If anyone doesn't understand why Naruto wanted to keep the scars from the wound he got from Toguro, it's because it serves as a reminder that he isn't invincible and can die. It also serves to remind him that there are others out there stronger than himself.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	11. Cheating

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

To Dragonninja1983, I have a plan for having the Yu Yu Hakusho heros in the story, just have to wait for it. It probably won't happen until the Search for Tsunade Arc.

To the Guest who asked, I may have Naruto as a fox, maybe not nine tails. Or it may not happen. But I ask you, how to instigate said 'Mating' between Naruto and Hinata.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 11: Cheating**

It was the day of the chunin exams and everyone was prepared, to a certain degree.

Sasuke got his ass handed to him by another genin named Rock Lee, who was a taijutsu expert and team 7 eventually meet up with the rest of their peers. Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 were talking in the classroom before the exam started.

Sakura was yelling at Ino for clinging to Sasuke. Ino blew a raspberry at Sakura.

As they squabbled, Team 8, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto made small talk while team 9 kept to themselves, until they were interrupted.

"I believe you should keep it down and a low profile." A silver haired genin suggested as the rookie twelve turned to him.

"May I ask who you are?" Naruto asked as the young man smiled.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, fellow genin of Konoha." Kabuto said.

"Well, we haven't seen you before Kabuto." Kiba pointed out, getting a nod from everyone.

"Well, I've been busy." Kabuto said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. He waved it off before getting serious.

"I can help you if you need information on anyone." Kabuto said as he pulled out a massive stack of blank info cards.

"Encrypted with seals?" Naruto asked as Kabuto pulled out a card that revealed a small map of the elemental Nations.

"Very perceptive, but yes the seals keep them invisible unless I add some of my chakra to reveal them." Kabuto explained. "So, anyone you want info on?"

Sasuke stepped forward.

"Neji Hyuga, Sabaku no Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"You know their names." Kabuto said as he drew three cards. "That took all the fun in finding them out of it."

Kabuto looked at all three cards, explaining how Neji and his team were a year older and had more expirience while Gaara's team had taken on even higher missions, many in fact, has control over sand, and that Gaara has always returned uninjured.

Kabuto looked at Naruto's card and gave a chuckle.

"Naruto Uzumaki, member of team 7 genin squad, servant to Hinata Hyuga, Hyuga clan heiress. He has completed 50+ D-rank missions, and 1 A-Rank mission. He has a kekkai genkai over all types of plants." Kabuto said before Naruto swiped the card from Kabuto's hand. He read the rest of the info and saw that it had his jinchuriki status. Naruto ripped the card to shreds.

"You are too nosy for your own good." Naruto said before an Oto genin threw a punch at Kabuto, who dodged easily.

Kabuto's glasses broke before he threw up a bit.

"You forgot to mention that we are even more dangerous as unknowns." The genin said as he turned his sights on Naruto, who was on guard.

"SHUT UP!" a commanding voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see a large man with scars on his face with a bandanna head band.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first exam." He said before drawing everyone's attention to a box next to him. "Everyone draw a number from this box, that number will be your seat. Now come get your seat!"

Everyone drew a number and took their seat, Naruto and Hinata sitting next to each other.

"Now that everyone is seated, we can begin." Ibiki said as he nodded to some other jonin, who in turn started to pass out tests.

"The first exam will be a test. You will have one hour to answer all ten questions. You all start out with ten points, if anyone is caught cheating, you lose two points. Lose them all and your team will be disqualified. Are there any questions?" Ibiki asked, getting one, whom he let speak.

"Sir, you said ten, but there are only nine questions." The genin asked.

"You are right. You must get through the first 50 minutes of the exam. Only then will I ask the last question." Ibiki answered. "Any more questions?"

None.

"Alright, may the first exam... BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted as the applicants started.

Elsewhere, Jonin lounge...

Kakashi was readying his book while Guy talked to Asuma about the first exam.

"So, the first part is being held by Ibiki?" Guy asked, getting a nod from his peer. "Then I believe they are in for a tough time."

"Why is that?" Kurenai asked as she was passing by.

"That's right Kurenai you were recently nominated so you don't know all your fellow jonin." Asuma said as Kurenai nodded. Asuma removed his cigarette and exhaled.

"Ibiki Morino is the head of the Torture and Interrogation force and he will break these kids." Asuma said with such sincerity.

Back in the classroom, ...

Out of 153 applicants, 51 teams, only 17 teams were left, leaving 51 participants. This was 45 minutes into the hour.

Many of the participants figured out the reason for the test: Cheat without getting caught.

Those who figured it out were using ingenious ways of going about it.

Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan.

Sasuke used his Sharingan.

Sakura used her head.

Ino used her Mind – Transfer Jutsu to cheat off of Sakura.

Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to help Choji.

Kiba had Akamaru silently give him the answers.

Shino had his smallest bugs scout for information.

Tenten used mirrors to help herself and Lee.

Gaara used a jutsu to make a third eye mad of sand, then used his sand to give Temari the answers.

Kankuro used his puppet, Crow, to get info and got said info while using the bathroom.

Naruto sat there with his eyes closed while focusing chakra into his ears, listening to the pencil strokes the people around him made. After several minutes he opened his eyes and completed the test.

Ibiki checked the clock.

"Pencils down."

Said pencils were placed on the desks.

"I congratulate all of you who have made it this far." He said. "But now comes the last question, are you ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"I forgot to mention, if you get this question wrong, you will never be able to participate in the chunin exams ever again." He said with a sick smile, getting uproar from the participants.

"You can't do that." Sakura said amongst her angered peers.

"I can and will." Ibiki snapped at her, making Sakura scared. "Those who wish to back out now may do so and can get another go in six months at the next chunin exam."

Three teams backed out, leaving 14 teams.

"Any other takers on leaving now?" Ibiki asked.

Sakura was feeling the pressure. The possibility of failure weighed heavily on her mind since she did not want to hold Sasuke back. She started to raise her hand, but was stopped due to someone slamming their hand onto one of the desks.

Naruto stared Ibiki in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I have to stay a chunin, because I know my goal and my rank will never affect that. So bring on you tenth question." Naruto said. "Never say die until the battle is over and the victor is chosen."

No one but Neji, Hinata, and probably team 7 knew what he meant, but it boosted moral.

Ibiki smirked.

"So no one else is going to leave?" He asked once more.

No one moved a muscle.

"Then I must say you all pass."

Everyone sweat dropped, even Gaara.

YES, EVEN GAARA!

"In our line of work, collecting intelligence is one of the key elements a ninja can get. But if you get caught, the info you have can turn the tide of any conflict, even if it's a small chink in someone's armor, for it can be exploited. Your enemy will do anything to get this info." Ibiki said as he removed his head band, showing his scarred head.

'Torture.' Sasuke thought.

"Even under torture, we must keep our mouths shut." Ibiki said as he put his head band back on. "Know I must say one more thing before..."  
A soccer ball sized sphere smashed through the window and exploded open, shooting smoke and a large sign, which attached itself to the wall, which said:

Introducing the Sexy and Single

Anko Mitarashi

Second Proctor

Naruto and Hinata's eyes went wide.

'Oh god no, not Anko-sensei.' They both thought as they covered their heads with their hands.

Said person was standing next to a very annoyed Ibiki.

"Damn it Anko, you are early again." He snapped, but was ignored as Anko counted how many were left.

"Man Ibiki, you must be losing your touch. You still have 42 people left." Anko said in a not-so-happy voice.

"Well, we have a brave bunch this year." Ibiki said as he smiled, while pointing towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Naru and Hina!" Anko shouted happily, since she hasn't seen them since their last summer of training.

Naruto and Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

They turned to look away, but found Anko in front of them, upset.

"What is it, too good to say hello to your sensei?" Anko asked, her voice becoming poisonous and her eyes glowing red.

"No, Hello sensei!" Both Naruto and Hinata Shouted as they stood and bowed, sweating profusely.

'They know each other as student and teacher?' Many asked.

'So she is the one Naruto mentioned when we introduced ourselves.' Sasuke thought as he remembered Naruto mentioning an Anko-sensei.

Anko smiled and placed a one hand on each of her pupil's heads, before slamming them into each other. Naruto and Hinata got huge lumps and Yoko laughed her ass off.

"A ninja is never too trusting." Anko said to everyone. "Now, meet me at training ground 44, the Forest of Death."

Anko puffed into smoke as the genin got up and started to go to the training ground.

The rookie twelve waited for their teammates to recover a bit from their headaches, which they had applied Hinata's healing cream to it and took some pain killers that Yoko made for the pain, and then they followed the crowd.

Once there, Anko clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Alright maggots, I am going to explain the exam once so you better listen up." She shouted. "There are 14 teams, and each team will have a scroll, a Heaven or Earth scroll. Your objective is to get one of each scroll and head to the building in the center of this training ground. The time limit is five days, ending at sunrise of the sixth day."

Anko was met with uproar.

"What about food?" Choji asked.

"What about showers, beds, and clothes?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"There are plants and animals you can eat in the forest to eat, you can bathe in the few streams and clean your clothes there, and for bedding, you sleep where you want." Anko said before pulling out a piece of paper. "Now I need you to sign one of these wavers."

"Why?"

Anko smiled.

"Because the chunin exam is not responsible if you die during the exam." Anko said, getting many shocked expressions and outbursts.

But none the less, everyone grabbed a waver and signed them. As teams they turned them up and received a scroll.

Team 7 had an Earth scroll.

Team 8 had a Heaven scroll.

Team 9 had an Earth scroll.

Team 10 had an Earth scroll.

"Also you are not allowed to open your scroll." Anko said. "Anyone who does will be disqualified on the spot. Now get to your designated gates."

The fourteen teams took their positions and waited for Anko to give the signal.

' **Naruto, be careful of the grass ninja**.' Yoko said as Naruto turned to see a team of grass ninja three teams down.

'Why exactly should I be careful?'

' **The long haired smells of snakes and from what we know there have only been two people who use snakes in Konoha. Anko and...'**

'Orochimaru.' Naruto thought as he clenched his hands. 'Should I tell Anko-sensei?'

' **Now isn't a good time. After the exam starts, I'll make a shadow clone and have it report to Anko to have her tell the Hokage.'** Yoko thought.

'Perfect, but what if he attacks us or the others?' Naruto asked.

"MAY THE SECOND EXAM...BEGIN!" Anko shouted, the gates opened and the genin entered the dense forest.

' **We will deal with that when the time comes.'** Yoko thought.

Naruto agreed as he turned his full attention to the task at hand.

The Second Exam.

 **Chapter 11, DONE!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **How was the interaction between characters and fore-shadowing.**

 **Sorry if it sucks.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	12. Easy Peasy BULL

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Sorry if this chapter feels... less detailed. I am on summer break, and I feel like I am going insane, so to not go off the deep end, I wrote this chapter.

Thanks to Spidey2, AkaneShiro, and BlackDragonShinigami for your reviews.

Also, the fight may be too quick and I'm sorry if it isn't satisfying, but I do have a plan for the preliminaries.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 12: Easy Peasy... BULL**

Evening of the Third Day...

Naruto and three clones stood in the river, in their underwear.

Naruto was fishing and training at the same time. Sensing the fish's chakra, the four of them prepared themselves.

' **NOW!'** Yoko shouted, causing all four of them to move in synchronized harmony to get the fish out of the water and onto land.

Naruto wiped his brow.

'That makes six, so we each get to eat two.' Naruto thought as he dispelled his clones and dried off.

Sasuke and Sakura returned with firewood as Naruto was tying the belt around his waist. (1)

"Thanks for getting the wood." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks for catching the fish." Sakura said, who honestly did and didn't want to get wet, but it could have given her the chance to capture Sasuke's eye with her looks.

Sasuke muttered his thanks as he began to build the fire by stacking the sticks into a teepee and setting it ablaze with a small fire jutsu. Naruto stuck the fish onto the sticks and placed them to cook.

"You two stay here, I'll go set up the traps again." Naruto said as he stood up.

Every night, Naruto had set up a circle border of plants that were programmed to subdue anyone who trespasses into the circle.

Sakura watched as Naruto placed each individual seed down after he held them in his hand for a second.

'He is possibly channeling chakra into them.' Sakura thought before returning her gaze to Sasuke. Naruto finished setting up the defenses and meditated while he waited for the fish to finish.

'I wonder what Anko-sensei has done since the clone told her about Orochimaru.' Naruto thought.

Flashback...

 _A clone of Naruto appeared at the gate two seconds after Naruto and the other participants entered the forest and ran to Anko by using her scent._

 _Said woman was making her way to the dango shop when she heard her name._

" _Naruto, I thought you were in the forest?" Anko asked, very surprised to see him there._

" _ **Anko, it's me, Yoko. I am using this shadow clone to convey a message."**_ _Yoko said through the clone._

" _What is it?"_

" _ **Orochimaru is here, in the exam under the guise of a kusa ninja."**_ _Yoko said._

 _At this, Anko saw red. She let out a growl._

 _She jumped towards the Hokage tower._

' _ **She is possibly going to tell Hiruzen about this.'**_ _Yoko thought as the clone popped, letting its memories return to her and Naruto._

End Flashback...

Naruto was worried. It has been three days and the exam hasn't been cancelled.

'I hope that whatever happens, everyone makes it out alive.' Naruto said as he took his cooked fish and started to eat.

Team 8...

Hinata and her team were settling in for the night also, and Hinata could not shake the feeling of dread.

"Something troubling you Hinata?" Shino asked in his deadpan tone.

"Yes and no. I am alright, but I fear that something is out there, plotting." Hinata said.

"You're probably worried about Naruto." Kiba said, getting a bark of agreement from Akamaru. "Remember Hinata, Naruto is a ninja also, and he can take care of himself."

Hinata nodded and took first watch as her teammates got some sleep.

Evening of the Fourth Day...

Team 7 was walking through the thick brush, lead by Naruto, who was tracking a team with his nose, when he stopped.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke said, getting defensive and readying himself.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to meet the needs of the body." Naruto said. "Stay here and don't move."

Naruto moved several feet away.

Sasuke waited impatiently while Sakura looked at the bracelet Naruto gave her and Sasuke on the first day. He said to not take it off. When asked why, he replied that it was a protective charm to help keep her safe.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto came back.

"I'm sorry for the wait, so let's continue on our way." He said, only to dodge a kunai.

"What was that for Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You know why fake." Sasuke said as he pulled out another kunai.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Look at his eyes Sakura." Sasuke said as she in turn looked. They were emerald green.

"Naruto's eyes are blue bordered with emerald green." Sasuke said.

'Naruto' chuckled.

"Seems the jig is up." He said, his body fading revealing an ame ninja.

With Naruto...

Naruto was taking a deep breath.

'Damn snake bastard.' He thought. 'Sending a big one at me.'

Naruto turned to see the remains of a massive snake, big enough to swallow a human whole. Luckily he was able to cleave its head with his rose whip.

Naruto snapped to his feet.

'Damn it, Sasuke and Sakura are in trouble.' He said as he started to run in their direction. 'Please be okay.'

With Sasuke and Sakura...

Sasuke had his back against the wall.

After exposing the first phony, a second one appeared, and this time it was a kusa kunoichi, who revealed to be an Oto ninja. Sasuke had held her back, but it was in vain as she kept coming back, causing Sasuke and Sakura to run.

"Now my dear Sasuke," She said with a big smile. "You are mine."

Her neck extended and shot towards Sasuke, which Sakura saw with horror, and some bizarre need, she jumped in front of Sasuke to guard him.

The Oto ninja stopped half-way way when Naruto appeared with his whip in full swinging motion to slice her head off.

She maneuvered around it and pulled her head back.

"So boy, you are still alive." She said in a not so surprised voice.

"Enough with the banter and the facade Orochimaru." Naruto said.

Said person chuckled and proceeded to remove their face, showing a pale face with serpentine eyes.

"What gave me away boy?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto tapped his nose.

"Your scent, you reek of snakes and the only other person I know that uses snakes is you." Naruto said.

"So you know Anko?" Orochimaru asked. "How is she doing these days, I want to visit, but being me, I don't have the time."

"She will be proud of me when she learns I killed you." Naruto said before he charged forward and swung his whip.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror. Naruto was facing one of the sannin that they were told about in school.

Orochimaru dodged each of Naruto's attacks with relative ease.

'He can't be this bad. What is he planning?' Orochimaru thought before he bumped into a tree.

'Gotcha!' Naruto thought as he slammed his foot into the ground, forcing his chakra into the tree, creating spikes and impaled Orochimaru.

"I did it." Naruto said.

"Don't celebrate yet."

Naruto turned and saw Orochimaru, no injury at all. Orochimaru channeled his KI and spread it over the genin team. As expected, they collapsed to it.

'I can't believe it. He was toying with me.' Naruto thought as he saw Orochimaru walk towards Sasuke.

'I can't move.' Both boys thought.

"Now to do what I set out to do." Orochimaru said.

'YOKO, I NEED CHAKRA!'

Naruto, for the first time since he was three, felt Yoko's chakra funnel through his body. His eyes turned red with gold and the red patch of his hair turned silver.

Orochimaru felt this burst of power and turned to see Naruto using red chakra.

'So this is the child that the Yondaime used to become the village jinchuriki.' Orochimaru thought, honestly surprised.

Naruto jumped, rammed into Orochimaru, making him cough some blood, and leaped into the trees.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as her teammate fought once more.

Sasuke watched in awe that Naruto had so much power.

Orochimaru made hand signs and summoned another giant snake.

"Try this on boy." He said as the reptile charged at Naruto, who threw seeds into the snakes open mouth.

"PLANT STYLE: BAMBOO JAVELIN!" (2)

Dozens of long bamboo stalks pierced through the snake's insides and killed it.

Orochimaru watched in amazement.

'This kekkai genkai of his is amazing. But with the kyubi in him I can't possess his body. I guess I'll seal away that power of his.' Orochimaru thought with a frown as he prepared the seal.

Naruto fell to his knee. His inexperience in using Yoko's chakra was talking a huge toll on him, which left him vulnerable.

"Surprise!"

Orochimaru slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

"FIVE-PRONG SEAL!" he shouted as Naruto was launched off the tree branch and knocked unconscious and his hair returning to its red tint.

Sasuke and Sakura caught Naruto as he came down.

"NOW!"

Sasuke cried out in pain as Orochimaru sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

Orochimaru felt pain.

Looking around, he saw that a vine was protruding from Sasuke's bracelet.

'Clever bastard, giving his teammates a fragment of his power to fight back when backed into a corner.' Orochimaru thought as he retracted his neck.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as the two of them were out and she was alone.

Orochimaru laughed.

"Take care of Sasuke my dear." Orochimaru said as left.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Sakura shouted as she checked Sasuke's neck and saw three tomoe marks.

"I left them both something to remember me by, but Sasuke will seek me out in time for another." Orochimaru said cryptically before vanishing.

Sakura stared at where the crazed man had stood.

'I'm scared. What am I to do?' Sakura thought. It wasn't before long that she decided to move them to a place so they could hide and recuperate.

Elsewhere...

Orochimaru was licking his wounds as he was suddenly attacked by snakes, which he dodged easily.

"Is that how you say hello to your sensei Anko?" Orochimaru asked as he faced his student.

Morning of the Fifth day...

Team 8 heard some commotion.

"I smell Naruto's group over there. Hinata check with your Byakugan." Kiba said as Hinata checked.

"They are being attacked. Sakura is alone and it seems that Naruto and Sasuke are out." She said. "We need to go help them."

And with that team 8 took off to help.

Sometime later...

Three Oto ninja had attacked Sakura as Lee came to her defense but was easily defeated by Dosu's Melody arm.

Team 8 stayed in hiding while team 10 helped Sakura and Lee out.

"Hinata, where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"They are in the tree. And Sasuke seems to be waking up." Hinata said.

As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone felt a horrible power coming from the tree. Sasuke appeared before Sakura with a strange black fire pattern on his skin.

"Sakura, who did that to you?" he asked, pointing out Sakura's short hair.

"I did it." Zaku said cockily. "You have a problem with that?"

Dosu looked on with fear.

"Zaku don't provoke him." He said trying to warn his teammate but it was too late.

Before Zaku knew it, Sasuke was behind him, with his hands on Zaku's wrists and his foot to Zaku's back, pushing against it.

Sasuke enjoyed the screams from his opponent and he was about to pull on them when Sakura wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sasuke please stop. This isn't you. Please come back to me." She cried.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as the markings retreated into the curse mark.

The Oto team leader left the scroll, grabbed his teammates, and left. After they left, team 8 revealed themselves, where Hinata ran to Naruto's side.

When she saw his pale body, Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata..."

Hinata opened her eyes to see him with his eyes open.

"Thank god you're alive." Hinata said as she hugged him.

'I wouldn't leave you even if the Shinigami came to get me.' Naruto thought as he hugged back.

After some resting, the four teams, 7-10, decided to go to the tower together to watch each other's backs.

They made it to the tower with nine hours left before the time limit was up.

Hiruzen arrived earlier to make sure the participants were safe and to protect them if Orochimaru attacked, which he knew from Yoko's and Anko's reports. As he was thinking, Naruto approached him.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Hiruzen asked from seeing the worried look on Naruto's face.

"I am worried about Yoko. She hasn't said anything since the attack. I was wondering if you could check the seal." He asked.

Hiruzen agreed and Naruto removed his shirt and channeled some chakra into the seal to reveal it.

"Orochimaru has slapped on a Five-Prong Seal over your eight trigram seal Naruto. It seems to be cutting your connection to Yoko." Hiruzen said as he looked over the seals.

"Can you remove it now?" Naruto asked, really wanting it removed. It made him feel sluggish and not having Yoko to talk to was lonely.

"Yes I can, but it will hurt." Hiruzen said as he prepared to unseal the seal.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Naruto felt Hiruzen slam his hand into his gut like Orochimaru did earlier.

'Damn, he hits hard for an old man.' Were Naruto's thoughts as he collapsed in pain, feeling the blocked chakra flow through him.

' **Finally you got that seal removed.'** Yoko said as Naruto stood back up.

'Love you too Yoko.' Naruto thought.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. If there is anything I can do to pay you back, let me know." Naruto said bowing.

"You can pay me back by getting into the third round Naruto." Hiruzen said smiling, confusing the youth. "You'll see soon enough. For now go get some sleep and something to eat. You'll need all the energy you can get."

"Alright, I'll see you later Lord Hokage." Naruto said before he left to get some sleep and to get yelled at by Yoko.

 **Chapter 12, DONE!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **1 Naruto is wearing the white gi outfit Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho wears when he fights, down to the shoes. A difference is the ninja tool bag on his belt.**

 **2 The bamboo javelin is from One Piece's Usopp**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	13. Prelim Smack-Down

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

This chapter is all the prelim fights and most of them are in an 'I-am-telling-you' way. There are moments of normal style of reading.

Also, since I am on summer break and don't have a job yet, expect more updates in short spans of time.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 13: Prelim Smack-down**

Later that day, tower center room...

Hiruzen gazed upon the genin who made it through the forest.

Seven teams of genin were waiting, five from Konoha, one from Suna, and one from Oto.

Hiruzen sighed.

'Too many participants, so we will have to do preliminary matches.' He thought before telling this to third exam proctor, Hayate Gecko.

(I am not going to make Hayate cough. It is just too much of a hassle.)

"Alright, I understand." Hayate replied before turning to the genin as Hiruzen stood up to talk.

"I congratulate you all for making it this far in the exams." Hiruzen said, getting some smirks from the genin. "But there is a small problem with this many passing."

This surprised the genin, well most of them.

"I'll take it from here Lord Hokage." Hayate said as he appeared before the genin.

"Usually, the third exam is a tournament with ten fighters. Since there are twenty-one of you, we need to cut this number in half." Hayate said. "So we will hold preliminary matches. But before we start, is there anyone who wants to back out now can, but they will give up their spot in the exams."

Kabuto was the only one who backed out. After this he was excused to leave.

"Is there anyone else who wants to drop out?"Hayate asked, recieving no answer.

"Alright, we will now begin the preliminary matches now." He said as a big scream lit up and started to flash through names, landing on Sasuke and Yoroi Akado, a fellow Konoha ninja.

Sasuke and Yoroi stayed as the others went up the stairs to watch with their teachers. As they climbed, Sakura tugged on Naruto's shirt.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you think Sasuke can win?" She asked, looking at the ground with a sad and worried look.

"I believe he can, but not easily." Naruto answered. "Why do you ask this Sakura?"

Sakura had visions of the curse mark on Sasuke and what he said to her earlier.

Flashback...

" _Sasuke, I think you should drop out." Sakura told him._

" _Why should I Sakura?" Sasuke replied hotly._

" _Because of that thing on your neck." Sakura said. "It scares me and I think we should tell..."_

" _Don't tell anyone about this Sakura." Sasuke demanded._

 _Sakura was taken aback by this._

" _But why?"_

" _Because it gives me power, and if I can't control it I will tell the Hokage myself." He said._

Flashback end...

Sakura didn't answer Naruto as she turned to watched Sasuke's fight.

The fight was mostly Taijutsu, but it turned for the worst for Sasuke when he learned that Yoroi was stealing his chakra, making it harder to suppress the curse mark.

Orochimaru, disguised as the Oto team sensei, watched with glee as he saw the mark awaken, but it got better when Sasuke repressed it with his will alone and defeated Yoroi with the Lion's Barrage. The technique caught the eyes of Rock Lee, who surmised the Sasuke had copied it from their earlier fight.

Hayate declared Sasuke the winner and Kakashi appeared before him and vanished with Sasuke to deal with the curse mark.

The medics took Yoroi away on a stretcher as the names on the screen started spinning again before landing on Shino's name and Zaku Abumi from Oto.

Sakura flinched as she saw one of the people who tormented her earlier walked down, with one arm in a sling, with Shino behind him.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there for her, and Sakura calmed down a bit.

Hayate started the fight and Zaku held up one arm, cockily saying that he only needed one arm to defeat Shino.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi were in a dim lit room, with Sasuke passed out with a suppression seal over the curse mark.

"It's all up to you know Sasuke. This seal will only be as strong as you will it to be." Kakashi said before hearing a malicious laugh.

"It won't matter if the seal is suppressed, the boy will come to me of he own free will."

Kakashi turned to see Orochimaru, and upon it, he uncovered his sharingan.

Orochimaru laughed again before leaving.

Back to the Prelims...

Zaku was now cornered by Shino's insects.

"You should give up. With only one arm, you can only defend against me or my bugs." Shino said as his bugs were getting riled up.

Zaku grit his teeth angrily before he threw both of his arms, showing that they both worked, and activated his jutsu, which blew threw a portion of Shino's bugs and the other towards Shino. Suddenly the arm pointing towards the bugs ruptured and imploded, blowing several holes through Zaku's arm, causing the attack headed towards Shino to dissipate before it hit.

Many of the observers wondered how Shino did it before seeing several insects fly out of Zaku's ruined arm. The insects, including the huge horde, returned to their master by entering his jacket sleeves.

"Winner is Shino Aburame." Hayate said as Shino left and the medics retrieved Zaku.

As Zaku was being carried away, the screen lit up again and names spun. They stopped at Choji and Dosu Kinuta from Oto.

Choji was skeptical about fighting him, but with the promise of an extra large order of beef at the next lunch from Asuma, Choji was charged a rearing to go.

After the fight started, Choji used his Expansion jutsu: Human-Boulder, to not just roll over Dosu, but to cover his ears from Dosu's melady arm, which he remembered being a pain from the second exam. Many of the jonin and the genin were surprised at how well thought out the plan was, but Dosu knew other wise and beat Choji by using the water in his body to disable him, giving him the victory.

Choji, saddened and dizzy, was given some medicine to calm his dizziness and he was allowed to stay and watch the rest of the prelims.

Names spun on the scream, showing Kankuro of Suna and Misumi Tsurugi of Konoha.

Misumi attacked first when the fight started. He dislocated his joints and was able to wrap them around Kankuro, making him drop his wrapped bundle and unable to move.

Misumi tried to snap his neck, but was surprised when Kankuro's face chipped, revealing a puppet.

"Meet my friend, Crow." Kankuro said, revealing that he was in the bundle as his crow puppet latched onto Misumi and crushed said persons bones, making him the victor.

Hayate called the winner and the names spun, landing of Ino and Sakura.

Nervous, Sakura walked down and faced her rival for Sasuke. The two threw punches at each other for a while before Ino cut her long hair and threw it at Sakura, to trap her so Ino could use her Mind-Transfer Jutsu, which would have worked.

Sakura knew what Ino was trying to do, and panicked since she could not move, thus the wrist band Naruto gave her activated. A shield of vines appeared and protected Sakura from the jutsu, sending Ino's mind back into her body, and draining a majority of Sakura's chakra.

Seeing that the vines came from the wrist band, Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"Go get her Sakura." He said with a smile, getting one in return as the vines detached from the wrist band.

Ino was so surprised at what she saw, she forgot to channel chakra into the hair to keep Sakura down, which led to another bout of punched, ending with both girls punching each other in the face and falling to the ground exhausted.

Hayate declared the match a draw, since neither genin were able to stand.

After Sakura and Ino were picked up and set with their team, the names were picked, Tenten of Konoha and Temari of Suna.

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, who welcomed him back and told him who won.

Tenten and Temari squared off, showing a massive difference in skills as Tenten's weapons were batted away by Temari's wind jutsu's, which were progressively getting stronger the more she opened her fan. Once Temari had it fully open, Tenten used her last resort, Twin Rising Dragons, which summoned enough weapons to kill a horde a bandits all at once. But with a flick of her fan, Temari blew the weapons to the side, she closed her fan and rushed Tenten, who was keeping her distance, and proceeded to beat Tenten, until she was unable to stand.

"Winner is Temari." Hayate said as Lee jumped from the balcony to check on Tenten, who was trying not to cry.

After getting a grip of the situation, Tenten re-sealed all the weapons she used and returned to the balcony with Lee as the next pair was chosen, Shikamaru and Kin Tsuchi.

Naruto wasn't amused with this fight. It was a simple sound genjutsu activated by a small bell attached to Kin's senbon needles. Shikamaru was able to figure it out and snap out of it and get Kin trapped with his Shadow Possession Jutsu and knock her out by bashing her head into a wall after making both of them throw kunai to dodge.

Kin was taken by the medics to get healed as the names spun and landed on Gaara of Suna and Lee.

Naruto was on edge for this. He knew about the biju sealed within him and what he was capable of thanks to Yoko telling him about it during the few hours before the prelims started.

"Lee, I suggest that you forfeit this match." Naruto said as Lee and Gaara stared each other down.

"No, I will fight this opponent." Lee said as he entered his Goken taijutsu stance.

Naruto gripped his hand as the fight started.

' **Don't worry Naruto.'** Yoko said to him. ' **If Shukaku starts to act up, we can stop him'**

'But how can we do that?' Naruto thought as Lee dodged more of Gaara's sand.

' **Don't worry. I have it covered.'** Yoko said as Naruto focused more on the fight, which got more confusing since Lee let go of his weights and got faster, as well as using the Primary Lotus to break Gaara's defenses.

"Your friend isn't going to win, even if he breaches Gaara's defense."

Naruto turned his head to see Kankuro.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Just wanting to talk." Kankuro said as Gaara revealed his Sand Armor. 'It's insane to see Gaara being hurt after all this time. It should have been impossible.'

"I am sorry to say it, but I have nothing to talk to you about, so I am going to ask you to leave." Naruto said calmly.

Kankuro nodded.

"Alright, but let me say this. You better keep your eye on your friend, or he will die." Kankuro said before returning to his team.

'Like I don't know that already.' Naruto thought as Lee let out a cry from his arm and leg getting crushed.

Gaara held out his arm, hand open, causing the sand to move to surround Gaara before it stopped.

'What is going on?" Gaara thought angrily as his sand refused to listen and do as he wanted.

The large pile of sand started to writhe, as if in pain, and suddenly just collapsed onto the ground as a pile of sand.

Naruto sensed that Gaara's chakra had been removed from it along with Shukaku's chakra.

'What did you do Yoko?'

Lee, unable to stay awake and take the pain, collapsed from his leg being broken and passed out.

Hayate called the match, making Gaara the winner.

Gaara, unimaginably angry, walked towards his sand and replenished the chakra, and returned the sand to his gourd.

'Mother, what happened?'

Within the Tailed Beast plane...

Yoko had Shukaku in a headlock. They had been fighting since Yoko dragged him here and as they fought Yoko pulled Gaara's chakra from the sand, saving Lee and ending the fight.

"Do you concede?" Yoko asked Shukaku, who struggled to break her grip on his neck.

"Uncle, Uncle..." Shukaku said as he gasped for air.

Yoko let him go, dodging Shukaku's tail, which he lashed at her when he jumped several feet away from her to catch his breath and watch her.

Shukaku's human form was a man of above average height. He had short sandy brown hair with dark brown tanuki ears on his head. His eyes were the same in his beast form with thick black outlines like Gaara's. His attire was the same as Gaara's, including the gourd, but minus the brown shirt, making him shirtless. From his triceps and bicep to his wrists were his curse marks.

"What do you want, you old haggy vixen!" Shukaku spat out.

Yoko's ear twitched in irritation.

"Always the little smart ass as always Shukaku." Yoko said getting the finger from Shukaku. "As to what I wanted, I already got it."

Shukaku was confused until he saw through Gaara's eyes that the fight was over.

"OH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Shukaku shouted before realizing Yoko was gone.

Back to the Prelims...

There were four more genin left to fight, all Konoha genin, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto.

The names spun once more and landed on Neji and Hinata.

Naruto stiffened at this.

'Neji is going to fight Hinata.' He thought. 'This won't be good.'

Hinata saw the reaction Naruto gave, and while hurt that he was worried, she was confident that she could win.

Both Hyuga's were in the ring and Hayate started the fight and as soon as it did, Hinata charged Neji with her Byakugan activated.

Neji activated his and evaded her strike and countered with three strikes to her tenketsu.

Hinata took the hits but was still standing.

"You can't win Lady Hinata, we both know this." Neji said. "Fate has declared victory shall be mine."

"Why do you believe that fate can't be broken?" Hinata asked as she slowed her breathing.

"You and that boy know full well what happened, as you two were the cause of the problem." Neji said as his hatred for Hinata was shown as they clashed again, with Neji striking her more than she did him.

Stumbling, Hinata was off balance, giving Neji the opportunity to strike. He used a Vacuum Palm and sent Hinata into the wall.

Naruto started to growl.

'HOW DARE HE!' Naruto thought as Hinata picked herself up and wiped the blood from her face.

'He is angry for what happened to Uncle Hizashi and he is blaming Naruto and I. Didn't father tell him the truth.' Hinata thought as she shakily got into her Gentle Fist stance.

Neji frowned as Hinata used her own Vacuum Palm, but he used his own to cancel it out. Hinata appeared seven feet away pulling back her arm, fingers posed.

'Is she going for a trigram strike? She is too far away to hit him.' Kurenai thought as Hinata thrust her chakra charged fingers forward. Neji was shocked and in pain.

Sticking through Neji's left side was a blade of chakra. It swiped to the right, slicing through Neji, but no blood was seen. Hinata stumbled but caught herself as the blade retracted and vanished.

Neji was in immense pain. The blade may have not physically cut him, but it hit several tenketsu while it was in him.

'I see. She made the Gentle Step attack and formed it into a long range attack and a blade.' Neji thought as his body was now numb.

Hinata breathed hard. Her byakugan showed her the damager her attack had done, while proud of herself, she knew she could not do it again without draining the rest of her chakra.

Both Hyuga stared at each other, their eyes gazing deeper. Hinata could see Neji's anger and wanted to help him, but knew she would not be able to reach him without resistance.

Neji could feel Hinata's hesitation and took that moment to strike.

"You are within my divination." Neji said as he got into his stance, causing Hinata to gasp in realisation.

"Eight Trigram: Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji proceeded to strike Hinata's tenketsu points. Everyone who knew Hinata was shocked, except Naruto, who watched with agonizing rage due to the fact he could not interfere.

Hinata was being pushed back towards the wall and once her back touched it, Neji went to strike her heart. But his arm was caught, and he was pulled forward and he saw two fingers at his eyes, ready to gouge them out.

"Naruto..." Hinata said before losing consciousness and was caught by Kurenai.

Everyone saw it. Naruto holding Neji's arm with a grip that could break steel and his nails had become claws as they were at his eyes.

"Naruto let him go. The fight is over." Hayate said.

Naruto pulled his hand from Neji's eyes and let go of his arm, but didn't break eye contact until he turned to check on Hinata.

Naruto wiped her face of the blood that seeped from her mouth before the medics took her away.

"Neji." He called out as Neji prepared to leave.

"I swear, on my honor as a konoha shinobi and Hinata's blood..." Naruto held out his arm to show it. "If I face you **I'm** **going to kill you**!"

Everyone who knew Naruto shivered. It was as if Naruto channeled chakra into his voice as it sounded like he and a female spoke.

"I wait for that moment, Dog of the main branch." Neji said as he limped up to his team.

Naruto was pissed, no beyond that. He was enraged.

' **Naruto, calm down.'** Yoko said, also angry, but worried that Naruto may kill Kiba, who was making his way down the stairs.

'I... AM...CALM!' Naruto thought angrily as Hayate started the fight.

"Kiba, you are my friend, and I will give you this warning." Naruto said, capturing everyone's attention. "Forfeit now or I might kill you."

Sakura and Ino, who woke up after Lee's fight with Gaara, were afraid of Naruto at the moment. Sakura had never seen Naruto angry before, and with what he could do, she was worried that he might actually kill Kiba, who laughed it off.

"Yeah right Naruto, as if you could kill a friend." Kiba said as he place Akamaru to the side. "But don't give up before the fight begins, alright."

"I gave you your warning." Naruto said as he pulled out a rose from his hair. "And now you will pay for it."

Hayate started the fight, and Naruto twirls the rose, causing petals to fly around him and everyone in the room, giving off a soft and pleasant smell, before Naruto flicked his wrist and the rose became the Rose Whip. (1)

"Nice weapon Naruto. But what good is it if you can't ev.." Kiba started to say before the end of the whip wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I warned you." Naruto said and with a flick of his wrist, Kiba's head was removed from his shoulders.

Blood spurted out of the neck as the body fell to the ground and Naruto retracted his whip back into a rose.

"Winner... by death... No, Naruto Uzumaki is disqualified for murdering his opponent." Hayate said as Naruto snapped his fingers. Everyone saw Kiba's severed head vanish as it reappeared onto his body, his eyes white with shock and foam at his mouth.

"I beat him with a very powerful genjutsu." Naruto said darkly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Never mind, Naruto is the winner and the preliminaries are over. May the people proceeding to the third exam come down here." Hayate asked.

As this happened, Hiruzen dismissed himself and the other genin to leave.

All the winners, except Sasuke, walked down to get information on the next exam.

"Alright, the third exam will be a tournament and we will draw lots to find out who will fight who in the first round." Hayate said as a table appeared with a box.

Neji got 2.

Temari got 7.

Gaara got 3.

Kankuro got 5.

Dosu got 8.

Naruto got 1.

Shikamaru got 9.

Shino got 6.

Sasuke got four.

Hayate wrote down the order on a bracket sheet before displaying it to the genin.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga.

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame.

Sabaku no Temari vs. Dosu Kinuta

Shikamaru vs. The winner of match 4 in the second round.

"You lucked out Shikamaru." Shino said as Shikamaru groaned.

"Now that you know who you will fight, I can tell you that the finals won't be held for one month." Hayate said.

"Why is that sir?" Temari asked.

"Two reasons. The first is to train for your upcoming matches, to come up with a strategy or tactic to give yourself an edge over your opponent. Second, the finals won't just be observed by the citizens and shinobi of Konoha. Representatives of other villages, such as their Kage, will attend to watch as well." Hayate explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, see you in one month's time." Hayate said before vanishing.

 **Chapter 13, DONE!**

 **So, how were the fights that were different? I hope they were to your liking. How was Shukaku's human form? Did it satisfy your need for a human Shukaku?**

 **Also, if Naruto seems to angry, remember, Naruto deep down loves her, to the point he would kill for her if her life was put in danger. And from what happened, Naruto could have easily blinded Neji.**

 **1 If you want to know what this looks like, watch episode 15 of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	14. Meeting of the Toad Sage and Training

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I hope I didn't make any of you hate this story with the severe act of violence that Naruto displayed against Kiba.

If anyone thinks this chapter is familiar, then you are correct. I used this same format, not the same words, from my first story, The Village Hidden in Fairies. I recommend that you read it if you like Naruto and Fairy Tail. Funny enough I wrote that story because I was pissed that no one got the "Natsu in the chunin exams" thing right. They were decent, but they were either not being worked on or just too distant.

I'm rambling, sorry, but I hope you like and review.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 14: Meeting of the Toad Sage and Training**

Naruto was in the hospital lobby, making his way to the door after checking in on Lee and Hinata. As he got closer to the door, Kakashi entered the doors and saw Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted.

"Sup Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was just checking up on Hinata and Lee, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you to talk about what you were going to do for the next month." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"I was going to train with Yoko and go from there." Naruto said as he passed Kakashi.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he turned to catch Naruto, but he was already gone.

Naruto walked through the village aimlessly as he thought about what Hinata said to him in the hospital.

Flashback...

" _Promise me Naruto that you won't kill Neji in the finals." Hinata said as Naruto growled._

" _And why would I do that? He deserves it after all he did to you." Naruto nearly shouted._

" _He is hurting Naruto." Hinata said aggressively to get his attention._

" _Neji doesn't know what happened that night and I believe he was told that my father killed the man and that was the reason why Uncle Hizashi gave himself up." Hinata explained. "Neji is a soul crying out for help and I believe that you are the only one who can do it."_

" _But that doesn't excuse his violent behavior towards you." Naruto snapped._

" _NARUTO!" Hinata shouted, snapping Naruto out of his rage._

 _Hinata breathed heavily._

" _I... am not asking you to forgive him, nor will I allow you to get revenge. Sasuke is fighting to achieve vengeance and we know he is blinded. Naruto we know that you know better to fight for that, so promise me that you won't kill Neji and try to help him let go of his anger."Hinata said._

Flashback end...

In the end, Naruto promised, and he was trying to come up with a way to do that without killing Neji.

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled as he passed the hot springs.

' **Stop for a second Naruto.'** Yoko said as she used Naruto's nose to sniff the air. ' **Oh that mother fucker is back. Naruto I'm taking over.'**

Naruto was pushed into the seal as Yoko took over and rushed into the hot springs.

Yoko skidded to a halt as she turned the corner to see a large clump of spiky, white hair near the window of the woman's side and it was giggling.

Yoko stomped over and shouted, "PERVERT!" before kicking him through the window and into the clutches of the women he was peeking on.

Yoko and Naruto listened to the cries and please for mercy, to which he recieved none, before they saw him appear before them, obviously having used substitution to get out.

"What the hell kid?" He yelled. "Do you know who I am?"

"The perverted toad hermit, seal master, and sensei to the Yondaime, Jiraiya." Yoko said in an angry tone as her gaze pierced his body.

"Kid you alright? Your voice doesn't seem to fit you." Jiraiya said confused at why a boy had a woman's voice.

"You can't remember my voice even after that beating Kushina and I gave you." Yoko said through Naruto.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at this.

"Is that you Yoko?" He asked, before seeing the unique color of her eyes. "It is you, but how can you speak through this kid?"

"There was an incident, causing Naruto and I to merge a bit and now I can talk to you." Yoko said, before her left eye reverted back to blue and green.

"Yoko you know this guy?" Naruto asked, shocking Jiraiya even more.

"Yeah, he was a friend of your parents and is your godfather." Yoko said.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, who wasn't even denying her claim.

"What she says is true. I am your god father, the great toad hermit of Mt. Myoboku, the Gallant Jiraiya." He said, as he summoned a toad and then posed with it, before getting punched by Naruto.

"What the hell Brat!" Jiraiya shouted as he grasped his bruising face.

"Payback for not checking in on me growing up." Naruto said, not really mad, but wanting to just hit him.

"Anyway, why have you disrupted my research?" Jiraiya asked as he crossed his arms, as the toad vanished.

"Naruto here is in the chunin exam finals, and I am going to be training him over the next month." Yoko explained. "And was we passed by, I caught your disgusting scent and I decided to get some fun in."

Naruto chuckles a bit as Jiraiya huffed in anger.

"And as those women were kicking your ass, I thought that maybe you could help train Naruto for the finals along-side me." Yoko said innocently.

Jiraiya thought about it for a bit before agreeing.

Naruto cheered, before Yoko pushed him back, and closed the connection.

"Jiraiya, I want you to give Naruto the key to the seal." Yoko said.

Jiraiya gave her a glare.

"And why should I give him the key? Is it so you can merge your chakra with him? If you do that, your chakra will over whelm him." Jiraiya reminded her as Kushina had a similar incident with her seal key.

Time Skip...

It has been two weeks and Naruto had progressed accordingly.

He learned how to summon toads from Jiraiya, summoning Gamabunta on his first try and had to prove he summoned him by staying on his back and with the help of his barbed plants, Naruto succeeded.

After he learned how to summon, Jiraiya left, saying that he would pick up Naruto's training after the exam and that Yoko would help him.

This happened in the first week.

Yoko spent her time outside the seal, as a chakra projection, showing Naruto the affects of different plants and how to use them. They also experimented with some jutsu that Yoko wasn't able to do with Kushina and when asked on whom she was, Yoko said it was her last jinchuriki and did not say it was his mother.

While not perfected, Naruto was able to use the two jutsu that Yoko showed him, which she was proud of and could not wait to see when they were mastered.

Every night, Naruto returned to the Hyuga compound, bruised and battered, and was scolded by Tohru for being reckless.

Hiashi, Tohru, Hanabi, and Hinata were worried about him because he would leave before any of them would wake up and would return just before they would go to sleep.

This took two weeks before the finals.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto trained with Yoko.

'She really is in control of her training, so I had nothing to worry about.' Jiraiya thought as Naruto made his way home that night.

Jiraiya and Naruto felt a chakra spike.

' **This is Shukaku's chakra.'** Yoko thought. ' **What could he be doing?'**

Building...

Gaara's eyes were that of Shukaku's as his sand crushed Dosu into a pile of blood.

'This is dirty blood.' Gaara thought as his sand whipped around franticly. 'Mother will get delicious blood from that Naruto.'

Shukaku was restless. Ever since Yoko dragged him into the mindscape and interrupted Gaara's fight against Lee, he wanted to kill her and Naruto.

' **That hag of a vixen will pay for what she did.'** Shukaku thought before laughing manically, causing Gaara to laugh the same when he felt that Shukaku was in a good mood.

Baki and Kabuto watched as Gaara's sand returned to his gourd and the youth returned to the room to lean against the wall.

"So, that is the plan?" Baki asked as Kabuto nodded and pushed his glasses against his nose.

"Yes, and you better hold your end of the deal." Kabuto said as he turned to leave. "Also, take care of our eavesdropper."

Hayate gasped.

'He knew.'

Baki was upon Hayate and they engaged in battle.

The next day...

Four ANBU stood over the body of Hayate, which was impaled by his own sword.

"Hayate." Cat said as she removed his sword and held it close. 'Your death will be avenged.'

Time Skip, three days before Finals...

"Focus Naruto or it won't work." Yoko said as they say criss-cross.

Naruto, whose eyes were closed in concentration, was sending his chakra through the nearby trees.

They shook violently before his chakra blew the bark off the trees.

"Don't use so much chakra Naruto. You need to use much less." Yoko said as she whacked him on the head.

"I'm trying, but I can't adjust and use that low amount of chakra." He said before he got an idea.

"That might work Naruto, why not give it a try." Yoko said, having heard what he said.

Aburame Compound...

Shino was sipping tea with his father, relaxing and listening to the insects and leaves move in their home.

Hyuga Compound...

Neji practiced all his gentle fist stances.

Uchiha Compound...

Sasuke was resting after the hard day of training as he iced his left hand.

Nara Compound...

Shikamaru played shogi with Shikaku, thinking of his next move and what he could do against Temari.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro...

Temari practiced her wind jutsu as Kankuro made sure his puppet was in top shape. Gaara just stood in the corner.

Hokage's Office...

Hiruzen looked out the window of his office watching the sun set.

'Orochimaru? What are you planning for us?' Hiruzen thought as he remembered when he and Orochimaru met on their first day of being a genin team.

"Reminiscing Sarutobi-sensei?"

Hiruzen turned his chair to see Jiraiya standing before his desk.

"Yes, just... about where I went wrong." Hiruzen said with a melancholy look. "How is Naruto's training going? I heard from one of my ANBU that you were training him."

"I didn't do much. All I taught him was how to summon and Yoko is teaching him currently." Jiraiya said earning an upset glare from his sensei. "I plan on teaching him more after the exams. I believe he can do it without being taught by me and Yoko at once for now."

Hiruzen exhaled and chuckled.

"It's funny." He said. "That I trained you, then you trained Minato who succeeded me, and now you are training Naruto."

"Where does time go, right Sensei." Jiraiya said.

Hyuga Compound...

Naruto collapsed as he made his way to his room, causing a loud noise, alerting Hinata that he was there.

She found him, sleeping on the hard wood floor, and 'awed' at how cute he was when he slept.

'I should get help to get him in his room.' Hinata thought, before thinking 'screw it' and dragged him into his room.

After several minutes, and small breather breaks, Hinata lugged Naruto onto his bed.

'I should take off his cloths, they're filthy.' Hinata said as she blushed. Checking to see if anyone was nearby, Hinata undressed Naruto and redressed him in his pajamas.

After putting his blanket on him, Hinata looked upon his unconsious form.

'He is out of it, so maybe he won't feel it if I make it quick.' Hinata thought before leaning in and kissing Naruto's lips.

She pulled back, red as a tomato, and went to his door.

"Thank you for your sacrifices Naruto. I promise you that I will get stronger so we can walk together as equals. And possibly, I can save you one day." She said quietly before closing his door and entering hers, which is next door.

Yoko smiled warmly at Hinata's display and what she said.

' **It feels like time is repeating itself. Don't you think so Shuichi?** ' Yoko thinks before fading off to sleep.

 **Chapter 14, DONE!**

 **So, again a short explaining chapter, nothing special.**

 **Hopefully I got you wondering about what is to come with the finals. I have a plan for the fight between Naruto and Neji, the others are canon, and then I have a fight for Gaara and Naruto.**

 **The name Yoko said is pronounced like this: Sue-ee-chee**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	15. Scattered Petals and Tears

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

To Phantomsoul2015, all I can say is that it isn't Shukaku. Shuichi is completely different. And you'll just have to wait for it.

This chapter is a fight, and anyone who know my work can say I'm not the best, so please be a little easy with your critisism on the fight.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 15: Scattered Petals and Tears**

Day of Third round...

The stadium was filled to the brim with civilians and shinobi alike, and both were excited to see who would win.

Hiruzen was sitting in the Kage box next to the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa, father of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"I can't wait to see Gaara fight against the last Uchiha, who seems to be missing." Rasa said. (1)

"Well, we will deal with his absence when we get to his match." Hiruzen laughed as he looked upon Naruto.

Naruto was wearing his white outfit again. Hiruzen frowned when he saw the scars on Naruto's arms that he got from Toguro in Wave.

Arena...

The genin who were participating were in the field waiting for the tournament to begin, except Dosu and Sasuke who were missing.

Genma Shiranui, a special jonin like Anko, appeared before them.

"Welcome to the third round of the chunin exams. My name is Genma and I will be the referee." He said to the genin and the crowd, taking notice of Dosu's and Sasuke's absence.

"Our first fight will be Naruto Uzumaki against Neji Hyuga. All of you not fighting please go to the fighter's box to watch the match." Genma instructed, getting nods as they left.

In the stands, Hinata and Kiba, who had Akamaru in his jacket, sat in between Hiashi and Tsume, Kiba's mom. Sitting besides the adults were Hanabi and Hana.

"Hinata, I don't know who to root for, help me pick." Hanabi asked as she stared at Naruto and looked at Neji.

"I want Naruto to win, but I also want Neji to see what the truth." Hinata said, turning to her father.

Hiashi had a sad look on his face. Naruto and Hinata told him that morning that they were going to tell Neji what happened to Hizashi.

"I agree Hinata and if Naruto fails this, I will take it upon myself to make sure Neji see it." Hiashi said to her, giving a sad smile earning a hand on his from Hinata.

"Naruto won't lose." Hinata said with confidence as the match was about to begin.

Arena...

"May the first match...BEGIN!" Genma shouted.

Neji entered his Gentle Fist stance and waited for Naruto to enter his or at least pull out his whip.

Naruto stood there, his eyes boring into Neji's.

"Neji, your hatred is misplaced and has been from the beginning." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked as his stance slacked and he stood back upright, but was on guard.

"That night."

Neji grew a tick mark in his forehead.

"I know what happened. That Kumo ambassador kidnapped you and Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi followed and killed him and his followers and my father's life was forfeited as a payment to the Raikage." Neji said with spite.

"That's a lie."

"What was that?"

Naruto kept staring into Neji's eyes.

"Hiashi did not kill those men. I did." Naruto said, getting a growl from Neji.

"You are covering for Hiashi. Was it he or Hinata that put you up to this?" Neji asked as he grew angry.

"Think about it Neji!" Naruto shouted. "The two followers were crushed to mush. Do you really think any Hyuga clan jutsu could do that? The ambassador had a plant growing out of his corpse."

Neji started to see what Naruto was saying. It's true no Hyuga attack could turn enemies into splinters and goo.

"Neji that was the night I awakened my kekkai genkai." Naruto said as he looked at his right hand. "Those men were going to take Hinata's eyes and keep her alive for breeding when she grew up. I heard this and grew mad and in my rage, I killed them."

The crowd and Naruto's friends that were there heard Naruto say this and were shocked to hear Naruto had killed.

"If you don't believe me Neji, then look at Hiashi's face with your Byakugan." Naruto suggested, pointing out where Hiashi was sitting.

Neji did just that and looked upon Hiashi's face, which was down cast in shame.

He spoke, "It is true." And Neji read his lips and clenched his hands.

"It was your fault my father died." He growl, his eyes blazing with anger. He slipped back into his stance and charged his fingers with chakra. "I'll make you pay in blood, dog of the main branch!"  
Naruto threw his arms out, as if he was surrendering.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Go ahead. Hit me with your jutsu, but I will tell you this." Naruto said as his staring turned into a hard glare that shook Neji. "I will never fall to a shinobi filled with hatred. TAKE ALL YOUR HATRED OUT ON ME, NOT HIASHI OR HINATA!"

Neji had enough and proceeded towards Naruto.

"Prepare yourself Uzumaki! It's your fate to lose her today!" Neji shouted.

Naruto braced himself, as he knew what was going to happen.

The crowd watched as Neji struck Naruto's tenketsu, all of them.

Naruto cried out in pain, blood shouting out of his mouth showing that there was internal damage. Naruto staggered, but balanced himself out.

"Is.. that all you got?" He asked, as he forced open his tenketsu, shocking Neji as Naruto made his way over to Neji. "I'm still standing Neji. Make me fall!"

Neji appeared before Naruto, again striking his tenketsu.

More blood hit the dirt and Naruto staggered like a drunk but kept going back as he opened his tenketsu again.

Neji struck Naruto in the stomach knocking the air out of him, but it wasn't enough to knock Naruto down.

'How is he able to open his tenketsu? It should not be possible.' Neji thought before he prepared to attack again.

Naruto stumbled forward, almost falling, but he always caught himself.

Genma went to stop the fight.

"Don't..." Naruto said as more blood splattered his white clothing. "Don't you dare think about stopping this fight!"

Genma saw the fire in Naruto's eyes and knew Naruto would possibly attack him if he interfered, so he let the fight continue.

Neji, angered Naruto wouldn't just fall, struck Naruto's chest, point blank, with a Vacuum Palm. Naruto's shirt was ripped open, revealing his scar from Toguro, which stopped Neji as he was shocked to see it.

"The one who gave me this... He was stronger than me." Naruto said as he was trying to regain the air he lost, and was quite light-headed. "I should have died that day. But I told fate to go fuck itself and was able to pull through and survive."

' **Naruto, it's time. You can use it now.'** Yoko told him, causing Naruto to smile.

Naruto took several deep breaths before reaching into his bag of seeds. He held them close to his face before blowing on them and closing his hand on them.

"I have done what was needed. If you still resent me and the Hyuga main branch, then bring it on." Naruto said.

"You have nothing left. You did not reopen your tenketsu, so you can't use your chakra." Neji pointed out as he prepared his sixty-four palms.

"Scatter." Naruto whispered as he threw the seeds, which blossomed and burst into hundreds upon hundreds of rose petals.

"This is all you could do? Summon petals." Neji taunted as he started his attack. He targeted Naruto's heart.

His finger struck a petal.

'What the...?'

Neji continued his attack, but he kept hitting the petals as they flung themselves at where Neji was going to strike, slicing his finger tips open on contact.

"Wind Style: Dance of the Scatter Rose Petals." Naruto said as Neji stopped his attack and moved away from Naruto.

"Wind style? You learned elemental manipulation over the month." Neji said, impressed at Naruto's defense. "This defense is similar to that Suna shinobi sand."

"And like that sand, it makes a perfect offense as well." Naruto said as several petals shot at Neji, who blocked them with his Rotation.

"You blocked thirty petals just now Neji." Naruto said as the petals fell to the ground, empty of chakra. "These petals are anything but normal. With my wind chakra in them they become swords."

Neji, realizing what he was saying, looked around. There were so many that he could not see them all as they started to stir and move.

"Neji, this jutsu was not made to be used on a single enemy." Naruto said, peeking Neji's curiosity. "It was created to take out armies of enemy shinobi in one fell swoop." 'But with how much chakra I have, I would not have been able to control it to the extent I have now.'

The crowd was amazed at the beauty of Naruto's jutsu while the shinobi were amazed at what Naruto said.

"Let's see if you can block one thousand chakra enhanced blades Neji." Naruto said as the petals spun around him and Neji. (2)

The blades then flashed towards Neji, who entered Rotation.

It lasted an instant.

Neji stood still as he ended his jutsu. Blood flew from his body, showing lacerations all over his body. Neji collapsed, gasping for air and his finger tips almost completely bone.

"Congratulations Neji. Out of the one thousand blades, you blocked six hundred and forty one of them." Naruto said as he canceled his jutsu.

"Genma, don't worry. I made sure to avoid his vitals, but he could still die from blood loss if not treated soon." Naruto said as he wobbled from using his jutsu.

Genma nodded.

"Winner of the match: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Many people cheered, but most were shocked at the raw power Naruto wielded.

Kage box...

"That is a promising genin you got their Lord Sandaime, but he seems a bit... on the crazy side." Rasa pointed out.

"Naruto is smart and has had his own way of doing things." Hiruzen said with a smile. 'Your parent's would be proud that you are growing up a splendid shinobi Naruto.'

"I got that from how he let himself almost get killed." Rasa said as the medics appeared to pick up Neji.

Arena...

Naruto walked over to Neji.

"Neji, I know how you feel."

Neji turned his head to see Naruto's tears.

"I lost someone I loved also, and I know exactly what it is like to be branded with something that can haunt you." Naruto said as he collapsed next to Neji.

' **What do you mean by 'Haunt' Naruto? Am I that terrifying?'** Yoko shouted, insulted that Naruto would say such a thing about her.

'I meant the scar. It is a reminder of him.' Naruto thought as the medics put him on a stretcher.

Both Neji and Naruto were taken by the medics to be healed.

Genma cleared his throat and called for Sasuke and Gaara to come down to the arena.

Stadium medical ward...

Neji was being bandaged up as Naruto was checked to make sure he could fight in the next round. All he needed was to open his tenketsu again, some bed rest, and he would be at about seventy-five percent.

Naruto heard the door open to see Hiashi and his daughters enter.

Hinata and Hanabi rushed to Naruto's side as Hiashi walked towards Neji.

"So, is it true?" Was all Neji had asked.

Hiashi explained what happened and gave Neji the letter Hizashi left for him.

Hanabi and Hiashi left to watch the rest of the matches while Hinata stayed to be with Naruto, who was out cold.

"Lady Hinata..."

Hinata turned to her cousin, who had fat tears falling from his eyes. "I...I... am...I am so sorry..."

Neji closed his eyes, so to not see Hinata's face, as he was ashamed for what he had done. He felt her hand grip his.

"I forgive you Neji. I am sorry that you weren't told the truth from the beginning. If I had known this was going to happen, I would have confronted you long before this." Hinata said.

Neji smiled a small smile and faded into unconsciousness.

 **Chapter 15, DONE!**

 **And the next chapter will be the start of the invasion. I'll go over the fights, but it will be short, as the fights will be canon.**

 **And before you say that Naruto learned two jutsu over the month, I can say this. He has learned two jutsu, but only revealed one of them. You'll have to wait for the next set of chapters to see it.**

 **1 Look Rasa up if you don't know what he looks like, because it's Orochimaru and he isn't wearing the mask. He is wearing the Kazekage hat, but has Rasa's face on his like the grass ninja's face he stole.**

 **2 This is basically Byuakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's first form, but instead of cherry blossom petals, they are rose petals.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	16. How Beasts Fight

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Sorry for the wait, I had trouble with fight ideas so I said F**k it and went simple. Any problem with this is accepted if it is in a polite manner.

I also got a job recently, so that may damper updates, and that will get harder when college starts.

To CrimsonSylvan, Wind Style: Dance of the Scatter Rose Petals is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi first form. The second form, which I hope I understand, is the one where the rows of swords appear. Naruto isn't a swordsman in the story, so that specific form won't be used, but I have a plan for it, please be patient for it, but it won't be seen for a while.

Naruto isn't shirt-less, the shirt he wore against Neji is torn at the left shoulder so it hangs on with the right side, revealing his chest. I wanted to make that clear.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

 **"Hey"** = Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 16: How Beasts Fight**

The exams continued as scheduled, except Sasuke hadn't shown up, leading Hiruzen to disqualify him. Many of the audience were upset and Rasa asked him to reconsider. Hiruzen stood his ground, saying that if he let Sasuke continue he would be showing favoritism. So Gaara was called the winner and the exams continued, without Sasuke.

Kankuro gave up his match against Shino, which got more boos from the crowd, but Kankuro shrugged it off.

Shikamaru fought Temari and almost beat her, but forfeited due to lack of chakra and over all laziness.

In the Hospital, Hinata told Naruto it was his turn and he was fighting Gaara, causing Naruto to hurry to the arena so he wouldn't be disqualified.

Gaara stood in front of Naruto as he stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'll kill you. Mother will be satisfied with your blood and my existence will be proven." Gaara said coldly as his sand rose from his uncorked gourd.

"I'll enjoy seeing what you and the first do to me and the ninth." Naruto said as he blosomed the Rose Whip.

Genma raised his hand to start when Sasuke and Kakashi appeared between the two genin and Genma. Sakura, Ino, and many of the civilians cheered for Sasuke. Many of the shinobi, the Hyuga and other clans, were disappointed at this as Sasuke should be more responsible and dreaded his reaction to his disqualification.

"Sorry we're late. Sasuke can still participate can he?" Kakashi asked, hoping Sasuke could.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but Sasuke had his chance and did not show up. Lord Hokage had him disqualified to not show favoritism." Genma explained.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uchiha are you hard of hearing? He said you are disqualified." Naruto said getting an angry glare from Sasuke.

"But I deserve to fight!" Sasuke said. "I was picked for this, so I should do it."

Hiruzen appeared before the boy, causing the crowd to silence.

"If you really wanted to fight Sasuke, then you should have shown up on time. Shinobi who are late miss out on many things and can get their comrades killed. I hope you remember this later on. Now get off the field so we can continue the exams." Hiruzen ordered.

Sasuke grit his teeth and obeyed Hiruzen.

Sasuke and Kakashi vanished and took seats in the stands.

Naruto readied himself and gripped his whip as Genma was about to start the match.

Gaara eyed Naruto's weapon, wondering what it was capable of.

' **That whip is full of his chakra.'** Shukaku said to Gaara. " **The special ability of the whip is like chakra paper, it pulls out the chakra nature in the chakra, which lets the thorns on the whip cut through anything, including chakra. It can also spread genjutsu like the one he used in the prelims. Be careful Gaara. One wrong move and you could die, which would end your existence.'**

Gaara tensed at this and decided to end the fight quickly.

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara shouted as Naruto was enclosed in sand, crushing him.

Naruto puffed out of existence, showing it was a shadow clone.

"Where are you UZUMAKI!" Gaara shouted, only to sense Naruto right behind him, facing away from him, his whip gone and in its place a rose.

"Rose Whip: Hidden Slash." Naruto said as he flicked the rose at Gaara, which gently hit him before a large slash on Gaara's right shoulder appeared, blood spilling from the wound soaking the sand that was Gaara's sand armor.

Kakashi was wide eyed.

'I doubt I could have seen that even if I used my sharingan.' He thought as Sasuke broiled in anger at Naruto's display of power and speed.

Gaara cried out in pain.

"MY BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" He cried as he held his bleeding shoulder.

' **Use my chakra Gaara! He won't be able to keep up with my speed and power if you use it."** Shukaku whispered, causing Gaara to smile like a maniac as he made eye contact with Naruto, his eyes that of Shukaku's as sand started to form on the left side of his face.

' **He's starting to use Shukaku's chakra.'** Yoko said urgently to Naruto. ' **Use mine in retaliation Naruto. I have more power than him, but let's take this fight outside the village.'**

Naruto quickly tackled Gaara, whose sand couldn't stop him, and Yoko shun-shinned them outside the village.

Ten seconds passed before the people in the stadium felt Shukaku's chakra, but they could not act as they suddenly started to feel sleepy.

Outside the village, few miles North East...

Naruto groaned in pain despite being using a very small percentage of Yoko's chakra, making his eyes red and gold.

Yoko had healed the internal damage he sustained from Neji's attacks, but could not heal everything, which left Naruto bruised all over his body. And due to these bruises, he was backed up against the wall, well tree, when Gaara started to transform even more.

"Come on Uzumaki! **Use the Foxes power!"** The partially transformed Gaara shouted as his arms crossed in front of him.

" **SAND SHURIKEN!"** Gaara shouted as he swung his arms outwards, sending twelve clumps of sand, that formed shuriken, at Naruto, who substituted with a leaf.

' **Come on Naruto. We need to do that jutsu.'** Yoko urged as Gaara was on them again.

'But we could not do it during training.' Naruto thought as he jumped to another tree. 'I don't think I can do it.'

' **We can if we try.'** Yoko said as she felt Naruto's pain on herself. She knew that if they could not pull it off, Naruto would die. He wasted too much chakra against Neji just to open his tenketsu and now it was biting them in the ass.

" **Where is that fancy power of yours Uzumaki?"** Gaara shouted as he looked for Naruto, who hid some ways away to catch his breath.

'What do I do? He's too strong.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I might die here.'

Suddenly he saw Toguro in his mind, remembering the overwhelming power the man held within him.

'No, this isn't like that time in Nami.' Naruto thought as he saw sand encircle him.

'DAMN!'

The sand surrounded him and bound him to the tree.

" **GOT YOU KNOW UZUMAKI!"** Gaara said as he had the sand spread to sufficate Naruto.

Biju Mindscape...

Yoko stood before Naruto.

"We have no other choice Naruto but to use it." She said as Naruto was uneasy.

"But what if it doesn't work?" He asked, scared of her answer.

"Then we die."

Clear cut and to the point.

"Naruto let's give it a try and if it doesn't work then this means it was as far as you were meant to go." Yoko said, nothing she said comforting.

"(sigh) Okay, let's do it. But how to you think we can do it to make it work?" Naruto asked as Yoko walked behind him and hugged him. (1) Yoko's silver tails wrapped around Naruto, making him feel at ease.

"Erase all doubt and fear." Yoko said, pulling him closer to her heart. "Trust is the key for this jutsu to work."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Yoko's and focused.

Yoko leaned forward and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

The mindscape was lit up by a bright flash of light.

Outside world, two seconds have passed...

Gaara was laughing as Naruto was covered in his sand. He prepared to crush his opponent before it expanded and blew up.

Naruto stood up slowly, his ears vanishing and two silver fox ears popping atop his head, the red in his hair turning silver. A single silver fox tail sprouted from the base of his spine and his canine teeth and nails elongated and sharpened into fangs and claws.

" **Jinchuriki Secret Art: Tailed Beast Fusion! "**Naruto said with his and Yoko's voice speaking in unison. (2 and 3)

Konoha...

Konoha shinobi were facing off against Oto and Suna shinobi after Rasa revealed himself to be Orochimaru in disguise. Orochimaru grabbed Hiruzen and shun-shinned them away onto a building where his body guards were.

Once in place, they performed the Four Violet Flames Formation barrier jutsu, sealing Hiruzen in with his old pupil.

They engaged in battle and they came to a stalemate.

"Orochimaru, even after all this time, you still haven't improved even a bit." Hiruzen said sternly, wondering what the pale male was doing the past several years.

Orochimaru chuckled at the veteran shinobi's words.

"As if a decrepit old fossil like yourself can fight me as I am now, but things are certainly not like they were that day." Orochimaru said as he pealed his face off, showing a young woman's face.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked in sheer shock.

The woman grinned widely.

"Why, I am Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei." She said in a soft feminine tone before laughing at Hiruzen's horror.

"It can't be... you completed it?"Hiruzen asked as Orochimaru put his face back on. "The Immortality Jutsu."

"Yes, and now I have achieved immortality and I will never grow old or die." Orochimaru sneered. "You don't have a chance of killing me, especially when you are facing them." Orochimaru said with a gleeful look as he performed the signs for summoning.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: RE-ANIMATION!" He shouted as Hiruzen realized what he said.

"YOU CAN'T THAT JUTSU IS FORBIDDEN!" Hiruzen shouted as two caskets appeared, one with "First" and the other with "Second" scribed on them.

Naruto and Gaara...

Gaara, whose only human trait was his feet, glared at Naruto.

" **Tailed Beast Fusion? Mimicking my techniques again are we you old vixen!"** Shukaku said through Gaara as Gaara performed the Play Possum Jutsu to give control to Shukaku.

" **Our unity wasn't achieved through the theft of another's body Shukaku."** Naruto spoke, pointing out the difference. ' **I have a tails worth of chakra to access with the seal still active. I won't have an easy fight.'**

Gaara growled.

" **That may be so, but it doesn't matter how it was achieved, as long as I am stronger."** Shukaku spat as he inhaled.

" **Wind Style: AIR BULLET!"**

Naruto stepped aside and easily dodged Shukaku's air attacks.

" **You have grown slow Shukaku. Or maybe I've gotten much stronger? "** Naruto said as he summoned his whip.

" **Rose Whip, Wind Style: THORN WHEEL!"**

Naruto swung his whip in a circle motion, sending blasts of compressed wind in every direction.

Shukaku encased himself in a dome of sand, blocking Naruto's attack.

" **We are getting nowhere with these tactics, you old hag."** Shukaku said as his sand started to pile up, forming his giant tanuki form.

" **I agree."** Naruto said as he transformed also in a puff of smoke, relinquishing his body to Yoko.

" **When we beasts fight... "** Yoko said, Naruto's voice still present.

" **We fight like animals."** Shukaku finished.

This was the rule the biju followed when fighting each other. No fancy jutsu except the tailed beast bomb and their inherit abilities, like Shukaku's sand and Yoko's plant manipulation.

Yoko stood on her haunches and leapt at Shukaku

Konoha, Hiruzen vs. Orochimaru...

Hiruzen was losing ground. Orochimaru had successfully revived Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, his masters and the Shodaime and Nidaime of Konoha.

The three Kage did battle, ending in Hiruzen summoning Enma the Monkey King to even the field. This helped, but was still fruitless.

The ANBU watching the battle were amazed at the Mokuton of the Shodaime and the Suiton ability and control of the Nidaime.

The combination of these two great shinobi over-powered Hiruzen and cost him subsequent damage to his arms from blocking a water dragon.

'I have no choice but to seal them away, it will cost me my life. But with my limbs like this...' Hiruzen thought, starting to believe he would fail until he remembered Yoko's gift.

 _Flashback..._

" _Yoko created this to help hold one's body together when fighting." Yoko, who was in control, said as she showed Hiruzen the seeds._

" _They heal the user?" Hiruzen asked as he eyed the seeds._

" _No, they won't. They will force barbs and vines into the body to hold it together, even ripping through bones to keep you in one piece."Yoko explained. "They also shut off ones sense of pain, making the body stronger with-out the natural limitations we give ourselves to keep us alive."_

" _Interesting, but I guess there are more downsides?" He questioned._

" _The user won't feel pain, meaning they will ignore it making any injuries worse, forcing the plant to make more barbs. It also can cause the user to lose their sense of friend and foe, causing them to turn on their comrades." Yoko spoke as she gave the bag to Hiruzen. "That is why it is called..."_

 _End Flashback..._

Hiruzen pulled out one of the seeds and forced it into his palm. Instantly he felt the pain vanish, and his open wounds seal themselves shut with what looked like small vines.

Hashirama was upon Hiruzen, preparing to kill him when he was hit with Enma, who was in staff form, and was blown to ash.

Orochimaru looked surprised.

'Where did he get that kind of strength?' Orochimaru thought as Hiruzen jumped at him, swinging Enma downward.

Orochimaru dodged, letting Enma hit the roof of the building, which was bad as the entire building was destroyed.

The barrier destroyed the debris that went flying into it.

"How old man? How did you get this burst of power?" Orochimaru questioned as the dust started to settle.

Hiruzen appeared, his arms completely broken and hanging in different ways, barely hanging on to Enma.

"Hiruzen, are you alright?" Enma asked, quite worried about his friend.

"Yes Enma." Hiruzen asked as his arms rotated at the elbow and returned to their normal position, the difference where the mass of barbs holding his joint together. "Thanks to Yoko's Berserker Seed, I feel no pain." (3)

Hiruzen placed Enma down, causing him to revert back to his true form. Hiruzen took a deep breath as he summoned two shadow clones, all three starting the hand signs: Serpent, Boar, Ram, Hare, Dog, Rat, Horse, Serpent, and then they clapped their hands.

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" all three said as the Shinigami appeared.

Blood shot out of Hiruzen's mouth, feeling the presence of the reaper meant he was starting to knock on death's door.

Shukaku and Yoko...

The battle between the two beasts had been simple, but deadly. They bit, scratched, tackled, and over all acted like animals.

Shukaku was now keeping Yoko at a distance as he fired waves of sand at her, which was easily avoided.

Yoko exhaled smoke, covering the field in a massive cloud of it.

" **Your old hit and run smoke screen, classic, but not effective."** Shukaku said as he cleared the smoke with a single swish of his tail.

As it cleared, Yoko got in close and had Shukaku pinned down.

" **DO IT KNOW NARUTO!"** Yoko yelled at Naruto appeared from her furry forehead, still with fox features, and leapt at Gaara's unconsious body, making Yoko's body vanish.

" **WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! "** Naruto shouted as he slugged Gaara in the face, waking the teen up, taking away Shukaku's control.

Gaara screamed in pain as his body was beaten, but his crazed spirit willing to fight on.

"BE GONE YOU PEST!" Gaara shouted as he attempted to crush Naruto with his sand, but recieved another punch to the face, this time, destroying Shukaku's body and causing Naruto's bones to be turned to dust.

The two boys landed on the ground, broken and battered. Naruto reverted to normal as his fusion wore off, making him feel all the pain that had built up to that point.

"How, how could you have beaten me?" Gaara asked as he saw Naruto crawl towards him, scaring him. "STAY AWAY!"

"I don't know what you went through Gaara. But I understand how you feel." Naruto said as he got closer.

"That ostracized feeling, that everyone hates you. It's cold. It's dark." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara and Vice Versa. Gaara saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't fight for myself."

This caught Gaara's attention.

"The reason I am as strong as I am now, is because I have precious people who I need to protect. And if you tried to hurt any of them..." Naruto said as he started to fade out. "I'll... beat ... you ... again."

 **Chapter 16, DONE!**

 **1 think of Inuyasha, the episode when Sesshomaru takes the black pear from his eye, when the un-mother is hugging Inuyasha.**

 **2 Tailed beast fusion was inspired by Kanokon, where Kouta and Chizuru fuse together**

 **3 think how Vegito, Gogeta, and Gotenks talk. Their voices are the mix of both the people who fused into them.**

 **4 this is based off of Gut's Berserker Armor from Berserk, which is a good anime, all three seasons story is good, but the 2016 and 2017 versions don't have the right animation.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	17. Instincts, Spirals, and Bros

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

First off, sorry for the wait, I got a job, so I have had medium amounts of time to think on this.

Second, thanks Spidey2 for the motivation.

THIRDLY, there is "adult" theme in this chapter. I put this in quotes as I see it harmless, but there are those that won't.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

"Hey"= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

Chapter 17: Instinct, Spirals, and Bros

It had been three days since the Oto-Suna invasion.

The sky was covered in thick gray rain clouds, causing a thick rain to fall upon the friends and family of the fallen shinobi who lost their lives defending their village.

Everyone wore dark formal clothes, each holding a flower.

The altar held pictures of the fallen, and the center piece was of Hiruzen Sarutobi, who gave his life to seal away the reanimated Shodaime and Nidaime and seal away Orochimaru's arms. The ANBU who witness the battle said that Hiruzen fought with everything he had, even breaking his body to win. They said he fought like a mad man, fighting through the pain even when he was pierced by Orochimaru's sword.

Everyone placed the flowers they held on the altar, praying that they would find peace in the afterlife.

Naruto, who had his right arm in a sling do to breaking it, placed a rose upon the altar.

As Naruto walked back, he saw Konohamaru crying over the loss of his grandpa and Iruka was comforting him.

'Such is the life and ways of the shinobi. We live, fight, and die as tools for our village.' Naruto thought as Haku placed her flower on the altar and followed behind Naruto.

The funeral finished up soon after and many ninja dispersed as the rest helped moved the fallen to the cemetery, Naruto and Hinata following them.

After the fallen were laid to rest, Naruto and Hinata made their way to Hiruzen's grave, which was next to the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage's graves.

Kneeling down at each grave, Naruto placed a protection seed, which burrowed and wrapped around the bodies to protect them from grave robbing, so someone who knows the reanimation jutsu could not use them against the village again.

The rain thickened as Naruto and Hinata turned to leave.

Within the seal, Yoko shed tears for Hiruzen, as he supported Naruto like the Hyuga did. She knew Naruto was torn as Hiruzen was like a grandfather to him and she was their when Naruto broke down crying in the hospital, almost destroying his room in his anguish.

One week later...

Jiraiya, being led by Tohru, made his way to Hiashi's study.

He had a run in with two of the elders, Koharu and Homura, who asked him to become the Godaime Hokage. Naturally he refused and replied that Tsunade would be better. The elders said she would not come back, but Jiraiya said he would go get her, with some company of course.

Tohru gently knocked on Hiashi's door.

"Who is it?"

"Tohru, Master Jiraiya is here to talk to you." Tohru replied.

"Let him in."

Tohru opened the door and shut it after Jiraiya entered.

"Please sit." Hiashi said as Jiraiya made his way to Hiashi's desk. "Tea?"

"No thank you."

Hiashi's entwined his fingers together before making eye contact with Jiraiya.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about, Jiraiya-Sensei?"

Hyuga Garden...

Naruto, whose arm was now completely healed, was wearing a simple plain kimono as he gently clipped his banzai bush. He, Hinata, Hanabi, Natsu, and Tohru decided to plant them years ago. It served as a way of calming their minds when distressed. Currently, Naruto was still mourning Hiruzen's death, which caused him to not speak to anyone since the funeral. He was so focused on it he clipped too much off his bush.

"Damn it." Naruto whispered as he picked up the branch and reconnected it with his power, sighing afterward.

Hinata, wearing the same outfit, exited the building and walked up to him, noticing the sad look on his face.

Hinata grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Naruto looked into her eyes. He looked like his was on the verge of crying again. Hinata had heard from Kurenai that he was like this in Nami when she was unconscious.

"Naruto, please, don't keep it in. Talk to me." Hinata begged.

Naruto pulled his hand from hers and gripped her kimono aggressively as he inhaled sharply, letting fresh tears fall. He then wrapped her in a hug, pulling her in close.

Hinata felt her clothes get wet from his tears as she hugged him back.

"Why... why did he have to die?" Naruto croaked as he gasped for air as the tears kept falling. "It's just like before... I could have helped if I was there... If I was, he probably would still be here."

Patting his back, Hinata stayed silent as he let out a week's worth of anguish he kept in.

Pulling back a bit, Naruto made eye contact with Hinata again. He felt a tug, deep within him a primal urge awoke. Something so strong, Naruto's pupils dilated into slits.

He pulled Hinata to him and placed his lips on hers, shocking Hinata.

Naruto pushed so hard that they fell over with Naruto on top of her, grabbing her wrists and holding her down. Pulling back a bit, Naruto moved down to her neck and gently licked it before biting it.

"N-Naruto... Stop it." Hinata all but shouted in fear.

Ignoring her, Naruto sucked on her neck before pulling away, leaving a hickey. Releasing her right wrist, he attempted to open her kimono, but snapped out of his dazed sense with a slap to the face from Hinata.

Realizing what he had done, Naruto jumped back in terror, breathing hard, eyes wide in shock.

'What did I just do?' he thought as Hinata stood up and backed away from him, scared.

A plume of smoke burst as Jiraiya appeared between the two shocked teens. Sensing negative emotions, Jiraiya spoke immediately.

"Naruto, we're leaving, go pack up now." Jiraiya said.

Naruto jumped up and ran to his room, not even looking at Jiraiya or Hinata.

Less than twenty minutes past and Jiraiya and Naruto were gone.

As the two left, Hinata was with Tohru, clutching her for dear life and crying, telling Tohru what happened.

"...I-it was like he was gone and I could not reach him." Hinata choked out as more tears fell.

Tohru comforted the Heiress as best she could.

'I hope Hiashi doesn't punish Naruto for this when he comes back.' Tohru thought, knowing that she had to tell Hiashi this.

Sweet shop, other side of the village...

Kakashi bumped into Kurenai and Asuma while waiting for Sasuke. Inside were two men, dressed in long robes adorned with red clouds and wore straw hats to hide their faces. One had a massive wrapped package leaning against the table.

"Kakashi, you're early." Sasuke said as he arrived, taking notice of the empty table Kakashi was looking at. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth, let's go somewhere else."

"Alright." Kakashi replied.

Two days later, on the road...

Naruto was walking next to Jiraiya, wearing a new outfit. (1)

In the last two days, he had calmed down enough to ask Yoko what happened and why he forced himself onto Hinata.

Yoko explained that since they fused, his more demonic nature that he gained from her when she gave him her Kekkai Genkai surfaced when they fused in battle.

Thoroughly worried, Naruto asked if it would happen again, to which she replied that it would, even if they don't fuse. (2) But Yoko reassured him that he would be able to control himself with time.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to teach you something good." Jiraiya said as they arrived at a town that was having a festival. "But before we do that, we need to get some water balloons."

The two found a stand selling them and bought them all, along with a huge bag of rubber balls. After this, Naruto bought won a stuffed fox for Hinata and Jiraiya flirting with some women, they continued on their way.

"So, I have to pop this balloon with my chakra alone." Naruto questioned as he held one up.

Jiraiya nodded as he demonstrated. Naruto watched the chakra flow within the rubber sphere, seeing that it was spinning before it burst.

"So I have to spin my chakra, simple enough." Naruto said as he added his chakra and spun it. The water spun, but it was different to Jiraiya's, which was bumpy while his was smooth.

"Come on Naruto, you can train as we walk." Jiraiya said, getting a nod from Naruto.

They travelled for three days, and in that time Naruto popped the balloon with both hands, without Yoko's help, and moved onto the rubber balls.

Yoko helped Naruto here, giving him the hint's on the power needed to pop it, but at the cost of hurting his hands.

Jiraiya demonstrated the technique, true form and half form. He then told Naruto that he needed to combine the first and second step to create the full power chakra sphere. When asked who created the jutsu, Jiraiya explained how the Yondaime created and mastered the jutsu in three years. Jiraiya, sadly, told Naruto that the Yondaime was unable to fully complete it with an element, which Jiraiya stated that after mastering it and finding Tsunade, they would move onto that.

Naruto tried and tried, but could not

'I wish I had an extra pair of hands I could use.' Naruto thought on day nine of the trip as he was using clones to gather wood, when it dawned upon him.

"SHADOW CLONES!"

Jiraiya heard this and ran to his location to see Naruto and a clone forming the jutsu.

The power and rotation output stabled and was complete.

Naruto could feel it.

"Hey Jiraiya, what is the name of this Jutsu?" Naruto asked as he dispelled it.

"The Rasengan."

'The Rasengan?'

Yoko was happy that Naruto mastered the incomplete jutsu that Minato could not. She could not wait for him to try to complete it. Yoko believed he could, and take it much further than just simple chakra change in nature and form.

That day, Naruto was resting in the hotel room Jiraiya rented when he woke up hearing a knock at the door, which he answered, revealing two men, one of average height and the other one much taller than a normal man.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The short one said. "You are coming with us."

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto blinked a few times.

"Sorry, but may I know who you are before I comply." He said tiredly, crossing his bandaged hands.

"Who we are is none of your concern kid." The tall one said in a gruff voice. "Come with is now, or we can get ugly."

At this, the man grabbed the sword handle on his back.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Naruto said, shocking Kisame and Itachi.

Itachi stepped aside and motioned for Naruto to exit the room, which the blonde did. When he was in-between the two men, they saw his hand appear out of his long sleeve, holding a rose.

With a flick of his wrist, and a spin of his feet, Naruto's rose whip appeared and was headed to be-head Itachi and Kisame.

Sadly, Itachi saw it coming with his sharingan and ducked while Kisame blocked it with Samehada, which devoured the chakra that was in the whip.

And in the same second, Naruto was slammed into the wall by Samehada, which started to drain his chakra and prick his skin with its sharp shark fins.

"Good Kisame, hold him down until he is almost fully drained of chakra." Itachi said as Kisame chuckled.

"My pleasure Itachi." Kisame said.

"Itachi!"

Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame looked and saw Sasuke.

"Brother... I'm here to kill you." was all Sasuke said as he made the hand signs and channeled the Chidori.

 **Chapter 17, DONE!**

 **1 Naruto is wearing Mitsuki's outfit from Boruto, but instead of blue and light blue, it's silver on the right and red on the left.**

 **2 it's like when Inuyasha's demon blood takes over when he is in danger of dying, but it isn't as strong yet.**

 **Also, for those wondering, I have a few variations of use for the Rasengan, so please wait.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	18. Searching for Slugs and First Meetings

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

We finally made it to Tsunade and Shizune. We also get the conclusion to the fight with Sasuke and Itachi.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

"Hey"= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 18: Searching for Slugs and First Meeting**

Itachi's Sharingan stared down Sasuke as his Chidori sparked to life in his hands.

"Itachi, this is the tool of your death!" Sasuke growled as his Sharingan spun.

"So this is the younger brother you told me about Itachi?" Kisame asked as he kept Samehada pushing Naruto into the wall, draining his chakra.

"Yes, he is Kisame, but he is not worth our time, for we have our objective right here." Itachi said turning away from Sasuke to look at Naruto's weakening form.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as he struggled to break free.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted as he ran for Itachi, cocking his arm back to strike. As soon as Sasuke got close, Itachi was covered in an orange glow of chakra that took the form of a spine and rib cage, blocking and cancelling Sasuke's attack.

Naruto stared in amazement as Yoko growled in anger.

Kisame smirked.

'To think he would use Susano'o against his brother.' Yoko and Kisame thought.

Sasuke, shocked, backed away as Itachi turned, causing the chakra surrounding him to turn also.

"Go away pest. This does not concern you." Itachi said as his three-pronged shuriken Mangekyo Sharingan, as both eyes let out blood like tears.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke charged another Chidori while his curse mark pattern appeared.

'He has Orochimaru's curse mark. That won't be good in the future.' Itachi thought as he fully turned to face Sasuke.

Itachi vanished, with the Susano'o ribcage disabled and appeared before Sasuke. Sasuke gasped in pain as Itachi kneed him in the stomach and grasped Sasuke's neck and slammed him into the wall and started to choke him.

'Damn it. He is going to kill him.' Naruto thought.

'But I thought you disliked Sasuke?' Yoko asked, as Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear and placed him under Tsukuyomi.

'That's true, but Sasuke is a shinobi of Konoha, and you know that I'll protect anyone of Konoha.' Naruto thought weakly as Kisame continued to drain his chakra as Naruto tried to move.

"Stay still kid, my great blade Samehada could slash you to ribbons easily, absorbing chakra is a bonus." Kisame said as he slid Samehada to dig its fins into Naruto's flesh more to prove his point as Naruto cried out in pain.

Suddenly, the walls, ceiling, and floor became a flesh pink and tube-like. Sasuke and Naruto were drawn into it as tendrils shot out towards Kisame and Itachi, forcing them away from the boys.

"What is this Itachi?" Kisame asked as he shredded the tendrils with Samehada.

"Master Jiraiya's jutsu I believe." Itachi said as he looked around to feel for said man's chakra.

Jiraiya appeared before them with an armored toad.

"I'm gone for a few minutes and you manage to get yourself into a shit storm of trouble. What's wrong with you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as Itachi turned to Kisame.

"We're retreating, let's go Kisame." Itachi ordered as he started to run closely followed by Kisame, who kept slicing the tendrils that followed.

Jiraiya ran after them.

'That way leads to a dead end and it is covered by the fire mountain toad's stomach. They won't escape.' Jiraiya thought as he turned the corner and saw a massive hole in the wall covered in black flames.

'Impossible. This toad can breathe fire so how could fire burn its stomach.' Jiraiya questioned as he pulled out a scroll and drew a seal. After sealing the black flames and putting the scroll away, Jiraiya was kicked into the wall.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Guy shouted as he spun through the hole and kicked Jiraiya.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed his hurting face.

"Master Jiraiya... I thought... Oh dear." Guy said.

"You thought what?" Jiraiya asked heatedly.

"I was using the reflection on my headband, which wasn't clear so I saw you and assumed the worse." Guy explained.

"Okay but why are you here?"

"Two reasons. The first is that the elders asked me to retrieve Sasuke. He ran off after hearing that Kakashi was attacked and put into a coma by Itachi." Guy said as Jiraiya retracted the toads stomach, causing the two boys to fall to the ground, with only one grunting in pain.

"What... Took you so long to get here Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya helped him up.

"I was getting information on Tsunade's location." Jiraiya said, not mentioning he was spending time with women also.

"You're low on chakra. So maybe you should come back with me to the village to recover." Guy asked as he heaved Sasuke onto his back.

"It's fine. Yoko is replenishing my chakra so I'll be fine in a half an hour." Naruto said, not shocking Guy as Hiruzen told all Jonin-Sensei's about Naruto's relationship with Yoko.

"Also, Itachi used some strange jutsu. One of them put Sasuke under a genjutsu I think, while the second made a ribcage appear." Naruto informed Jiraiya and Guy.

"You're right about the genjutsu. It's the same one Kakashi is under from the looks of it. Also, the second reason I came here was to tell you that Tsunade is the only one who can break the genjutsu cast upon Kakashi and now Sasuke." Guy said before taking his leave with the unconsious Sasuke.

"So now we need Tsunade to be Hokage and to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei. This just got harder didn't it Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as Yoko nodded in agreement.

"Yes it did, so we need to hurry and find Tsunade quickly." Jiraiya said as he helped Naruto walk. They got some essentials before leaving the town for the next one, hoping to find Tsunade.

Konoha, Hyuga Compound...

Hinata was in her gentle fist stance, eyes closed.

'Let the chakra run through my hands, extend it into a blade and sharpen it. It is an extension of my hand and jutsu.' She thought as her index and middle finger glowed with chakra.

Opening her eyes and thrusting her hand forward, her chakra sword appeared, struck the dummy once and vanished.

'It only lasts for one hit. I need to improve this until I can call upon it at any time and use it for battle.' Hinata thought as she looked at her hands.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Hinata turned to see Hiashi and Neji clapping their hands.

"Father, Neji?" Hinata asked before bowing lightly to her family.

"That is a very interesting jutsu Hinata, where did you learn it?" Hiashi asked as Neji wondered the same.

"Naruto's master helped me with it." Hinata said proudly before looking sad. "But it isn't ready for practical use."

"Well, keep practicing and it will be ready when the time comes." Hiashi said before leaving, with a smile on his face.

Neji stood before Hinata, before he got on his hands and knees.

"Lady Hinata, please teach me your technique?" he said as he lowered his head.

Time Skip...

It had been five days since the incident with Kisame and Itachi, and Jiraiya and Naruto were looking for a place to eat in a small town.

Jiraiya saw a small bar/restaurant and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

The doors open and two women turned to see who entered.

"Jiraiya/Tsunade!" Shouted the two adults as they pointed at one another.

The waitress left the table after placing their food on the table. Jiraiya and Naruto sat across from Tsunade and her assisstant Shizune who held a pig in a red coat and pearls named Tonton.

'So this is the great healer of Konoha and slug sannin Tsunade Senju, grand-daughter of the Shodaime and great-niece of the Nidaime. They would be disappointed at the sight of her if they were still here.' Yoko thought as she gazed through Naruto's eyes.

"So the elders want me to be Hokage." Tsunade said as she sipped her sake and leaned back. "I'll pass."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as he knew nothing about Tsunade besides her family and teammates.

"My grandfather and grand uncle, even Sarutobi-Sensei and Minato, died to protect that village... the same village that took them away from me." Tsunade said coldly as Shizune refilled her glass.

"So you will refuse your birthright, even in the village's greatest time of need?" Jiraiya asked as he swallowed some food.

"Yes, I'll never go back just so they can have a Hokage. To be Hokage... what a foolish dream and all those who have become Hokage are foolish." Tsunade said, noticing Naruto's clenched hands, which snapped his chopsticks. "Got something to say brat."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

' **I don't like it either, but don't let her upset you even more. Talk calmly.** ' Yoko said as she growled at Tsunade's behavior.

Naruto took several deep breaths before speaking.

"You act as if you are the only one from the village who has lost loved ones." Naruto spoke eerily. "You should grow up and get over your problems."

Tsunade's face scrunched in anger.

"Naruto, you don't know what happ..." Jiraiya said.

"I understand Jiraiya. Tsunade of the sannin is a child who refuses to move forward and stubbornly wallows in her sorrows with gambling and alcahol." Naruto said, his eyes connecting with Jiraiya's and then Tsunade's. "She left the village because she could not accept her failures, proof of her irresponsibility. Does the village deserve a Hokage that would desert it when things got to stressful?"

Naruto was pulled forward by his clothes by Tsunade, who was red with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSS KID!" she shouted, which urked Yoko.

Yoko gripped Tsunade's wrist and gripped good, causing her to let go.

"I know about loss and guilt, because I caused my loved one's death, and I have lived with that for the last seventy years." Yoko said through Naruto, grabbing their attention.

"You're only thirteen, how could you get someone killed, let alone a loved one." Tsunade said. "I believe you're lying."

Jiraiya slammed Naruto's head with a suppression seal as Yoko's anger was calling forth her chakra.

Utterly pissed, Yoko stood up and left for their room.

"You just pissed off the Kyubi, Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he ordered another drink. "Now, mind telling me why you destroyed the castle."

Biju Mindscape...

After making it to their room, Yoko dove deep into the mindscape, yelling at Naruto about how Tsunade was a spoiled brat.

"Yoko." Naruto called out after she vented.

They were outside the cage, leaving Yoko in her human form.

"What is it!"

"You always help me when I'm distressed. Please, talk to me. I can tell you're upset about something from the past. Let me in. Confide in me." Naruto said calmly as he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground by Yoko.

Her breathing was rapid and ragged and tears threatened to spill from her gorgeous green eyes.

"What I am about to tell you won't be repeated outside of here. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She said aggressively.

Naruto gently placed one hand on hers and the other on the right side of her face.

"I promise to not tell anyone." He said in a choked voice, causing Yoko to let him go as she sat on him, turning into a small fox and curled into his lap.

"It started just before Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were born." She whimpered.

 _Flashback..._

 _Kurama ran from the Uchiha pursuers. She had just broken their weak genjutsu that they placed on her, causing her to attack them. The Uchiha were smart and were able to injure her enough for her to retreat._

' _Damn it. I'm calling attention to myself being in fox form.' Kurama thought as she transformed into a young female with silver hair, fox ears, tails, and gold eyes. She wore a pure white kimono which was now being stained red with her leaking chakra._

 _Kurama ran along the edge of a river. The rocks were unstable and gave away under her weight, causing her to fall._

" _SHIT!"_

 _Kurama landed in the water, surfacing before being carried by the currents._

 _A young man of twenty was sitting at a bank, writing in a journal. He had long red hair and green eyes._

' _Why isn't this working?' He thought as he tried to perfect the seal. He was distracted when he heard someone gasp for air and the sound of water and the crunch of sand._

 _He stood up and ran to the shore to see Kurama and Kurama saw him._

 **Chapter 18, DONE!**

 **Can anyone take a guess who this person is that Yoko met, also, there is a reason why I'm calling Yoko "Kurama", don't get mad.**

 **Also, how was the confrontation between Naruto and the Akatsuki?**

 **How were the interactions between Naruto/Yoko and Tsunade? If they were bad I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	19. A Spirit's Humanity Gained

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

To BlackDragonShinigami, good guess, but not good enough. You were really close and it is a good idea.

To TORBASH2005, thanks for the encouragement. I am happy that you enjoy this story.

Thanks for your patients for two reasons:

1 Work has had me busy and getting ready for college is making it more stressful

2 I had to think really hard on how to work the chapter to be consistent with it-self, have good plot, to be a decent length, to fit the characters into the story, and plan ahead for the next chapter.

I also burrowed some ideas from both Yu Yu Hakusho and a new favorite that I found this year which will be mentioned down at the bottom.

 _ **This chapter is still a flashback, but it's not going to be in italics due to it being the focus of the chapter.**_

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

"Hey"= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 19: A Spirit's Humanity Gained**

Kurama opened her eyes to a starry sky. There was a fire crackling besides her.

Blinking a few times, getting her bearings straight, Kurama sat up, letting the blanket that covered her fall revealing her bare flesh to the world, with some bandages around her wounds.

"Oh, you're up now."

Kurama got into a defensive stance and saw the same man from earlier.

"Human what did you do?" Kurama growled as the man turned away, as she was naked and not caring.

"I found you at the river bank. You moved and fell over and were injured so I dressed your wounds." He pointed out to the naked fox. He then got up and went to a tree with her kimono, cleaned and dried, took it down and slowly edged his way towards her.

"Here you go."

Kurama reached out and gripped her clothes when she realized her claws were gone, they were normal nails. Panicking, Kurama reached behind her and felt no tail, reached atop her head and no fox ears but human ears on the sides of her head, her fangs were now smaller.

Kurama finally noticed the leather collar around her neck that had a paper seal tag.

Enraged, Kurama tackled the man, rolled, sat on his lap and gripped his kimono.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME HUMAN!" she shouted as she shook him like a doll.

"I sealed your power away and when I did you lost your animal features." He said before her fist collided with his face.

Kurama could tell she was weaker with her powers sealed and her healing ability was reduced to a normal humans healing as her hand hurt from hitting him.

"Take... It... Off!" she said as he punched him.

The man, while taking her punches, made the sign of the dragon which stopped her movements, allowing him to remove her naked form from him.

"I won't take it off." He said as he released her.

"Do you know who I am?" Kurama questioned. "I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, I need my powers unsealed to survive in this world."

"I thought you had a kekkai genkai that gave you animal traits. So I sealed your powers to make your life easier." The man said truthfully, which Kurama sensed with her innate ability to sense negative emotions.

"I understand that, but I need you to unseal my powers. The Uchiha clan is probably nearby and may possibly kill you for being near me." Kurama said as she walked over to her kimono and put it on.

"Then I have more reason to not unseal your powers." The man said, upsetting Kurama.

"And why is that." She asked.

"Because they would feel your chakra immediately, you are safer if you stay sealed." He said, genuinely worried for her.

"I don't need your pity." Kurama snarled. "I need my chakra, so unseal it already." Kurama ordered as she closed the gap.

"No."

Kurama growled as this man disobeyed her. Didn't her understand who she was. She was the Kyubi, a monster of untold and unimaginable power.

"Human, what is your name?" Kurama asked.

"My name is Shuichi Uzumaki." Shuichi said with confusion in his emerald green eyes.

"Shuichi Uzumaki, so you're from the sealing clan. I should have known with your red hair." Kurama said as she sat near the fire.

"You know of my clan?" Shuichi asked as he sat across from her.

"I know that the Uzumaki are cousin families to the Senju, who are enemies with the Uchiha. Your clan is well known for your sealing jutsu and longevity." Kurama said calmly as she warmed up slightly to Shuichi.

"That is right." Shuichi said surprised as he thought all the tailed beasts were just mindless chakra spirits, yet the kyubi right in front of him was very intelligent.

"You asked my name, so may I ask yours?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Kurama shrugged her shoulders.

"Kurama."

"That name is pretty bland." Shuichi said, earning an angry glare from Kurama. "I mean... it fits, but doesn't suit your beauty."

Kurama's ears twitched.

No one but her father had called her beautiful, and now this lowly human was.

"My father gave me that name before he died, so I won't tolerate anyone who insults him." Kurama said threateningly.

"That is interesting, but you need more than just 'Kurama'." Shuichi said.

"What do you think could go with my name?" Kurama asked as Shuichi pondered for several minutes in silence.

"How bout... Yoko. Yoko Kurama." Shuichi suggested. "Yoko means 'Demon Fox' which is fierce enough to show that you're strong, but it sounds soft enough for your friends."

Kurama thought about it.

'Humans are either hits or misses.' Kurama thought as she stared at Shuichi. 'Over the years I have run into many humans, all of them instantly hating me, thus becoming misses. The only human who was a hit was old man Six Paths, my father who was a transcendent being. But this one... while a human, is a hit.' (1)

"I don't mind, call me whatever you want." The now dubbed Yoko said as she lay down to sleep.

Shuichi smiled and stoked the fire again.

Next Morning...

Yoko Kurama woke up to the smell of fish cooking.

Shuichi had caught them before she woke up and was about to wake her when her eyes opened.

After eating in silence and dowsing the fire, Yoko followed Shuichi to Uzushiogakure in Uzu no Kuni.

Skip, two weeks...

"So you left your village to study sealing abroad?" Yoko asked as they crossed the treacherous waters.

"Yes, but they weren't easy to understand and I decided to come home to visit my friends and older twin sister." Shuichi told her.

"What about your parents? They probably miss you." Yoko said.

Shuichi's face dropped into a sad frown.

"My parents died. So I don't have any more family to return to." He said solemnly. "Its fine, you didn't know."

Yoko slumped a bit, feeling like an insensitive person, despite not being human.

They walked in silence until they saw the island village amongst whirlpools, huge monsterous whirlpools.

"SHUICHI!"

Said man and Yoko looked ahead and saw a six month pregnant twenty year old woman with long red hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a simple pink and gold kimono and wore her headband around her neck which showed a swirl.

The woman launched herself and was caught by Shuichi, causing Yoko's eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"Miku why did you run, you know it isn't good for the baby." Shuichi lectured as he placed Miku down.

"I know but when I felt your chakra nearing the village, I could not help myself." Miku said happily as she noticed Yoko. "Oh, I see you made a friend on your travels. Care to introduce us."

" Yoko, this is Miku Uzumaki, my older sister. Miku this is Yoko Kurama." Shuichi said as he introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you Yoko." Miku said as she held out her hand.

Yoko stared at the hand.

"You are supposed to shake it." Shuichi said.

Yoko nodded and slowly placed her hand in Miku's.

"It nice to meet you also." Yoko said before getting hugged by Miku.

On their way to the gates Yoko learned that Miku's husband was a fellow clans man who died helping the Senju clan against the Uchiha. This left Miku, who was two months pregnant at the time, distraught and thinking of abortion, but with the help of Shuichi and their friends she decided to go through with the pregnancy, which is now six months.

The trio entered the village and went to see the grand elder of the village.

Yoko looked upon the lady, who was so short she barely came past her hips.

"Master Genkai, it has been a while." Shuichi said as he bowed.

"Indeed it has Shuichi." Genkai said in a slight raspy voiced before she lit a cigarette. "I can see that your sealing jutsu has improved greatly, so great that you sealed the great Kyubi's power."

Miku gasped at hearing this as Yoko and Shuichi held questioning and shocking expressions.

"How could you tell?" Yoko asked.

"I could tell by your chakra." Genkai replied as she exhaled the smoke. "I've been around for a long time, so I can see sealed chakra."

Genkai turned to Shuichi.

"You better keep an eye on that seal Shuichi. If any of the other shinobi or villagers found out that the Kyubi is here, there will be panic and hysteria. So behave yourself Kyubi." Genkai rudely said as she inhaled more smoke.

"It's not Kyubi."

Genkai raised an eye brow at this.

"What's not Kyubi?"

"My name, it's Yoko… Yoko Kurama." Yoko said proudly.

"Whatever brat." Genkai said as she turned her attention to Miku, who started to sweat.

"You have been running lately Miku. Your baby is healthy, but don't strain yourself, it isn't good for either of you." Genkai said.

"I'm sorry Master Genkai, but I got excited when I felt Shuichi's chakra after four months." Miku explained.

Exhaling again, Genkai smiled.

"It's fine, but due try to keep your ever growing hormones in check and to visit me again in one week." Genkai said as they all bowed and left.

'Shuichi I hope you understand what you are doing by bringing the kyubi here into this village.' Genkai thought as she turned to look at an old photo. 'For he will find her and make her suffer.'

Training ground...

Shuichi and Yoko, along with three other males, were at the farthest training ground near the water. The raging whirlpools off in the distance could be heard if nothing made a noise.

"So you called us out here to introduce ourselves to a complete stranger?" an annoyed voiced asked Shuichi.

"Yes, Yoko needs to know who her future teammates will be, so I thought we could get the introductions out of the way now." Shuichi explained as the three new people stared at her.

"Here, I'll go first." Shuichi said as the four people looked at him.

"My name is Shuichi Uzumaki. My likes are seals, my sister and soon to be niece or nephew, my friends, and plants." Shuichi said. "My dislikes are rogue ninja, senseless violence, and anyone who threatens my friends, family, and home. My dream for the future is to have a family and to help train the next generation of shinobi from our village." Shuichi said, with a slight blush at saying his dream, which did not go unnoticed by his companions.

"I'll go next." Said the orange haired pompadour-ed one said. He wore a simple dark shirt, a white zip up hoodie that went to his knees with an orange interior, and jeans. (3) Across his head was a white headband with the Uzu swirl.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, but most people call me Kuwabara. My likes are my cat Eikitchi, my sister to a degree, swords, fighting, getting stronger, and Yukina." Kuwabara blushes before shaking his head. "My dislikes are anyone who would use hostages, beat up on the weak, take advantage of people, and those who dishonor other warriors who do fight with honor. My dream for the future is to be a master swordsman and become the next leader of Uzushiogakure, marry the girl I love, and beat Urameshi."

"HA, I'm afraid they would arrest me for what I would do to you if you ever got close to beating me." The one, whose hair was greased and wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue pants, black shoes, a black karate belt and green wristbands, one had a small metal place that had the Uzu swirl, snorted which caused Kuwabara to growl.

"WANT TO FIND OUT NOW WHOSE STRONGER URAMESHI?" Kuwabara asked as he started to channel chakra into his right hand.

"Okay, if you don't mind being beaten to near death, then I'll gladly accept your challenge." Urameshi replied as he also started to channel chakra into his hand.

"That's enough both of you!"

The two stared at Shuichi, who held a whip.

"If you don't stop this nonsense now and continue your introductions…" Shuichi said in a cold voice as wind chakra started to flow throw his weapon. "… then I'll make it slow and painful."

The two exhaled and the chakra in their hands dissipated.

"Anyways, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. My likes are being lazy, training, playing games, beating up anyone stupid enough to attack our home, and having a good fight. My dislikes are the old hag Genkai, one sided fights, people who interfere with any of my fights, and killing if I don't need to. I have more but Kuwabara and Shuichi said a majority of them. My dream for the future is to be the strongest in the world and to have a family with my fiancé, Keiko." Yusuke said as he held up his right index finger and said "Bang", simulating a blast.

"I guess I'm the last one." The shortest member of the group said as he stepped forward.

This individual was dressed entirely in black. He wore a long black cloak-like jacket that had a white muffler/collar and black pants tucked into black boots. He wore a white headband across his forehead that had the Uzu swirl. His hair was black with blue tints and had a patch of white above the middle of his forehead with black strands in the middle of it and is eyes were a dark crimson. His right hand was covered in bandages, but he was able to use his hand to its full capability.

"My name is Heie." He said coldly. "I like to train and fight. I dislike many things humans care for like family and animals. In fact, I hate humanity as a whole. I don't have any dreams for the future except to die in a fight against a worthy opponent that will make me fight my hardest."

After Heie finished, he along with Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Yoko, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Yoko Kurama. I like foxes, plants, and I also dislike humanity for many reasons as I am the Kyubi no Kitsune." Yoko said, not wanting to hide anything from her team.

"THE KYUBI!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled as they once more channeled chakra into their hand and Heie placed his left hand behind him to grip his hidden sword and got into a stance. Yoko put her hands up in surrender, showing she wasn't going to do anything.

She made eye contact with each of them and in that brief moments their eyes met, Yoko could feel the depths of their chakra, it's essence.

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's chakra felt scared and determined to protect.

Heie's chakra was dark and fearless, prepared to pay any price to win.

Yoko could feel their power, and to put it lightly, it was overwhelming.

"Guys it is okay." Shuichi said as he stood between his friends and Yoko. "Yoko won't attack the village. Look here."

Shuichi pointed to the collar and the seal attached to it.

"This seals away her power, so she is just like any other human." Shuichi said as Heie's, Kuwabara's, and Yusuke's chakra dimmed down a bit, showing they were willing to listen but were on guard and ready to fight if necessary.

Skip, One month...

Over the month, Yoko adapted to human society and learned many things about the village and the people.

The second thing she had learned was that Shuichi's team was not a shinobi team, which consisted of four members. Including her and Miku, who was a part of the team but was off due to being pregnant, that would make six, thus leading her to ask Shuichi why this was allowed. Shuichi explained that his team was actually a front force assault team that would take missions to support the village, but they would do it in non-subtle ways, like charging in head first to get to a target.

Yoko also learned more about her team as they interacted and did jobs here and there.

Yusuke was a snarky punk, proud of his power and long ranged Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. But behind the tough guy persona he puts up, he cared deeply for his home, his friends, and Keiko.

Kuwabara was a muscle head, but the most caring of the group. He was an apprentice swordsman, was the best sensor ninja in the village, and had special molding chakra ability. His love for Yukina was only rivaled by his kindness and concern for his friends well being.

Heie was the fastest and the quietest, something Yoko had in common with him. He was a master swordsman and excelled in fire jutsu and taijutsu. Heie had a very poor look on humanity and disliked humans as they were "Senseless creatures who never learned from their mistakes". Despite hating humans, Heie put his life on the line for his sister Yukina, who does not know Heie is her lost twin brother, and has deep bonds with his team.

Shuichi and Miku were caring and sweet, always reassuring her that they would help her if she needed help. They let Yoko live with them as Yoko did not know anyone else in the village.

Currently, Yoko was shopping with Miku whose belly had swelled more. They were laughing as they walked down the street before Yoko stopped.

A man and a woman were talking about the life span of the common mouse, which was relatively short compared to a human life span... which was nothing to an immortal biju.

" **How long are you planning on continuing this?"** Yoko heard.

The area around her darkened a bit.

Behind her was her massive fox form, standing in between the buildings, its nine tails swaying to and fro, snarling and glaring into her back.

"Who are you? Are you me?" Yoko whispered, slightly fearful of this creature.

" **Indeed. I am your instincts and the doubt within you."** It said as it neared her, causing Yoko to look away. **"Don't look away and lie to yourself."**

Yoko ignored it, sensing a massive paw-like hand besides her as the fox, on its haunches, leaned in.

" **I asked how long you intend to pretend to be a weak human."** It asked.

"For the rest of my life, I am happy here. The time I have spent here... I have enjoyed it and I want to continue enjoying it." Yoko responded, not looking at her instinct manifestation and gripping her hands. (2) "I want to spend time with Shuichi and the others... that's all."

" **How long will it last? You know that one day you will return to your true self."**

Yoko grimaced before reaching up to the seal's collar and gripping it tightly.

"You're wrong. I will never become a monster again." Yoko strained tearfully. "It is because I love Shuichi."

" **You don't love him for you are a biju."**

Yoko's eyes widened in shock and fear as her fox ears and tails bloomed before wrapping around her as the fox gripped her in her paws.

" **Accept your place in the world, as a being of chakra and destruction."** It said as it eyes bore into Yoko. **"What if a major battle happened in this village? What if the war against Senju and Uchiha worsens and your thirst for blood becomes great... What if Shuichi were to die?"**

Yoko's eyes widened and dilated. Chakra shot forth and annihilated the entity before her, the buildings around her, and the ground beneath her, leading to a hole of darkness. As Yoko fell, she cradled her legs in the fetal position and shed a few tears.

"Shuichi…" Yoko muttered, seeing Shuichi and her friends in her memories. "This is where I belong. He is where I belong!"

"Yoko, are you alright?"

Yoko's eyes snapped open as she breathed deeply, as Miku was staring worriedly at her as she was on the ground. Somewhere along the line Yoko fell to the ground.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just... remembered something awful." Yoko said as she looked up to the sky as she stood up.

Elsewhere in the village, that night…

Genkai opened her eyes to have a nightmare.

She saw the village burning and many people dead, including Shuichi, Heie, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Miku, and herself.

In the middle of this confusion and destruction was Yoko in her fox form and four men, three really tall and a short man clinging to the shoulder of one of the tall ones.

Getting up, Genkai opened a window to gaze into the night.

'He may be making his move soon.' Genkai thought as she remembered the travesty that caused her beloved's trauma. 'I hope he doesn't find Yoko and if he does, I pray that they will run away. They need to live.'

 **Chapter 19, DONE!**

 **So, how was it?**

 **I know, not a lot of action, and many hard-core Yu Yu hakusho fans may ask why I didn't explain the teams abilities, well that will be in the next chapter, so please be patient with me again.**

 **1 The Hit and Miss speech is from Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid and is said by Fafnir when he thinks about what humans are. Fafnir, in Norse Mythology, was a dwarf who became a dragon after her killed his father and brother for their gold. He sat upon his hoard for eternity, killing all who tried to steal his treasure.**

 **2 This was inspired by Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid, when Tohru talked to her dragon self which reminded her that she was a destructive force and asked her what she would do if Koboyashi died.**

 **3 what Kuwabara wore against Sea-man in the Chapter Black Saga**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	20. Start of the Beginning

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 **BIGGEST SHOUT OUT TO BLACKDRAGONSHINIGAMI WHO HELPED OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

Just started College on Monday this week, spent over $200 on supplies and books, need to pay 600 more for dues. _**IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!**_

To those who wanted more YU YU Hakusho character, here you go. You get some fighting, not good fighting, but to let those who did not watch it or read the manga, spoiler warning as I am using final form stuff. So if I mention something in the fight you want to get a better idea of, look up the character.

ALSO, I RE-WATCHED LotR'S AGAIN, SO I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER I USED.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 20: Start of the Beginning**

It was dusk at a calm shore in Uzushiogakure.

"Yoko, I love you."

Said person gasped in shock.

"wh..What did you say?"

Shuichi smiled as his face burned red.

"I said I love you." He said as Yoko flushed red.

"Are you sure that… That you can love a biju? Can you love me even though you know I won't die?" Yoko questioned, her heart pounding hard with worry.

"I am sure Yoko. Every time I am near you my heart pounds and when you are gone I am saddened by your absence." Shuichi said as he took her hands in his.

"Yoko… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Shuichi got his answer by the kiss Yoko gave him.

"Yes I will." Yoko said as she pulled back before placing her head in the crook of his neck, taking in Shuichi's scent.

Nearby, a boat in the water…

'The kyubi in our village… I can use this to get rid of him and get her once and for all.' A sinister man thought as he left the village, a cruel plan developing as the wind blew his short red hair wildly.

Skip…

Fire burned the buildings and the air as a horrible cry of battle echoed through Uzu along with the cries of anguish from her people.

'How could this have happened?' Yoko questioned as she helped the civilians flee from the attacker. She knew what this creature was from the sage telling her and her sibling stories before his death.

It was a horrible creature from the void period before the sage of six paths appeared. It was a giant creature, whose skin was black as charcoal, with orange flames bellowing off its head like hair. It was human in body appearance, but its head looked like an ogre and was adorned with two horns that came from his forehead and lay atop his head, the tips hooked. Its red eyes glowed as its tail whipped the air.

'The ninja of the village won't be able to defeat a balrog.'(1) Yoko thought knowingly. 'The better question is who summoned it?'

Ways away from the village, the man, whose sharingan engrained what he was to memory, watched with glee as the creature continued its rampage.

"This is amazing! The destruction of the village is finally at hand!" he yelled. "Those bastards finally regret abandoning me, Shuhei Uzumaki! HAHAHAHAHA! And most of all, that bitch will die for what she did."

"Look brother, a soul who has gone insane." A high chilling voice said before chuckling evilly.

Yoko ran through the destruction towards Shuichi, who along with the others, was trying to defeat the balrog.

"Shuichi, undo the seal!" Yoko urged as her beloved gasped for oxygen from exhaustion.

"I can't, there are too many people, they will see and…"

"I don't care!" Yoko shouted. "You won't be able to defeat it without my power."

She gripped his hands in hers.

"I guess we have no choice." Shuichi said as he gripped the paper seal. The chain link that held it to the choker phased through it and came off. (2)

Yoko felt her demonic chakra burst through her like water out of a faucet as her ears and tails appeared before she entered tailed beast mode.

"Whose there!" Shuhei shouted scanning the area with his sharingan.

"Red hair of the Uzumaki… the Sharingan of the Uchiha. Tell me are you a bastard of these clans?" a deep voice asked.

Shuhei turned to see the Toguro's, seventy years younger and they look the same as in the future.

"Who are you?" Shuhei shouted as he prepared himself for a fight.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Y. Toguro said. (3)

...

Yoko lunged at the balrog and grabbed its shoulders, letting her knee it in the face.

"AGH YOU BITCH!" it shouted in an ancient language as it clutched its face before summoning an axe.

"Who are you and who summoned you?" Yoko questioned as she dodged the massive weapon before she grabbed his extended arm and threw him over her shoulder. This gave the balrog the chance to grip her fur, breaking Yoko's focus which let him land on his feet, and throw her over his shoulder and into the water, destroying many buildings.

"It's been some time since I battled a biju and I am feeling generous, so I'll give you your answer." He sneered. "I am Gothmog, king of the balrogs and wrecker of your shit!"

'Gothmog! This isn't good.' Yoko thought as she resurfaced. 'I have to end this now.'

Yoko charged her chakra into her mouth, forming the Tailed-Beast Bomb, but it shattered as a forked whip wrapped itself around her neck and pulled her forward.

/

The Toguro's towered over Shuhei, who was shaking a bit.

"So, Miku Uzumaki never returned your feelings so you killed your best friend, her husband, and obtained your Mangekyo and her heart. She still refused and now you want to destroy her and the village that raised you." Y. Toguro said as Shuhei activated Mangekyo.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it?" Shuhei asked before he gasped in pain.

"He isn't worth your effort brother, so let me do the dirty work." E. Toguro chuckled as his elongated fingers dug into Shuhei's flesh before ripping out his heart. "What should we do with his body?"

"Leave it for the vultures." Y. Toguro said calmly as he started to walk on water to Uzu's island.

Shore…

Yoko gasped for air as she reverted back to human form. Gothmog had vanished suddenly which confused her but made her happy that he was gone.

Yoko made it to land and felt for chakra, where she felt Shuichi in danger, causing her to run at full speed to the other side of the island.

Village ruins….

"Due to eye witness reports of hiding the kyubi and releasing in our village, Shuichi Uzumaki is sentenced to death." The village leader, a man in his late twenties, said as he drew his sword.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU OLD GEEZER!" Kuwabara shouted as he, Yusuke, Hiei, and Genkai were being held down.

"SILENCE! Unless you want to die alongside your friend, shut up!" the leader said as he stood in front of Shuichi.

"Any last words traitor?"

"Master, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Heie."

Said people looked at their friend as he smiled, accepting his fate.

"Protect Miku and Yoko."

Shuichi's life was gone as soon as these words left his lips as his jugular was slashed.

Yoko, who arrived, watched as her beloved fell to the ground as a corpse.

Her heart beat quickened as her rage grew and all thought was erased.

"you…. You… you BAST **ARDS!"** Yoko shouted as she became a fox again and swatted the people away, making the three guards release Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Heie.

"Everyone flee! The Kyubi is free and is going to kill us all!" the man said as he fled with his people, leaving Genkai the three men behind.

"YOKO CALM DOWN! SHUICHI WOULD BE SAD IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS!" Yusuke shouted as Yoko's attention turned to him. 'Damn, she isn't listening.'

"She is too far gone fool. Seeing his death made her revert to a beast." Genkai told her students as Hiei threw off his over-coat, revealing a black sleeveless shirt. His head band burst into flame and revealed his Jagan eye that was in the middle of his forehead.

"This is life and death you two, so go all out from the beginning. Weaken her enough and I will seal her away." Genkai continued as she pulled out a scroll and the bandages on Hiei's right arm unraveled to reveal a long black dragon tattoo that lead to the back of his hand to just under his shoulder, which started to move as if alive.

"This is bullshit, but it has to be done." Yusuke said as his activated his bloodline, Mark of the Mazoku. Tribal markings appeared on Yusuke's arms, chest, and face.

"I promised to defend the village, but I also swore to never kill a friend." Kuwabara said as his eyes started to water. "But… Damn."

Kuwabara channeled chakra into his right hand and a brilliant green-yellow broad sword of chakra appeared. "Spirit Sword: Jigen-To."

Genkai opened the scroll and summoned…. A decorated urn and a paper seal. Genkai clapped her hands together and began to focus her chakra.

Yoko let out a roar at the threats before her as she started to charge up her tailed beast bomb.

"Oh no you don't." Kuwabara said as he ran towards Yoko.

The bomb was released and headed straight for Kuwabara.

"DIMENSION SLASH!" Kuwabara shouted as he swung his sword, cutting the bomb. The slash created a rip in dimensions which sucked up the bomb completely.

"My turn." Yusuke said as the chakra built in his index finger formed.

"DEMONIC-SPIRIT GUN MEGA!" Yusuke shouted as a chakra sphere the size of a meteor launched itself at Yoko.

Yoko saw this and blocked with her tails, causing the blast to struggle.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted as he threw his fist, shooting a dragon of black fire at Yusuke's attack.

The dragon hit the sphere, but instead of destroying it, the dragon pushed the sphere, destroying Yoko's tails and the gun blast, but let the dragon fly through and hit Yoko. The dragon chomped down on her neck, burning her before it wrapped around her to hold her still. Yoko thrashed like a wild animal.

"Sword get longer!" Kuwabara shouted as his Jigen-To's blade extended to the length of twelve swords. "Have your attack back, you monster!"

He swung his sword, opening the dimension, setting Yoko's earlier beast bomb free and sending it towards her as Heie's dragon held her down.

"Have another. DEMONIC-SPIRIT GUN MEGA! Yusuke yelled as he fired another bullet.

"Take my DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted as he fired a second dragon at Yoko.

The black dragon, the tailed beast bomb, and demonic bullet hit, sending Yoko back. The binding dragon disappeared as Yoko landed on her side.

"She is going to get back up! Quick, give me your chakra!" Kuwabara yelled as Yusuke complied, cancelling his bloodline, and Hiei begrudgingly gave his.

Yoko tried to get up and saw Kuwabara, whose spirit sword held the combined chakra of his, Yusuke's and Hiei's chakra.

"I'm sorry Yoko, but this has to happen." Kuwabara cried. "Spirit Sword: Binding Hook!"

His sword stretched and wrapped around Yoko, with black fire chakra, dimension slicing chakra, and mazoku chakra cutting her body.

"NOW GENKAI!" Kuwabara cried out as tears fell from his eyes.

"MA-FU-BA!"(5) Genkai shouted as she thrust her hands forward, creating a green vortex around Yoko. Yoko's body started to flicker as it was absorbed into the vortex and soon her body was one with it as she thrashed against her bindings to get free.

"AHh….HAGH!"

Genkai directed her hands to the urn, which had its lid removed, and the vortex branched off and entered the small urn, pulling the rest of it, including Yoko, into it.

Heie, being the fastest, appeared and placed the lid on and applied the seal.

The urn convulsed with power in Heie's hand for several seconds' before it calmed down and the power vanished.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch Genkai." Y. Toguro said as he and his brother appeared before the weakened group.

Skip…

"AAAAAAGH! IT HURTS!" Miku screamed loudly.

At eight months, two weeks, and four days the baby residing within Miku's belly decided it wanted to be born.

Yusuke tried to hold back tears from his hurting hand, but was failing miserably. Keiko held Miku's other hand, giving her words of encouragement and was wiping the sweat from her head as it got worse.

"Almost done Miku, on the next contraction, push." Botan, the doctor, said as Miku breathed deeply and felt said contraction and pushed.

Minutes passed and the cries of new life were heard.

"It's a girl." Botan said as a nurse named Yukina, Kuwabara's love interest, picked up a pink blanket and took the girl from the doctor, who snipped the umbilical cord. The nurse walked over to a sink and began to wash the child, who was quite loud and squirming.

Miku took deep breaths as Keiko and Yusuke smiled proudly.

"You did very well Miku. She is perfectly healthy." Yukina said as she handed the blanket clad baby to Miku, who weakly but securely held her daughter to her chest.

"She is beautiful." Keiko said as she gazed upon the babe. She had a vibrant red patch of hair like Shuichi, Miku, and the entire Uzumaki clan. Her eyes were black, something she must have gotten from her father.

"What are you going to name her Miku?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed his hurting hand.

"Her father decided names. If the baby was a boy it would be Natsu, if a girl she would be called Mito." Miku said tiredly kissing Mito's head.

Senju clan compound…

"Hashirama Senju will be his name." Butsuma Senju said as his wife held her baby son.

Uchiha clan compound…

"Madara Uchiha is his name." the mother said as she looked lovingly at her first child.

Skip, ten years…

"So Granma Genkai died sealing her away?" Mito asked as she looked at the small urn in the shrine Miku showed her.

"Yes she did. I heard from your uncle Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Heie that Yoko fought like a wild animal that night." Miku said as she paid respect to her friend.

"She sounds mean. I don't like her." Mito said as she folded her tiny arms in front of her chest.

"Mito, Yoko is a very kind soul. She was very upset and took it out of the village because your uncle Shuichi died."

"She was the reason he was killed, how could you defend that monster." Mito asked getting a disapproving glare from her mother.

"Your uncles would not like you saying that about their friend." Miku said. Mito huffed and left the room.

Miku sighed.

"I'm sorry about her attitude Yoko. She is hardheaded like her father." Miku said knowing she would not get an answer. She, however, did feel Yoko's power pulse within the urn differently making Miku think Yoko could hear her.

Skip, ten years…

"Mito, what is in that urn?" Hashirama asked his wife. It had been a month since they got married and she had spent almost all of it gone as she went to Uzu to retrieve some belongings.

"It it the resting place of the Kyubi no Kitsune, sealed by a great elder of Uzu." Mito said as she set the shrine up next to Miku's urn. Miku died of a heart disease a few years earlier.

Skip, thirteen years….

"I'm going to seal her into you Mito." Hashirama said weakly as he went throw the seals.

Madara, whom Hashirama had just defeated, stole the urn holding Yoko, released her, and used his Mangekyo to place her under genjutsu.

Hashirama stumbled over to Mito as Yoko struggled to break free from his Wood Dragon. Hashirama finished the seal formula and Mito became Yoko's first jinchuriki.

Day after Hashirama's funeral…

Mito held Tsunade (3 years old) as the poor girl cried. Around her neck was her grandfather's precious necklace.

'Once more, the kyubi steals another family member from me.' Mito thought bitterly.

" **Come in here and say that to my face."**

Mito gasped as her conscious appeared before Yoko's fox form in chains, which was bound to a tree along with her nine tails staked to a branch. But what shocked her was a red headed woman with green eyes wearing a white kimono with a collar and a seal tag.

"Who are you?"

"Yoko Kurama."

"But you are supposed to have silver hair and gold eyes." Mito said stupidly. "And how are you not bound up?"

"I am also a seal master. I altered the seal to let my consciousness out, but leave my chakra sealed." Yoko said pointing to her choker.

"Your hair and eyes?"

"I change their color in memory of my beloved Shuichi, your uncle."

 **Chapter 20, DONE!**

 **So, how was it?**

 **Was the fight bad? Good?**

 **1 Gothmog is the king of Balrogs, a creature from Lord of the Rings, but not the one who Gandalf the Gray killed before being reborn as Gandalf the White. That one was called Durin's Bane as it was what drove the dwarves of Moria into death. Look up Gothmog if you want to see what he looks like, use** **/wiki/Gothmog_(balrog)** **.**

 **2 Think Moka Akashiya's rosary is removed in rosario to vampire.**

 **3 Y. Toguro is the big and younger one while E. Toguro is the oldest and the smallest, so the Y. and E. is to show the difference while they are together, when alone they will be called Toguro.**

 **4 the man that is seen shaking Hashirama's hand in the episode Kushina explains Uzu to Naruto when he is fighting Kurama for his chakra**

 **5 Ma-Fu-Ba belongs to Akira Toriyama from Dragon Ball**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	21. Budding Emergence

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Sorry for the long break, I had to do an essay for class and work had my attention, so I was only able to work on it for short bursts, until today. I worked with my new Beta-Reader, BlackdragonShinigami, and wrote this as today was my day off.

Also, I did what I could to make it different from the original story. I did this because a reader named Ivanganev1992 made a point in asking if I had a plan. So yes Ivan, I do have a plan, but it isn't fully fleshed out and thank you for being constructive in your reviews.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 21: Budding Emergence**

Yoko was huddled into Naruto's arms as a fox, trying to keep her strong emotions at bay after telling Naruto about her past.

Naruto pulled Yoko's small fox form closer to him, placing his head against her furred back and squeezed her gently.

"Yoko, thank you for trusting me enough with this." He said as Yoko looked up to him. "Along with the Hyuga clan, you raised me like you own son after the incident with Kumo. You taught me many things from jutsu to manners. I still have many things to learn, and I want you to keep teaching me."

Yoko's tears started to build up in her eyes as he continued.

"I want us to be together for as long as possible and I don't want a sad parting with my mother figure." Naruto said as he turned Yoko around, cradling her in his arms like she was a baby with her facing him. "You are one of my precious people and I love you, like any son does his mother."

Naruto was crushed as Yoko returned to her human form. She proceeded to pull him into her cleavage to hug him as tears of joy cascaded down her beautiful features.

"Thank you, my precious son." Yoko said as she kissed his head.

Naruto pulled his head from her breasts and lay in the crook of her neck, out of breath and a slight bloody nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

They were content.

Outside town walls…

It had been two days since Naruto and Jiraiya found Tsunade and now they were facing off against Orochimaru, whose arms were bandaged, and Kabuto.

Orochimaru battled against both of his former teammates until Kabuto stepped in, taking Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto himself.

Kabuto proceeded to incapacitate Shizune by slashing her muscles with his chakra scalpel to her legs and forced Tsunade into a fit of fear by slashing his palm and splattered blood on her face.

Now, Naruto stepped forward in front of the troubled sannin.

"Kabuto, for your traitorous actions against Konoha, I shall execute you here and now." Naruto said calmly as he flared his chakra.

'He can control plants with his chakra by touching them or filling them with his chakra, then discarding them, and can activate them like remote bombs with a single command.' Kabuto thought as prepared for battle.

Naruto's chakra calmed and all seemed calm.

Tsunade looked up as she trembled.

Naruto was arm locked with Kabuto, trying to keep the medics deadly hands away from his body.

'Damn, he is strong as well as smart.' Naruto thought as he shifted his footing and twisted Kabuto's arm before spinning around and pulling Kabuto over his arm, keeping his grip on Kabuto's wrists.

Said person let out a grunt of pain as he forced his body to spin and trip Naruto, who let go of one of Kabuto's wrists to place on the ground. Using it, Naruto pushed off the ground, hard, and pulled Kabuto up as the man's arm popped out of socket, losing the chakra in the hand.

In mid air, Naruto let Kabuto go and planted his knee into Kabuto's stomach. The two land, Kabuto screaming in pain as his spine creaked.

Naruto jumped away from Kabuto as he went to strike Naruto with his working hand.

'He has immunity to pain. Kabuto is a fearsome opponent indeed.' Naruto thought as he watched Kabuto stand up, forcing his dislocated arm back into position.

'He is this strong even without the kyubi's power?' Kabuto thought as he took deep breaths as the pain in his back disappeared.

Tsunade watched as the two stood off against each other. She felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders, causing her to look at the person, revealing Shizune starting a dialysis jutsu. Tsunade's attention returned to Naruto and Kabuto, who pulled out another kunai.

He charged at Naruto, who entered a defensive stance.

Kabuto got four feet away from Naruto, he dropped the kunai.

'What?' Naruto thought as he followed the kunai.

 **CLAP!**

Naruto's senses were vibrating. His body started to tense as the sound reverberated through his ears. Naruto gripped his ears as he fell to one knee.

' **What was that?'** Yoko thought as she tried to stabilize Naruto's body.

"Hidden Technique: Stun Clap." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses. "Channel chakra into the hands and turn it into sound loud enough to paralyze the body. It works greatly on those with sensitive hearing."

Naruto felt Kabuto touch his chest, over his heart.

"Now, rest in peace Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade saw Naruto's body fall to the ground, her body filling with fear.

Kabuto moved to the side as both Tsunade and Shizune ran towards Naruto.

"You are wasting your time trying to save him. I struck his chakra point, so any attempt of healing won't work." Kabuto said as the two women started checking Naruto's injuries and tried to heal him.

Within the seal….

"Don't die Naruto!"Yoko shouted as she channeled as much chakra through the seal, which was getting darker and darker as Naruto's conscious started to fade faster.

Tears freely fell from Yoko's face as she collapsed to her knees.

'Please, don't die Naruto. I can't stand it if I lost you as well.' Yoko thought as she let out a wail of heart breaking sadness that echoed through the dark void, which was answered.

Outside the seal…

"Damn it Orochimaru…." Manda said as his mouth was impaled by Gamabunta's sword, courtesy of Tsunade. "You're on your own now, I've got to get this healing soon, or I won't be able to eat solid food for a long while."

With that Manda vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto alone against Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Shizune looked up to see the three sannin fight as she did what she and a clone of Katsuyu could to keep Naruto alive.

Shizune jumped back in pain, her hands burned badly.

Large amounts of biju chakra erupted and surrounded Naruto, his red hair turning silver. His lips and eye lids turned jet black as his eyes opened revealing red sclera and golden pupils. His whisker marks thickened.

He jumped up as the chakra cloak vanished and landed on all fours.

The three sannin had stopped fighting as they felt Yoko's chakra, and saw Fox ears pop onto Naruto's head along with two long silver tails.

With a loud roar, the plant life around him grew at an accelerated rate.

Orochimaru moaned in annoyance.

'He is now tapping into the kyubi's power, but it feels different from when we fought during the exams.' Orochimaru thought as he saw the physical differences.

Naruto sniffed the air and looked around, like a wild animal. Spotting the Sannin, Kabuto, and Shizune, his tails swung in a circle, swatting Shizune away from him.

Shizune landed a ways away, unconscious from the blow.

Growling, Naruto charged towards the remaining ninja, arching his arm to strike.

'Such power.' Tsunade thought as she landed on her feet. 'This is the power the kyubi jinchuriki has at their disposal.'

Landing face first in the dirt, Naruto snarled in irritation as he turned to see Orochimaru with his sword in his mouth.

'It would be a problem if I let this child live, so I'll kill him now.' Orochimaru thought as Kusanagi extended to pierce Naruto's flesh.

Sensing killer intent, Orochimaru pulled back from his attack.

"That would be a problem for me and my associates if you killed him now, Orochimaru." Toguro said as he unbuttoned his overcoat.

'What is going on?' Jiraiya thought. 'Why is he here?'

"Toguro, it's pleasant to see you again after so long." Orochimaru said after Kusanagi retracted into his stomach.

Toguro ignored Orochimaru to catch Naruto's extended arm, as he tried to attack Toguro from behind.

"For a jinchuriki that is so close to his prisoner, it's sad to know that it has manifested in you also." Toguro said as he strengthened his grip, breaking Naruto's arm.

"AAGh!" Naruto cried as Toguro let him go. Naruto staggered as another tail sprouted, totaling three.

Naruto's hands started to get covered in silver fur, which stopped in the middle of his forearms and his leg bones started to separate and form a three jointed fox leg.

"It seems you won't back down." Toguro asked as he threw off his trench coat, revealing his muscled body. "I believe twenty percent will be enough to stop you without killing you."

Toguro gripped his hands as he grits his teeth.

His muscled increased twice their size before settling.

'This power, it seems familiar.' Kabuto thought as he appeared next to his master.

Naruto, sensing how dangerous his opponent is, leapt away from Toguro and opened his mouth, pooling positive and negative chakra into a tailed beast bomb.

Toguro appeared behind Naruto, grabbed his head, and slammed it into the ground, detonating the bomb, destroying the ground.

The three sannin and their acquaintances watched as the dust cloud fell, revealing a four tailed Naruto, his face covered in scorched silver fur, his body now covered in fur, his mouth starting to form a snout.

'He used the excess power of four tails to soften the explosion.' Toguro thought as he kept his guard up as Naruto vanished.

Toguro dodged and moved back as Naruto attacked him with his good arm.

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched in awe as the boy they knew was nothing more than a blood thirsty animal.

"Kabuto."

Said man looked at his master.

"We are leaving." Orochimaru said angrily.

"Why?"

"With Toguro here we would be killed. He is a much stronger foe than you think, being the ancestor of Jugo's clan." Orochimaru said, shocking Kabuto.

'He is 'That' Toguro.' Kabuto thought as he and Orochimaru vanished from the area.

Naruto now sported five tails, his upper body had expanded and destroyed his shirt and his headband fell to the side. The bulk increased his strength multiple times his normal physical power.

Toguro and Naruto were punching each other, not thinking, as both were just acting on instincts.

Toguro was still matching five tails easily with twenty percent.

'I have to end this now, or he will die from blood loss.' Toguro thought as he noticed the ever growing pool of blood around them.

Grabbing Naruto's good arm, Toguro twisted it with a sickening squelch.

In his pain filled rage, Naruto bit Toguro on the arm, which gave Toguro the opportunity to force Naruto to the ground, holding him down with his arm, before punching Naruto in the gut, knocking him out.

"May you find a solution to fend against this Uzumaki." Toguro said as he removed his arm from Naruto's unconscious body, which started to produce steam.

Toguro powered down to normal and walked over to his discarded overcoat.

Tsunade and Jiraiya ran to Naruto as the steam fully engulfed his body.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead." Toguro said as he buttoned up his coat. The two sannin registered what he said and continued towards the genin, only to find a small beaten silver fox kit, panting and wheezing.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya asked as he picked up Naruto and handed him t Tsunade.

"I didn't do anything. It was due to his transformation that he has turned into that form." Toguro said calmly as he made his way over to the sannin. "This isn't something he should go through on a regular basis, as he will die if he continuously undergoes this transformation."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked as she started to heal Naruto's feeble body.

"Ask the Kyubi, as she is the one that generates it." Toguro said before pointing at Tsunade. "There is one thing that can keep him from transforming: the necklace of the Shodaime."

Tsunade grasped the small jewel.

"It is up to you Sannin. Save his life or don't save his life." Toguro said before he vanished.

Tsunade stopped healing Naruto and started to shake.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya questioned as Tsunade held Naruto tighter.

"Why does it have to be this?" Tsunade asked hysterically. "It might not even save him it might send him straight to his death."

Skip, Konoha Gates….

"At it again Hinata?" Izumo asked as he and Kotestu looked up to see her walk to the gates.

Hinata nodded as she neared the gates as she looked around to see if Naruto would return that day.

After several minutes of waiting, Hinata sense two familiar signatures.

 **Chapter 21, DONE!**

 **I borrowed some things from other anime, like Assassination Classroom and Inuyasha. So don't get mad if I didn't do the number thing, I'm tired so yeah, get over it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	22. First steps towards Strength

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I decided to write because I am unable to relax. I live in California and had to evacuate due to the fires. So I wrote this chapter to hopefully calm down.

I, if this is the last chapter I write, want to say thanks to all those who have stuck with me these last few years since my first story and I thank you for your support.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 22: First step towards Strength**

Hyuga Compound….

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in front of Hinata and Hiashi, with a scroll in between the four of them. Shizune was outside the door, listening into the conversation.

"So Master Jiraiya, where is Naruto at?" Hiashi asked sternly, upset at the child.

Shifting himself onto his knees, Jiraiya unfurled the scroll, showing a sealing matrix. Smearing some blood from his hand onto the seal, smoke erupted from the seal as it glowed bright blue turning white before returning to normal.

Lying on the seal was a naked and unconscious Naruto.

He had normal ears again, but they were slightly pointed. His nails and canine teeth were now normal length. His whiskers were normal thinness. His legs however were slightly three jointed but were starting to return to normal and he had a small fox tail at the base of his spine that was shortening.

The only things on his body were his headband and Tsunade's necklace.

Hinata gasped as she saw the boy she cared for in such a state.

"What… what happened?" Hiashi questioned as Hinata extended her hand to touch Naruto's head.

"We ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto. During the fight, Naruto started to transform into a kyubi." Tsunade said as she eyes the blue jewel around his neck. "Luckily, we had help subduing him and we were told that the Shodaime's necklace would help him from transforming."

"If he was unconscious, then why seal him away in a scroll?" Hinata asked as she sat next to Naruto, holding his head in her lap.

"What do you think would happen if we left him out, him waking up and going on a murderous rampage in the village or in a town?" Jiraiya asked Hinata, making her see reason.

"It has been eight days, we think by tomorrow Naruto will be back to normal, but we will be cautious." Tsunade said as she stood up. "I must be going, to heal up Kakashi and the Uchiha, then get the ceremony of becoming Hokage over and done with."

Tsunade bowed and exited the compound with Shizune.

Silence reigned in the room with the only sound being heard was their steady breathing.

Jiraiya picked Naruto up.

"Where is his room, I'll place him there and be back in the morning." He asked.

"I'll take you there." Hinata said as she stood up and led Jiraiya to Naruto's room.

Konoha Hospital, later that day…..

Tsunade pulled her hand away from Kakashi's head, having broken Itachi's Tsukuyomi genjutsu.

Opening his eyes, Kakashi blinked before his eyes landed on the Godaime to be.

"Lady Tsunade…?"

"I would like to exchange pleasantries, but I have a few more people to see." Tsunade said as she and Guy, who was worried about Lee's arm and leg. It was a good thing that Gaara's sand had stopped or Lee's spine may have been injured.

Tsunade decided to check up on Lee first, to stop Guy's constant pestering.

Gently holding Lee's arm, Tsunade placed her teal chakra covered hand on the boys arm, healing it completely before healing his leg.

"There you go. Remember to not stress yourself out for a few days before going all out in your training." Tsunade said, remembering how Lee was since she read his file.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Lee said happily as he was led out by his sensei, who was crying large tears of joy.

'Now just the Uchiha.' Tsunade thought. She remembered the battles her great-grandfather and Madara Uchiha. 'Should I even heal the little bastard?'

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Tsunade entered Sasuke's room, seeing Sakura sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Hyuga Compound, that night…

Hinata exited the bathroom after she brushed her teeth and went to her room, stopping at her door and stared at Naruto's room door.

Entering the room, Hinata saw Naruto's unconscious body as she sat on his bed.

'Naruto.' She thought as she stroked his blond hair. She opened the blanket that covered him and lay next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head onto his chest, hearing his steady heart beat. 'Please wake up.'

Next day….

The entire village was excited as Tsunade took the mantle of Hokage. Many villagers went to see the coronation except Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto awoke feeling a warm body lying upon him.

Seeing that it was Hinata, he simply smiled and hugged her sleeping body to keep her close to him as he fell back asleep.

Skip….

Sasuke was exiting the hospital with Sakura behind him, asking him if he needed anything.

Sasuke was angry.

Angry that he was helpless to defeat Itachi, angry that he had to be saved by Jiraiya, angry that Itachi wanted Naruto.

'What makes him so special?' Sasuke thought angrily as he turned to the left and saw Naruto and Hinata.

The anger Sasuke had felt swelled as he marched towards Naruto and grabbed his shirt.

"FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!" Sasuke all but shouted, getting him glances from the villagers and fellow ninja. Sakura stepped back, scared of what would happen if they fought or she intervened.

"I won't fight you Sasuke. You just got out of the hospital and…"

Naruto was shoved into the wall.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you." Sasuke said as he slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach, which caused him to puff into smoke, showing it was a Shadow Clone.

"… you would only embarrass yourself in this fit of rage you are in." Naruto finished as he turned his back to Sasuke and Sakura as he and Hinata proceeded to leave.

'HOW DARE HE!'

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and lunged at Naruto's back only to have it knocked out of his hand, then seeing the sky with his back on the ground. Sasuke turned his head to see Hinata, with her Byakugan activated.

'What…?'

Hinata had stopped his attack and knocked him on his back.

Hinata de-activated her eyes and got up.

"Let that be a lesson to you Uchiha. An honorable person doesn't attack when a person's back is turned." She said as she and Naruto walked away.

Sasuke sat up and growled.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked as she knelt down.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone." Sasuke spat out angrily as he left the girl alone.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke walked away.

'I think I'll talk to him before this goes on.' Kakashi thought as he appeared behind Sasuke and disappeared with said boy.

Sasuke's back was slammed into a tree trunk and his torso wrapped in ninja wire.

"You know you shouldn't be attacking your comrades." Kakashi said in a mentoring tone.

Sasuke growled.

"He pisses me off. He acts like he is better than me just because he can. What makes him so special?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"I can easily say those about you Sasuke." Kakashi said. "It's true. Naruto can act like he is better than others, but he doesn't let this go over his head. As for why he is special, I'd say it was because of his connection to the Hyuga."

"He isn't better than me!" Sasuke bellowed. "I am far above him, like the sky is to the earth."

Kakashi tightened the ninja wire, silencing Sasuke.

"This superior attitude of yours will get you killed." Kakashi said in an angered tone. "You must channel your anger into helping the village. Have some patience and you will get your chance at Itachi."

Sasuke calmed down after a period of silence.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile before letting him go.

Hokage's Office…

"You are all healed up and back to normal Naruto." Tsunade said as the boy leaped off the table. "Good thing there was no permanent damage to your arms or your ninja career would have been over."

"Then it's a good thing you know healing jutsu." Naruto said as he bowed in thanks.

"Lady Tsunade."

Said woman and Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade…. Please teach me healing Ninjutsu?" Hinata said as she bowed.

Taken back, Tsunade sighed with a smile.

'Well then, I guess I can spare some time to teach healing Ninjutsu, would be a good idea to have healers in the squads.' Tsunade thought as she remembered Hiruzen, during the second war, not allowing the teaching of medical Ninjutsu as it would take too much time.

"Alright Hinata, I will train you." Tsunade said getting a massive smile from Hinata.

"I have a request, Lady Hokage." Naruto said. "May you also train Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka healing jutsu."

"I don't see why not, I mean, it would be better to have more healers." Tsunade said as she dismissed them.

Skip…

It had been two weeks since Tsunade became Hokage and the villagers had spent those weeks getting the rest of the village fixed from the invasion and they were nearing completion.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto since that day, as Naruto did what he could to avoid Sasuke and possible conflict.

It was late at night.

Sasuke was training in his clan's compound.

"So this is the great Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned to see four figures, all wearing Oto headbands.

Elsewhere, a little while later….

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were walking back from training with Tsunade.

"This is tough." Ino said.

"Yeah it is, but it will be worth it in the end." Hinata said as the trio stopped in front of Ino's home.

"Well, good night." Ino said. "Hinata, thanks again for recommending me."

"Don't mention it." Hinata said, earning a smile from Ino before she entered her home.

Sakura and Hinata made their way to the Hyuga compound, chatting lightly.

Movement from the left caught Hinata's eye.

Sasuke, wearing a backpack, was walking away from his compound and heading towards the gate.

Seeing Hinata's head looking away from her, Sakura saw Sasuke.

Thinking the worse, Sakura bolted towards Sasuke, followed by Hinata.

Gate….

"Sasuke…!"

Said boy stopped as he heard his name.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Hinata caught up to her.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said, never turning around.

"But why?" Sakura asked desperately.

"To kill Itachi."

"If you leave I'll scream." Sakura threatened.

"Sakura." She heard behind her. "Thank you."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand before it struck Sakura, letting the young girl to step away and turn to face her teammate.

"You aren't leaving if I have anything to do about it." Hinata said as she let him go and stepped in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked.

"Then, let's make this quick."

Sasuke vanished and struck Hinata's neck and then Sakura's, knocking them both out, but caught Hinata.

Next day…

Chunin Shikamaru and his team of Genin (Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru) were at the gates, readying their gear for their mission: Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from the enemy.

Naruto had just finished handing them their gear when…

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to see Sakura standing before them, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Sakura."

"Naruto… please. Bring him back. Bring Sasuke back to me." Sakura choked out as her eyes closed with more tears streaming out of them.

She heard someone walking towards her, causing her to open them, seeing Naruto before her.

 ***SLAP***

Sakura's left cheek burned.

 ***SLAP***

Sakura's right cheek now burned.

 ***SLAP***

 ***SLAP***

Naruto knocked Sakura down and pulled his hand back again, but was stopped as it was grabbed by Neji.

"Calm down Naruto." Neji growled as he stared at Sakura, who was rubbing her bruising cheeks.

"Why should I when this…. GIRL… begs me to bring that traitor back?" Naruto spat as he glared down at the pinkette. "I will bring Sasuke back, but he will be a corpse if he doesn't survive the fight."

"Why would say that about your teammate Naruto?" Sakura asked shakily as she stood up.

"When you were found, there was a letter address to me." Naruto said as he pulled out said letter. "Sasuke has kidnapped Hinata and plans on having Orochimaru experiment on her, and you begging me to save a traitor who would lay a harmful hand on you and another fellow ninja is not worth saving."

"But you can't kill Sasuke Naruto." Sakura said as she grabbed his shoulder.

Naruto slapped her, sending her to the ground again.

"Leave us, useless fan girl." Naruto said coldly. "Don't comeback until you can do something useful."

Sakura's tears welled in her eyes before she got to her feet and ran home.

"Was that necessary?" Shikamaru asked as he and the others on the team could feel and understand Naruto's anger.

"Yes, I won't promise to save someone who won't put effort into repenting." Naruto responded. "I won't kill him unless necessary."

And with a nod from his team, they left the village to retrieve Sasuke.

 **Chapter 22, DONE!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Was the twist with Sasuke leaving and taking Hinata good?**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	23. Silencing of the Sound

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Well, I'm still here. So… yeah sorry for my freak out paragraph last week.

Also!

I am thinking of a new story to write after the arc is over. I'll take a break to think of some new things and plan what to do for the shippuden part. So don't worry if I don't update this story for a while when the arc is done.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 23: Silencing of the Sound**

The Sound Ninja Four were resting, having fought a battle.

"I always forget how draining fighting in stage two can be." Sakon said as he took deep breaths, getting agreements from his peers as his hand keeping in contact with the casket holding Sasuke and the other gripping Hinata.

It had been several hours since Sasuke appeared with her.

When asked why, Sasuke stated, "Because I need her to get what I want."

Sakon grimaced.

'I hope this bitch is worth bringing.' Sakon thought as he relaxed more. 'None of us will throw our lives away for her for his greedy reasons.'

None of the Sound 4 would think that they would do battle as soon as they did.

The next morning, Shikamaru's team launched an attack on the four, which led them caught in a dome of earth thanks to Jirobo.

Slowly, the leaf ninja felt their chakra getting siphoned off by the dome.

"We need to get out of here soon or we are going to die." Kiba yelled after a failed attempt to escape.

"I have a plan." Shikamaru said. "Kiba, use your Fang over Fang again."

Raising his eyebrow, Kiba reached into his pouch and pulled out two food pills, eating one and giving the other to Akamaru, whose fur turned a burnt red and became wild.

Akamaru transformed into Kiba and both spin jumped, becoming mini tornados and slammed into the dome walls.

"Ha, try all you might, you will never break my dome." Jirobo said from outside.

"He's right." Kiba said as his attack finished. "I can only make a dent before they start to seal themselves up again."

Akamaru barked in agreement before returning to his dog form, white hair.

"Alright, I have a plan." Shikamaru said, turning to Choji as the others turned toward Shikamaru. "Choji, smash down that side of the dome."

The group looked over to see the holes were still sealing themselves slowly as the others were already fixed.

Choji nodded and reached for his bag before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He felt a surge of chakra enter him and flow through his body, replenishing the chakra that was taken.

He turned his head to see Naruto.

"Go on Choji, wreck this dome." Naruto said with a smile and a thumb up.

Choji grinned and clasped his hands in a sign, causing Naruto to move away.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji shouted as his body expanded into a sphere.

His head and limbs retracted into the sphere and began to rotate in place, picking up high speed before hurtling forward, demolishing the dome.

Jirobo was shocked as no one has ever broken free from the dome before.

'Wow, Naruto's chakra is so strong, I feel like I am getting stronger than before.' Choji thought as he returned to his normal form besides his friends.

Jirobo grinned.

"That's impressive." Jirobo praised. "But this is as far as you go."

"Yeah right." Kiba sneered as he leapt towards Jirobo, only to be pulled back by Naruto's rose whip before Jirobo's fist hit Kiba.

"Thanks Naruto. That was close." Kiba thanked.

"Try not to make it a habit to charge in head first like that Kiba." Naruto said as his weapon vanished. "I don't think a ninja of your caliber wants to be saved at every turn."

Kiba smirked.

"No I don't."

"None of you will pass me." Jirobo said as he activated his curse mark pattern spread across the left of his body.

"Neji, how far away are the others." Shikamaru asked as they all entered a defensive stance.

Neji's byakugan flared and scanned ahead.

"They are over five miles away." He said as his eyes turned off.

"We need to defeat him quickly so they don't get too far." Naruto said as Choji stepped in front of them.

"I'll handle this one, you all go ahead." He said confidently.

"Come on Choji, you can't take him on alone." Kiba argued. "We need to work together."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"No, we will leave this to Choji." Shikamaru said.

"But Shikamaru…" Kiba said trying to understand.

"We are leaving this in his hands." Shikamaru said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Kiba nodded.

"Okay, but don't get yourself killed Choji, you hear me." Kiba said.

Choji threw a bag of food pills to Shikamaru.

"I won't lose." Choji said as he faced his opponent.

Choji's comrades began to move to leave him to fight, before Jirobo appeared before them.

"I said no one will get past me." Jirobo said before he felt a fist strike his face.

"And I say I won't let you stop them." Choji said as his eyes narrowed.

Before leaping into the trees, Naruto turned towards Choji one last time as Jirobo stood up.

"Good luck Choji." Naruto said before he went to join his other comrades.

"Nice punch." Jirobo complimented as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Got another one in you?"

Choji's eyes widened as Jirobo was above him, his hands above him.

"I don't think you do." Jirobo shouted as he smashed the ground where Choji had stood.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted as his arm enlarged to several times its normal size.

"The Akamichi clan uses expansion jutsu to increase striking power and physical strength." Jirobo recited as he dodged Choji's attack and grabbed him. "But this decreases the little speed you have."

Jirobo elbowed Choji's, breaking his arm, causing Choji to scream in pain.

Choji then felt three punches hit his face before he was thrown across the field.

Naruto looked back, feeling Choji's chakra lower quite a bit.

'Choji…'

Said ninja stumbled up as his opponent pulled a huge chunk of earth from the ground.

"Say good night weakling." Jirobo chuckled as he slammed the rock to the ground with Choji in the center.

'That takes care of him.' Jirobo thinks as his curse mark recedes back into its normal state. 'Time to go kill the others.'

Jirobo turns away and is then blown away as the large rock is obliterated and a large amount of chakra is continuing to swell.

Jirobo stands to face Choji, but instantly stepped back.

Choji's eyes were glowing as his chakra formed butterfly wings and his body thinned, his broken arm was now forcing itself back into position.

'This is unreal.' Choji thought as he flexed fingers and realized that the pain he should of felt was not there. 'So this is what Naruto meant when his said that plant would not let me feel pain.'

 _Flashback…._

 _It was night time and the leaf ninja had finished planning on how they would get Sasuke and Hinata back._

" _Guys, I have something to give you all." Naruto said as he held out his hand, holding five seeds._

" _What are those Naruto?" Neji asked as Naruto gave one to him._

" _It is called the Berserker Seed." Naruto said seriously. "If inserted into the body, they will spread roots throughout the body, increasing your chakra, speed, and strength while numbing your body so you feel no pain._

" _Okay that is cool." Kiba said held one to Akamaru to smell._

" _There is another perk, but it comes at a cost." Naruto continued. "If you are injured to the point of losing a limb or bleed out, the roots will rip and pierce your flesh with rose thorns to hold you together. It does not heal you, so you could still die. But there is something even worse."_

 _His companions listened cautiously._

" _If you use it, you may lose your senses to your inner anger and lose your sense of friend or foe." Naruto said._

" _So it may cause us to go on a rampage?" Neji asked he contemplated using the seed._

" _Yes, but if your will is strong, you won't lose." Naruto said._

 _Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji nodded. They proceeded to implant the seeds in their wrists, while Kiba placed Akamaru's in the dog's cheek._

 _End Flashback…._

Choji looked at his elbow to see the rippled flesh where what looked like roots where holding it in place.

'Amazing.'

"I can say I didn't expect you to live from an attack like that." Jirobo said, gaining Choji's attention. "That transformation you have gone through, I wonder if it strong enough to challenge my level two curse mark."

Jirobo's curse mark pattern glowed red and spread more, enveloping his entire body. Once it was done, Jirobo's skin was now a maroon, his hair longer, warts appeared on his head and his sclera became black as his pupils were yellow.

Choji and Jirobo charged arms pulled back and thrown, the strike caused a shockwave, forcing the trees to bend to stay up.

Naruto stopped.

"Choji has activated his seed." Naruto said, causing the others to stop. "His life must have been in danger, that is the only reason why it has activated."

"But is he okay, like in control?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

Naruto was silent for a while with his eyes closed.

"Yes he is in control. His life must be in great danger for him to lose control. They are evenly matched right now." Naruto said.

Everyone sighed in relief and they took a few minutes to rest and catch their breath, while Shikamaru pulled out a kunai.

'But Choji still has untapped potential, I hope he can tap into it with the help of the seed.' Naruto thought as they started to move again.

'This can't be happening!' Jirobo thought as he rolled on the ground. Choji and his fight turned into an all out punch out brawl, and yet he was losing. 'How can I, while using stage two, be losing?'

Jirobo flipped and landed on his feet.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji shouted as he whipped his leg around as it extended twenty feet, catching Jirobo, continued extending and slamming itself and the sound ninja into trees.

Jirobo coughed up blood as Choji's leg retracted, with roots forcing the broken bones together.

As Jirobo sat there helplessly, Choji walked menacingly towards him.

"No, stay back, …. DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"Jirobo shouted as he tried to move, but his body was too broken for him to move.

Choji stopped before the frightened shinobi.

"You kidnapped Hinata and attempted to kill my comrades." Choji said as he expanded his hand and grabbed Jirobo's head and lifted him up. "And for that I'll KILL YOU!"

"NO DON'T!"

The wings on his back grew three times their size as Choji threw Jirobo's body into the air and pulled his expanded arm back and bent his knees, channeling chakra into his arm and his feet.

Choji jumped, breaking his knee caps and cracking his leg bones from the force, and made his way towards the free falling Jirobo.

"SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU BASTARD!" Choji Shouted as he struck Jirobo's torso, breaking his arm and splitting the ninja in half, spraying his blood and innards across the field.

Choji landed, seeing his legs and arm full of roots. Taking a second to calm himself, Choji started to move to catch up with his team, his blood covering his body.

"That was… amazing…" Choji said as he suddenly felt small amounts of pain shoot through his body.

'Is it wearing off?' Choji thought as he continued. Each step he took brought more and more pain back.

'Naruto said a strong will keep the darkness away. I never felt anything during the fight, so does that mean my will is strong?' Choji thought while smiling. 'Maybe I got lucky this time and the next time I will feel it.'

Several minutes passed and Choji saw something, marks in a tree. As he got closer, he noticed that they were words.

 **Congrats on making it this far.**

 **We believe in you Choji.**

 **Meet up with us as soon as you can.**

Under these words was an arrow pointing left and small carvings of their faces, smiling at him. Choji's eyes started to water.

'Guys… Thank you for believing in me.'

Choji collapsed to his knees and slumped against the tree, with a content smile.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba leaped through the trees after Tayuya and Sakon, who was carrying Sasuke's coffin while Tayuya carried Hinata.

"Do you think Neji will stand a chance against the spider guy alone?" Kiba asked as he followed his team leader.

"I know he can." Naruto said with a smile. "He isn't known as a prodigy for nothing."

"Even so Naruto." Shikamaru interrupted. "A prodigy will always meet his match when the cards are down, and hopefully, this isn't the time."

With Neji….

Neji was shocked as he saw that his jutsu was deflected by Kidomaru's Sticky Armor.

"I got to say, I may have died if those hit me." Kidomaru said as the armor cracked and fell from his body. 'I can't engage him in close quarters combat yet, so I'll attack him from longe-range.'

Neji's eyes widened as Kidomaru vanished.

Scanning the area with his byakugan, he dodged a paper-bomb kunai, but no explosion happened.

'A fake.' Neji thought before seeing hundreds of projectiles flying towards him.

Acting on instinct, Neji deflected them all with his Rotation.

'He deflected them all.' Kidomaru thought before ducking a kunai that was aimed for his head.

"Come on out. I know where you are." He heard Neji say.

'So long range is out, so close-range is up.' Kidomaru thought as he moved off the branch and hung from it with a glob of web.

"It seems I have to get serious, as this game's degree of difficulty has increased." He stated as he activated his level one curse mark as he entered Neji's view.

Neji chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from Kidomaru.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm laughing, because you signed your own death warrant." Neji said.

"And how would I lose…." Kidomaru spoke as his heart was impaled by a long beam of chakra that extended from Neji's left hand.

"Any one, no matter how strong, will die if their heart's tenketsu is struck." Neji said as his beam withdrew and vanished, leaving no visible mark on Kidomaru.

Kidomaru fell from his position and landed on the ground, dying.

"I thought the gentle fist was a taijutsu, not a Ninjutsu?" Kidomaru asked.

"It was thanks to lady Hinata, the woman you kidnapped, that this technique was created." Neji said proudly of his cousin, starting to feel weakened. "It is called …. The Gentle Fist: Spirit Sword Strike."

Kidomaru's eyes closed as he died.

'I guess this was one game…. I couldn't beat.'

After confirming his enemy's death, Neji gasped for air as he wobbled to a tree for support.

'Even if it is still incomplete, it drains so much chakra.' Neji thought as he looked at his shaking left hand. 'What is it that Lady Hinata and I missing for this jutsu to be complete.'

Moving away from the tree, Neji starts to collapse, before being caught.

Orochimaru's hideout….

"Are you sure you want to go Kimimaru?" Kabuto asked professionally.

"Yes, for if I am an unusable vessel for Lord Orochimaru than I'll bring his vessel to him." Kimimaru said calmly as he exited the room to leave.

"That boy is surely something else, don't you think so Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he appeared from the shadows.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

"Of course Lord Orochimaru. His loyalty to you is so great that he is willing to die to you can get Sasuke." Kabuto said as he started to check Orochimaru's arms.

Skip…

Kimimaru now stood before Tayuya and Sakon.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

"Right here in the coffin." Sakon said as he placed it on the ground.

"Good work, but what is with the girl?"

"Sasuke brought her with him. He said something about giving her to Lord Orochimaru for research." Tayuya answered.

Kimimaru picked up the coffin with one arm and gently took Hinata away from Tayuya.

"I believe he will be pleased with such a gift." Kimimaru said as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba appeared.

Seeing Hinata unconscious and bound in Kimimaru's arm led Naruto to growl like an animal.

"Alright you bastards! Hand over Sasuke and Hinata right now!" Naruto demanded.

"Tayuya, Sakon, take care of them." Kimimaru ordered before he started too moved.

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted as he went after Kimimaru.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Shikamaru shouted but was attacked by Tayuya.

"Alright ass fuck, die quickly for me." She snarled.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted as he went to help his friend but was intercepted by Sakon.

"Not so fast boy." He said eerily.

Kiba was grabbed by the throat and thrown through the trees, away from Shikamaru.

Meanwhile….

'This brat is fast enough to keep up with me.' Kimimaru thought as he traversed the trees with Naruto at his heels.

Coming across a grassy field, Kimimaru stopped, placing Hinata down.

"Digital Shrapnel." He said as he arc swung his arm at Naruto who just entered the area.

 **Chapter 23, DONE!**

 **Where the fights good? As everyone knows I'm not the best at fight scenes so let me know if they could be better.**

 **Anyone like the TFS references? If you didn't notice then they placed too well.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	24. Sticks and Stones

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I realized, after doing research for this chapter, that I spent Kimimaro's name wrong in the previous chapter and yet no one realized it. LOL.

Thanks to my Beta Reader, BlackDragonShinigami, I was able to pull my head out my ass and write this chapter.

Also, to those who reviewed about Sasuke's utter beating from Naruto, with great emphasis, I am sorry to say that you must wait one more chapter to get it. Please understand that life is a pain that takes charge my attention. I thank you for your patience.

On another note, I am in the planning of doing a Naruto/Highschool DxD cross over. So as I said in the previous chapter, after I finish this arc, I might take a break and start that story while I flush out some of the Shippuden arcs.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 24: Sticks and Stones**

Konoha, Hokage's office…

Tsunade sipped her tea. She preferred sake but she was signing documents and did not want to ruin them, so she went with her alternate.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." Tsunade said sluggishly.

Sakura entered and immediately Tsunade knew something was wrong.

'Her eyes are red, probably from crying, along with her cheeks. Was she hurt?' Tsunade thought as she watched the girl walk to her desk and bow before her.

"Lady Tsunade, please take me on as your apprentice." Sakura asked as she dug her head into the carpet.

Tsunade's eye brows rose then formed a frown.

"I am already teaching you medical Ninjutsu Sakura, so there is no reason to ask to be my…"

"But I need to know more than medical Ninjutsu." Sakura interrupted abruptly and loudly.

"For what reason do you want to learn more from me?" Tsunade questioned, testing the girl.

"Because…" Sakura said raising, tears streaming down her features. "I need to get stronger."

Silence.

"It would not be to bring back the Uchiha…. Would it Sakura?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Yes, but I need to get stronger to help my teammates." Sakura said. "Naruto helped me realize that I haven't contributed anything. Our first mission, the chunin exams and trying to stop Sasuke… If I was stronger I could have prevented many things from happening."

Sakura wiped her eyes.

"If I get stronger, then I can prevent them getting hurt from worse things. So please Lady Tsunade. Teach me more as your apprentice?"

Tsunade finished her cup of tea.

"If I allow this, will you give me all of your dedication to my teachings?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura said with fire in her emerald eyes.

"Then meet me here tomorrow so we may begin your new training regimen alongside your current one." Tsunade said smiling at the young girl.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I won't let you down."

Forest Opening….

"Digital Shrapnel!" Kimimaro said as he arc swung his arm at Naruto who just entered the area, shooting five projectiles from his fingertips at great speed, striking Naruto.

"All too easy." Kimimaro said as he went to pick up Hinata before he was punched in the face, making him drop Sasuke's casket.

'I know I hit him, so how did he get in so close?' Kimimaro thought as he flipped and landed on all fours.

Naruto stood before Hinata and the casket, blocking him from easy access.

"Thank the heavens that Yoko taught me shadow clones." Naruto said as his opponent stood up, removing one part of his kimono to expose his right arm and show his curse mark, which activated and spread slightly across his chest.

"I was ordered to bring them to my master." Kimimaro stated as he placed his right hand against the base of his neck and spine. "Leave now or suffer a painful death."

"How about "C" for none of the above." Naruto said as he pulled out his rose whip.

'A weapon that forces the user's chakra nature through it and out of its thorns, making it able to cut anything. I'll have to keep this mid-long range.' Thought Kimimaro as his flesh started to move and he gripped it, pulling upward, removing his spine. "Dance of the Clematis: Vine."

" **Dead Bone Pulse kekkai genkai."** Yoko said informing him of what he was up against.

'An interesting power huh.' Naruto thought with a smile creeping onto his face. 'Maybe I can test that on him.'

Kimimaro test swung his sword to make sure it was usable.

'Perfect.'

Kimimaro swung his weapon, extending it as a whip, forcing Naruto to use his own, entangling the two of them as they attempted to pull the other to themselves.

'He is physically stronger than I thought.' Kimimaro thought as his grip started to slip.

"That ability of yours is interesting, being able to use your bones as weapons." Naruto commented. "But with just that you won't win."

Kimimaro's eyes widened as he saw the thorns on Naruto's whip cut through his and form small spheres on their points. There was a loud sharp noise buzzing through the air, causing a dust cloud to form.

'Is that wind chakra?' Kimimaro questioned as he covered his eyes a bit to keep the dust from blinding him.

Naruto twirled his weapon, causing it to cut into the earth without touching it. Arching it over his head, Naruto swung his whip down on Kimimaro, who dodged it letting the weapon create a massive crater with various depths from the multiple thorns.

'It's stronger than we thought.' Naruto thought to Yoko who nodded. 'Needs a cool name.' (1)

' **Think of that later, pay attention to your opponent.'** Yoko reminded as Kimimaro started to move.

"Amazing power, but can you keep it up with a chakra sapping weapon?" Kimimaro asked as he closed the gap as long bone spikes appeared from his palms, elbows, shoulders, and knee caps. "Dance of the Willow."

Naruto jumped back and swung his whip, but it was dodged as Kimimaro wove through his attacks like an acrobat. Soon Naruto's back hit one of the trees.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he clapped his hands together.

Kimimaro was upon him, ready to impale him before he was knocked back by the tree, splintering it and chipping the bones sticking out of him.

"Living Tree Jutsu." Naruto said as the massive tree's bark formed into a terrifying face and its roots uprooted themselves to form legs as the branches moved to form arms.

"A massive tree puppet." Kimimaro said as he retracted his bones to have a new one appear. "Dance of the Clematis: Flower."

Bones formed a spear head as they wrapped around his left hand as he formed another 'Vine' from his spine.

"Using that wimpy weapon again?" Naruto asked surprised.

Kimimaro ignored him as Naruto's living tree gave a war screech and lunged towards Kimimaro.

'It's slow, but that could mean it packs a huge punch.' Kimimaro thought as he dodged its attempt to grab him to slice the branch off, getting a cry of pain.

'Now is my chance.' Naruto thought as he ran towards Hinata and Sasuke's casket.

Black smoke erupted from the casket and the lid blew off, with Sasuke leaping out, his skin and hair darker than normal before returning back to normal.

' **He's been tainted by even more dark chakra Naruto.'** Yoko told Naruto, setting him on guard.

Kimimaro and the tree stopped momentarily to see Sasuke turn his head to see them and Naruto and then turn it the other way to see an unconscious Hinata.

He appeared besides her and heaved her over his shoulder before running out of the clearing.

"SASUKE GET BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted as he started to run after him only to dodge another barrage of white bullet projectiles.

Elsewhere…

Kiba and Akamaru weren't fairing well. Sakon had revealed his brother Ukon and their ability to merge together moments earlier, and now after a successful attack from Kiba and Akamaru, the two had evolved to level two curse mark.

Kiba blocked the punch that Sakon threw, but was hit by Sakon's follow up strike.

'This isn't good.' Kiba thought as he reached for food pills, only to have his hand stop.

'What?'

"Something wrong?"

Kiba turned his head with a shocked expression as Ukon's head sprouting from his shoulder.

'No way. They can merge with other people!' Kiba thought as he tried to move his hand to attack but it would not move.

"Don't struggle to much, you don't want to hurt yourself do you?" Ukon said as Sakon neared the pinned dog and owner.

'DAMN IT!' Kiba thought as he plunged his other hand through his side, gouging into his organs.

"Shit." Ukon shouted as he detached from Kiba and remerged with Sakon. "That kid is crazy to do that. Try to take his own life like that."

"At least he is now out of it brother." Sakon said gleefully as his chakra spiked.

'It hurts. But why? Naruto said if I had that seed implanted, I would not feel pain.' Kiba thought as he held his wound and Akamaru, looking at the twins as their chakra began to cover them, getting bigger and bigger.

"This feels amazing brother." Sakon said as he and Ukon faced Kiba. "Whatever you did while you were in him, it is making me feel stronger than ever."

Sakon laughed.

"Shut up Sakon and kill him already." Ukon said as Sakon nodded, raising his chakra filled hand to kill Kiba.

Sakon stopped and jumped back as a clattering figure jumped between him and Kiba, attempting a counter strike.

"What is that… a puppet." Asked Ukon as he and Sakon separated.

"My friend Crow just loves making a dramatic entrance." Said Kankuro as he made his presence known, holding another puppet on his back and had his left hand extended, with chakra strings attached to Crow's body.

"A Suna shinobi." Sakon said as his and Ukon's chakra kept getting bigger.

"We need to get out of here." Kiba informed. "They aren't the type any one can take on head to head. And that chakra of theirs is terrifying."

"Doesn't matter." Kankuro said confidently. "I'm not worried."

Sakon ran first, closely followed by his brother.

Elsewhere…

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Tayuya shouted in fear and hatred.

She was pushed into a corner. Shikamaru had caught her with his Shadow Strangle Jutsu, but he started to lose ground so she was fighting back the shadow, only for his chakra to be replenished and grow tremendously, forcing his shadow hand to grip her throat again.

'Where was he keeping this chakra hidden?' Tayuya thought as her vision started to fade and her lungs started to cry for oxygen.

Shikamaru saw her black out and he released his jutsu, taking normal breaths as her body slumped and slipped from the tree branches to the ground below.

Shikamaru heard a sickening crunch, knowing it was bones breaking.

'That's weird?' he questions as he moved his broken finger and did not feeling pain. 'Okay now it makes sense.'

Shikamaru heard the clutter of feet and lifted his head to see Temari. Upon seeing her, the tension left his body and he started to feel dizzy and the pain.

"Seems my help wasn't needed." Temari said, half sad and relieved. She was happy that she didn't need to exhaust herself, but she was upset that she could not show off in front of Shikamaru.

Back with Kiba and Kankuro…

"Okay that doesn't normally happen." Kankuro admitted.

He had successfully trapped both of his opponents in Black Ant and had Crow's limbs separate from its body and unfold blades to impale the imprisoned.

Normally, this would kill the person trapped inside, but when Kankuro undid his chakra strings, Black Ants door was ripped open and out stepped Ukon, with Sakon inside his body which had multiple stab wounds. His evil chakra flaring even more as it flooded the area.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE!" Kiba shouted as he smelt a familiar chakra coming from Ukon's wounds.

Looking as best he could, Kiba saw what looked like roots sealing the wounds shut.

"No way… he took the seed …. But when…?" Kiba choppily asked, remembering Ukon merging with him. 'It was then…. Damn it.'

"I'm shocked we are still alive." Ukon said in a deeper demonic voice, despite being in his base form. "But no matter, I'll Kill th..e pup..puppet user…. First."

Ukon's skin started to ripple violently.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he shouted as his body started to bloat and expand before popping like a zit, scattering blood and entails everywhere.

"Okay… What was that." Kankuro asked as he reassembled his puppets.

"Naruto gave us a plant to use as a final resort." Kiba explained. "It would numb our bodies to pain and increase our abilities, but it came at the risk of death. It seems that when he merged with me earlier, he took it with him and fed it with their chakra. I'll have to ask Naruto about it later."

Kiba groaned in pain as he clutched his open stomach wound.

"Well you do that." Kankuro said as he went to help Kiba and Akamaru up.

In the clearing…

The tree puppet screeched its last as Kimimaro drilled a hole through it with his "Flower". His "Vine" twirled around as he dashed in front in Naruto, cutting his path to Sasuke off again.

"I won't let you delay Sasuke's arrival to Lord Orochimaru any further." Kimimaro said sternly. "It seems to do that I must push myself further."

With that, Kimimaro's curse pattern spread across his body, morphing it into a dinosaur like figure, with huge bone spikes on his back and a bone spiked tail.

"Now I'll kill you easily." Kimimaro spoke confidently as he arched his "Flower" arm back, holding his "Vine" in a thrusting stance.

Naruto could barely react to him moving as he was grazed on his left shoulder by the "Vine" that wrapped around him. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the "Flower" about to hit him as the "Vine" kept him in place.

'I'm going to die.' Naruto thought as the bone was about to make contact.

Sand burst from the ground, forcing Kimimaro away, forcing the "Vine" to unwrap from Naruto, digging even more into his body more, and landed to observe this new threat.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto turned his head to see Lee, Shino, and Gaara.

"It is nice to see you guys, especially you Gaara." Naruto said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"I had hoped to meet you under better circumstances, but this is fine." Gaara replied softly as his eyes gazed towards Kimimaro. "I was given a brief report on what happened. Where are the traitor and the girl?"

"Sasuke was released and made his way that way." Naruto said pointing behind Kimimaro. "I would have followed, but he keeps getting in my way."

"DON'T WORRY NARUTO!" Lee proclaimed. "I'll deal with him as a distraction, and while he is busy with me, you three make your way to Sasuke and Hinata."

"No, I'll stay here." Gaara said as his sand returned to his gourd. "I can tell you haven't fully recovered and if left alone you may die. I will step in if you are unable to fight."

"It makes sense Lee." Shino said as Lee was about to argue. "It would be better to have a partner with you just in case you are put in a tough spot. Also…"

Shino's glasses shined slightly.

"You don't want your sensei to be sad if you died."

Lee thought about it and agreed, as long as Gaara did not interrupt his fight, he would be fine.

To say it was easy is an understatement.

With Lee's subliminal speed, Kimimaro was forced to focus on the Green Beast of Konoha as Shino and Naruto made their way to Sasuke, leaving Lee to his fight with Gaara watching like an uninterested boxing referee.

"Shino, did you and Lee run across Neji and the others on your way here?" Naruto questioned worryingly.

"Don't worry. Lee and I were sent with a group of trained Medical Ninja." Shino informed. "They split off from us one by one to take care of the injured, some time earlier today we ran into Gaara and his siblings who branched off to help Kiba and Shikamaru."

"That's good. I was worried." Naruto said as they continued towards the Valley of the End.

V.o.t.E….

The sound of tons of water hitting rock echoed throughout the valley like thunder. Said noise was enough to rouse the sleeping heiress from her slumber.

Sasuke smirked as Hinata started to wake, her body squirming under her bindings and her eyes opening.

"Good, you're awake." Sasuke said as he reached into his pouch. "It will be better this way."

Sasuke undid the binding around her mouth and slowly traced her face down to her chin and then to her neck.

"Don't…." Hinata begged, her eyes filling with fear.

The sound of ripping cloth was drowned out by the waterfall.

Surrounding forest….

Naruto and Shino stopped for a second as a semi-faint scream pierced the silence. With his heightened hearing, Naruto knew exactly who it was.

'Hinata.' Naruto said. "We got to hurry Shino."

Naruto burst through the trees quickly, being followed by Shino trailing behind him.

'Please be alright.' Naruto thought as he tapped into a small amount of Yoko's chakra, changing his eyes to their gold/red and his red hair became cold silver. His speed now increase twice as fast, Naruto left Shino in the dust, trying to get to Hinata as fast as he could.

 **Chapter 24, DONE!**

 **How was it, suspenseful enough?**

 **1 I am horrible at naming things, so I'll leave it up to you guys for the name of it. It is the rose with mini wind style rasengans on the thorn tips, not rasenshurikens.**

 **Alright, see you next time for the next chapter, the epic conclusion of the arc.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	25. CLASH! Unbridled Rage

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Here it is the fight between Sasuke and Naruto!

I give thanks to those who gave reviews for the last chapter, because I have a better view of what to do next.

Here are some tid-bits before we start.

First, I talked it over with my beta and thought hard, and so this story won't become a harem, already have one in mind.

Second topic will be addressed in the next chapter.

Third is that there are a bunch of TFS references, so don't flame me on them.

FOURTH, something does happen in this chapter that I don't like talking about, nor do I wish it upon my enemies, and if you notice this don't get mad at me too much.

Fifth, this chapter I had a hard time coming up with the fight, so it might be one of the worse ones I have written. I accept constructive criticism to make it better so anything negative will be ignored.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 25: Clash! Unbridled Rage**

Naruto and Shino neared the Valley of the End, as indicated by the sound of waterfalls.

Both were worried about Hinata and what Sasuke did to her to get her to scream that badly.

Soon, they reached the edge of the woods and took in the sight.

Two massive statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were standing on opposite sides of the waterfall, surrounded by a large body of water. Atop Madara's head, slouched over with his back to them, was Sasuke with Hinata laying before him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he and Shino landed on Hashirama's head.

Sasuke turned his head to see his company and slowly turned as he stood to face them.

"Naruto…" He said slowly. "And Shino, I'm surprised that you were even able to make it. I thought that only Naruto would make it here by himself."

"Cut the chatter Uchiha!" Naruto snarled. "Give us Hinata?"

Sasuke grinned.

"Alright, you can have her."Sasuke said as he kneeled down and pulled her up with one hand, revealing Hinata with her jacket and shirts ripped open. "But you'll have to catch her."

He heaved and threw Hinata off the statue down to the water bellow.

Naruto leapt from his spot, cracking the stone, and torpedoed towards Hinata, caught her, landed on the water, and jumped back to Shino.

"Hinata?" Shino and Naruto questioned as they looked upon her.

Her eyes were open, fogged in fear and shock as her body shook uncontrollably.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, pushing herself out of Naruto's arms and attempted to crawl away, covering herself, but was grabbed again by Naruto.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Let me go!" Hinata cried out, with tears streaming down her face as she struggled. "Your friends have done enough already, I don't want to expirience that again."

'Yoko, what's wrong?' Naruto thought as he did what he could to hold onto Hinata.

' **You idiot she is under a genjutsu. Disrupt her chakra with yours to break it.'** Yoko informed him, worried for the poor girl, fearing the worst from what Hinata said.

Naruto channeled his chakra into Hinata from his hands and knew it worked when she stopped moving.

Blinking, Hinata's eyes regained their focus, seeing Naruto and Shino, both smiled, while Shino's was hidden by his cowl.

Tearing up again, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and cried.

"Naruto…!" she hiccupped.

"It's alright Hinata. You're safe." Naruto said as he pulled her in close, feeling her flinch and cry out in pain. "What's wrong?"

Hinata pulled away, making the two boys realize she was almost bare to them, but they were too shocked at what they saw to look away as she moved the cloth from her chest slightly.

Branded, very roughly, was the Uchiha clan crest on her right breast that would be a permanent scar even with medical Ninjutsu.

Naruto's mind was blank.

All he could see was that horrid scar on Hinata's flesh.

" **Kill him."**

Naruto looked up to see a small black fox with nine tails and red glowing jagged eyes, it's pure white teeth bare for him to see.

" **Kill him he hurt your precious Hinata."** It said as its tails crept onto Naruto, forging his fangs and claws, and his red lock of hair staining silver.

" **You want to kill him. It is what you want, deep down you always wanted him dead."** The fox said as Naruto growled and shook his head, forcing the fox to vanish, gripping Hinata tighter.

"Shino, take Hinata back to the village, I'll deal with Sasuke." Naruto said aggressively, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright Naruto." Shino said as he bent down and took Hinata from him.

"Naruto…." Hinata said as she was lifted from him. "Promise me… promise that you'll come back… come back to me?"

Naruto stood up and placed his clawed hand on her head and smiled gently.

"I promise."

Hinata felt his hand slip off her head as she saw Naruto turn to face Sasuke.

Shino took his leave and high tailed it out of there, for his sake and Hinata's.

Elsewhere…

Gaara landed himself and Lee on the ground after Kimimaro died.

"We must hurry to assist Naruto." Lee said as he staggered to the woods. His arm and leg, though healed, had been exerted to the point they refused to move.

"No, I trust Naruto will save the girl and stop Sasuke." Gaara said as he helped the Taijutsu prodigy.

As soon as he had Lee propped up, Medical ninja from Konoha appeared carrying Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru as his siblings, Neji, and Shikamaru followed suit.

"Everyone, it is great to see all of you alright." Lee said tiredly as he gave them a thumb up.

"Where are Naruto and Shino? I thought they would be here with Sasuke and Hinata." Shikamaru pointed out as he looked around for his comrades.

"Naruto and Shino went on ahead to stop Sasuke. He took Hinata with him apparently." Lee said as a Medical ninja started to look at his wounds.

Valley of the End…

Naruto stared at Sasuke with his red and gold eyes, wanting to kill the Uchiha for what he did.

"Oh, that is an interesting look on your face Naruto." Sasuke said mockingly. "I like it, it fits you perfectly."

Naruto growled. The black fox appeared once more, standing on his haunches before Naruto.

" **Kill him NOW!"**

Naruto ignored the fox and gripped his hands tightly into fists, forcing his claws into his palms.

"Sasuke…." Naruto growled out. "I'm going to break you…. LIKE A KIT KAT BAR!"

Sasuke activated his and smirked as he and Naruto entered their fighting stances.

"Let's see you try."

Naruto growled and jumped off Hashirama's head once more as Sasuke jumped off of Madara's, the two punching each other in the face.

Elsewhere…

The retrieval team and the medics made their way to the Valley as quickly as possible.

"Neji, check to see how much further." Shikamaru said as the Hyuga did as asked as his Byakugan was activated.

"I see someone coming in fast carrying another." Neji reported.

"Is it Naruto?"

"No it's…."

With that Shino appeared before the large group, keeping Hinata close.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji shouted as he made his way to his cousin. Upon seeing her state of clothing and the horrid mark on her, Neji stripped his shirt and handed it to her.

"That bastard Uchiha!" Kiba growled, and then groaned. "I hope Naruto kills him for what he did."

"Naruto will do what is necessary." Shikamaru said as a medic took Hinata from Shino. "He has steeled himself for anything, but I don't know if he has what it takes to kill a comrade."

Hinata nodded as the medic checked her chest for infection.

'Naruto, please come back. I need you in life.' Hinata thought as the medic finished and closed the shirt.

Valley of the End…

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke bellowed as he launched the mass of fire at his opponent.

Naruto jumped out of the way and leaped up towards Sasuke, arching his leg.

'He is so fast.' Sasuke thought as he barely dodged Naruto's kick. 'Why can't I see them?'

At this, Sasuke's Sharingan tomoe moved and a third one appeared in both eyes. Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's second kick.

'I can see.' Sasuke said as he kept dodging Naruto's attacks.

' **He has fully matured his Sharingan Naruto."** Yoko informed him as Sasuke landed a devastating hit on Naruto.

Naruto staggered before getting sledge hammered in the neck by Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned at how easily he was beating Naruto. It felt exhilarating to beat his nemesis without having to worry about being stopped.

Kicking his down opponent into the water, Sasuke charged up a Chidori as he walked to Naruto.

"After all this time, after all your accomplishments Naruto, I am going to silence you once and for all." Sasuke said as he leaned down to grab Naruto.

" **This will spell trouble. We must use fusion now Naruto."**

'Okay, let's do it.' Naruto thought as felt Sasuke hold him by his clothing, charging his Chidori.

"Farewell Naruto. With your death, I'll be able to kill Itachi." Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto weakly raised his fist and placed it at Sasuke's side.

"Is that all you have left Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he arching his arm back, but Sasuke grimaced in pain as he could feel something forcing itself in him.

"Sorry, you were so open, I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by." Naruto said as he pulled his hand away, revealing a blade made of thorn vines that wrapped around his hand and wrists like boxer's tape.

Sasuke let Naruto go and kicked him aside.

"What did you do?" Sasuke shouted as he held his side, his sharingan allowing him to see Naruto's chakra had grown exponentially greater.

Naruto stood up, showing his fox ears and tail to Sasuke.

"You like it Sasuke. I call it Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine." Naruto said as the blade retracted and wove back into his wrist. "It's quite useful against opponents I want to kill."

Sasuke grimaced and activated his curse mark to level one.

"It won't matter. I have the ultimate power and I'll use it to kill you!" Sasuke barked as he charged at Naruto with his Chidori blazing.

Naruto dodged and gripped Sasuke's hand, extinguishing the Chidori.

"Hey Sasuke let me tell you a tail."Naruto said before spinning, hitting Sasuke with his tail and imprinted him into the mountain. "The end."

Naruto jumped up and slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach as he was about to fall from the crevice.

"Where were we Sasuke?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Oh right, I'm going to bring you back to the village after….. KIDNEY PUNCH!"

"AGH!"

"Kidney Punch!"

"AGH!"

"And pause… Kidney Punch!"

Naruto's punch was blocked by a large hand pushed him away from Sasuke. Landing on the water, Naruto focused on Sasuke and his new look.

His skin had turned gray and his raven hair lengthened and faded to a grey blue. The large wing on his left opened up, showing it to be more of a hand than a wing. His black sclera and red sharingan eyes pierced through the mist created by the waterfall and stared down Naruto again as did Naruto.

" **Both of you are about equal in power."** Yoko said. **"I'll give you a second tail to overpower him."**

'No.'

" **What?"**

'I'll beat him as I am.' Naruto thought as he clapped his hands together and covered the surrounding area in a mist of his chakra.

"Alright, let's finish this Naruto." Sasuke said as a second wing grew from his back.

"Yes let's dance." Naruto said casually as he held up his hand.

Sasuke watched him stand still until he sensed long chakra tendrils surrounding him. Sasuke evaded the tendrils to see that they were seaweed filled with Naruto's chakra as he controlled them like his Living Tree Jutsu.

'Damn, he saw it coming.' Naruto thought as he clenched his hand and made them go after Sasuke again as he pulled out a seed and made it bloom with his chakra.

Multiple plant heads sprouted until there were ten demonic looking plants.

'Ojigi plant.'

The plants leaves looked like mouths and they writhed in pain of just being born, but soon settled down when they sensed their prey moving, dodging the seaweed, which soon stopped when all ten plants lunged at Sasuke, who saw them and was horrified at what he saw.

"You are making them hungry by moving Sasuke." Naruto said with a sick smile. "They respond to movement."

Hearing this, Sasuke stopped, slowly stopping the Ojogi plants from moving.

"Simpleton, you never tell your opponent the way your jutsu works." Sasuke said as he gathered fire chakra into some shuriken.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Each of the plants sought out the heat source, only to be burned down.

"Very good Sasuke." Naruto said, before wincing in pain. His sight started to fade, as his sclera started to turn red. 'I'm reaching the point of losing control. I need to end this now.'

At the same time, Sasuke was groaning in agony.

'Remember, without proper training, the curse mark with start to eat away at your mind.' Sakon said to him once.

'I need to end this now.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto held up his right hand and charged a Rasengan, but it was different from the one he made before. It was brighter, the center was a faint pink, and it was creating a high pitched noise.

Sasuke saw this and charged another Chidori, which was grey in the center, but the lightning was black.

The two jumped and they clashed.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN ROSE!"

Lightning and Wind struggled, with Wind holding the advantage, but not enough to fully dominate.

The two boys put every last drop of chakra into their attacks, even then it wasn't enough.

" **You are pathetic, so I guess I'll give you more chakra!"** Naruto heard the dark voice say before he gave a feral cry, a second tail popping from the first.

The water around them pushed itself away from the sheer power Naruto generated.

'WHAT…?' Sasuke thought as his black Chidori was overpowered greatly and his arm started to feel like it was being attacked by needles.

A black dome of chakra surrounded them and exploded, cutting the waterfall in half and evaporating over half of the water. The twin statues shook and cracked slightly at their base but did not fall.

A non fox featured Naruto stood over an almost out cold non curse mark Sasuke.

Sasuke's left hand was damaged looking like it was burned but not burned, as did Naruto's right hand.

"Are you going to kill me Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smile. "After all, I marked your precious Hinata with something that will never fade away."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, showing the red sclera and gold pupils.

"I am not like you Sasuke." Naruto said. "I won't kill you in a fit of rage or want of revenge."

"You are weak if you won't kill me now!" Sasuke remarked. "I know deep down you want to kill me, so do it. Prove to everyone that you are like the monster they say you are Naruto!"

"I am a monster, but not a mindless beast like you Sasuke." Naruto said, pitying the mass of flesh before him. "I avenged Hinata, by defeating you. I am content with this."

Naruto turned and started to trudge away to go home.

"Once I am back to full strength, I'll go back to Konoha and make Hinata my bitch, and make her continue the Uchiha clan." Sasuke shouted, seeing his words take root and Naruto grabbed him and pulled him up.

"SAY… THAT…. AGAIN!" Naruto dared.

"I'll fuck Hinata, and have her continue MY family, not yours." Sasuke said with a sick smirk before being slammed back into the ground, knocking him out and fracturing his spine.

Naruto wanted to do more, he was ready to kill Sasuke, but Tsunade's necklace glowed faintly and absorbed the negative chakra, calming Naruto down.

'Yoko… take over… I'm tired.'

Yoko nodded and started the track home as Naruto rested from his fight.

After they left, Kabuto and several oto shinobi appeared and found Sasuke's battered body.

"Quick, we need to get him medical attention or he may die!" Kabuto said urgently as they gathered the unconscious Uchiha and left quickly.

 **Chapter 25, DONE!**

 **Yeah I know, another cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be the last chapter of the first series, then Shippuden will start.**

 **Also, if anyone knows what Sasuke did to Hinata in the genjutsu, don't hate me for it.**

 **I also know that the fight was probably all over the place and Naruto's personality was different, but just think about it, how would you act while giving sweet payback to someone who wronged you.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	26. Heartfelt Departure

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Wow, so much hate for Sasuke. Cool.

Okay, I may have not have killed him, but that won't me I won't kill him later, or have him face a huge punishment or death at the end, if I let him live till the end. I honestly hate how in canon, he is pardoned because Naruto asked for his pardon. In an actual event like this, if one person asked and everyone else wanted the opposite, the opposite will happen. Sasuke really did get a slap on the wrist. Orochimaru goes rogue, no one wants him back. Sasuke goes rogue, two people do what they can to get him back. If you want a better hate speech against Sasuke, watch Anime America's "Top Ten Worst Couples in Anime" video, as the speaker makes some valid points.

Okay sorry for the rant, I just really hate Sasuke, his jutsu are cool, but his "I am Sorry" speech is not enough to excuse the shit he did.

On another note, I will be doing a new version of the tailed beast fusion from now on. It will be shown later in the story. I decided this change for two reasons. One, it being long to explain and two, I want it to show the difference between the balance of the TBF, which is where Naruto fuses his mind with Yoko's to get her expirience and her jutsu. If Naruto is taken over it seems that Yoko is doing it, so the new look will be for the actual reason why Naruto will go berserk, because he will.

Also, this is the last chapter for the Naruto series, so the next step is Shippuden. So I ask you all this: should I include a chapter of Jiraiya training Naruto, or should I just skip to the start of Shippuden? Leave a response in the reviews. I ask because your opinions matter to me.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

"Hey" = Fusion

 **Chapter 26: Heartfelt Departure**

Hideout, one week later….

Screams of pain and agony filled Orochimaru's hideout, and all of them coming from Sasuke Uchiha, who soon passed out from the pain of having his spine operated on.

Kabuto was washing his hands of Sasuke's blood when Orochimaru, in his new body, appeared next to his right-hand man.

"Is he going to be able to fulfill his purpose Kabuto?" Orochimaru venomously asked.

"Of course he will still be usable, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto answered nervously. "I was able to fix his spine, but it will take several months to heal and another several before he is able to move normally again."

Orochimaru snarled angrily.

"But what concerns me the most is Sasuke's hand." Kabuto said as he pulled out Sasuke's file and handed it to his master. "I don't know what Naruto did, but the damage done to Sasuke's hand was almost unrepeatable. It was done to the cellular level, but I was able to get them working again, but Sasuke will have to learn how to use his hand and how to fuse chakra again."

'Damn you, Naruto Uzumaki!' Orochimaru thought angrily. 'Next time I see you, I'll kill you.'

Kabuto stepped outside as his master started to leak out killing intent.

Konoha, days same time….

Hinata was a different story.

She had her mind dived into by Inoichi, as asked by Shino and Naruto from Hinata's reaction when they saved her.

Inoichi had returned extremely upset and reported to Tsunade that Sasuke had made Hinata see, through her own eyes in a POV, and feel herself getting raped after Sasuke had branded her with a fire chakra infused brand, the mark having been disinfected, cleaned, and healed, but what remained was a scar of paler skin.

However, with Hinata knowing it was a genjutsu, Inoichi concluded no long lasting effects, but maybe being uncomfortable around unknown men.

Naruto, after hearing this, got on his knees and begged Hinata to forgiveness on not being able to prevent Sasuke harming her. Hinata had forgiven him, but Naruto wasn't swayed in hating himself, especially for his comrades.

Choji had to have his injuries healed and the roots that had spread through his body removed, which was difficult do the thorns imbedded in his flesh.

Neji was checked out and had no lasting injuries or side effects, but had the seed Naruto gave him removed just in case there was a negative effect over long time exposure.

Kiba was hospitalized for his self-inflicted stomach wound and multiple other injuries. Kiba was more worried about Akamaru, who was still out of it, but was reassured that he was fine by his older sister Hana.

Sakura had visited him in the hospital as he was visiting Hinata. Naruto expected Sakura to be angry with him, but all he got was a thank you.

When asked why, she said, "Because you did not kill him. And next time Naruto, I'll be by your side to help you get him back."

"Then you are welcome Sakura." Naruto said smiling. He was happy that Sakura had decided to take his words seriously, even if they were harsh.

Hyuga Compound…

This was a relief to Naruto that he wasn't losing any of his friends, but now he was sitting before Hiashi in his office and the man had a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, I need to know the truth about something, and I ask that you answer me truthfully." Hiashi stated as he got a nod from the blonde before him.

"After you left to find Lady Tsunade, I was told something that gripped my anger greatly." Hiashi said sternly as he saw Naruto's body tense slightly. "I was told by Tohru that Hinata came to her in tears. When asked why, she told Tohru that you forced yourself onto her. Is this true?"

Naruto's head lowered to look at the ground as his hands gripped his knees.

"Y-yes, I did force myself onto Hinata. I don't know why, I just had the urge to… to…" Naruto tried to speak, but could not continue, his eyes wide with fear at what he would have done, his body shaking greatly.

Hiashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, calming the boy down somewhat.

"I see, with this truth now proven, I have no choice but to punish you." Hiashi declared as Naruto nodded in agreement, knowing he had this coming for a while.

"I have to know something before I decide your punishment Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

"What are your thoughts and feelings towards my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

Konoha Hospital, training room…

Sakura was focusing hard on the fish before her, like Hinata and Ino who were also trying to heal the animal.

After another minute, the three fish flopped to life and leaped off the table and into the pool near the table.

"Excellent you three." Tsunade said as she and Shizune clapped. "Your healing time has improved, but it is still far from perfect. Now Sakura you will come with me to start your apprenticeship under me while you, Ino and Hinata, will continue your training under Shizune."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." All three girls said in unison. Sakura left with Tsunade as Ino and Hinata continued to train under Shizune.

Hyuga compound…

Naruto never broke his gaze with Hiashi, as the man stared back.

"You love her. Easy to say, but how are you sure that you love my daughter?" Hiashi questioned.

"I have cared for Hinata since we were young, but that was just my caring nature. As her guardian I feel responsible for her safety." Naruto answered. "During the chunin exams, I wanted to break Neji for hurting her, but thanks to Hinata's words, I did not do that."

Hiashi nodded.

"Then, when I got her back from Sasuke, and I found out that he branded her, I was so angry that I wanted to kill him." Naruto said darkly. "But I gave him a humiliating defeat and a broken body that will take time to heal even with medical Ninjutsu. By letting him live, I showed that I was better than him, and showed that I would never lose myself to my anger easily."

Images of the black fox flashed in his mind.

Hiashi nodded again.

"But that doesn't truly answer the question Naruto."Hiashi retorted. "How can you letting her attacker live show her love?"

There was silence.

"Because Hinata would not want me to become a revenge driven killer who would lose sight of themselves. Sasuke was unwilling to let his hatred go, thus he betrayed the village." Naruto answered.

"I see. You do love her very much I assume."

"Yes, I would lay down my life to protect her." Naruto answered.

"Would you become a monster to protect her?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

'Would I….'

"I know you trust Yoko Naruto, but you must be careful." Hiashi said concerned. "Dependence on a monsterous force like that can backfire if you are pushed to the limit and have no options."

"Yoko won't do that!" Naruto almost shouted.

"But who says that she can't?" Hiashi countered.

"…."

"I know it is a hard question, but I need to know. Would you unleash Yoko upon an enemy that hurts Hinata?" Hiashi asked again.

Naruto thought really hard. Surely Yoko would not do it, but that black fox…. It was an entity that he had no knowledge of, and it may cause problems.

"If I had the choice, I would not become a monster to protect her, but if unable, I don't have an answer." Naruto answered truthfully.

Hiashi smiled at his honesty and placed his hand on the boys head.

"That's a good enough answer I suppose." Hiashi said. "Now for your punishment."

Naruto gulped at this and waited for his doom.

Skip, late that night….

Hinata had returned from training exhausted.

She made her way to her room to see the door slightly open.

Upon entering, she saw Naruto sitting at the foot of her bed, holding a picture of her, her parents, and himself. Hitomi was pregnant, as seen by her huge belly.

Hearing the door open, Naruto turned to see Hinata there.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You never enter my room unless you need to tell me something." Hinata said as she hung up her jacket, leaving her in her in a normal t-shirt and sweatpants.

"That is true." Naruto said as he turned his attention back to the picture. "I really miss Lady Hitomi. She would have been proud of you and Hanabi for making it so far."

Hinata sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder, looking at the picture, bringing back the memories of her mother.

"She would be proud of you too Naruto." Hinata stated.

"I hope she is." Naruto said slowly. "Hinata I need to tell you something."

Hinata lifted her head to see his face flushed in red, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Well, what is it?"

Naruto swallowed the air, remembering his punishment.

 _Flashback…_

" _Your punishment is to tell Hinata how you feel." Hiashi said with a shit eating grin on his face._

 _Flashback end…_

Naruto stayed silent for a minute before taking a deep breath and made eye contact with her.

"Hinata…." Naruto's face getting redder. "I love you."

Hinata could hear a pin drop.

'What did he just say?'

Hinata blinked a few times.

"Sorry Naruto, I could not hear you, so could you repeat that?" She stammered.

"I said that I love you Hinata." Naruto said sincerely, his hands twiddling his thumbs. "I have cared for you for many years, and it wasn't until recently that I realized that I loved you."

Hinata stood up and covered her mouth, as her eyes started to water with tears.

"I have wanted to hear those words for such a long time." Hinata said softly.

Naruto stood up to see what was wrong before being jumped by Hinata, sending them to the bed. Once on his back, he felt her lips on his, along with the passion and love she had. In turn, Naruto closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her, and returned that love and passion.

Within the seal…

Yoko wiped her eyes and she saw her son tell Hinata his feelings to have them returned by her.

'Young love.' She thought happily.

" **We both know that this is going to go way out of control."**

Yoko turned to see her other self.

"You have been showing yourself to Naruto lately, and you did not even think to say hi to me since my time in Uzu." Yoko said hotly to the dog size black fox.

" **(Chuckle) I am you, so it would be strange to say hi to myself."**

"I can tell by your size that you are weaker. Is that because of the Yondaime?" Yoko asked sarcastically, knowing the answer.

" **Maybe, but I am not here to talk, just here to witness the action." (Lecherous chuckle)**

Yoko turned her attention back to the two teens.

Hinata's room…

Hinata and Naruto's make out had progressed steadily.

Both had formal sex education from Tohru, and Jiraiya for Naruto, and both knew what sex was and something's the other didn't know.

Right now, a shirtless Naruto was atop Hinata, licking her jaw line sensually before nipping her neck, causing Hinata to moan slightly as he proceeded to suck on her neck.

As Naruto did this, Hinata was rubbing his chest with her hands, feeling the muscles he had, knowing he would get more when they were older.

It was here that Naruto took advantage her buttoned shirt and opened it, showing Hinata in her bra.

However, Naruto stopped what he was doing the moment he lay eyes on the area where the Uchiha mark once was. It may have been healed over, but he could still see it clearly.

Noticing his sudden stop, Hinata followed his gaze and smiled faintly.

Placing her hands on his face, they locked eyes once again. Hinata pulled him forward and placed her forehead to his.

"Naruto…" She said comfortingly. "Sleep here tonight with me."

"But.."

"No buts, except ours." Hinata said mischievously before pinching Naruto's butt, getting a yelp from him.

Hinata laughed at his response, think it was cute.

'That wasn't funny.' Naruto thought as he moved to lower himself to her side.

Once besides her, Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her face in the crook on his neck, taking steady breaths as she started to drift to sleep.

Naruto pulled her closed and closed his eyes, letting his own dreariness take over.

Hiashi's office…

"I need to take Naruto, to train him for the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as he sipped his tea.

"What do they want with Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"They do want him per say, just the power he holds with in him." Jiraiya answered.

"They want Yoko." Hiashi said.

"Yes, for what reasons, I don't know yet, but I will find out after I train him." Jiraiya said as he stood up. "I will pick him up in two days. Have him get ready within that time."

Jiraiya left to get some late night research.

Elsewhere…..

"So Sasuke Uchiha made it to Orochimaru, that is what you said Toguro." A shadowy figure said, as he stood on a finger of a massive statue along with eight others before the group of four.

"I was there to see the fight between Sasuke and Naruto." Y. Toguro said as his brother made an unhappy face.

"Mr. Toguro would not lie, especially to a helpful companion." A man with long black hair said.

"Thanks Karasu, but I don't need your support." Y. Toguro said kindly.

Karasu bowed, showing that he understood.

The last member was a man clad in armor, each piece seemingly very heavy.

"Nothing to add Bui?" Y. Toguro asked.

Bui did not answer, staying silent.

"Back to our conversation." Y. Toguro said. "Sasuke Uchiha was overpowered by Naruto Uzumaki, who used two tails worth of power from the Kyubi to defeat him. After that, Naruto proceeded to cripple Sasuke and then left him. Sasuke was picked up by Orochimaru's men showed up and took him before we could finish the job."

"It is fine." The leader of the shadowy group said. "But next time, keep an eye on Sasuke because he will become a problem if left alone."

"As you wish, Mr. Pain." Y. Toguro said with a bow before his group left.

"Leader, must we trust this group of killers for our goal to be fulfilled?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, despite my better judgment." Pain said. "Their powers are extraordinary, especially the brothers. So don't any of you anger them, because I won't save you if they choose to kill you. Understand?"

"Understood Leader."

Orochimaru's Hideout…

Sasuke shouted in anger as he had finally woke up from his operation.

"GOD DAMN YOU NARUTO!" He shouted. "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DAMAGING ME TO THIS EXTENT."

Orochimaru watched through the monitor in the Uchiha's room, smirking evilly.

'Yes, pour more hatred into the seal. It will make it easier to take you over if you are mad.' He thought as he saw his new body calming down as Sasuke flexed his usable right hand.

Konoha gates, two days later….

Naruto sat at the gates with Hinata, who was sitting on his lap, waiting for Jiraiya.

"Hey Naru, Hina!" A voice shouted. "Isn't it too early for you two to be that close to each other!"

Naruto and Hinata jumped and clung to each other as Anko appeared with Jiraiya, who was sporting a huge grin on his face with a glint in his eye.

"Anko Sensei!" Both shouted. "Why are you here?"

"What does it look like ya shit heads?" Anko said as she pointed to her back, showing a backpack. "The Hokage ordered me to go train Naruto alongside Master Jiraiya."

Naruto face planted as Hinata immediately felt sorry for him.

Naruto pulled himself out of the dirt and dusted himself off before grabbing his bag and slinging it on his back.

"Hinata, I promise you this." He said, taking her hand in his. "That I will return here in three years stronger than before, all I ask if for you to wait for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I'll wait Naruto." Hinata said. "It is a promise of a life time."

Smiling, Naruto spread her fingers apart and placed his index finger on her right ring finger. A small plant sprouted and wrapped its thin vines twice over and on top blooms a lavender flower.

"This is the symbol of my promise Hinata." Naruto said, seeing the happiness on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'll see you later, my beloved."

"I'll see you then, sweetheart."

The two separated and Hinata watched as Naruto walked off with Jiraiya and Anko, who was giving him a noogie for getting a cute girlfriend.

'Three years…. It's going to go by fast.' Hinata thought as she turned to go to the hospital to continue her medical training.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a spectral fox followed him. Trotting along without a care in the world, its blank red eyes focused on Naruto's back.

 **Chapter 26, DONE!**

 **If anyone could not figure out, the small fox is Yoko's inner self from chapter 19, the negativity she keeps within her. It will be the reason why Naruto goes berserk, not that Yoko would want it to.**

 **Also, I added Anko to the Training because she trained with Orochimaru, so she would have some idea on how he would train Sasuke and that she can help him develop new jutsu.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	27. Test upon Return

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

FIRST!

I AM SORRY that this took over a month to upload. I had a month off of school, so work took over. Then my gramps passed, heart breaking. And then I spent a lot of time with my cousin, who has entered high school and is having… difficulties, so I prioritized these things above this story. Please forgive me

An announcement!

I am getting rid of tailed beast fusion. I love it, but it makes certain things more complicated, so I am getting rid of it, but not without explaining why. It will be explained in the next chapter or two.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 27: Test upon Return**

 _It was a warm sunny day with the wind gently blows to the north._

" _Here you go Hinata." A five year old Naruto said, placing a halo of flowers on her head._

" _Thank you Naruto." Young Hinata said as she hugged him, getting hugged back._

" _How disgusting."_

 _Hinata looked away to see Sasuke, 13 years old, standing above her and Naruto._

" _SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, now 13, as he punched Sasuke._

 _Soon the two boys where fighting, Sasuke transforming into a horrifying creature as Naruto had fox features._

 _Hinata screamed as she saw Naruto shove both of his hands into Sasuke's chest and rip him apart._

 _Hinata, now 13 also, tried to run, but was stopped by a wall of rose thorn plants._

 _Turning to see Naruto, she saw his eyes. They were gold with red sclera. They held no love for her. All they held was anger and what they saw was another victim._

 _Naruto made his way to her on all fours, growling. He suddenly let out a roar and jumped at Hinata._

" _AAAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _Naruto pulled back as he gripped Hinata's right arm, which was infused with her chakra and taking the form of a blade which was going through his chest cavity, severing his spine and spinal cord._

" _Hinata!"_

 _Hinata started to cry._

 _His eyes were once more blue, showing tears, immense agony, and the look of betrayal._

" _Why Hinata?"_

" _Naruto I'm sorry. I just…" Hinata tried to say as she ended her jutsu._

" _You wanted me dead." He shouted cutting her off, blood shooting from his mouth._

" _NO! No I didn't want to…"_

" _Don't lie to me!" Naruto shouted, grabbing her throat, his claws digging into her sensitive flesh._

" _Please… stop…Naruto…" Hinata gasped out as Naruto tightened his grip._

" _If I'm going to die, then you're coming with me!" Naruto shouted, removing his hands from her._

 _With that, he bore his fangs and sank them into Hinata's wind pipe._

"AGH!"

Hinata cried out, breathing hard.

'A nightmare.' Hinata, age 15, thought as she pulled her legs into her chest and felt tears form in her eyes. She wore a black tank top and sweatpants.

Her gaze focused on her right ring finger, seeing the small purple flower ring that Naruto gave her before he left. She never took it off and it seemed to regenerate if damaged.

"Lady Hinata…?" came a voice behind her bedroom door.

"Enter." Hinata said, quickly wiping her eyes.

Tohru, age 33, opened the door, dressed for the day.

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked as she sat down next to Hinata. "I heard you shout."

"It was a nightmare." Hinata said.

"Of what?"

Hinata shakes her head.

"Maybe later Tohru, I need to get ready." Hinata said as she got up and grabbed her bathing supplies and change of clothes.

"Alright." Tohru answers, standing up. "When you are ready to talk, let me know."

"I will. Thank you Tohru." Hinata said.

Hinata took a quick shower, dried herself, brushed her now long dark blue hair, which was annoying but she tolerated it.

She dressed herself in simple training pants and shirt.

Making her way to the kitchen, Hinata grabbed a piece of toast and ate it on her way to the dojo.

"I want you two to engage in a first blood fight." Hiashi ordered Hinata and Neji, age 16. "The first strike must be a fatal blow against an enemy, but no killing here."

Neji and Hinata nodded.

"And begin."

"HYAGH…" Hinata cried as she and Neji charge. Neji threw a palm strike that was blocked and countered by Hinata with her own palm strike.

"ROTATION!" Neji shouted as he spun, blocking Hinata's attack and pushing herself back.

"Gentle Fist: Spirit Sword Strike!" Hinata said as she thrust he hand forward as Neji's Rotation ended, forcing him to dodge, letting Hinata get in close enough to strike him in the ribs, non-deadly, with her blade.

'Astounding.' Neji thought with a smile. 'She is able to make her chakra solid, to cause physical damage.'

Neji reached out and grabbed Hinata's out-stretched arm and pulled her in, his fingertips charged with chakra.

"Enough." Hiashi called out.

Neji and Hinata canceled their techniques and turned to Hiashi.

"Hinata has won today's bout." Hiashi said with a proud smile. "If this was a life or death battle, Hinata's attack would have cleaved you through Neji. You must practice and keep improving."

"Understood Uncle." Neji said with a bow.

"You can have the rest of the day off." Hiashi said, returning the bow and leaving.

"Lady Hinata, that was amazing." Tohru said as she wrapped Hinata in a hug, pulling on Hinata's now long blue hair, hurting her a bit.

"Thanks Tohru." Hinata said as she returned the hug.

"Lady Hinata, you surprised me." Neji said getting her attention. "You taught me how to use your jutsu, which can cut and enemy or dead internal damage like our gentle fist. Now you have improved it to be like a club."

He gripped his side, knowing that he would have a large bruise.

"It wasn't easy though, but I pulled through. I did this so I could practice against a comrade without seriously hurting them." Hinata told him. "Maybe I'll tell you how to do it also."

"I would be grateful." Neji said with a bow as Hanabi came running in, ready for her spar.

Hinata dismissed herself to go get ready for her next mission with team 8.

Skip, three days later…

Naruto laughed as he stretched. He stood atop a support pole, gazing over the village.

"We are home Yoko." Naruto whispered.

"HEY NARUTO!"

Said blonde looked down to see his teammate, Sakura, and Konohamaru and his two friends, Moegi and Udon.

"Hey you guys!" He shouted before jumping down, landing before them and his teachers.

"Geez brat, could you get any more annoying." Anko said as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah just for youOW!" Naruto cried as Anko got him in a headlock and noogied him.

"What was that, BRAT!" Anko said, punctuating the last word.

"Uncle, Uncle."

Anko let him go, leaving him on the ground gasping for air, and walked off.

"I'm going to go find Kurenai." Anko told Jiraiya. "So give the Hokage my greetings."

And with that she was gone.

'Of course she left that to me.' Jiraiya thought.

"So Naruto how was your training?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"So much that it would make your head spin." Naruto coughed out as he tried to stand.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"No, my head and throat hurt." Naruto said. "But I get over things like this quickly."

"No matter, let me take a look." Sakura said, as her hands glowed pale green. She placed them on Naruto's neck, doing a diagnostic jutsu.

"Irritated throat and a headache." Sakura said calmly, removing her hands which faded. "It will pass in a few minutes, so try not to do anything to make them worse."

"That's amazing." Naruto said, standing up. "You learned medical ninjutsu, but did the Hokage teach you anything more useful things?"

"Yes, but let's go report your return to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said happily.

"Alright, see you later Konohamaru." Naruto said with a grin.

As they walked, Sakura took in his appearance.

He had grown taller, even slightly taller than her. He was wearing a white sleeveless kimono, black martial arts pants, and black shinobi sandals. At his side were two pouches. His headband was on his forehead, but the new clothe had been changed to a black one, which was longer than his last one.

'He seems more mature than before.' Sakura thought. 'Hopefully not too much.'

Hokage's Office…

"I see Anko has ditched her duties again." Tsunade said as she saw her apprentice and her teammate and his apprentice entire her office.

"Of course she did Tsunade." Jiraiya said. "She is so irresponsible, that she basically had me and Yoko train Naruto."

Sakura's eyes brows raised.

'Who's Yoko?' she thought as Jiraiya continued his report.

"Did you think we would come back without results." Jiraiya said with a massive grin, slapping Naruto on the back. "We trained him up good."

"Alright, then why doesn't Naruto prove it?" Tsunade asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean Lady Hokage?" Naruto asked.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in!" Tsunade called out.

Entering the room was Shikamaru and Temari.

"Well I'll be. Naruto is that you?" Shikamaru asked, getting a laugh and a nod.

"Gaara has been waiting for the chance to meet you again Naruto." Temari said.

"Sorry, but I don't think we actually met. Who are you again?" Naruto said politely, scratching his head.

Temari's eye twitched.

"I'm Gaara's older sister, Temari." She stated sternly.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto said, placing his fist in his hand. "So am I going to be fighting you two or one at a time?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Shikamaru lazily asked. "I am here to drop off documents to Lady Hokage."

"Then who am I supposed to fight?" Naruto asked as he turned to Tsunade, who smirked and pointed at the window.

"It seems you have grown in height, Naruto."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said with a smile as the Cyclops opened the window, holding his copy of Make-Out Paradise.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"It sure has been." Naruto said as he reached into one of his pouches. "I have something for you Sensei."

"NO WAY!" Kakashi almost shouts as a divine light illuminated the room.

In Naruto's hand was a hard-cover copy of Make-Out Tactics, Jiraiya's new book.

"I got the first copy." Naruto said with a devious smile. "I don't read this kind of literature, so I decided to give it to you, but you have to earn it."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he saw the book vanish back into Naruto's weapon pouch.

"Ahem."

Kakashi and Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Please focus Kakashi."

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi said as he recomposed himself. "Well, I am your opponent, but not just you Naruto."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's and Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll be facing both of you to test you on what you learned these past two years." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura were dismissed shortly after, leaving the two sannin and the jonin.

"Now Jiraiya, tell us what happened during the training trip that you did not tell me earlier." Tsunade ordered.

Skip…

After Tsunade told Naruto to meet them at training ground seven later that night, Naruto made his way back to the Hyuga compound with Shikamaru, Temari, and Sakura.

"So, are you two together or just friends?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, alluding to Temari.

"No, I am just a diplomat between here and Suna." Temari answered. "It's a pro and a con of being a jonin."

"You made Jonin." Naruto said shocked. "Well, belated congratulations."

"Thank you Naruto." Said Temari smiling.

"Well, what about you?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only one in our grade who isn't a chunin." Shikamaru pointed out, expecting a loud outburst.

"Well that means I have to work hard at the chunin exams to get the rank." Naruto said slightly discouraged.

"I know you can do it Naruto." Sakura said before bidding them farewell to go home.

"Well, here is another shocker for you." Temari said. "Gaara became Kazekage."

"Wow." Naruto said stunned. "That is great, tell him I say congrats. How is he doing these days?"

"He is doing fine. Despite some resistance for him taking charge, he hasn't had any _monstrous_ problems." Temari said, emphasizing monstrous.

Shikamaru and Temari walked with Naruto for a little while longer before they too separated from him to go on their way as he found himself standing before the Hyuga compound.

"I'm home." Naruto said as he walked to the entrance.

"Halt… Naruto is that you?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, I'm back." Naruto said smiling. "Is Hinata here?"

"No, she is on a mission and so is Neji. But Lady Hanabi is here." The guard said.

"Thank you."

The guard nodded and waved goodbye as Naruto walked in.

"Naruto…"

Said person turned to see Hiashi and Tohru, walking together in the garden.

"Hello Hiashi, Tohru." Naruto said before being glomped by Tohru, who hugged him tightly and covered his face in motherly kisses.

"I missed you so much." Tohru said through tears of joy.

"I missed you too Tohru." Naruto said as Yoko awed in affection in his head. He hugged her back and placed his head against her neck.

"It is great to see you again after so long Naruto." Hiashi said professionally.

"It's great to be back." Naruto said as he separated from Tohru.

"NARUTO!"

Said person turned and opened his arms to catch a flying Hanabi, then spun around, getting a laugh from the young lady.

"I missed you Naruto." Hanabi said as she clung to him.

"I missed you also Hanabi." He replied.

He took in her appearance as she pulled away.

Her once long brown hair was cut short and hung at chin length. She wore the traditional Hyuga training outfit, which showed her maturing body. She was now up to Naruto's neck in height.

"Come on, I'll help you settle in as you tell me about your training." Hanabi said excitedly as she dragged him into the house, getting a chuckle from the adult Hyuga.

Skip, training ground seven….

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were up in the trees, watching as the two sannin apprentices were approached by Kakashi.

"So, all you have to do is get these two bells from my side." Kakashi said as he patted his hip, showing where the bells were. "You have until sunrise."

Naruto began to stretch his arms and legs as Sakura reached into her pouch.

"Come at me with the intent to kill because it won't be the same as last time." Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband to show his Sharingan.

Sakura pulled on a pair of black leather gloves as Naruto finished stretching his arms and legs.

"Alright." Naruto said.

"Ready." Sakura announced.

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"And… start."

Naruto reached into his hair and flicked his wrist towards Kakashi, his rose whip blooming and heading towards Kakashi's hip. It hit, causing Kakashi to vanish in a puff of smoke, revealing a log, slashed due to Naruto's whip.

"Water Style…."

Naruto and Sakura saw Kakashi standing on the water, speeding through dozens of hands signs.

"… Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The water around him bubbled, moved, and molded itself into a large dragon, which quickly made its way to Naruto and Sakura.

"Rose Whip Lash!" Naruto shouted as he slashed the water dragon to pieces, large globs of water drenching the earth.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

The blonde and pinky saw the fire dragon erupt from the trees, setting the air ablaze, scorching the trees and earth.

Naruto withdrew his whip, since it drew out his wind affinity it would only enhance the flames.

'A fire and water jutsu back to back.' Naruto thought as he and Sakura dodged the dragon. 'It should take a large amount of chakra for that.'

' **It does, but he is a jonin for a reason.'** Yoko said as she watched the fight, eating popcorn.

'Not helping.' Naruto thought as he and Sakura looked in all directions.

'Left, right, up, DOWN!' Sakura thought as she slammed her fist into the ground, shattering it and exposing Kakashi.

'It seems she learned more from the Hokage than just medical ninjutsu.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi heard the earth move and saw wooden tendrils burst out of them, sending debris out, some hitting Kakashi, and the tendrils attack him, aiming for the bells.

Kakashi vanished out of the crater into a nearby tree to see Sakura and Naruto, who was channeling his chakra through a tree.

"Damn, he got away." Naruto said as he removed his hand from the tree.

"We need to get him in an open space." Sakura said as she got closer to Naruto.

"Naruto…. Sakura…."

Both turned to see Sasuke, badly injured with kunai and shuriken imbedded in his body.

"Help… me…" he sputtered.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said sadly, making a hand sign and undoing the genjutsu.

'I liked it better when that worked.' Kakashi thought as he watched them from his tree.

"I can find him Sakura." Naruto said as he inhaled sharply.

'Oh shit…' Kakashi though as he saw Naruto grab Sakura, say something then throw her in his direction, to which Sakura extended her leg to kick.

"CHAAAA!" Shouted Sakura as her foot came into contact with the tree, splintering it to bits but missing Kakashi.

Ting!

Kakashi checked his hip, seeing not only the bells, but Naruto beneath him with a Rasengan and a shadow clone, which popped.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he leaped into the air at Kakashi.

Not thinking, Kakashi thrust his hand forward, forming his own Rasengan, shocking Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Kakashi shouted as the two spheres collided and burst, showering the area in a bright light.

Kakashi landed, seeing Naruto before him and sensing Sakura behind him.

Kakashi, jumped up as soon as they were close, grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other, popping them.

'More shadow clones.' Kakashi thought as he looked around.

"HYAAA!"

Kakashi back stepped as Sakura made another crater, but instead of kneeling there, she rushed at him and threw punches. Kakashi dodged Sakura's relentless barrage of attacks easily.

'I can't let any of these hit me.' Kakashi thought as he evaded another punch, until his back hit a tree.

Kakashi side stepped as Sakura's punch obliterated the tree.

Suddenly, a pop was heard and Kakashi felt his face get hit by rose petals and he smelt a sweet aroma.

The wind stared to pick up unnaturally, causing Kakashi to turn right to see Naruto surrounded by hundreds of rose petals, a jutsu Kakashi had never seen.

"Wind Style: Dance of the Scattered Rose Petals." Naruto said with a smile as all the rose petals shot forward and hit Kakashi.

Ting.

Kakashi heard the bells and saw Sakura holding both before she tossed one to Naruto, the rose petals gone.

'What just happened?' Kakashi thought as he recomposed himself.

"You fell for a genjutsu Sensei." Naruto said with a mischievous grin. He pulled out a small bag and pulled out a very small pellet from it. "When my tree roots attacked you earlier, there was debris. Some of it hit you, but one was one of these little guys. It's a pellet filled with hallucinogenic mushroom compound that is great for genjutsu when chakra is mixed into it."

"It worked great." Kakashi said as Sakura and Naruto grinned. "But it was too short for a genjutsu."

"It only works for a short time because if they were bigger then you would become an addict." Naruto stated, which made Sakura and Kakashi blanch. "But it is only for distraction, as you learned."

Kakashi sighed and sat on the ground, exhausted from their short bout.

"You two did well." Tsunade said as she and her companions made their way over to the trio.

"Yes they did." Shizune supported as she stepped over to Kakashi to check him for any injuries as Sakura did the same for Naruto, who sat on the ground also.

Kakashi covered his Sharingan and a slight blush with his headband as Shizune did this.

"What do you think now?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade, a grin on his face.

"I say that they are ready for active duty." Tsunade said as all three of them stood up. "I declare you Team Kakashi. Meet me in my office tomorrow at 1 P.M. sharp, dismissed."

Tsunade glared at Kakashi when she said this, earning a nervous laugh.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The newly declared Team Kakashi said before everyone went home.

Akatsuki Hide-Out…

"Deidara, Sasori." The shadowy figure of Pain said to get the pairs attention.

"It is time. Retrieve the Ichibi from Suna." Pain ordered. "I won't accept failure, so don't let the jinchuriki get away. And Keep him alive."

"Yes Sir." The team said as all nine shadow figures vanished.

Elsewhere…

"Man Sasori, doesn't that make you feel stiff when we meet up like this?" Deidara asked as he stretched his stiff body.

"I am not like you Deidara." The short hunched over Sasori said. "Now hurry up. I don't like to keep others waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara mumbled as the two began their way to Suna, with Deidara checking his clay for his …Art.

Suna….

Gaara overlooked the walls of his village to gaze upon the moon light on the sand.

'Something wicked this way comes.' He thought as the sun

"Gaara."

Said person felt the presence of the speaker.

"What is it Kankuro?"

Kankuro appeared, kneeling before Gaara.

"I have the status report for today that needs your viewing." Kankuro reported.

"Alright." Gaara said as the two made way to his office.

 **Chapter 27, DONE!**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope that didn't curb your enjoyment of this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	28. Loss of the Sand Spirit

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I had a few days off from school and work and this is what happened. This is the second chapter of the shippuden series, so hope you enjoy.

Special thanks to Bloody Rogue dragon deity king for the great Idea, I seriously would have never thought of it. 

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 28: Loss of the Sand Spirit**

An injured Gaara fell from the sky, his sand having been used to protect his home from Deidara's bomb.

"Can't have you die on use." Deidara said as he swooped in on a massive clay bird, catching the unconscious Kazekage.

"GAARA!" Kankuro shouted as he watched the Akatsuki member take his brother to the village border. He and two others made their way only to have the walls of the opening collapse via paper bombs.

"That took care of them." Sasori said as he started to trudge along the ground. "Hurry up Deidara, I don't like keeping people waiting."

"I know, I know." Deidara said as his bird flew low.

Skip…

"Gaara's been attacked?" Naruto asked, slightly enraged.

"We got the message this morning." Tsunade said as she spun in her chair. "Suna requested back up, so team Kakashi will be sent. We will send another team when one becomes available. Team Kakashi will be dispatched as soon as you gather your things. Understood?"

"Understood." Said Kakashi never looking up from his new book, which Naruto had given it to him the day after he fought Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto, Sakura, meet me at the gate in one hour."

The team separated to get ready.

Deepest part of the Tailed Beast psyche…

"It pains me to know that you are in trouble." Yoko sighed as Shukaku huffed. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Well it's not like I asked you to feel sorry for me." Shukaku spat out, his tail swishing angrily. "If Gaara had used my full power, he would not have lost to those Akatsuki members."

"That may be true." Yoko said. "But you never gave Gaara a reason to trust you enough to use your power."

"Who cares?" Shukaku shouted, standing up and grabbing Yoko's kimono, surprising Yoko. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

Shukaku tightened his grip, twisted around, and threw Yoko over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. He grabbed her throat and raised a hand, sand whisking around it.

Yoko felt tears land on her face.

"WHY?" Shukaku shouted again. "You were never like this before."

Yoko looked at his face to see it full of confusion and sadness.

"You never cared about me or the others before. You never cared if we were sealed away." Bellowed Shukaku. "You were strong, composed, and had no mercy. I looked up to you, I wanted to be strong. So I trained and mastered my powers, but it wasn't enough for you to care about me."

More tears fell from Shukaku's yellow eyes.

"You never showed compassion, love, or any kind of emotion before. What happened to you?" He asked, letting Yoko go and his hands falling to his sides. "What made you like those humans that hate and fear us?"

Yoko got up and knelt before her brother.

"It was simple. I found love." Yoko said sincerely. "It was difficult, but I found someone who cared. They may be gone, but I have found others to love, being my jinchuriki and his friends. Now I want to be the big sister I should have been."

Yoko embraced Shukaku, sending him into a deeper sense of confusion before he cried harder, wrapping his arms around her as she comforted him, for it may be the last time they see each other.

Middle of the desert…

"If the wound doesn't kill you then the poison will." Sasori mumbled to a defeated Kankuro, his puppets in pieces, one just having zipped past Sasori's face.

"I do apologize." Sasori said. "I don't like making people suffer, but I hate making them wait even more, and we must deliver the Ichibi soon, so farewell, puppeteer."

"Ga…Gaara…." Kankuro gasped before his strength left him.

Outside, Konoha's gate…

"Let's go!" Naruto as he, Sakura, and Kakashi sped off from the gates.

'I wonder what has Naruto in such a hurry.' Sakura thought, looking at his back. She knew that he and Gaara fought and became friends afterwards, but it seemed that their connection went deeper.

Eventually they ran into Temari, and she thought the same thing while seeing the blonde boy almost leave them behind to get to Gaara back, but unlike Sakura, she voiced her curiosity.

"Naruto, why do you care about Gaara so much?" She asked. "I know he is your friend and all, but this seems a bit much."

"Gaara and I, we are the same." Naruto answered as they made their way through the thinning forest area near the desert border. "He and I both carry tailed beasts. He carries the Ichibi, while the kyubi resides in me."

Both Sakura and Temari gasped.

'So that is why he was looked at with hatred.' Sakura thought as she remembered seeing Naruto and Hinata walking together as a child and heard the adults talk.

"However, Gaara was raised differently than the way I was." Naruto growled. "While I was safe from the darkness by the love I was given from the Hyuga clan, Gaara was alone. He had no one to be his friend. If it was possible, I would have taken his place any day to save him from that darkness."

Temari was amazed at the shinobi before her. He wasn't afraid of the darkness that comes with being a jinchuriki.

'So this is what Gaara could have been like if father had been more fatherly.' Temari thought as they exited the forest and entered the desert.

Skip, Suna Hospital three days later….

"Lady Temari! Kankuro's in bad shape!" One of the medics shouted as the group of Konoha shinobi and Temari entered, setting all of them on edge.

They were led to a large operating room where Kankuro was being stationed. He lay on the table, bare of his shirt and his purple war paint smired. At the foot of the bed was a table with his broken puppets.

"Naruto's here." Kankuro gasped out through the pain. 'Thank goodness.'

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted as she made her way to her brother.

"Move out of the way." Sakura ordered as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and placed her ear against Kankuro's chest.

She heard his heart beat, albeit slower than it should be.

"Seems to be a metal-based toxin." Sakura deduced as she pulled away and picked up a nearby clip board and wrote some things down.

"I need these right away." Sakura ordered. "Make it snappy or he may die."

"Why should we listen to you?" a withered old lady asked, looking at the konoha shinobi with silent hatred.

"I am the apprentice of the Slug sannin, Tsunade Senju. I am the best option you have for him to live. So please get these things now." Sakura answered, worry and determination in her pale emerald eyes.

"Right." Two suna medics said as they rushed off to get the supplies.

'The Slug Queens apprentice.' The old woman thought. 'Well there is a kick in the teeth if I ever saw one.'

She turned her head to see Kakashi and Naruto waiting outside the room, her eyes going wide then narrowing with rage.

"DIE, WHITE FANG OF THE LEAF!" she shouted before she leaped at Kakashi, the intent to kill him fueling her.

"What?"

Kakashi dodged and pushed Naruto out of the way, where the woman slashed with a kunai where he and Naruto were sitting.

"You bastard." The woman said as she recovered from her failed attack. "I'll get you for what you did to my son."

"Sister calm down." An old man said worriedly. "Don't you remember, the white fang died a long time ago. You were so upset that you could not end him yourself, you cried for three days. Look at this man."

The old woman looked closer at Kakashi.

"You are correct, he does look like the white fang, but he isn't." the old man said.

"Oh, you're right. Egh ah ah ah ah ah!" she said with a hearty laugh fitting of a senile hag.

"Granny Chiyo, it's nice to see you again." Temari said, trying to distract herself.

"Ah, Temari it has been a while." Chiyo said with such happiness.  
"Same, also, hello grandpa Ebizo." Temari said and bowed to the two elders.

"It's a horrible shame that we were only able to see each other again due to this incident." Ebizo commented with concern for Kankuro, who was crying out in pain and being held down.

"Yes it is."

Seconds past by, everyone but the medics and Sakura sitting down.

"Say Sensei, who was the white fang that lady was shouting about?" Naruto asked after a while.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked up from his book.

"Well, he was my father." Kakashi said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Wait boy." Chiyo stammered, shakily pointing at Kakashi. "You are his son?"

"Yes."

The room fell silent until the medics returned with the more help, carrying large tubs of warm water.

"Alright, Naruto, I need your help before we begin." Sakura said as she was mentally preparing for her next move.

"Alright, what do you need." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I need plants that can hold him down without harming him." Sakura said, hoping he could do it.

"Well that is simple." He said as he pulled out a seed from his small bag. He gingerly lifted Kankuro up into a sitting position, placed the seed where his spine would lay, and gently placed him back down.

"Alright, now for the hard part." Naruto mumbled as he placed his finger above Kankuro's body, focusing his chakra.

Slowly, plant tendrils spawned from beneath Kankuro and securely wrapped themselves around his wrists, legs, and armpits to keep him from moving.

"That good enough Docter?" Naruto asked sarcastically, earning him a smiling glare.

"Yes it is. Now go sit down." She ordered as she turned to her patient, placing her hand above the solution, which stuck to her hand.

Placing her left arm and hand across Kankuro's body where the stab wound was, Sakura placed the glob against the right side of his chest and forced the solution through his skin.

"AGH!" Kankuro grunted as his body attempted to lurch forward, but couldn't due to his restraints.

Sakura kept pushing, until the liquid was in his body, flowing above, below, inside and through his organs, grabbing a hold of the deadly poison.

Sakura moved her left hand above the stab wound and used her chakra to pull the substance and the poison out, getting more cries of agony from Kankuro.

Once the glob was fully extracted, everyone could see purple fluid floating in it.

"Yes it worked." Sakura acknowledged. She placed the glob back in the tub, to have it replaced with a fresh one, this time she worked on his left side.

This continued for several minutes, with Sakura making sure every organ had been checked and thoroughly cleansed as best as the technique could do.

Placing the final solution glob back into its tub, Sakura let out a sign of relief.

"That's the last of it. He is out of immediate danger, but we need to make the antidote to finish it." Sakura said as the plants restraining Kankuro receded and vanished.

Temari let out a long awaited breath that she had been holding.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Naruto, smiling.

"He is going to be alright now. I trust her completely." Naruto said as the medics and Sakura left to go make the poison.

"N..Naruto…"

Said person looked up to see Kankuro looking his way, his hand motioning for him to get closer.

Naruto and Temari made their way to him.

"What is it Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Please… please…. Save Gaara." He begged, tears forming in his eyes. "Our dad failed to be a father, and I failed him as his older brother. I could not save him."

He closed his eyes as the tears thickened and then thinned.

"But I knew that you would be able to finish what I started and save Gaara from them. So I made sure to give you a chance to find them." Kankuro looked down at the table near his feet where his puppets were. "Bring me Crow's hand."

A medic found the hand Kankuro asked for and opened it to reveal a piece of cloth.

"It should be covered in Sasori's scent." Kankuro gasped. "Use this to get Gaara back. He is my brother and the Kazekage, we need him more than before. I want my family back."

"I promise to bring him back alive." Naruto said, placing a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "That is a promise of a life time."

"Thank you…" Kankuro said before he passed out.

Kakashi took the fabric from the medic.

"Did he just say Sasori?" Chiyo asked, more shocked than when she saw Kakashi.

"Yes he said Sasori." Naruto answered. "What's important about that name?"

Chiyo walked out, leaving everyone, including her brother Ebizo behind.

"That is a shame." Ebizo said. "To think he has joined up with the group that is hunting tailed beasts."

"Who is Sasori?" Naruto asked, annoyed at being information teased.

"He is my sister's grandson." Ebizo said, turning to Kakashi. "He was orphaned after the white fang killed them all those years ago."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said bowing before the elder.

Ebizo laughed.

"I would never blame the child for their parent's actions." He said confidently before he took his leave to find Chiyo.

"Well, now down to business." Kakashi said as he summoned Pakkun and the other ninken.

"Sup Kakashi." The pug said before seeing Naruto.

"Sup Kid, been a while." He said happily.

"Sure has." Naruto replied with a grin.

The two high fived.

"You two have met?"Kakashi asked, knowing he has never summoned Pakkun in front of Naruto like this, except for when he had faced Zabuza year's prier.

"I met him when he was returning to Konoha once during my training trip with Jiraiya. He caught Jiraiya's scent and wanted to make sure the old guy was okay and so we met and became buds." Naruto answered.

'So that is why he was late that one time.' Kakashi thought as he presented the ninken with the scrap of fabric.

"There is a scent on this that we need you to follow." Kakashi asked as they all got deep whiffs of the fabric. "Kankuro is on the table and I'm here so I need you to track the strongest scent."

Another minute passed by and the dogs all nodded.

"Alright we are off Kakashi." Pakkun said.

"God speed." Kakashi replied.

All the dogs seemingly vanished one by one, but they actually took off running so fast normal civilians could not see them.

'Now we wait.' Kakashi thought as he opened his book.

Green house…

Sakura busied herself with making the antidote. She mixed the compound into the liquid and mixed it thoroughly.

"Alright, antidote beta test number one is ready." Sakura said as she put a dropper in it to do the test as the medics placed a small amount of the poison onto a seal scroll, and placed it before Sakura.

Gently squeezing the end, small amount of the beta antidote dropped and mixed in with the poison.

It smoked and sizzled.

"Failure." Sakura sighed.

"We are low on the necessary plant." One of the medics informed her.

"Don't worry." Sakura said calming them down. "Bring Naruto here, he can help with the plants."

Doing as she said, one of the medics ran off and dragged Naruto to the green house.

"Naruto, we need you here just in case we run out of the right plants and herbs." Sakura said, not even looking at him as she made the next beta test sample.

"Simple enough." Naruto said as he looked around. "Does the village need any of these plants also."

"Yes?" One medic answered.

"Alright, I'll help all of them here and give Suna enough to last a long while." Naruto said stretching his arms.

Channeling chakra into his hands, Naruto placed them at the edge of the planter box, channeling his chakra carefully into the sensitive plants.

The medics were amazed at how fast the plants were growing and how big they were, at least four times their normal size.

"Alright, plant the next set." Naruto said as he started to harvest the herbs and plants.

"Yes sir."

This went on for hours as Sakura attempted the antidote forty three times. But there was no worry, for Naruto grew all their seeds, which meant they had plenty of ingredients for the next few years.

It was now night time.

"YES, IT'S COMPLETE!" Sakura cheered as the poison was purified from the mixture.

"Alright Sakura." Naruto congratulated as he cleaned his hands of the dirt.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki hide-out…

"SEALING TECHNICHE: NINE PHANTOM DRAGONS!" Pain shouted as the gedo statue opened its mouth and nine dragon phantoms appeared and shot towards the unconscious Gaara.

Lifting him up, Shukaku's chakra was forcibly pulled from Gaara's eyes and mouth.

'Now to wait three days.' Most Akatsuki members thought as they stood still like statues.

Elsewhere, in the village hidden in rain….

Konan exited the room where the Akatsuki leader was in, focusing on the Ichibi seal, to see Toguro's group.

"Leader has asked for your assistance in collecting the tailed beasts." Konan said calmly, as the leader towered over her.

"As long as we get our payment." E. Toguro said crookedly.

"Any price will be paid." Konan said.

"Which beast will we go after?" Karasu asked.

"The Sanbi."

 **Chapter 28, DONE!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I would like for fight ideas with Naruto/Kakashi vs. Deidara and Sakura/Chiyo vs. Sasori, or I will do canon which I don't want to.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	29. Passing of Love and Life

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Thanks for your patience for the last month. I have been busy with work and college, essays up the ass and art is being mentally stressful with the stuff my teacher is making us do. I almost lost my job so that was stressful enough so I made keeping my job my priority.

Also, I am a damn idiot. I was eating lunch one day, thinking of what I was going to do for this chapter. What I was thinking about followed the original Naruto story to the T, with slight changes. It wasn't until I almost choked on my food that I realized that I did not have to follow it. I could take a left turn at a right turn only lane.

Sorry if the chapter seems off, but I greatly hope you find it okay.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 29: Passing of Love and Life**

"Alright team, let's move out!" Guy shouted as Lee, Neji, and Tenten were at the gate.

'It's almost twelve at night and he is yelling.' A tired Neji and Tenten thought.

"Okay Sensei!" Lee shouted as the student and teacher ran ahead.

Neji and Tenten sighed.

Hokage's office…

"Why did you send our jinchuriki on this mission?" Koharu asked Tsunade.

She, Homura, and Danzo stood before Tsunade's desk, all three visibly upset.

"He and his team were the only team that could stand up against the Akatsuki that was available." Tsunade stated as she glared at her advisors. "It only makes sense to send them."

"But you may have given them the kyubi for all you know." Danzo retorted calmly. He could understand why Tsunade did what she did, but why send their precious weapon into the belly of the beast.

"We could not keep Suna waiting." Tsunade hotly replied, not liking the atmosphere. "They needed immediate help, so we could not waste time."

"Be that as it may, why help them anyway?" Homura asked. "They would be able to find a new Kazekage."

"Because Naruto would do anything to help his friend." Tsunade answered. "Now be gone, I need to finish my paperwork."

The advisors retreated, with Danzo returning to his ROOT base.

Tsunade sighed as she prepared herself for her work.

'Team Kakashi had to leave so suddenly, that I wasn't able to assign them a new teammate.' Tsunade thought.

 **Tailed Beast Plain…**

Shukaku was fading slowly as his chakra was being pulled from his jinchuriki.

"It seems that my time is up." He said melancholically.

"It isn't truly good bye." Yoko said, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "Because I'll save you from them and that is a promise."

Shukaku smiled. Not his usually psychotic smile, but one of true happiness.

"I look forward to it." He said as more of his power was taken.

Suna Hospital…

Kankuro was gulping down the antidote as Sakura poured it into his mouth.

"Okay, finish the rest throughout the day and you'll be back to normal." Sakura said as she removed the cup from his mouth. She placed it down next to a tea kettle and prepared herself for the next part of their mission.

It had been a few hours since Kakashi sent Pakkun and the other dogs to find a trail. They had returned minutes prior while Sakura was making the more of the antidote, thanks to Naruto blooming the herbs and plants.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Pakkun were waiting for her at the edge of the village, as the moon beat down upon them.

"Come on Sakura it doesn't take this long to get ready." Naruto said as he fidgeted impatiently.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said, petting Pakkun's head. "Sakura must have hit a snag and is probably taking care of it now."

"But still…" Naruto said as he folded his arms.

'Yoko hasn't been responding to my thoughts.' Naruto thought as he stared at the moon. 'I hope she is okay.'

Few more minutes pass and Sakura appeared, along with Chiyo.

"What are you doing here Granny?" Naruto asked, not in the mood to be lectured or deal with her problems.

"I am assisting you on this mission." She answered, getting shocked glares from Kakashi and Naruto.

'What can she do to help us?' Naruto thought.

"I say we get going." Chiyo stated. "If we take any longer, Gaara will probably die."

And with that, Pakkun took the lead and they followed him closely.

"It'll take awhile for us to get there with me toning down my speed." Pakkun said as they ran. "Probably not until tomorrow morning."

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi ordered, feeling Naruto's chakra fluctuate.

"I can't calm down." Naruto growled. "Gaara may be dead for all we know. I don't want to lose my friend."

And with that, Naruto started to speed up, as he pushed his chakra into his legs.

"Tell me Kakashi." Chiyo spoke. "Why is that boy so keen on saving Gaara?"

"Naruto is the kyubi jinchuriki." Kakashi answered. "So through that connection Naruto may feel like he and Gaara are brothers. So that may be the reason he is acting this way."

Chiyo stared at Naruto's back.

'He too is a jinchuriki.' She thought as they continued their travels in silence.

Akatsuki hide out…

'The sealing is going faster than I thought.' Pain thought as he and the other members drained more and more of Shukaku's chakra. 'At this rate, I bet we will be done by noon tomorrow. I guess the Ichibi being the weakest meant that sealing would not take too long.'

Suddenly, Pain sensed a group, no, two groups of shinobi heading in their direction.

'They are still ways off from here. But we can't take a risk.' Pain thought before speaking. "We will be having some unexpected guests arriving. Kisame, Itachi. I order you to take care of them."

"Yes Sir." Kisame and Itachi said.

Woods, day break…

Team Kakashi made it through the night, stopping once for Sakura to rest, having been more active than her team. They started to move after giving her an hour rest, which agitated Naruto even more.

The sun was now moving above the horizon when team Kakashi was stopped.

"It has been awhile, Naruto, Kakashi." A cold voice said as the body made its way to them.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said as he moved his head band.

Team Guy…

"I'll take great pleasure in tearing you to shreds." Kisame declared as he swung his massive great sword at Guy, who jumped back.

"Who are you?" Neji asked as he and his teammates got ready to fight.

"Names Kisame Hoshigaki, the Scourge of Kiri." Kisame cheerfully exclaimed, placing Samehada against his shoulder. "Now become chunks of flesh and bone on my blade."

Team Kakashi…

Itachi gazed intently at Naruto, who was gazing back.

"Why have you come here Naruto?" Itachi asked slowly.

"I am here to save Gaara from you bastards." Naruto growled as he made a clone.

"Is that all Naruto?" Itachi questioned, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning to life. "Or are you trying to prove to yourself that you aren't a failure."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he and his clone made a Rasengan.

"You failed to save Sasuke." Itachi replied, he unbuttoned the top few buttons on his robe. "So you are rectifying that failure by trying to save the Ichibi jinchuriki."

"I don't care about Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "He betrayed the village, so if he does anything that will harm my home and its people I'll put him six feet under."

Naruto rushed forward and slammed his Rasengan into Itachi's torso, which cause him to burst into a murder of crows.

"Then what was your reason to get stronger?"

Naruto turned to see Itachi standing still several feet away from Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo.

"I need to protect my loved ones, my comrades, my village, and my family." Naruto declared as he stood his ground.

Itachi raised his eye brow.

"What family do you speak off Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously. "Your parents died when the kyubi attacked."

"The Hyuga are my family."

Itachi vanished in a murder of crows once again to appear before Naruto.

"You still don't know who your parent's are do you Naruto?"

Naruto blinked for a second.

'Does he know?' "And what the hell does that mean?" He retorted angrily.

"I am disappointed in you Kakashi." Itachi said as he stepped away from Naruto to look at the silver haired man. "I thought that the late Sandaime would have told him, but since he passed away I thought you would tell him. After all…"

"Shut your mouth Itachi!" Kakashi shouted as he lunged at the young man, prepping to throw a kunai.

"…his father was your teacher."

"What?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, who Itachi dodged.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Yes it is. I'll tell you later." Kakashi answered as he continued to attack Itachi.

Itachi's eyes spun as he activated Mangekyo Sharingan. Deep orange chakra covered Itachi, forming a ribcage.

"I'll not go down easy Kakashi." Itachi calmly spoke. A skull and two skeletal arms formed, one grabbing Kakashi. "But you are another story all together."

Kakashi started to scream in pain before he landed on the ground.

Itachi coughed blood as he looked down to see plants impaling his chest, each one pulsing. Itachi felt his blood getting drained, causing his skin to sink onto his bones, the Susano vanishing before he collapsed dead, which caused his body to phase in and out before taking the form of a man that Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi have never seen before.

"No it can't be?" Chiyo muttered as she gazed upon the dead body. "Why would he be here?"

"You know this man?" Sakura asked as she checked on Kakashi.

"Yura was a council member." Chiyo explained. "He must have been controlled because he was one of the few people that pushed for Gaara to become the Kazekage."

"It must be a special seal that times in when the person is needed." Kakashi gasped as he covered his Sharingan. "What concerns me is that he was able to use a sharingan and its abilities as if they were his own."

"We can find out later." Sakura said as she finished checking him over and headed towards Naruto. "Are you hurt anywhere Naruto?"

"Sensei, can you tell me who my parents were?" he asked quietly, ignoring Sakura's question, but they all heard and could tell it was bothering him.

"I can Naruto, but I am afraid of what will happen." Kakashi answered honestly. "I don't know if Yoko was planning to tell you so I did not know when or how to tell you."

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her lately. So please tell me." Naruto begged as he grabbed Kakashi's arms. "I can understand why Hiashi wouldn't tell me because he promised the Sandaime, but you didn't so please just tell me."

Kakashi sighed. He gently placed his hands on Naruto's wrists and removed them from his body. He reached into his pouch and pulled out an old bingo book from a few decades ago, which had three different colored bookmarks, red, yellow, and grey. Kakashi turned to the page with the red bookmark.

"You mother was named Kushina Uzumaki." Kakashi said as he showed Naruto the page with a red headed woman with faded blue eyes. Her headband displayed on her forehead with her long red hair up in a pony tail. "She was a really strong kunoichi, rivaling Tsunade. She was Yoko's previous jinchuriki and hailed from the Uzushiogakure. To be honest you take after her quite a bit if I am being honest."

Naruto's heart swelled at this, happy to know that he was like one of his parents.

"Your dad…" Kakashi turned to the yellow bookmarked page. "Was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo gasped as they looked at the picture, a man that could pass for Naruto gazed at them. The key differences were his hair was longer, his eyes were more slanted, and he did not have the whisker marks that Naruto had.

"I am the son of the Yondaime." Naruto whispered. "But why did he pick me? Of all the children, why did he pick his own son?"

"I think he couldn't make someone else suffer a painful sacrifice that he was not willing to make." Kakashi answered. "I talked to the Sandaime shortly after you were born, and he told me what he saw. He saw Kushina and Minato arguing about sealing Yoko into you. In the end, Minato-Sensei made his decision and made you the village hero Naruto."

Naruto wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears that were forming.

"Did my parents… Sensei do you think they would have loved me?" He asked shakily.

Sakura's heart dropped. Only once before did she see Naruto this broken, and that was when they were in wave.

Chiyo had a somber nostalgic look on her face. She, being the one who sealed Shukaku into Gaara while inside his mother's womb, remembered Rasa's sadness at losing his wife. How the man cried and then took it out on his children by not being much of a father, and almost killing Gaara.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"I was assigned to watch your mother while she was pregnant with you. She and your father were very happy to be parents and would talk to Master Jiraiya endlessly about what they would teach you."

Naruto's tears got worse as he heard this.

"The thing they wanted most of all, was for you to be happy and proud of them." Kakashi finished, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto in a hug. "I can tell you that they would be proud of you for how strong and kind you have become."

Naruto hugged his sensei back.

"Thank you sensei." He sputtered minutes later.

"You are welcome Naruto."

Chiyo and Sakura watched as Naruto took several minutes to recompose himself in the right state of mind.

Akatsuki Base…

"So it seems that both men completed their missions." Pain stated as they were just about finished with sealing Shukaku away.

"What do you mean 'Completed'?" A shadowy figure with a three-bladed scythe asked. "They did not kill them at all!"

"Our mission was to stall for time, and time we got." Itachi said as he opened his eyes. "Naruto, the kyubi jinchuriki may be easier to manipulate and capture now, thanks to me."

"Well done you two." Pain said as he and the other members witnessed the Shukaku's chakra fully leave Gaara's corpse, which landed against the ground. "Kisame, Itachi. You two will be rewarded later. Sasori and Deidara, you are now tasked to stopping the kyubi so no killing it, or we will have to wait for it to reform, and that we can't let happen, understood."

"Yes leader!" the two said, bowing.

The other shadow figures vanished along with the Gedo Statue.

Outside…

Team Kakashi met up with team Guy, who were shocked to see how grown up Naruto looked, and the same with Naruto, who hugged Neji, shocking the jonin.

"So this is where they are hiding Pakkun?" Kakashi asked as the two teams gazed at a small river side cliff, a seal paper sticking to one of the rocks.

"Yes, Sasori's scent and Gaara's scent has faded, but I know that this is the spot I saw." Pakkun said confidently.

"Alright, how do we get in?" Tenten asked as she pointed at the seal. "It seems that getting in won't be easy."

"Let me look at it real quick." Kakashi said as he vanished and reappeared before the seal. He returned with a solution.

"From what I could see with my Sharingan, there are chakra currents that connect it to four other seals. If we try to peel one off, it won't work, so we need to peel all of them off at once, then Sakura can open the door."

"Oh, I gotcha." Sakura said as she clenched her fist with a smirk.

"Guy's team will go to these spots and peel the seals as my team will stay here and once the door is opened, we will retrieve Gaara from them." Kakashi explained, getting nods of approval.

"But how do we find these seals?" Naruto asked. "They could be anywhere."

"Well…" Kakashi said before glancing over at Neji, who got the hint.

'Byakugan.' He thought as his veins bulged and he looked around, following the chakra currents.

After Neji told them where each seal was, deciding who got which seal, and putting on headset communicators, Team Guy rushed off to these points.

Several minutes passed before Lee made contact first, followed by Guy, Neji, and finally Tenten.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked as he was kneeling against the stone wall, his hand ready to peal the paper away with Sakura standing on the water before the entrance, ready to smash it.

"Ready!" X 4

"On three. ONE, TWO, THREE."

Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Neji, and Tenten ripped the seals away, Kakashi jumping to the water as Sakura gave a battle cry and punched the stone wall, obliterating the obstacle.

Team Kakashi made their way into the massive cave, as it had to hold the Gedo statue, there was a lot of empty space.

Once there eyes adjusted to the darkness, they made out three figures, one on the ground, one sitting on that one, and one hunched over.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up." The one sitting down said as he stood. "I thought we would have to open that thing ourselves, but thanks for doing that for us."

"Shut up Deidara." Sasori ordered. "We are here for Uzumaki, which one of you is he?"

"I am, now give Gaara back to us!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, well, we would but you see," Deidara smiled a sick smile as he place his foot against the down ones head. "He isn't able to go to you. Stripping a jinchuriki of their Biju kills them, so all you have is a corpse."

Team Kakashi were shocked at this revelation.

"Get your foot off of him!" Naruto shouted as he flicked his rose whip at them.

Both Akatsuki members dodged, Deidara taking Gaara's body with him.

"Oh, you what him back that bad huh?" Deidara taunted as he placed his hands in the pouches at his hips. He removed them and they spat out white clay that formed into a clay bird that held Gaara. "Then you got to get him from me."

The bird took flight and flew past them, making Naruto run after him to get Gaara.

"Sakura, Chiyo, I'll leave Sasori to you." Kakashi said as he sped after his student.

"Granny Chiyo, it has been too long you old bag of bones." Sasori spat.

"Indeed it has. Twenty years." Chiyo said as she stepped forward, reaching into her sleeves, pulling out a strand of ninja wire with eight kunai attached. "Don't fear Sakura. I am here, so you can step back."

Sakura nodded and did as told, watching the enemy carefully.

Team Guy…

Once the seals were removed, each member was attacked by copy of themselves. It was a difficult battle, but each member was able to overpower and destroy the fakes, leaving them tired and needing a rest.

Naruto and Kakashi…

Naruto, using Yoko's chakra, carried Kakashi, who was focusing chakra into his Sharingan, and Naruto dodged the multiple clay spiders that Deidara was making and detonating from the sky on his bird.

"How much longer Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked as he almost fell from the tree.

"Just a bit longer Naruto." Was Kakashi's reply.

"This is just amazing." Deidara stated as he continued to drop his bombs. "Not many people have been able to stay alive this long after fighting me, but that is a jinchuriki for you."

"Okay I'm done." Kakashi said as he jumped off Naruto to Deidara and opened his eye to show his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kamui!" he shouted, his eye focusing squarely on Deidara.

Said blonde bomber felt suction on his arm and soon he saw a small vortex pull it in and rip it off as it closed.

"AGH!" Deidara screamed as his bird lost several feet of elevation and slowed enough for Naruto to appear.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as rose thorns wrapped around his arm and formed a blade. "Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine!"

Naruto slashed Deidara's right side of his chest to the left side of his neck, causing Naruto to gasp.

What came of Deidara was white clay, his body and Gaara's soon morphed into a mass of clay, showing it was a massive clay clone.

Slowly falling in the sky, Naruto pulled another plant out of his bag, pushing his chakra into it, making it bloom into what looked like butterfly wings as vines wrapped around him securely, letting him glide in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei, Where is he?" Naruto angrily shouted, his rage starting to get to him as the red in his eyes started to spread to his sclera.

"He is above you Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he gazed at the Akatsuki member, who was gripping his right side.

'That was close. If I did not have enough clay, I would have died.' Deidara thought as he felt around for some clay. 'Only a small amount left.'

Deidara saw Naruto touch down on the ground, so he himself lowered closer, but far enough away so they could not get to him.

"I admit you are strong, kyubi jinchuriki." Deidara praised. "But your pitiful attachments to your fellow jinchuriki caused you dearly." At this Deidara jumped onto a new bird as the old one fell from the sky, its chakra almost drained, and Gaara fell from its grasp.

"Until next time Kyubi." Deidara shouted. "HA!"

The old clay bird detonated above Gaara, which the force of the explosion pushed his body harder to the ground.

"GAARA!"

"KAMUI!"

Naruto jumped to his friend as Kakashi unleashed another vortex on to the escaping Deidara, taking his other arm.

Exhausted, Kakashi undid his Mangekyo and covered his left eye.

"Come on Gaara wake up!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara remained lifeless in his arms.

Gripping his friends body Naruto's consciousness faded.

Kakashi closed his eyes as Naruto's chakra exploded and covered him in a bubbling form of red chakra he had never seen. It looked like a fox, from the ears alone, and had a single tail.

'The Biju cloak.' Kakashi thought.

 _Flashback…_

" _Tailed beast fusion is a half baked boost of power, no matter how many tails you see." Jiraiya explained as he looked at Kakashi and Tsunade in her office. "The power we saw that day against Orochimaru was dog shit compared to the Biju cloak."_

" _The what?" Tsunade asked._

" _Remember how we saw Naruto physically transform into a fox hybrid with five tails?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded as did Kakashi, who was told what happened by Jiraiya after Tsunade took office._

" _Well, during training, Yoko told me that fusion is the melding of minds, not chakra. Meaning he gains her knowledge of jutsu and nothing more. But when Naruto tapped into her chakra, he was enveloped in a shroud of chakra that took the form of a fox. It had one tail, but it was stronger than the five tailed fusion form he used against Toguro." Jiraiya said, as he started to remove his upper clothes. "But that isn't the worst. I have been near death twice. The first time was when Tsunade found me peeking into the women hot springs for my 'Research', she sent me to the hospital with broken ribs. The second time was when Naruto entered four tails."_

 _Once his chain mail shirt was removed, Tsunade and Kakashi gasped as they saw the massive scar on his chest._

" _Kakashi, if Naruto enters this state, don't let him go beyond one tail, if a second tail emerges, then you better get the hell out of there." Jiraiya warned him._

 _Flashback end…._

Kakashi looked back at Naruto to see Gaara's body alone as Naruto was screaming, destroying the surrounding area.

Suddenly a second tail started to bubble from the base of the first.

'Oh shit.' Kakashi thought as he pulled out a slip of paper and made his way in front of Naruto and slammed it onto his head.

Naruto's golden eyes widened as they lost focus. The chakra started to recede, the red sclera and yellow eyes returned to their normal white and blue and green.

He collapsed as soon as the chakra was gone.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Kakashi said as he removed the repressive seal from Naruto's head. Jiraiya had given it to him that day in the office.

He picked up Naruto and as soon as he made it to Gaara, Team Guy appeared.

"Kakashi I felt _That_ chakra. Is everything alright?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, he was just very angry and took it out over there." Kakashi said as he tilted his head towards the destroyed trees.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten blanched.

'That was some aggression then.' They all thought as Guy picked up Gaara's body and they made their way to the cave.

Sakura and Chiyo…

Sasori watched as Chiyo reanimated Sakura.

His heart had been impaled by his first puppets, the Mother and Father.

"In exchange for my life, this jutsu can breathe life back into anyone, including puppets." Chiyo said sadly, causing Sasori's eyes to widen.

Sakura's eyes opened and she looked up at Chiyo. She slowly made her way up.

"I thought that revival jutsu was supposed to kill its caster." Sasori stated.

"It's true, but she was not dead when I took the gamble of using it, so my life was spared." Chiyo responded.

"That's disappointing."

CRACK!

Sasori turned his now cracked face to see Sakura heaving.

"That was pointless. This puppet body doesn't feel pain." Sasori said as his head swiveled to face the two women. "You'll only hurt your fist if you keep that up."

Sakura's heated gaze bore into him.

"I would not even feel sorrow or guilt if my own grandmother died in front of me. Like this body, my heart can't feel a thing." Sasori said smugly. "But, I am an incomplete work of art, as I still needed a human heart as a core."

Blood gushed out of the heart container that was badly damaged.

"It seems I'll be leaving the stage soon, so I guess I'll let you in on something. Think of it as your reward for defeating me." Sasori continued.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as Chiyo looked upon her grandson with a withered look,

"You asked me about Orochimaru?"

Sakura gasped.

"Well, at noon, ten days from now in Kusa, at the Tenchi Bridge." Sasori whispered.

"Why would we do that? What would be there?" Sakura demanded.

"I have a spy amongst Orochimaru's ranks." Sasori whispered very softly. "It is our rendezvous point, I was supposed to meet him, but I guess I'll…."

Chiyo and Sakura's eyes widened as Sasori's voice stopped and his lifeless eyes were covered by his hair.

He had died, amongst his puppets, between his mother and father.

The three puppets collapsed as soon as the flow of chakra ended.

Chiyo exhaled and she fell to one knee.

"We need to go find Naruto now." Sakura said as she turned and helped the elder up.

They slowly got to the entrance to see Kakashi and Guy's team, with Naruto and Gaara being carried by Kakashi and Guy.

"Naruto!"

Sakura ran over to him and began to check him over.

"He is just asleep Sakura." Kakashi said as he kneeled down and gently tapped Naruto's face, getting him to wake up.

"Sensei, Sakura…" he mumbled before he looked around to see Gaara on Guys back.

"Damn it…." Naruto said as tears began to form again. "I was too late to save him."

"It's not your fault Naruto." Sakura said as he comforted her friend.

"It is not all for not Naruto." Chiyo said as she stumbled her way in front of Guy. "Please place the Kazekage down."

Getting a nod from Kakashi, Guy placed Gaara down.

Chiyo knelt down and placed her shaking hands upon Gaara's body. Her hands glowed as she concentrated.

'I have committed many atrocities during my ninja career.' She thought as the glow got brighter. 'All the things I did were in hopes of securing the safety of my village, and somewhere along the line I started to believe that we did not need help from other villages.'

Glancing up, she looked at the group of leaf shinobi.

'But what I thought was wrong.' Chiyo thought as she looked back at her hands, the glow having dimmed. 'I don't have enough chakra.'

She closed her eyes and began to move her hands off of Gaara but felt a pair place themselves on top of hers.

"I have enough chakra to spare, please use it." Naruto said as he channeled his chakra into Chiyo's hands for her to use.

Chiyo smiled as she continued her jutsu. Soon, she felt her hearing going and her vision fading, but as this happened, she felt Gaara's heart start up again.

Gaara's pale green eyes opened to see Naruto and the others as Chiyo fell forward, her head gently landing against Naruto's shoulder.

Her final mission finished, with a smile gracing her lips.

 **Chapter 29, DONE!**

 **I hope you are all okay with what happened. Those who aren't then please send your hate to the waste bin because I don't want it.**

 **So, next chapter will be Naruto's reunion with Hinata, so I might take longer to make it good.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	30. Isobu's Plight

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

I had a lot of free time since it is spring break, so yeah no month long wait.

This chapter is a side story that goes on during the three days of returning to the leaf, so it's a filler chapter.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 30: Isobu's Plight**

The konoha teams were welcomed back to Suna by a large crowed of civilians and shinobi alike, all happy to have their leader back.

Gaara was stunned and very surprised when he was crowded by his people and young Matsuri, one of his shinobi, clinging to him while she cried.

The Konoha teams were thanked and spent the day resting in Suna as they decided to pay their respects to Chiyo when she was buried the next day.

"She really did not want to have a fancy grave like this." Ebizo said as he gazed upon Chiyo's grave, all of the civilians having left leaving the Konoha shinobi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"She was an excellent shinobi, one that deserves this." Kankuro said as Ebizo turned to them and smiled.

"Yes, I believe you're right."

His gaze went to Sakura.

"Thank you for your help with Sasori. His desertion weighed heavily on her mind for many years." Ebizo said sadly. "She always blamed herself for not telling him about his parent's death when it happened. She always questioned how things may have differed if she had told him or if her son and daughter-in-law were still alive."

"Again, I'm sorry for what my father did." Kakashi apologized with a deep bow. He was being carried by Guy, as he had collapsed shortly after all the adrenaline left his body the day before. Sakura deduced it was from slight chakra exhaustion and the excitement from Naruto's transformation.

"It was war no one can determine what is 'definite' in the midst of battle." Ebizo replied. "Besides, I never blamed you once for your father's actions Kakashi."

"Thank you."

The rest of the Konoha teams bowed and promptly made to leave with the Sand Siblings walking them out to the entrance.

"Naruto…" Gaara called out to his friend.

Naruto turned to the Kazekage, seeing his hand out. Naruto smiled and placed his hand in Gaara's and they shook hands.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and my village." Gaara said with a smile, his eyes radiating warmth and happiness.

"Anytime, my brother."

Naruto let Gaara's hand go as he bid the trio goodbye and left with his team.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari asked, worried.

Gaara said nothing as he watched his friend, no, his brother walk away.

"I am alright Temari." Gaara said as he turned and made his way to his office, his head held high.

Same time, Border of Kiri…

Team Toguro gazed down upon the small human.

He had grey hair, purple eyes, and he had a scar running along the left side of his face. He wore what looked like a mixture of light shinobi gear and rain gear, with his Kiri plate over the chest. On his back was a staff with uneven hooks at each end.

"Yagura Karatachi I assume?" Y. Toguro asked as his group waited for an answer.

"I might be, it all depend on who is asking." Yagura replied, not liking the feeling they gave off.

"I was just wondering why the Yondaime Mizukage is doing this far away from his home." Y. Toguro asked.

"I gave up that position after I realized what I was doing." Yagura answered, on edge about the group. "The Godaime will be a better kage then I ever was, and hopefully, she will convert the blood mist back to mist."

" **Be on guard Yagura. I heard from my big sis long ago that this guy is serious trouble."** Isobu told his partner. Despite not liking being sealed away one every lifetime, Isobu was quite nice when he and his Jinchuriki got along, even if he made them earn the right to use his power, as he did with Yagura and his previous hosts.

'Alright, but I am still worried about these odds.' Yagura thought as he moved into a subtle standing position that would let him draw his weapon quickly if necessary.

"We are here for the Sanbi." Y. Toguro explained. "You can come with us or fight us. Either way, you are coming with us."

In that moment, Yagura was armed and midway to attack Y. Toguro with his weapon.

CLANG!

"What..?"

Bui, the heavily armored one, appeared before him with a massive battle ax in hand. He used the edge of the ax to block Yagura's strike.

Yagura's feet touched the ground as he felt Bui put pressure against his weapon, forcing Yagura to the ground pushing against Bui's inhuman strength.

"Well, that was shocking." Karasu said nonchalantly as he did not expect Yagura to be that fast. 'Guess it's my turn now.'

Karasu pulled his hand back and rushed towards Yagura, who saw the man coming, relaxed his muscles. With this, Bui's force pushed him down to dodge Karasu's incoming hand.

Acting on instinct, Yagura channeled wind chakra into the hook connected to the ax and forced it through while Bui pushed the bottom part of the weapon into the ground, stopping it from crushing him and Karasu's hand touch Yagura's staff.

"Useless." Karasu said as he pulled back.

Yagura wondered what he was talking about when his staff exploded, sending shrapnel into Yagura's arm and burning some skin.

'Damn. They are quick. I could not follow them and that one's ability. I don't see how he could do it. Isobu, version two state.'

" **Alright Yagura."** Isobu replied as his chakra covered Yagura's body, forcing out the shrapnel and healing his arm. The three chakra tails wrapped around him making the version two biju cloak, unleashing a battle cry.

"Pulling out the sanbi's power already?" Y. Toguro asked, shedding his jacket. "Well, I guess it is my turn now, so I suggest you stand back Bui, Karasu."

Both men did as told and left the area to watch from a distance.

"Are you ready Brother?" Y. Toguro asked as his brother grinned, shedding his own jacket.

Y. Toguro held out his right arm, letting E. Toguro to crawl along it to stand on his hand, letting out a cry of his own as he moved his arms above his head and merged together. His head merged into his knees and became a fleshy guard and handle. He had shape shifted into a sword resembling a shinai.

"You are strong Yagura. I can't kill you, so I'll honor you with forty five percent of my strength." Y. Toguro said as he flexed his muscles, which grew bigger and stronger, gripped the 'Sword' and covered it in his chakra. "My chakra makes my brother's skin indestructible, meaning I can easily deal damage to you even if you are in tailed beast mode."

Yagura growled in disgust. He roared once again and leaped at Y. Toguro.

Y. Toguro lifted his weapon above his head and used a downward strike, which Yagura dodged, and attacked.

'Coral Palm.'

Yagura palm struck the 'sword' at the guard and Y. Toguro's elbow, causing coral to appear and cover Y. Toguro's hand, elbow, and parts of his upper arm.

'Now he can't use that strange weapon.' Yagura thought as he jumped back and used a tailed beast bomb to open his eyes in shock.

Y. Toguro destroyed the coral by flexing his muscles and batted the bomb away into the water, creating a thick cloud of light mist. Y. Toguro then appeared at Yagura's side, and swung his sword down at Yagura, striking the former Mizukage in the back, breaking the chakra shell and the ground became a crater from the force of Y. Toguro's strike.

Yagura's attack vanished as he coughed up blood.

" **Don't worry Yagura. He isn't trying to kill you, so you still have the possibility to win."** Isobu said as he repaired Yagura's back and fixed the chakra shell.

Yagura started to transform into Isobu, whose massive size destroyed many of the surrounding environment.

"Things just got bigger." Karasu said as he ran towards his boss, as a tailed beast would give him a run for his money even at forty five percent.

Bui nodded and followed suit.

Isobi swatted at Y. Toguro with his tails and continued this as the enemy kept evading his attacks.

"You have size, but that is all you have Sanbi." Y. Toguro said calmly as his muscles grew even more. "Let's try fifty five percent."

Y. Toguro grabbed Isobu's hand when the tailed beast attacked again, and swung his sword against the turtles tough skinned arm, breaking it.

" **AGH!"** Isobu screamed as he moved away from Y. Toguro. Isobu curled up into a ball, his unique spiked shell looking intimidating. Isobu moved forward at Y. Toguro do moved out of the way to not get crushed.

"It does not matter where you are, because you will fail." Karasu said as he hovered over Isobu. He opened his arms wide as he formed his chakra into dozens of small little creatures the size of bats, but instead of bat bodies, they were massive eyeballs. Above the single eyeball was a bomb fuse. "Trace Eye Bombs."

The creatures flew around Isobu and detonated, dealing significant damage to Isobu's body, cracking his shell and forced Isobu out of his roller form.

Bui appeared atop Isobu's shelled and swung his ax against it, causing it to crack even more. Bui attacked again, this time, completely destroying Isobu's shell with a chakra enhanced strike, forcing Isobu to shrink and reveal Yagura in the version two state.

Karasu glided down to the ground and he and Bui moved away as Y. Toguro made his way to finish Yagura off.

Thinking quickly, the three chakra tails wrapped around Y. Toguro's legs as Yagura grabbed his arms, half way through forming another tailed beast bomb.

As it finished, Toguro slammed his head against the bomb, sandwiching it between his and Yagura's heads as it detonated.

"That could have killed him." Karasu said as he saw the explosion destroy the land around it in a single kilometer radius. "It was a beautiful explosion though, don't you agree Bui?"

Bui remained silent as he jumped to see what happened.

"I guess not then." Karasu said as he followed his teammate.

Y. Toguro stood over his opponent, dust covering his upper body, besides that he hadn't taken damage.

Yagura coughed up more blood as his broken version two cloak was waning. His nose was broken and he could not hear or see. The explosion had deafend and blinded him. He felt himself get picked up by the head by Y. Toguro and felt Isobu's chakra return inside of him.

'It is a shame that one so skilled must die a dishonorable death.' Y. Toguro thought as, his brother turning into a fleshy gauntlet around Y. Tohugro's hand, he punched Yagura in the gut, cracking the jinchuriki's ribs and knocking the air out of him, rendering him unconscious. 'I hope you can find peace in the afterlife Yagura.'

"That was over quickly Toguro." Karasu said as he and Bui landed near the brothers. Y. Toguro powered down, dropped Yagura, and picked up his jacket.

"I know, but this battle was fruitless for us." Y. Toguro answered. "Akatsuki may have plans for them, but all this, is just pointless violence."

"Come on brother. I know you enjoy the challenge." E. Toguro said gleefully as he returned to normal, grabbed his jacket, and jumped onto his brother's shoulder.

Y. Toguro said nothing as he picked up Yagura.

"Let's go. Akatsuki may not like to wait." Y. Toguro said as he started moving.

Deep within Yagura, Isobu did what he could to keep Yagura alive, despite knowing that even if Yagura was able to fight, he would only get defeated.

" **Everyone, It's me, Isobu. Listen to me…"** he shouted at no one as his chakra flared.

 **Tailed Beast Psychic…**

Matatabi, Son Goku, Saiken, Gyuki, and Yoko Kurama felt Isobu's distress filled chakra and his voice as he explained what happened.

All worried, but then felt that they could not feel Shukaku, but they also could not sense Kokuo and Chomei.

This set off warning signals to all of the Biju.

They were in danger, along with their jinchuriki.

 **Chapter 30, DONE!**

 **I may have not put my all in this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed the side story. I will accept all formal criticism but all flames will be thrown in the garbage because I don't want my house to burn down.**

 **I know I promised a great reunion with Naruto and Hinata, but I think it will have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	31. To Ink or Not to Ink

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Okay, wow, 31 chapters already, damn.

Okay, here is the faithful reunion for Naruto and Hinata.

And to those who made requests for Naruto talking to Tsunade and Jiraiya, I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.

And to the guest who asked when Fu and Chomei were attacked, the anime has a filler chunin exams arc, and Fu was a part of that. On the way back, she was attacked by Hidan and Kakazu, so I'll go with that.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 31: To Ink or Not to Ink**

It has been two days since Tsunade got a message from the two teams in Suna, telling them that Kakashi was going to be out of it.

Tsunade was in her office, looking over potential replacements for Team Kakashi's missing member as a knock at the door drew her attention away from the paper in her desk.

"Come in."

In walked Danzo, his calm demeanor and a file in his hand clutching onto his cane.

"I have a recommendation for Team Kakashi's final member." Danzo said as he placed a file before the Hokage.

"And why should I have this person on that team?" Tsunade asked as she opened the file.

"This boy is well versed in all his training and can work along anyone." Danzo replied. "He will be a great asset to them and will help keep the Jinchuriki under super vision."

"I already have someone for the job." Tsunade said as she snapped her fingers and a brown haired ANBU with a tiger mask with red and green markings appeared before them.

"Kinoe…" Danzo said not surprised. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has Lord Danzo." The man said bowing. "But I have to say that I answer to Tenzo now."

"I see, well then." Danzo turned his attention to Tsunade. "I hope you will give my recommendation a chance. Good day."

Danzo left the room quietly.

"That man is annoying." Tsunade said as she closed the file. "Now Tenzo, you may remove your mask."

Tenzo did as asked.

"Kakashi is going to be hospitalized for a while, so from here on, you will be the temporary captain of Team Kakashi." Tsunade told him, getting a nod. "From hence forth, you will be known as 'Yamato'."

Yamato nodded his head.

"Of course my lady." Yamato smiled.

"Alright, here is the file on Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade said giving him the files.

"I would take Danzo on that offer." Yamato said, getting a raised eyebrow from Tsunade. "I was trained by him a long time ago, so I know how to deal with people he trains, so I would be able to keep an eye on him as well as the others."

"I'll think about it. You are dismissed." Tsunade retorted, getting a bow from Yamato, who left the office to study up on his new charges.

Akastuki Hideout…

Y. Toguro placed Yagura's unconscious form on the ground before the Gedo statue.

"We have fulfilled our part of the deal." Y. Toguro said calmly. "We would appreciate our compensation."

"Follow me." Konan said as she led the group of men out of the room.

"Is it really necessary that we have their help?" Kakuzu asked, not really liking the fact that the money he and Hidan earned for their group was being given to someone else.

"It is a sacrifice, but one where we have a powerful ally on our side." Pain answered. "Hidan, Kakuzu. I want you to go capture the nibi. The jinchuriki was seen near the edge of the land of Lightning. Since you easily captured the Nanabi, the Nibi will be no problem for you."

"Hold on a second." Deidara yelled. "Sasori and I captured the Ichibi, so why should they get the privilege to get the Nibi?"

"Maybe because you were careless and lost both arms?" An orange masked man said in a childish tone.

"Shut up Tobi!"

"Agh!" the now known as Tobi cowered in fear.

"It's true." Pain said coldly. "You have yet to fully feel those new arms, so take the time to master them before I send you on another hunt."

Pain turned to the zombie duo.

"Go retrieve the Nibi, and bring the jinchuriki back alive or I'll kill you."

"Yes leader." Both men said as their projections vanished.

Gates of Konoha, late afternoon…

Team Kakashi and Guy made their way through the gates and got waves from the gate guards, which everyone but Kakashi and Naruto returned.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at her comrade in concern. He had been getting quiet the closer they got to the village and it was worrying her.

"I am upset, but besides that, I am fine Sakura." Naruto said calmly, yet it held such weight.

Sakura accepted that answer, but her worry did not disappear.

The two teams made it to Tsunade's office, to see her, Jiraiya, and the three elders. They proceeded to tell her that the mission was both a success and a failure due to Akatsuki obtaining Shukaku.

"…before he died, Sasori told me that he was to meet a spy he had planted within Orochimaru's ranks at the Tenchi bridge in ten days. It has been three days, so we have a week left." Sakura concluded in her report.

"Alright I understand." Tsunade said, glancing at everyone's face. "Team Guy will be given time off since they weren't able to after their last. Team Kakashi will report back here in three days to meet their new teammate and leader."

Everyone nodded, except Naruto and Kakashi, who was at the hospital.

"Then you are all dismissed."

Everyone but Naruto walked out, his hair covering his eyes.

"Naruto I said you were free to leave." Tsunade said sternly.

"I need to talk to you and Jiraiya. Alone." Naruto said, sending a chill up their spine.

"Whatever you talk about, we the elders should be here." Homura said kindly, choosing not to respond with a violent tone.

"It is a personal matter between me and the two of them, so I would prefer if you three leave." Naruto said as he raised his head to show his cold blue and green eyes. His gaze on the three elders, but they were not baffled by this.

Though they relented in the end and all three left.

"Naruto, what is this about?" Jiraiya asked concerned.

"Jiraiya, please put up a silencing seal and a chakra repressing seal." Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nodded and placed the two seals up.

"There is thing I need to talk to you about, but Yoko needs to talk first." Naruto said as his eyes turned red and gold.

" **Tsunade, Jiraiya. The Sanbi has been captured by Akatsuki."** Yoko informed them, getting a gasp from them all.

"We need to let the other villages know of this." Tsunade said frantically, stopping when Yoko put her hand up.

" **Don't worry. My siblings and I decided to let the leaders of their villages know of this. However, the Rokubi jinchuriki is not allied to a village. They are open to attack at any moment, but for now the Rokubi is safe."** Yoko informed the two sannin.

"Alright, hopefully the ones that are tied to a village won't let them out on missions to keep them safe." Tsunade replied as she let out a breath.

" **Sorry to say, but the Nibi and her jinchuriki are on a mission currently. Yonbi and Hachibi are in their villages."** Yoko informed her.

"So the Nibi is in danger." Jiraiya said as he was starting to worry.

Yoko nodded.

" **Nibi is, but she gets along with her jinchuriki, so they won't go down easily."** Yoko said. **"Now, the jinchuriki in their villages are letting their leaders know what has happened, so my job here is done."**

Naruto's eyes changed back to green and blue, but they still held anger. All of it pointed towards Jiraiya.

"YOU!" he nearly shouted, scaring Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME WHO MY PARENTS WERE!"

At this, Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID! KAKASHI SENSEI TOLD ME WHO MY PARENTS ARE, MINATO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI." Naruto screamed, tears starting to build in his eyes as his eyes started to dry. "I AM THE SON OF YOUR STUDENT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THAT KNOWLEDGE AWAY FROM ME!"

He took deep breaths and pointed accusingly at the two of them.

"Kakashi was afraid of telling me because he did not know how I would react, if I would go on a rampage. YOU on the other hand, could stop me if I did, so you have no excuse for why you could not tell me." Naruto bellowed, his eyes holding such fury and his chakra rising in excitement.

Now Jiraiya and Tsunade understood why Naruto wanted the seals put up. It would prevent people listening in on their conversation and keep anyone from feeling his chakra rise or Yoko's chakra when she came to talk to them if she got angry.

"Naruto, I did not tell you because I was afraid you would hate me for not telling you sooner." Jiraiya answered honestly. He was worried that Naruto would not want anything to do with him, especially since he was his godfather and neglected his duties as godfather.

Naruto growled.

"You honestly believe that I would have been angry?" he asked as he stepped towards the man. "I'm angry that you did not tell me sooner."

Jiraiya felt a fist dig into his stomach and continue to push through him. He collapsed to the ground and proceeded to vomit when the fist was removed.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted as she went to her teammate, to see how hurt he was, which it was nothing serious but severe bruising. "Naruto how could you do this?"

Tsunade looked up at the young blond.

Naruto was taking several labored deep breaths, his eyes showing that he realized what he did and was terrified.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He said as he stepped back, collapsing onto the couch in the room. "I… I..."

"S'alright Naruto." Jiraiya croaked out. "It is much less then I deserve."

"I was in the wrong to hit you, but I was just so angry." Naruto replied, feeling a hand place itself on his head.

"Everyone gets angry Naruto." Jiraiya said as he removed his hand. "It all depends if you let it lead you down a dark path or not."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya." Naruto said as he stood up and helped Tsunade take Jiraiya to the hospital.

Meanwhile….

Before Danzo knelt a very pale boy.

"The Hokage as allowed you to be a part of the team going to investigate the spy in Orochimaru's ranks." Danzo said. "From now on you will be known as Sai."

"Yes Lord Danzo." Sai responded.

On route to Hospital…

Hinata greeted Neji minutes ago, and after hearing that Naruto was back in the village, Hinata ran out of the compound. She had been told by Hanabi, Tohru, and her father that Naruto had returned three days after she left for her last mission, but left two days before she returned.

'Naruto, where are you?' Hinata thought as she looked into the tower with her Byakugan and not seeing his chakra, but then she saw remnants of his chakra in Tsunade's office and followed that track to the hospital.

As she neared she saw Tsunade and Naruto walking out.

"Naruto!"

Said blonde turned his head to see Hinata before being pushed back with her body slamming into him.

"Hinata?" he questioned as she moved her head to his and kissed him.

Returning it, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed the ride, which lasted about a minute.

"I missed so much." Hinata said after she pulled back.

"I missed you too." Naruto chuckled as she pulled away to see her clothes.

She still wore her tan jacket, which was slightly worn, above a training shirt cut to show her stomach and some mesh peeking out of it. Her long pants had been replaced with tight, thigh long shorts. Her headband was still around her neck. (1)

"You grew your hair out." Naruto mentioned, running his hand through it, enjoying its silky touch.

"Yeah, it can be a pain, but I decided to have a change." Hinata said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "C'mon, let's go home."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and waved him off as she went to the Kage tower, most likely to get drunk again.

"Alright."

Naruto and Hinata talked to each other as they walked back home. Naruto learned she could use the same healing techniques as Sakura and Ino.

Passing by a tree, Naruto caught someone out of the corner of his eye, stopping to turn his head to see who it was, letting Hinata continue walking.

This person wore a heavy jacket with a high collared shirt, his eyes covered with glasses.

"How's it been Shino?"

"It has been good Naruto." Shino said, looking at Naruto. "You have gotten stronger."

"Yes I have."

"Naruto, why did you stop?" Hinata asked as she returned to his side, seeing Shino. "Hey Shino, why are you here? We just returned from a mission?"

"Kiba and I decided to go get some dinner, but we had to drop some stuff off at home and this is the place we decided to meet up before getting food." Shino responded.

At this, Akamaru and Kiba appeared from the sky, landing a few feet from the three.

"Sorry Shino for the wait. Mom was making me do some chores." Kiba spoke before he saw Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, your back." Kiba said as he got off Akamaru and sniffed Naruto. "Yep, that's you alright."

'You had to smell me to know it was me?' Naruto thought, as his eyes fell upon Akamaru. "Wow Akamaru, you sure got big."

Naruto knelt down and pet Akamaru's head, getting a bark of agreement and a lick.

"It's nice to see you again." Naruto said laughing.

"Well, we got to go. Got some mouth watering yakitori with our name on it." Kiba said as he, Akamaru, and Shino left Naruto and Hinata.

"Later." Both Naruto and Hinata said as they continued home.

Few Minutes pass…

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Choji and Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Hey you two, where's Ino?" Hinata asked.

"She is on her way." Choji answered, turning his attention to Naruto. "How's it hanging man? I haven't seen you for two years."

Naruto and Choji high five.

"It has been that long? I never noticed." Naruto said happily.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was slammed into the ground when a blond and purple missile.

"Ino…?"

"Yehah." Ino said happily as she snuggled into his chest, much to Hinata's dismay.

"You look as beautiful as ever." Naruto said as they got up.

"I know right. I look much better then Sakura by default." Ino said as she posed slightly.

"haha, that may be true, but I say Hinata is a beauty as well." Naruto said, drawing attention to his girlfriend.

Ino deflated a bit, but knew her friend was trying to be fair between her and Hinata.

"Why don't you come over and see the new flowers we got over the years you were away?" Ino asked with too much enthusiasm.

"Maybe tomorrow. I just got back from a mission and what not so I am tired." Naruto answered.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Ino said as she gave him a hug.

Naruto pushed Ino away and swung his arm in an arch, his demonic vine blade slicing through a living Shisa drawing, splattering ink on his arm, the ground, and the wall.

More came down upon them, but they were dispatched by Choji and Hinata, with Partial Expansion and a Spirit sword respectively.

"My, they weren't lying when they said you are protective." A voice said, causing the five of them to look up. A boy with white skin, with a konoha head band around his head, an ink brush in hand and scroll on his lap. "But let's see how you conquer this?"

Drawing a serpentine dragon, he said, "Super Beast Scroll."

The dragon wriggled and emerged from the scroll. Letting out a roar, it targeted Ino and Hinata.

The tree behind the two of them up rooted itself and jumped into the ink dragon, its leaves charged with wind chakra, slicing through the ink creature with ease. The ink blobs harmlessly fell to the ground.

"My, that was interesting." Sai said as he looked left to see Naruto, his vine blade being prepared to be used.

Drawing his own blade, Sai used his blade to black Naruto's wind charged blade, and deflect it away from him. He moved away as he dodged Naruto's other hand that held a kunai in reverse grip.

"I've seen what I came here to see." Sai said as his body splashed to the ground as a puddle of ink.

"Who was that?" Ino asked, slightly pissed by the attack.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, I could not feel anything from him." Naruto said as he returned to his friend's side.

"Well, it is getting late." Naruto said as the sun was getting ready to set. "We will see you later. Ino, I'll be by tomorrow at noon, okay."

"See you then." Ino cheerfully said.

The five separated, with Naruto and Hinata making it to the Hyuga compound just as dinner was about to start.

 **Chapter 31, DONE!**

 **Not much action, but it was fun to write this. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **1 Think Hinata's outfit from Naruto: Road to Ninja, but with a over tank top and short black shorts that end at her thighs.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	32. Memories, Rituals, and Cats

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

First thing, I am a huge flower person. I love them and so I have a lot of them in the chapter. The meanings behind them will be at the bottom so you don't have to look them up yourself.

I got asked why Ino was clingy to Naruto. First, my top three FF Naruto pairing s are him with Hinata, or Ino, or Temari. Second, I hinted at this once in one of the early chapters, but just forgot to place more throughout the story. My bad, I fucked up. As to why Ino is clingy, well, it will be explained in the chapter, but I can say that I want Hinata to have a somewhat rival. Ino knows Naruto won't abandon Hinata, but that does not mean she can't love him.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 32: Memories, Rituals, and Cats**

Konoha, Yamanaka Flowers…

Ino sighed as she arranged some flowers.

She was at the flower shop waiting for Naruto to show up and spend time with her.

'He has grown so much, and definitely for better.' Ino thought with a smile on her face with a melancholic look in her eyes.

 _Flashback…._

 _Ino, age eight, was walking home from the academy with a flower arrangement of hydrangea and red carnations (1) in her arms, as today was the day of flower arrangements in the kunoichi segment._

 _Ino giggles._

' _Sasuke will love these.' Ino thought happily as she made her way to the Uchiha compound._

" _Look here guys, its Ino."_

 _Said child turned to see three of the older students whom she had an argument earlier that week._

 _Ino ignored them and continued walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The flower pot in her arm was taken from her._

" _Hey, give that back!" Ino shouted as she tried to take it back, but was held back by two of the three girls._

" _Looky here, she has some nice flowers." The leader said as she looked closely at them before dropping them, shattering the fragile pot and then stepped on the flowers._

" _NO!" Ino cried out as her eyes started to water._

" _Aw, it the little blond going to cry?" one of the two girls holding her asked cruelly._

" _What is going on here?"_

 _All four girls turned to see Hinata and Naruto, looking at their seniors with disgust._

" _Is that how you should treat you fellow comrades?" Hinata asked._

" _I know you. You are that heiress of that freaky eyed clan." The leader said before she doubled over with a pale fist removing itself from her chest._

" _My clan members aren't freaks." Hinata said coldly as the other two girls dropped Ino to run to their friend and lead her away._

" _Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he knelt down to Ino and gently placed his hand on her shoulder._

" _No, they destroyed the gift I was going to give to Sasuke." Ino sadly cried as she grabbed the ruined flora and began to throw it before a rough hand stopped her._

 _Ino watched as Naruto and Hinata collected the damaged plants._

" _What are you doing?" Ino asked hotly. "There ruined so they are trash."_

" _What one sees as trash, one can see as beauty?" Naruto said as he channeled his chakra into the plants, fixing them before Ino's eyes._

 _Once more as fine un-damages flowers, Naruto looked around and found an empty can to put them in for easy transport and filled it with some water._

" _I know you said they were a gift, but if you get another pot, you can still give it to them." Naruto said as he held out the can of flowers to Ino, whose eyes were wide in surprise. She never would have thought that a boy would have helped her with something like flowers._

" _I… what …. How?" Ino asked flabbergasted._

" _I can control plants and so reviving them is simple." Naruto answered, getting his sleeve tugged on by Hinata._

" _Naruto we are going to be late for dinner." Hinata reminded._

 _Naruto sweat dropped. Tohru had said to be home before 4:30, and it was about 4:21, meaning that they had nine minutes to take a fifteen minute walk home._

" _Sorry, but we got to go." Naruto said quickly, placing the can into Ino's tiny hands. "By the way, these flowers are quite nice, especially for a gift."_

 _After that, Hinata and Naruto rushed off in a hurry leaving Ino all alone with amazement and admiration in her eyes._

 _End Flashback…_

'That was the first time I met him and Hinata.' Ino thought as she stood up from the table and moved to the main room and placed the flower set in the window.

Ino remembered how the next day she introduced herself to Naruto and Hinata the next day and spent time with them becoming there friend.

Soon after the Uchiha massacre happened, causing Ino and Sakura to focus more on Sasuke, meaning Naruto and Hinata were pushed to the side slightly. Months later Ino's friendship with Sakura ended.

Hinata and Naruto had found Ino crying the day after and the two of them comforted her. Her friendship with Hinata and Naruto blossomed again, this time she did not have any competition with Hinata as Hinata clearly told Ino that she liked Naruto.

Ino asked why, earning nothing by an honest smile.

"Because he makes me feel safe."

Ino was confused.

Sasuke was all by himself, isolating himself from others, being cold.

Naruto was surrounded by others, making them smile and made everyone feel warm.

Shaking these memories from her head, Ino returned to the cash register and sat down.

'He'll be here any moment.' Ino thought as she looked at the clock.

Her mind returned to memory lane.

 _Flashback…_

 _Yamanaka Flowers…._

 _Ino, age 11, and Naruto, age 10, in the backyard playing._

 _Inoichi was watching Naruto for Hiashi as Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were in a meeting and Naruto was not allowed to participate._

" _Ino, what flower would you associate with me?" Naruto asked as he lay on the grass, gazing into the trees in the backyard._

" _What do you mean?" Ino asked as she sat next to him, giving him a curious gaze._

" _Like, what flowers would represent me in your opinion." Naruto explained._

" _Well…." Ino said before going into thought. "I would say that the chrysanthemum and the fern."_

 _Naruto nodded._

" _So what about me Naruto? What flowers represent me?" Ino asked eagerly._

 _Naruto thought about it for a while._

" _I say the same, the chrysanthemum and the fern." Naruto replied. "There would also be stock and a white camellia."_

 _Ino blushed. She felt so warm and safe with Naruto. However, her heart still 'Belonged' to Sasuke, so she took his words as mere words._

 _End Flashback…_

Ino smiled and felt her cheeks become a small rose tint.

'If only I knew what would happen, then my answer would have been different.' Ino thought, as flowers and their definitions coming to her mind. 'A chrysanthemum, a fern, an orange blossom, a white carnation, a red carnation, a white lily, a white rose, and a Lily of the Valley.'(3)

The door opened, causing the bell to ring, snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

"It's been a while since I was last here." Naruto said as he saw Ino at the counter. "How are you Ino?"

"Very good Naruto." Ino said with a massive smile. "Now let me show you these new flowers."

Naruto smiled.

'She hasn't changed a bit.'

' **Oh yes she has.'** Yoko thought, feeling the emotions of the young Yamanaka. She knew that somewhere down the line, Ino might start to acquire feelings for Naruto, but she would not let Naruto betray Hinata.

Skip, two days, abandoned building in the forest near the Land of Lightning…

"Don't mess with me!" Yugito yelled as blue and black fire erupted and wrapped around her, pushing Hidan and Kakuzu away.

"Tailed beast state already?" Kakuzu asked as he dodged a massive flaming cat paw.

" **RAGH!"** Matatabi battle cried as she inhaled and exhaled a massive fireball at Hidan.

"Shit!"

"And you thought this was going to be an easy mission for us." Kakuzu stated calmly as his partner as they stared down the nekomata.

" **I'll defeat you, and then hunt down your group to free my brethren."** Matatabi declared as she swiped at them again.

As the two dodged by jumping in the air, Matatabi's tails whipped out, slamming them into the wall.

Matatabi removed her tails form the two. Slowly they got up.

"Did you get it?" Kakuzu asked Hidan.

"No, so create an opening for me."

Kakuzu threw off his Akatsuki robes.

"This will be interesting to see how they hold up against the Nibi." Kakuzu said amusingly.

Matatabi braced herself.

Same time in Konoha…

Naruto and Hinata met up with Sakura to go to the Hokage tower to meet up with the new team members of team Kakashi.

"So, who do you think they are?" Hinata asked Sakura as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't have any real guesses, but I believe that they will be strong because of where we are going."

"One of Orochimaru's bases." Sakura whispered.

"I see." Hinata said, wishing she could be the one to go with them. She wanted to get some punches in against Sasuke for what he did.

"Hello you three."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata turned their attention to the tower's entrance to see two people.

"YOU!" Hinata and Naruto shouted, both drawing kunai.

"Oh my." Sai said as he grabbed his short blades handle, in case he had to prepare himself.

"Calm down you two." Yamato ordered as he stood between the two of them and Sai.

Naruto and Hinata hesitated for a second before complying, putting the kunai away.

"Alright, I am Captain Yamato, and this is Sai." Yamato said. "We are the replacements of Kakashi and Sasuke on Team Kakashi."

"It's nice to meet you Captain Yamato." Naruto said as he extended his hand. "Also… You Sai."

Sakura greeted them also.

"Captain Yamato, who is this girl?" Sai asked with a smile plastered on his pale face.

"I am Hinata Hyuga, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hinata said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sai nodded. "May I ask why you are here? Because I was told that Captain Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura here were going to be the team I would work with for the mission."

"Can't a woman say good bye to her boyfriend before he leaves on a dangerous mission?" Hinata asked, semi rudely.

"I see, so then that means that the Hyuga heiress is a whore? With the clothes you are wearing, anyone could think that." Sai replied, not seeing the murder in Hinata's, Naruto's, and surprisingly Sakura's eyes.

"Alright, settle down everyone." Yamato mediated. "Sai that isn't nice to say that about an heiress, especially when her father gave his approval of their relationship."

"Please accept my apologies, I did not know." Sai replied, still with his fake smile.

"Well then, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, let's get this mission underway." Yamato announced.

Naruto and Hinata hugged each other once before Naruto left with his team as Hinata went into the Hokage tower to wait for her team.

' **Be careful of that kid Naruto.'** Yoko informed her host. **'This captain of yours also, he seems to be resonating a signature that feels familiar to me, but I can't remember what.'**

'I'll keep an eye on them. Get some sleep okay.'

" **YOU CALLING ME LAZY!"**

(Chuckle) 'No, but I won't be fighting anytime soon, so it would be best if we are both at one hundred percent.'

Yoko huffed.

Demolished building in the Land of Lightning….

Kakuzu picked up a blonde woman, her body lightly injured on the outside, but the inside horrible ruined.

"Your 'Rituals' are slow and dangerous Hidan." Kakuzu said as he started walking away.

"Shut up Kakuzu, I am already breaking the rules of sacrifice by Lord Jashin." Hidan said as he angrily followed his partner.

"These rituals could kill the jinchuriki." Kakuzu snarled. "If we did not bring them back alive, Leader would kill us."

"You probably." Hidan said in a snarky tone, earning him a thick grey thread through the forehead, piercing his brain. "Was that necessary?"

"No, but I needed to kill you before I out right attacked you, possibly killing this jinchuriki." Kakuzu said as his thread returned to his body and Hidan's forehead healed itself as the two of them continuing on their merry way.

Tailed Beast Plain…

Matatabi's distressed chakra was felt by Son Goku, Saiken, Gyuki, and Yoko Kurama.

They could feel her Jinchuriki's location.

"Should we have your jinchuriki tell the Raikage where she is?" Son Goku asked Gyuki.

"I don't know." Gyuki replied.

"From what I heard from within my last host, the Raikage is a hot blooded individual who will jump at the opportunity to demonstrate his strength." Yoko Kurama told Son Goku.

"But, what if Me and Utakata are attacked?" Saiken asked, sounding terrified. With his jinchuriki being on the run because of him, he was scared for the both of them.

"I don't know, but you need to find a village or place to hide out Saiken." Son Goku said as he was worried for his sibling.

"We will tell our jinchuriki about Yugito and Matatabi, they will decide what they will do." Yoko Kurama said, as she was the leader due to her being the strongest.

"I agree, but should we bring up their location." Gyuki asked.

"No, but we need to get Saiken to safety." Yoko Kurama said.

Real World…

' **Naruto!'** Yoko shouted.

Naruto stopped, causing the group to made some distant between them before noticing that he stopped.

' **Create a shadow clone for me to control. Nibi has been defeated and I need to tell Tsunade.'** Yoko explained her reasons.

'Alright.'

A second Naruto appeared with red and gold eyes. It nodded to him and ran back in the direction of the village.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Something came up to which I needed to inform the Hokage immediately, so I am sending the clone to tell her." Naruto informed his team.

"Alright, but next time, don't stop suddenly unless it is an absolute emergency." Yamato said as the four of them continued, only walking this time.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura whispered, nabbing his attention. "Don't you think that Sai resembles Sasuke a little?"

Naruto looked upon the pale male.

"He has a similar face and eyes, but besides that, they don't look anything alike."

"That makes me happy."

Sakura and Naruto turned their attention to Sai.

"I am happy that don't look like that traitor." Sai said with a fake smile. "I am glad to not be associated with a piece of trash like the Uchiha."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sakura shouted, halting the team's progress once again.

"What did I say to make you angry?"

"Sasuke isn't trash! So take it back!" Demanded Sakura.

"I will not, because that is how I feel. I can't understand why someone, the apprentice of the Hokage no less, would jeopardize her job just for a traitor."

Sakura's hand became a fist and was arched back to hit Sai before Naruto stood before her.

"It is true that Sasuke is a traitor, and by abandoning his village he is a rogue shinobi." Naruto said calmly. "However, I would appreciate it if you would not speak in such a manner to us."

He did not care for Sasuke, but he would not tolerate Sai riling up Sakura.

"Naruto…"

"I know how you feel Sakura. But you need to remember that Sasuke left, hurt a fellow comrade, and tried to kill others. He has dug a hole, so if we meet him, try not to get distracted by your feelings." Naruto informed Sakura as she lowered her arm, nodding in understanding.

Yamato smiled with pride.

Naruto had shown great maturity when Sai had insulted his friend, not getting angry and dealing with it in a professional manner.

'I can't see why he isn't already a jonin, a chunin at least.' Yamato thought, making it a point to recommend Naruto for jonin when they return to the village.

The team continued on their way for the rest of the day and spent the night at a hot spring, where Yamato snuck a tracking seed into Sai's clothes and food.

Konoha, Hokage Office….

"Damn it." Tsunade growled, her hand on her forehead covering her eyes.

" **I know. But that is what happened."** Yoko spoke as she, as a clone looking like her own body now in Tsunade's office, she crossed her arms.

"Well, have the other biju informed their jinchuriki?"

" **They should be as we speak."** Yoko answered. " **I need to go. Naruto is probably getting worried about me."**

The female popped into a pillar of smoke as Tsunade nodded. As soon as she was alone, Tsunade grabbed a bottle of Sake and drank from the bottle.

'It's going to be a long night.'

After getting Yoko's memories from his clone, Naruto decided to go to sleep after one more soak after finishing dinner. Soon he was snoring soundly as Yoko was up all night.

Tailed beast psyche, second level…

Yoko was holding Matatabi, whose human form was that of a slender woman with tan skin and a well endowed figure.

Matatabi's eyes the same as before with the right eye being yellow and the right being teal. Her waist length blue and black hair was in a high pony tail and had two flame cat ears on her head. Her two tails stuck out of her tail bone.

She wore a backless, sleeveless shirt with a beige neck warmer. Around her arm were beige arm warmers. She was wearing tight black shinobi pants with beige leg warmers and her feet were bare. (4)

"I'm scared sister." Matatabi said as she gripped Yoko's kimono.

"I know. Shukaku was the same way." Yoko informed Matatabi as she gently petted her head.

"What about Isobu, Kokuo, and Chomei? Did you do this with them?" Matatabi asked.

"No. I could not for they and their hosts were to weakened for them to manifest within the plain."

Matatabi pulled herself closer into her sister's embrace.

"I don't want this. I don't want to see Yugito die because of me."

"I know, but it is out of your control."

Matatabi cried, her tears soaking into Yoko's kimono.

Yoko said nothing as Matatabi cried. Letting it out is better than making them keep it in and being their encouraging it helps.

 **Chapter 32, DONE!**

 **1 Flower Meanings:**

 **HYDRANGEA – Thank you for understanding, Frigidity, and Heartlessness**

 **2 Flower Meanings:**

 **CHRYSANTHEMUM (GENERAL)** **\- You're a Wonderful Friend, Cheerfulness and Rest**

 **FERN** **\- Magic, Fascination, Confidence and Shelter**

 **CATTAIL** **\- Peace, Prosperity**

 **CAMELLIA (WHITE)** **\- You're Adorable**

 **STOCK** **\- Bonds of Affection, Promptness, You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me**

 **3 Flower Meanings:**

 **ORANGE BLOSSOM** **\- Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness**

 **CARNATION (RED) – My Heart Aches for You, Admiration**

 **CARNATION (WHITE)** **\- Sweet and Lovely, Innocence, Pure Love, Woman's Good Luck Gift**

 **LILY (WHITE)** **\- Virginity, Purity, Majesty, It's Heavenly to be with You**

 **LILY OF THE VALLEY** **\- Sweetness, Tears of the Virgin Mary, Return to Happiness, Humility, You've Made My Life Complete**

 **ROSE (WHITE)** **\- Innocence and Purity, I am Worthy of You, You're Heavenly, Secrecy and Silence**

 **4 Yoruichi from Bleach with Matatabi's cat features. Her clothes are the same as the ones she wore against Aizen during the save Rukia arc after her fight with Soi Fon.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	33. Way to the Heavenly Bridge

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

FINAL'S WEEK FOR COLLEGE! YEAHH!

My original plans for this chapter were to have the encounter at the tenchi bridge, but after seeing one of the reviews by a guest made me change and make another change to what I had in mind. Honestly, I think it was the right call, so to the guest that sent that review, thanks for giving me a decent/great idea. If any of you don't approve of the way the event's go, then it's your problem.

Also, some characters who have had little character development in the Naruto series have been changed slightly. But hey, they were easy.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 33: Way to the Heavenly Bridge**

Next day, early morning sunrise…

'There are five days left before we need to be at the bridge. A little training won't hurt.' Yamato thought as his team was waking up.

"Morning you two." He greeted politely, getting two in return.

As Sakura went to the restroom to change, Naruto looked around.

"Where is Sai Captain?" He asked as he shed his guest kimono.

"He woke up a little while ago, stating he was going to the stream up a ways. Why do you ask?" Yamato responded.

"I thought I could get to know him a little. Yesterday was pretty rocky with his comments." Naruto said as he continued to get dressed.

There was a pregnant pause of silence as the two men changed.

"What do you think of him?" Yamato asked.

"He… he seems to have no emotions, no real reason to do anything." Naruto said as he put on his head band. "I did feel some slight fluctuation in his chakra whenever connections were brought up."

"Connections?"

"My bond with Hinata for one. It seemed like he saw and recognized something familiar." Naruto picked up his bag pack and headed towards the door. "As if he lost someone dear to him."

Small stream…

Naruto saw Sakura standing over Sai, looking over his shoulder. He had a sketch pad and chalk in hand and his bag and other supplies around him.

"Nice abstract painting."

"Why thank you."

Naruto made his presence known as Sai started to put away his things.

"Hey you two. It's almost time to go." Naruto said as Sakura and Sai looked up at him. "What's with the book Sai?"

Sakura's gaze turned back to Sai to see him holding a slightly damaged book.

"It was a to be a gift for my brother." Sai said with a false smile.

Naruto focused on Sai. He saw the pale male's chakra flux massively, and the feeling of loss and sadness stretch across the boy's heart.

'So that is what it is.' Thought Naruto as he got closer.

"May I ask what it is?"

"It is a picture book with pictures I drew."

"That is very nice of you Sai." Sakura said joyfully. "I hope he enjoys it when you give it to him."

Sai's false smile faltered for the slightest of seconds. He held the picture book before him and stared at it.

"Sorry to tell you, but my brother died long ago. I don't even know why I keep it." Sai said as he put it in his bag and proceeded to put the rest of his belongings away.

"It may be because you can't throw it away Sai."

Said male looked blankly at Naruto.

"You said it was a gift for your brother. So since he passed away, you could not throw something so meaningful to you, especially if it was something you poured your soul into."

"I don't know what you are talking about Naruto." Sai said with his smile. "So, shall we get going?"

Sakura nodded in agreement as did Naruto. The three made their way back to the hot spring to see Yamato at the entrance.

Late afternoon, same day, at the border of the land of frost and Hot Springs…

Hidan and Kakuzu walked with Yugito on Kakuzu's shoulders.

"Son of a bitch!" Hidan moaned in annoyance. "I can't believe that it is going to take another five days to get across the next nation and then have to spend next to a week sealing two tailed beasts at once."

The Akatsuki leader, upon receiving the three tails, had wanted to have the first three tailed beasts sealed before going after the Rokubi, the Yonbi, the Hachibi, and Kyubi. So they had Yagura's seal over lapped with more seals to cut off his connection to his tailed beast to keep his body from healing and suppressed his chakra with repression seals. The same was done to Yugito. Each getting significant first aid so they did not die before the extraction.

"Shut up Hidan. Your whining won't make this trip bearable." Kakuzu said as he shifted Yugito's weight to make it easier to carry her.

"This is why I say we should have killed her." Hidan spat. "Jashin is punishing me for not killing her."

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu growled as his green eyes locked onto his partner. God knows how much he hated Hidan for so many reasons, but due to his immortality, he was the best person to be his partner since everyone else he was partnered up with died.

"What's this I see?"

Both men stopped in their tracks.

Before them stood a young man of about thirty years old was leaning against a tree. He had chin length brown hair that covered his left eye. He wore a loose blue Kimono with an orange sash around his waist, holding not only his clothes in place, but also a bamboo jug.

He exhaled and looked their way, showing his pale gold right eye to them. He raised his right hand and placed a small metal pipe to his lips and proceeded to blow bubbles.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself fucker, now go piss off!" Hidan shouted, not in the mood to deal with any good ninja.

"My partner is correct." Kakuzu said. "If you want to live, you'll leave now."

"Sorry to say, but I can't let you take a dear comrade of mine to die." The man said as a six tailed chakra cloak enveloped his body. "I am Utakata of the Rokubi, and I'll be taking her from your care NOW!"

At this Hidan and Kakuzu were shocked to have run into the Rokubi, nor did they have any information on the Rokubi jinchuriki other than he was a missing ninja, so they were not really prepared for his assault.

And in assault I mean massive bubbles enveloped their heads and quickly cut their air supply off. The two fell over, the bubbles not popping due to being infused with chakra.

Utakata made his way forward with Saiken's chakra residing back to him.

' **Now we take her home.'** Saiken said happily as Utakata pulled Yugito away from Kakuzu and held her up, removing the seal.

Yugito gasped and coughed loudly as her lungs called for oxygen.

"It's alright, we are safe for now." Utakata said calmly as Yugito continued to cough.

"Who are you?" Yugito asked as she felt Matatabi's chakra rushing through her system to repair the damage done to her body.

"Utakata is my name and I am the Rokubi's jinchuriki. I was asked by him to save you since he was so worried for his kin." Utakata explained.

Saiken had begged Utakata to save Matatabi and Yugito since they were nearby, and if his chakra was used, Utakata could make it in time.

"Thanks, but how did you do it? They are very strong." Yugito inquired. She had fought them, so she knew they were powerful.

"No matter how strong, everyone needs oxygen to live." Utakata said lazily as he pointed at the two men, still with the bubbles on their heads.

"The one with the scythe is immortal. I stabbed him in the heart and he would not die." Yugito said as Utakata helped her up and onto his back. "The other can use wires or something to elongate his limbs and can summon four strange creatures from the masks on his back. I suggest destroying those to weaken their options for fighting."

"Alright." Utakata said as he walked slowly towards the two Akatsuki members. "If they are both immortal, than these bubbles won't kill them. So after I destroy these masks, I'll take you back to your village on the condition that you don't tell your leader that I'm a jinchuriki."

"Okay, I agree to that." Yugito said. How could she not. This man saved her when he did not need to.

Kneeling down and placing a hand on Kakuzu's back to feel the masks. Once they were all found, Utakata's body, and therefore Yugito's body, was covered in Saiken's cloak. The hand pressed against Kakuzu's back powered up to a level two cloak. It was red and black before becoming a deep blue.

"Leech Gap." Utakata whispered as a thick sticky slime was emitted from his palm.

Yugito watched in awe as Kakuzu's clothes and the masks were eaten away by the substance.

"Just to be safe, I destroyed them completely." Utakata said as he stood up, his level two covered arm returned to level one. "I'll pop the bubbles when we are far enough away."

Utakata started to move through the border back into the land of Lightning.

Yugito was so surprised that he was able to easily defeat the men who almost killed her. Tiredly, Yugito placed her head against Utakata's shoulder and was lulled to sleep.

He kept his tailed beast cloak still active as it was healing Yugito's body and replenishing Matatabi's chakra, though Utakata deactivated his cloak after a while.

Tailed beast Psyche, level two….

Yoko Kurama, Saiken, and Son Goku were sitting around a barely conscious Matatabi who was using Yoko's leg as a pillow.

All of them in human form.

"Good job bro. You saved your sister and did it without getting hurt." Son Goku said as he patted Saiken on the back.

Both were in their human forms.

Son Goku had the height of an average man, 5' 5". He wore white gi pants with a blue sash with the knot on the back of his right hip. He wore blue leg wraps above close toes gi shoes.

His skin was a very faint green, but was covered mostly in his deep red fur except his hands, neck, face, pectoral muscles and rectus muscles. He wore blue wrist bands on his wrists. His deep orange eyes were outlined with red on the eyelids. His shaggy red hair went to his shoulder blades in length and was extremely spiky. His crown like horns had thinned, looking more like a crown now. His four tails were the same as before. (1)

"It was nothing much, I just did not want to lose another sibling if I could help it." Saiken said, his very pale face tinted pink, as he scratched the back of his head.

Saiken's human form was that of a young teen ager. His skin was pale peach with slight blue tint. His eyes were black with short, greasy, purple hair. He wore an open hood kimono, silver and amethyst, with the hood placed on his head. His six sticky tails had thinned to fit his form. (2)

"None the less you save me." Matatabi said weakly as she placed her hand on his and gripped it tightly. "Thank you very much brother."

"Sister…" Saiken said tearfully as he leaned forward and hugged her.

Yoko and Son laughed at the display of family love.

"Hey, where is Gyuki?" Son asked curiously. "He should be here too."

"I think he is busy at the moment." Matatabi said with a catlike smile on her face. Knowing Gyuki's jinchuriki, she knew he was probably being forced to listen to horrible rap.

"So, shall I tell Roshi to tell old man Tsuchikage about Matatabi's recovery?" Son asked.

"No, I think telling our villages and jinchuriki will be bad at the moment." Yoko answered as she stroked Matatabi's and Saiken's hair. "After Yugito and Matatabi return to Kumo."

After a few more moments of bonding, Yoko and Son left.

Naruto's mindscape…

Yoko's eyes saw the prison which held her and her chakra.

The water rippled and Yoko turned her gaze down a little.

" **It was so emotional. I think I want to puke."** The black fox said.

Yoko sighed.

The black fox, the manifestation of her instincts and hatred that appeared after she split her chakra and spirit apart, was lounging about in the seal.

"Yes it was, and I agree. But they are family, so I can tolerate it." Yoko responded to her other half.

" **You do know that the day we become one again is getting closer."** The black fox yawned as it turned onto its side. **"I wonder how Naruto will like us when he sees how we really act."**

"I think he will be taken back, but will accept me for who I am." Yoko said as she laid against the fox's back. "I have complete faith that he won't turn me away."

The fox snorted.

" **It sickens me that the most gentle part of the half of me is so human."** It said before they both fell asleep.

Real World…

After an hour of travel, Utakata undid his bubbles around Hidan's and Kakuzu's heads.

(GASP) "You are so dead you mother FUCKER!" Hidan shouted as he gasped for air, grabbing his scythe.

Hidan blinked a few times to see that he and Kakuzu were alone.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Hidan shouted even more. "WE FUCKING, LOST HER! LORD JASHIN, I'M SORRY FOR NOT KILLING HER, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"SHUT UP HIDAN!"

A while went through the bottom part of Hidan's jaw and tightened around the jaw and sewed his lips shut.

Hidan angrily turned to see Kakuzu standing up.

'Little bastard destroyed two of my seven hearts.' Kakuzu thought as he was happy that he kept back up hearts in his body, like his legs and upper arms. 'I'll need replacements before we report to Leader. He will be very upset. It's a good thing that I could still hear what they were talking about so I know where they are going.'

Meanwhile, Hidan was trying to remove Kakuzu's wire from his body.

Evening, near the border of Kusagakure…

Team Kakashi's leader signaled for them to stop, which they did.

"I believe that this is far enough for today. We have two days left and the bridge is an hour or two away from here so this is where we will set up our base." Yamato said as he faced his team.

"Good timing for this too captain." Naruto said as he looked up to see the color of the sky fading to dark. "I'll summon a few clones to set up camp while we do something else Captain."

"That is not necessary Naruto." Yamato said with a smile on his face as he went through some hand signs. "Wood Style: Four-Pillar House Jutsu."

The three young ninja watched in awe, Sai not so much, as wood sprouted from the ground and warped itself into a medium size traditional home.

"Now let's go inside." Yamato said as Sakura and Sai entered the small building, leaving Naruto outside alone.

"Naruto, come on in." Yamato said.

He received no answer from Naruto.

"So this explains the familiar chakra I felt from you." Came a loud whisper.

Yamato blinked as he heard a female voice come from Naruto's voice.

Naruto got close and looked directing into Yamato's eyes, showing Yoko's eyes.

"How did you get Hashirama's power?" Yoko hotly demanded.

"I was told that Naruto had a good relationship with you, but I did not want to believe it." Yamato said blandly. He did not like her attitude, but could not sense any malice from her. "Orochimaru kidnapped several children decades ago, he and Danzo wanted to have someone carry Lord Shodaime's powers for their goals. Out of all of them, I alone survived."

"That explains how you have his wood style, but why were you not around when I attacked the village? Don't lie either, I know when people lie." Yoko said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Captain Yamato, Naruto hurry up so we can start planning our next move." Sakura said as she leaned out of the door.

"Alright Sakura we'll be right there." Yamato answered her. He turned back to Yoko. "I was not allowed by Danzo to participate. That is how much he wanted control of the village and you. Also, I can tell you that Sai is an underling of Danzo's, since I was once one also, and can easily see his influence in Sai."

"What does that mean?" Yoko asked as the two made their way into the house.

"He believes true shinobi have no emotions." Yamato said before he entered the house as Naruto resumed control over his body.

 **Chapter 33, DONE!**

 **1 Son Goku's human form is Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta just without the vest, Orange eyes, green skin, four tails, and the crown horns.**

 **2 Romeo from Fairy Tail, just with tails and paler skin**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	34. Contact

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

FINALLY SUMMER! YAHOOOOO!

Shit, I let my inner Black*star out for a minute.

So, _**FINALLY,**_ I get to the tenchi bridge. Sorry for all the pussy-footing around it the last few chapters. So, I hope this makes up for it and you like the way the fight goes.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 34: Contact**

Day before meeting…

Yamato dodged Naruto punches and Sai's blade attacks as they were training in working together.

After a 'delicious' breakfast of ration bars and water, Yamato suggested that they get accustomed fighting together as a unit.

Sakura started it by destroying the ground to not only distract and disorientate Yamato, but to get a smoke screen. After he figured that out, Sai and Naruto appeared at his sides, posed to attack, leading to where they are now.

Yamato grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him in, elbowing him with his left arm while jumping into the air to avoid Sai's sword after pushing Naruto to the side, who rolled and landed on his feet.

As Yamato was in mid air Sai pulled out a brush and scroll and drew several serpents.

"Super Beast Scroll!"

The drawing leaped from the paper and into the real realm as they attempted to ensnare Yamato, who pulled his arm back and his arm transformed into several wood planks. He threw his arm forward, shooting out several pillars of wood which struck the ink snakes. They continued to the ground, pushing Yamato higher into the air away from the two boys.

"Why fancy meeting you hear."

Yamato, surprised, looked up as his arm returned to normal to see Sakura floating above him with what appeared to be butterfly wings with green ropes around her waist and chest.

Said ropes suddenly unwrapped themselves from her, making her drop on top of him, punching him and then grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back.

Sakura and Yamato landed on the ground. Once the dust cleared it was revealed that what Sakura had pinned to the ground was a wood clone.

"What? When?" Sakura asked confused as Naruto and Sai appeared next to her.

"He is pretty crafty." Sai said. "He swapped places the moment he jumped into the air."

"That is impressive that you saw that." Yamato said as he made his presence known. "Good plan, having an aerial ambush is something not many ninja take into account when on a mission. That is an impressive plant you got there Naruto."

"Thank you captain Yamato." Naruto said with a bow. "But the idea goes to Sakura and Sai. Since Sai can use his drawings to create birds, Sakura thought that you would expect him to do it. I just provided the tool necessary, and launching her into the air."

"Well, you all showed a decent amount of team work." Yamato said. "However, you must remember that we are meeting with Sasori's spy and possible Orochimaru himself. So don't let your guard down during the exchange."

"Of course captain." All three said in unison.

"Alright. We will spend the rest of the day getting ready for tomorrow." Yamato explained before dismissing them.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki hide out…

"HAHAHAHA….! You both lost to the Rokubi and he took the Nibi! Haha, that's priceless!" Tobi's astral projection laughed at Hidan and Kakuzu as they shamefully reported to their leader what happened.

Zetsu, Pain, and Konan were there in the flesh while everyone else were using their astral projections.

"Shut up Tobi." Deidara shouted as his anger grew significantly.

"Agh! Sorry Deidara, don't hurt me!" Tobi shouted like a child, before Pain silenced them all.

Kisame and Itachi looked at the zombie duo, Kisame with a smirk and Itachi with an impassive gaze before looking at Pain.

Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi's gaze also turned to Pain as they all felt there leader's chakra boil over.

"You two failed." He said angrily. "Although, we do know where the Rokubi and the Nibi are for now."

His chakra lessened.

"However, if this happens to any of you, I will have you killed. Now we will commence with sealing the Sanbi."

Konan nodded and vanished only to return seconds later with the battered Mizukage. She removed all the seals they placed on him and moved him before the Gedo Statue before she took her place and prepared for the sealing.

Next day, day break…

Team Kakashi were ready for their mission: Capture Sasori's spy for Information on Orochimaru.

"Alright, now it's time for Sasori to help us out." Yamato said as he made the three hand signs. "Wood Style: Transformation Jutsu."

A small cloud appeared at his feet as wood sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Yamato. It soon molded itself in Sasori's old Hiruko puppet.

"So how's it look?" Yamato asked in his voice.

Sakura and Naruto inspected it before giving their approval.

"Now for the voice."

After some voice exercises, some trial and error, and Sakura's input, Yamato now sounded as gravelly and irritated as Hiruko Sasori sounded.

"Alright, now HURRY up. I don't like to be kept waiting." Yamato said aggressively as he made his way to the bridge.

'He is really getting into this.' Sakura and Naruto thought simultaniously. Both sighed and followed their captain with Sai.

The three soon branched from their captain, who continued to the bridge, just as they planned, which was to overpower the spy and take him back to Konoha for info.

Several minutes passed before Yamato and the rest of the hidden team saw a cloaked figure approaching the bridge.

Konoha…

Hinata was enjoying some time with Hanabi, Natsu, and Tohru at the local bathhouse.

The warm water suddenly felt cold to Hinata's chest when she saw a serpentine cloud in the sky.

The cold feeling was getting worse especially on her right breast, where she was branded.

'Naruto.' She thought. 'Please be safe.'

Tenchi Bridge…

"Orochimaru." Yamato said in Sasori's graveled voice, drawing Kabuto's, Naruto's, Sai's, and Sakura's attention to the pale snake traitor of a sannin.

"It has been a while Sasori." Orochimaru said sneakily.

Yamato made his wood puppet draw a kunai as Kabuto channeled a chakra scalpel.

Said scalpel smashed and destroyed the Hiruko disguise's head, forcing Yamato out of it.

"Hidden Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru shouted as he thrust his arm forward. Dozens of snakes ensnared Yamato, one biting his arm.

"heh, a wood clone." Orochimaru said amused as the body clunked to the bridge. "Danzo lied to me when he said none of you lived."

"I take it that this man isn't Sasori Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto asked.

"It is sad to know that you haven't seen him in his true form." Orochimaru answered, turning his attention back to Yamato. "He is one of my old experiments. In him are the cells of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju."

"So that explains the wood dummy." Kabuto exclaimed.

"Kabuto, you were supposed to be under Sasori's control." Yamato said agitated as he held his bleeding arm.

"oh that. Lord Orochimaru broke that old seal years ago. I've been myself all this time." Kabuto said with a sneaky smile.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you called out those three children you have hidden away." Orochimaru said with a neutral expression.

Yamato signaled his team and all three of them were separating him from the two traitors.

"It's been a while Naruto." Kabuto said with a slight shocked expression. "Not since I almost killed Tsunade."

Naruto ignored Kabuto.

"So cold Naruto. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you are acting a lot like Sasuke." Kabuto said, trying to antagonize Naruto.

"No need for small talk Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered. "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him while Sasuke is enjoying himself with the Hyuga heiress."

At these words, Naruto's chakra surged.

His power caused the winds to push violently from his body as bubbling chakra poured from his stomach.

His biju cloak surrounded him, but only had one tail.

" _You better move, Captain, Sai, Sakura."_ Naruto said calmly as his red hair was now silver and his blue and green eyes were red and gold.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked shakily.

Noticing the twitching in Naruto's muscles, Yamato grabbed both Sakura and Sai before Naruto lunged at Kabuto, destroying the bridge with that alone.

As soon as his feet left the bridge, however, Kabuto and Orochimaru's feet were bound by plants to keep them in place.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he saw this and felt a fist, and intense chakra backing it up, slam into his body. With his feet bound, he could not fly back, so he collapsed to the ground.

Orochimaru however, smirked.

"That is some power Naruto." Orochimaru said as Naruto got close to him. "But it isn't enough this time to beat Sasuke, he will get that Hyuga soon."

Opening his palm, his wrist and palm were wrapped in vines as he charged a Rose Rasengan. The attack hit Orochimaru in the center if his chest, damaging Naruto's arm severely.

He felt his attack hit, but Naruto maneuvered away to see Orochimaru, free from his binding and with no damage.

'He's a snake, so he shed his skin.' Naruto thought when he saw the sack of flesh where he was standing previously.

"So that is the attack you used against Sasuke all those years ago." Orochimaru mused. 'So that is why his hand was damaged severely. Wind nature and the Rasengan make a good jutsu combination.'

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek.

He was only able to use this power for a short time safely. He remembered when he and Jiraiya found this power, and the incident that almost Killed Jiraiya.

It was now that Naruto could feel that black fox seeping it's influence into the chakra.

'Need exit this mode now.' Naruto thought as his right eye's sclera started to become red.

"I wonder how Sasuke will take the heiress?" Orochimaru mused. "Will he be rough or gentle? Or hell, will he use his sharingan and make her his personal slut that craves his body more than anything."

A second and third tail split from the first one.

" _AS IF I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN!"_ Naruto shouted as his anger got stronger, enhancing the black foxes influence even more.

The surrounding trees were filled with Naruto's chakra and came to life. They each targeted Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodged tree branches that attacked him while Naruto's mind was being clouded.

"Personally, I can't wait to hear her scream his name in ecstasy, with you being the furthest thing in her mind."

" **Naruto…"**

Naruto's eyes widened, both sclera's now red as he went still.

His three tails became four. Patches of his skin pealed and his blood mixed into the chakra.

Winds whipped outward from Naruto again, but with even more intensity.

Yamato gasped as he witnessed his charge undergo this transformation.

Sakura was scared and worried for her teammate.

Sai was neutral.

Kabuto was out cold.

Orochimaru was amazed as he witnessed the faux cloak deepen and take more attributes to a fox.

Standing still on all fours was Yoko.

In level two, Naruto's body had acclimated to have three jointed legs and fox like ears on his head. The usual red bang was signified with a thick strip of silver chakra above his now blank and circular eyes. His body, usually a decent masculine build, now was more slender, more flexible looking.

A growl erupted from Yoko's throat, which turned into a roar.

Orochimaru was standing, to have his head being dragged into the ground by Yoko's chakra covered left hand.

Raising her right hand, a thorn blade covered in rose chakra appeared and was thrust downward, through her left hand and into Orochimaru's head, revealing a log.

"Close but no Cigar."

Yoko turned to see a still alive Orochimaru. Growling, Yoko lunged, her mouth open to bite.

Orochimaru, having exhausted a decent mount of chakra already, evaded the lunge.

Yoko landed on all fours and swiped her tails at Orochimaru, sending him flying again.

As he landed, Orochimaru saw Yoko lean back with her four tails around her head. Red and blue chakra orbs appeared and mixed into a large black and purple sphere. Said sphere condensed and was swallowed by Yoko, getting weighed down from the weight. Her body started to swell immensely.

'This isn't going to be good.' Orochimaru thought as he bit his thumbs.

"Summoning: Triple Rashomon." Orochimaru said and slammed his hands on the ground. The matrix of summoning appearing twice as three massive gates appeared between him and Yoko.

Yoko fired the tailed beast bomb, destroying the gates and with its path diverted upward, it flew past Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took this opportunity to get closer, but noticed Yoko's strange mouth smiling.

Pulling her arm back and gripping a vine, the bomb from earlier was pulled back and once more heading towards the sannin.

Orochimaru was too distracted by the bomb to notice Yoko getting in close.

"What are you doing!" he shouted as Yoko held him down as the attack was only a dozen feet away.

Thinking quickly, Orochimaru hacked up a snake that held his Kusanagi. Using its extension ability, he impaled himself and Yoko.

A shriek of pain echoed through the air as the bomb hit them both, exploding on impact, leaving a massive crater of two kilometers wide.

Sakura and Yamato shouted in fear of Naruto's life as the white sphere continued to brighten.

Several seconds passed as the light dimmed.

Not able to take it, team Kakashi leaped across the gorge, tied Kabuto up with Yamato's wood style. They made their way to the crater to see inside it.

Yoko was stumbling away, her gaze never leaving the center of the crater. She held her side as Naruto's body was sealing the opening created from Orochimaru's sword.

Orochimaru's head shot out of the center, his neck having elongated. Once it was about fifteen feet in the air, Kusanagi's blade shot at Yoko again.

Seeing it, Yoko rolled out of the way, but slipped and started to roll down to the center near Orochimaru.

Kusanagi's blade retracted and once more shot towards Yoko.

"Wood Style: Wood Lock Wall!" Yamato shouted as he finished the hand signs.

Wood beams sprouted out of the ground, closing around Yoko in a dome like shape, stopping her from rolling, and blocking Kusanagi's blade.

Orochimaru returned his sword to his stomach and used his shed skin ability. Crawling out of his mouth, Orochimaru gasped.

'Too much charka has been wasted, and all because of that boy.' He thought angrily. He looked at Team Kakashi and saw Kabuto waking up next to Sai.

Yoko, who finished healing Naruto's body, destroyed the walls around her and charged Orochimaru.

He snaked his way around her, and shunshinned to Kabuto, grabbed him and Sai before vanishing again.

"Sai!" Yamato shouted. He created a wood clone and it followed after them as he and Sakura returned their attention to Yoko.

Yoko let out a roar of anger at losing her target. She punched the ground, deepening the crater even more.

"Naruto! That's enough!"

Yoko turned to see Sakura and Yamato. In her beast state and anger, she roared and lunged at them.

Both barely dodged as Yoko was about to impale Sakura with her tail, multiple wood bindings stopped her tail and wrapped around her.

Sakura, in an act of terror and fear, stood by unable to do anything.

"Hokage Style: Sixty Year old Technique!" Yamato shouted, his hand having the Kanji for stable on his hand Pointed at Yoko. "Kakuen Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!"

She cried out in pain as a stream of chakra shot from her chest. This chakra was a pale blue and it was emanating from Hashirmama's necklace that Naruto was wearing.

Sakura's eyes followed the stream to see Yamato holding his hand out with the chakra connecting him to Yoko as he moved forward.

Yamato slammed his hand against Yoko's chest, causing her to roar even more. He pulled back and slammed his other hand on the ground summoning ten wood pillars with spikes facing Yoko appeared around her.

Coming to her senses, Yoko started to quiet down as faux cloak started to recede and vanish slowly, revealing Naruto, whose skin was severely damaged and he was bleeding heavily, staining his clothes.

'Yoko, what happened?' he thought as he fell to his knees, the pain almost unbearable. He collapsed to the ground, barely able to hear Yoko as he was fading.

" **I selfishly to the opportunity to fight."** She answered. She felt no remorse in her forceful possession, but she felt guilt in almost attack his team. She made a note to apologize later.

As soon as all of Yoko's chakra was gone, Yamato lowered the spiked pillars and Sakura shakily made her way to Naruto's side.

"Sakura…"

Said woman heard her name, but it was not Naruto's voice.

"I'm… sorry… for scaring… You."

"It's okay Naruto. No one got hurt so it's alright." Sakura said as she raised her shaking hands.

With that all Naruto did was breath painfully as he exposed nerves were hyper sensitive.

'Come on, stop shaking.' Sakura thought as she tried to calm down and help her friend.

Meanwhile…

Sai was being held by the neck by Orochimaru. He bag on the ground, open with his things all over the place.

"So, I see that Danzo think highly of himself and you if he is so willing to send you with them." Orochimaru chuckled.

He pulled Sai closer.

"I actually do have a use for you, young root."

Back with team Kakashi…

Yamato placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, jolting her out of her shaking.

"It's okay Sakura. Take deep breaths." He said calmly, taking a deep breath of his own.

Soon enough, Sakura's shaking stopped.

"Okay, now to heal Naruto." Sakura said quietly as her hands glowed green.

 **Chapter 34, DONE!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I was always wanting to do the whole 'dodge but really didn't' thing for a while. So happy I was able to do it.**

 **Constructive Criticism is allowed, forward hate and flaming will be filed away into the garbage been.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	35. My Precious People

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Huge amount of writers block with this chapter, believe me, this won't be my best work, so please be patient for better. I spent this month dealing with family members yelling at each other so not a lot of peace and quiet to think. HOWEVER, during this last month, I started planning future chapters with, hopefully, good ideas.

Sorry for the month long wait.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 35: My Precious People**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to see the mid day sky. His body hurt, as if someone had cauterized his entire body.

"You're awake."

Naruto turned his head left to see Yamato.

"Captain."

Naruto slowly sat up, his arms wobbling a bit as he took in his surroundings. He saw the hole that Yoko created.

"Shit."

"That's all you have to say?"

"It's all I can say."

Sakura arrived, having been getting some water, to see Yamato helping Naruto stand.

"Naruto!"

Said teen was wrapped in a hug from his teammate.

"I was so scared!" she choked out raggedly.

"I know. I am sorry about that." Naruto said sincerely, gently removing himself from Sakura. "I did not lose control if that is what you are wondering Captain Yamato."

Sakura's and Yamato's attention was caught with that statement.

"I willingly let Yoko take over, but I did not expect her to attempt an attack on you two. I beg your forgiveness." Naruto bowed.

Sakura had no idea on how to react to this, but she put it aside to talk to him about it later.

"Then I suggest that you don't use her chakra anymore Naruto."

"But…"

"I know you trust her Naruto." Yamato interrupted. "But she is still a beast, and when backed into a corner even a domesticated dog will revert back to its instincts."

Naruto nodded, not able to talk.

"Let's get going. Our mission objective now is to save Sai and get out of there as soon as possible." Yamato said.

"But how Captain?" Sakura asked.

Yamato pulled out what looked like seeds.

"Thanks to the Shodaime's cells within me, I can utilize his techniques, and so making something to track them was easy." Yamato explained. "I slipped one into Sai's food and his clothes for good measure. I'd like it if you two ate one also so I can keep track of you too."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and proceeded to swallow one each.

"Let's go." Yamato ordered before he took off being followed by the two young shinobi.

With Orochimaru…

Sai watched as Kabuto conversed with his master while cleaning his equipment.

Sai's eyes widened as he realized his book was missing.

'When did I lose it?' he thought somewhat frantically.

He remembered when Orochimaru grabbed him, his bag had opened and his things where everywhere. He must have left it there.

An explosion resounded through the air.

"So it seems they found the decoy." Orochimaru said as he watched the plume of black smoke. "Kabuto, we must get back soon. Finish your maintenance faster."

"Already finished Lord Orochimaru."

They both looked at Sai, who nodded and zipped up his bag before following them.

'Soon I'll kill the Uchiha and give his sharingan to Lord Danzo.' Sai thought.

Sight of the explosion…

Yamato's wood clone undid the wood wall to see the small crater.

'It was not only a dummy, but a rigged one also.' It thought as he sensed his creator and the others approaching.

As he started to move, the clone glimpsed something on the ground.

Sai's book.

Deciding that it may be useful, the clone picked it up and waited for the others, which did not take too long.

Sakura, Yamato, and Naruto landed next to the area.

"Hey, I found this." The clone said, handing it to Yamato before merging with him.

"I see, so that is what happened." Yamato whispered. He saw the clones memories of it finding a Sai look alike on the ground and the explosion.

"This is Sai's book." Sakura said as she took it from Yamato, opening it to see a person who looked like Sai in it. She turned to the last page to see the same story, but with a different person collecting the weapons. "Why would he leave this here?"

"I don't think he would Sakura." Naruto said as he looked at it in her hands. "He said it was a gift to his brother. I don't think he would leave something with that much meaning behind."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said.

Sakura made it to the center of the book to see that it was unfinished.

"He never finished it?"

"He said his brother died, so maybe after that happened he could not muster up the nerve to finish it. Maybe the memories were too painful." Naruto said while thinking how he would react if he lost Hinata or any of his family.

"That makes sense in all the correct aspects Naruto." Yamato said. "We need to keep going."

Hideout…

Sai followed close behind Orochimaru and Kabuto in silence.

The hall ways were a burnt orange and were lit up by torches.

The hallway opened up to a large room with several support pillars and was dim with only a small handful of torches.

A massive snake head statue was at the end of the room, along with a shadowed figure sitting in the snake's bottom jaw.

Once the trio made it in, the figure opened his eyes to reveal a set of sharingan.

'That's… Sasuke Uchiha.' Sai thought before smiling his fake smile.

"You're late Orochimaru. You were the one who wanted me to learn a new jutsu today." Sasuke said sharply.

'Speaking rudely again.' Kabuto thought with an agitated scowl.

"I thought that it would be nice to bring you a small gift Sasuke." Orochimaru said, turning his gaze to Sai. "He is a shinobi from Konoha, so you two may be able to tell each other nostalgic stories from the village."

"Hello, my name is Sai." The pale boy said with as much "sincerity" he could. "And you are Sasuke Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Get lost. You'll only be a hindrance to me." Sasuke spat out as his eyes sharpened into a glare.

"Before coming here, I read the report that the hokage was given by the team that pursued you two years ago." Sai said with his false smile.

Sasuke's glare flared with hatred.

"So I guess you are still mad at Naruto for damaging your hand and spine?" Sai asked before he felt a pulse of chakra.

Sai saw his world warp and writhe around him. Snakes, as thick as his arms, wrapped around him and clamped on his neck.

Sai blinked, taking notice that he was on the floor gasping for air.

'Such genjutsu prowess.' Sai thought as he looked at his hand. 'I should not be able to feel anything, but to such fear from a simple genjutsu. Lord Danzo will enjoy taking your eyes for himself.'

"It isn't a good idea to bring that up." Orochimaru informed Sai.

"Let's go Orochimaru." Sasuke ordered.

"I want to know though." Sai asked as he saw Sasuke stand up. "Naruto… what did you do to make him do such a thing to a fellow shinobi?"

Sasuke glared at Sai once more, fear gripping Sai's soul again even harder in fear of another genjutsu.

"I took someone precious from him." Sasuke said before he shunshinned out of the room.

"I'll be going now." Orochimaru said to his two companions. "Kabuto, take the young man to his room."

"But… I will Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto retorted, bowing. "This way Sai."

Sai nodded and followed suit.

Once Kabuto left Sai in the room, Sai pulled out his scroll and brush. Quickly making a half a dozen mice, he used his super beast scroll technique to bring them to life.

Letting them scatter through the now open door, the mice scampered to fulfill their job in finding Sasuke's room.

'Soon, my mission will be over and Orochimaru will be gone along with the Uchiha.' Sai thought as he waited.

Several minutes passed when the door opened and Sai saw his team.

"Okay, we found Sai." Naruto said as he opened the door all the way and let Yamato and Sakura in, closing the door behind them.

"So Sai, mind telling us why you are working for Orochimaru?" Yamato asked.

"What do you mean?" Sai said with a smile. "My mission is the same as your's."

"Wrong answer." Yamato said as he made wood beams and had them wrap around Sai's upper torso. "What is your real mission Sai?"

Sai smiled. "What gave me away?"

"Your fake smile." Naruto informed him.

"I see, so it does not always work it seems." Sai responded. "My mission was to get close to Orochimaru and get information for Konoha so Lord Danzo could double cross him."

"I see, but since we are leaving now, I guess Danzo's going to be very upset." Yamato said as he walked to the wall.

Forcing his chakra into the wall, a passage way leading out opened up.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Sai asked as he looked at the blond. "Why did you attack Sasuke the way you did during the retrieval mission?"

Naruto stared into Sai's black eyes as Sai stared into his blue and green eyes.

"Sasuke kidnapped Hinata." Naruto answered. "He then proceeded to mark her skin with his clan symbol, a way to taunt me into becoming like him. I was so angry at him that I attacked him."

"But you did not kill him?"

"If I did he would have won and I would have become like him, a creature who lives for vengeance and myself." Naruto answered. "I did not kill him because I am one who fights for others, my precious people. The village, the hokage, my team, and the Hyuga clan are precious to me. I would lay down my life to make sure they are safe."

Naruto got close to Sai and pulled out the picture book.

"I bet your brother would do the same if he were still alive. To him, you were the most precious person in the world to him." Naruto said before putting it in Sai's bag.

Sai's eyes slowly widened.

Naruto turned Sai around and pushed him forward. "Let's go."Shortly after Team Kakashi made it out, Kabuto appeared, his chakra scalpels charged.

He separated Sai from the group and freed him from his bindings, only to be bound himself with Sai's ink snakes.

Sai saw his mice appear and signaled him to follow them. Sai looked over at his team and saw that they were listening to Kabuto's vague information about Sasuke.

Making up his mind, Sai slipped back inside without them noticing, on his way to kill Sasuke.

Outside…

"So If you hurry, you can maybe capture Sasuke and take him back to Konoha." Kabuto said with an evil smirk, as if he knew something they didn't.

"Shut up Kabuto. We aren't here for Sasuke. We only came here to get Sai back and we did." Naruto stated as he witnessed Kabuto start laughing.

"I find it funny that you believed him. He is a member of a group that would back stab their own comrades given the chance."

At this, Team Kakashi realized that Sai was missing. However, Yamato knew where he was due to his tracking seeds.

"Shit, now we got to go back in there for him." Naruto spat. He really did not want to risk fighting again. He was worried about Yoko for she had gone quiet again. And usually when this happened, it meant that he would lose himself to her chakra.

"We need to go get him back." Sakura said rather quickly. Yamato and Naruto raised an eyebrow when they heard this.

'She probably wants to see Sasuke again. I thought better of her, but if that is the reason then she is still beyond hope.' Naruto thought.

The trio headed back in, following Yamato.

Inside…

Sai was nearing Sasuke's room.

As he made his way, Naruto's words kept ringing in his ears.

'To fight for others over oneself.' Sai thought sadly.

He stopped in his tracks. He pulled out his unfinished book to the middle. His partially completed figure with no one else.

'Shin.' Sai thought. He remembered how his last memory of Shin was when Danzo ordered them to fight to the death.

Shin had fought Sai, but ultimately let Sai walk away since he was dying.

'Shin cared enough for me to let me live. He wanted me, his precious person to live.' Sai though with his eyes slightly watering.

Pulling out a brush and some ink, Sai silently completed his masterpiece, the centerfold of him and his brother being great shinobi and being happy.

Them away, Sai continued to follow his mice to a door.

Carefully opening it, Sai looked inside and saw Sasuke sleeping. Opening a scroll, his mice vanishing into it and he drew dozens of snakes. They silently surrounded the sleeping Uchiha.

"Who's there?"

"You found me out." Sai said. "Lord Danzo wishes your death."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"I'm here to kill you… or so I was originally going to." Sai continued. "I remembered my reason for being a shinobi, and the bonds of my precious people."

"Bonds?"

Remembering Sasuke's ability, Sai silently ordered his snakes to attack quickly ensnared Sasuke, who gasped in pain before his body exploded.

Hallways…

The building shook from the explosion.

"SAI!" Naruto shouted, as he took off faster.

Sakura and Yamato were shocked at this, but they continued forward, catching up to Naruto.

Sai pushed himself onto a knee.

'It was strong enough to break those snakes grip.' He thought as he proceeded to stand, his gaze never breaking away from the edge of the crater.

"Sai!"

Sai turned his head to see his teammates.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura shouted as she grabbed his shirt. "How many times are we going to have to do this?"

"Sakura."

Said person stiffened and slowly turned her head to the craters edge.

"Naruto and another unknown." Sasuke said calmly, though his eyes were burning with rage.

Sakura let go of Sai, her eyes wide.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"Been a while Sasuke, tell me, how's your spine." Naruto said as he stood in front of Sakura as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke seethed with anger at that comment. "Why are you here? Are you trying to get revenge on me for attacking Hinata?"

"No, I am here to retrieve my teammate." Naruto said pointing over his shoulder at Sai. "This guy is annoying and can grind my gears, but he is my precious teammate and I would not leave him behind."

Sai looked at Naruto. He was so shocked that Naruto considered him a friend, even if it was only on a professional level.

"So you are my replacement then Sai." Sasuke said as he looked over the three of them. "Where is Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is not here at the moment, so I am his replacement on team Kakashi." Yamato informed him as he stood besides his team.

"Team Kakashi huh." Sasuke sighed.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Still angry at my victory over you at the Valley of the End?"

"Yes. I was humiliated by you. So, instead of severing all my bonds with the village, I was left with the bond of hatred towards my brother and YOU!" Sasuke said as he appeared before Naruto, who kept still as Sakura got in a stance, Sai drew his blade, and Yamato was attentive. Sasuke placed an arm around Naruto and the other hand on his sword. "So, unlike you, I won't leave you alive."

"Killing me won't make your goal or your purpose lighter Sasuke." Naruto informed, as his right hand was covered in a thorn vine. "Your vengeance will eat away at you until you are nothing but a wondering husk of a creature."

"We shall see." Sasuke said as he went to strike Naruto in the back, but had his wrist grabbed by Sai.

"Good block." Sasuke said before he saw Naruto's wind chakra enhanced blade aiming for his arm.

Sasuke jumped back, seeing Yamato shoot a beam of wood at him.

Slicing it to the side, Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto was upon him and did a double palm thrust, hitting Sasuke as Sasuke's lightning enhanced blade dug deep into Naruto's shoulder, numbing it and cutting the string to the Shodaime's necklace.

"Bad move Naruto." Sasuke said as he raised his sword. "Now you will die."

Sasuke brought his blade down only to dodge a chakra enhanced punch from Sakura, who was clearly shaking as she defended Naruto.

'Now.' Yamato thought as he charged chakra to trap Sasuke only to be stopped by a large scale lightning jutsu.

Sai and Sakura dodged the attack, but Yamato and Naruto weren't so lucky. As Yamato lie temporary paralyzed, Naruto was pulled into his mindscape to see Yoko and the black fox behind the seal's cage.

"You are making a hard decision Naruto." Yoko told him. "Either die to the Uchiha's blade or die from being devoured by my chakra."

"Yoko, what does this mean?"

"It means Naruto." Yoko said as she looked at the fox. The black vulpine chuckled before becoming a mass of bubbling chakra and merging with her. Her chakra skyrocketed and shook the mindscape. "That I will forcefully take over if you don't act."

Yoko's kind eyes held no kindness, as they became cold and unyielding.

Outside, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared and witnessed Sasuke defeat Sai and Sakura.

"Impressive Sasuke." Orochimaru applauded. "Now I believe it is time to go."

"Not yet." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze to Naruto, who was spread out on the ground.

"SASUKE!" Orochimaru shouted.

Sasuke stood before Naruto, his blade pointed at his back.

"They can be useful in taking down the Akatsuki for us. Maybe not Itachi, but killing the others will make your goal of killing Itachi easier for you." Orochimaru reasoned.

*Tck* "You've been spared this time. But you won't be lucky next time." Sasuke said as he sheathed his blade.

Vanishing in a flash of fire, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto left the team alone and alive.

 **Chapter 35, DONE!**

 **Okay, I want to clarify something. Yoko Kurama had her positive chakra sealed within Naruto and the more negative chakra within Minato. However, the positive chakra still had a lot of hatred in it. So, when the good half of Yoko Kurama split her conciseness from her chakra, the negative feelings in it took over. So when they refused in this chapter, it was only the two halves of the positive chakra that was first sealed into Naruto becoming whole again.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	36. Tears and Lectures

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

Nothing really happens in this chapter, just talking and more talking, and hopefully some character development, attempted development. This chapter and the next will, hopefully, be more creative and what not.

Also, next chapter will be more for….. ugh, Sasuke.

So enjoy the set up for the next arc which will be the creation of the Rasenshuriken and Asuma's death.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 36: Tears and Lectures**

 **Team Kakashi's base…**

Sai entered knocked on the door before he entered the room.

Before him was Sakura kneeling over Naruto's unconscious form. Sakura's glowing hand removed itself from Naruto's head as she used it to wipe her head.

"So, were you able to make any progress?" Sai asked as he sat down and looked at the blond.

"No, but I know he will pull through this." Sakura said confidently. "He always does."

A silent pause took reign as the two sat besides there teammate.

After Orochimaru made Sasuke leave, the two of them recovered enough to get Yamato and Naruto, picking up his necklace also, away safely. Yamato woke up several hours later and was able to make another house before being forced to rest for another day by Sakura. Naruto however did not wake up, and it was the second day since their encounter with Orochimaru.

"Sakura, I want to know something." Sai spoke, breaking the silence. "What is friendship? In that, what are bonds?"

"What do you mean Sai?"

Sai reached into his pouch and pulled out his picture book and showed her the final pages.

"I made this for my brother." Sai admitted. "He died so I could live before I could finish. I don't know why, but I had the urge to finish it, as if doing so brought me closer to my brother."

"Bonds… are what we need to survive." Sakura answered. "Humans can only go so far by themselves. We hit roadblocks that we cannot do alone, and by forming bonds we succeed."

Sakura looked at Sai before looking at Naruto, whom Sai looked at also.

"I don't think Naruto would have gotten as strong as he was if he hadn't gotten stronger for his loved ones. He told me once that an old adversary of ours told him that one becomes truly strong when they fight and protect their precious people." Sakura smiled slightly. "I also think that he may have taken them a little too close to heart, but if he never heard those words, then he may not been the person he is today."

"So by having someone to protect, he has become strong?" Sai asked. "Do you think he sees me as one of those people?"

"Honestly, he may, but he may not show it just yet Sai." Sakura answered before she stood up and exited the room.

Sai soon followed suit and thought deeply on what Sakura told him.

 **Mindscape…**

"What does that mean Yoko?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Yoko's gazed stayed hard as she got close to the bars of the seal.

"It means Naruto, that I won't be helping you anymore." She stated.

"But why?" Naruto shouted. He did not want to lose his connection to Yoko, he cared for her too much.

"I let myself become soft." Yoko stated with a slight growl. "I let one person get close to me once and he was killed for being my friend. Thus making me hate humans even more."

Naruto blinked. He knew who she was talking about.

Her lover Shuichi Uzumaki, who sealed her powers and kept her close as a human in Uzu.

"Then I was sealed by Hashirama Senju, his wife Mito hated me. She tolerated my presence and in return I helped her, again letting someone get close to me. Next was Kushina. She was terrified of becoming my jinchuriki, and even though we were on speaking terms and would work together, we were never friends. And now you, the spawn of Kushina and Minato, grew on me." Yoko growled out as her chakra flared, her tails flailing in every direction.

Naruto guarded himself from the intense pressure her chakra was exuding.

"It wasn't all bad."

Naruto perked up at this, seeing her tails calm down and her face soften.

"I helped raise you. You were the only other person to get this close to my heart, and then Hinata did too. I separated my spirit from my chakra to be kind and gently to not scare you. I love you two very much." Yoko said, whispering the last parts softly. Her ears twitched before her face was once more a scowl.

"I WANTED TO BE EVIL AGAIN!" she howled.

The water wisped around her and Naruto, almost blowing him back.

"I wanted my savagery as the kyubi back." She confirmed. "I rejoined with the chakra I discarded to be myself once again."

"But what was wrong with being kind?"

Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand." Naruto said. "I can understand you being afraid of letting others in because of what happened to Shuichi. Trusting people after that and continuously being sealed makes it hard to trust humans again. But I know you still care about me even with your chakra back!"

Naruto made eye contact with Yoko, his gaze hard and sharp like hers.

"And how can you be so sure that you know!" Yoko shouted back.

"Because you still love me." Naruto stated. He pointed at her accusingly. "If you were back to your evil self again then you would have possessed me as soon as the opportunity presented itself. And here we are, having this conversation, I am unconscious, you could easily take over now, yet you won't."

Yoko's fists were clenched and shaking.

'How…?' she thought. 'How can this boy, no, my son see through me like this?'

Yoko's knees felt weak and she slowly collapsed as she took deep breaths from shouting.

"You're right." She said softly. Her fox ears down on her head and her tails wrapping around her protectively. "I still do love you Naruto, but I can't take another loss like I did with Shuichi."

Yoko gripped her head and started to cry.

"It's too painful, to see your loved ones taken from you when you could do nothing." Yoko screamed as she started to shake.

"Yoko…"

Yoko felt Naruto hug her tightly.

"I can understand that." He said sympathetically. "I lost Hitomi when her disease was irreversible and I could do nothing to help her."

Yoko kept crying as she hugged him back.

Several minutes passed before Yoko got a hold of herself and she stood up, with Naruto helping her.

"I can't accept your love anymore Naruto." She said sternly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "You have never done anything that upset me?"

"I wanted to sever my bond to you so I would not feel the pain of loss when you die." Yoko said. "I even reclaimed my tainted chakra to intimidate you to fear me and to keep us distant. I am an evil being that deserves to be alone."

"I'll never leave you by choice."

Yoko smiled.

"You are just as stubborn as Kushina my son."

"I am huh." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Yes you are." Yoko said with a chuckle.

"So, what now?"

"I'll heal your body, but I will let you know now." Yoko said as she put her hand on her hit and pointed a finger at him. "You are a young adult, so don't come to me begging for help. Unless you are in great danger, I won't help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay, now, let us begin the healing process." Yoko said as her chakra slowly made its way to Naruto and sped up his healing.

 **Skip, Konoha, Tsunade's office…**

Team Kakashi stood before the Hokage, who listened carefully to their report.

"So, this whole mission was a bust." Tsunade said, her head leaning into her hand.

"Yes ma'am." The team announced together.

"Then I guess I'll deal with these results. You did destroy one of Orochimaru's labs, so I will give you the next three days off, dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

The three young shinobi bowed and left the room, leaving Yamato and Tsunade.

"He really is amazing, Lady Hokage." Yamato said.

"Yes he is." Tsunade retorted. "Being able to keep his cool and display maturity is what one needs to be a chunin and jonin." Tsunade said as she looked Yamato in the eye. "That is what you were talking about?"

"Yes, so I, Yamato, recommend Naruto Uzumaki for the Rank of Chunin in an independent exam." Yamato said proudly.

Elsewhere…

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the building, bidding Sai good bye as he left.

The two walked in silence as the mission replayed in their minds.

For Sakura, her heart weighed heavy. Sasuke had been so cold and was not the same person she knew when they were children on team seven.

"Sakura…"

"huh…, yes Naruto?"

"I won't kill him."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

Sakura blinked.

"What does that mean?"

They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Sasuke wants to kill Itachi in an act of revenge for murdering their clan. I hate Sasuke for kidnapping and harming Hinata." Naruto said calmly, starting to walk again and Sakura followed. "I am still angry at him for doing that, but unlike Sasuke, I am not going to hunt him down to kill him. I will fight him if our paths cross and have him tried for his crimes as a missing ninja."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked as she saw that they were nearing her house.

"As a medical ninja, I put my life in your hands to keep me alive." Naruto answered. "So I am giving you something that will repay that. I know you still like him, and I am very proud that you kept a professional attitude when we saw him on the last mission Sakura."

Naruto stopped in front of her house and smiled.

"See you later Sakura." Naruto said before he started walking again, his hands in his pockets.

Sakura watched silently as he distanced himself from her and smiled slightly.

'Thank you Naruto.'

With that Sakura entered her house and started to use her days off.

Short time later…

"Sup Naruto." Anko said as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Hi Anko-Sensei." Naruto choked out as he gripped her arm, tapping it to show her he was choking.

After he got his air back, the two went to Anko's favorite dango shop and ordered some food.

"How was your last mission?" Anko asked as she sat in her chair and he sat in his. "I heard that you went after a spy in Orochimaru's inner circle. Did you get him?"

"It was Kabuto, and I actually fought Orochimaru…" Naruto stated as he told Anko what happened during the mission.

"WHA THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNG!"

Some birds in a nearby tree flew away in fright from the sudden shout.

"If I was in your shoes I would have just left the pale bastard to die since he not only double crossed you once, but twice." Anko said as she drank some beer and chewed her dango.

"Your right, but I could not leave a teammate behind. If I did, I would be no better than Sasuke or Orochimaru." Naruto answered, causing Anko to stop mid bite. She relaxed and let out a sigh.

"OW!"

Naruto held his head as a massive lump appeared on his forehead, a steaming crater in the table being the cause.

"You are truly too nice for your own good brat." Anko said as she finished her food. "You could have died and he would have not cared."

Naruto saw a somber and melancholic look on Anko's face.

"Just remember, that for us as shinobi, being nice isn't always the cleanest route. Others shinobi won't listen or pull punches, and if one is too nice, like the departed Sandaime, death is all too willing to take you in any form. The Sandaime let his sentiments to Orochimaru cloud his judgment when the snake fucker turned traitor, so he paid for it two years ago with his life." Anko lectured, pointing her dango stick at him before she finished her beer and pulled out some cash. "I'll pay for the food, you pay for damages."

"Wait what?"

"Later." Anko said cheekily as she shunshinned out of the store, leaving the food money and Naruto to pay for the broken table.

 **Akatsuki Hide out….**

"We have found them leader." Kakuzu reported as he and Hidan's astral projections were among the remaining members of the group. "Shall we retake the Nibi?"

"No, you and Hidan are to wait for the Toguros' to arrive." Pain ordered. "They will take the Nibi and the Rokubi." 

"But what about the Hachibi? He will be right there for us to take." Hidan stated.

"And what do you mean they will do it?" Hidan asked rudely.

"First, the Hachibi and the Kyubi are the strongest of the Biju, so we must take the Kyubi last with the Hachibi before it." Pain explained. "So the Hachibi will be left for later, he will be forced to stay in the village by his leader to keep him safe. We will know where he is when we need him."

Pain turned his gaze to Hidan.

"You and Kakuzu won't fight because we are low on funds. Paying the Toguros' isn't cheap. So you will two will go earn some money. The Fire Temple has a member called Chikiru has a high bounty, go get it."

"Alright, leader." Kakuzu and Hidan said, bowed, then vanished.

"So, what will we do?" Itachi asked.

Pain gazed at the other five members.

Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi.

"You will make use of your time by sharpening your skills and stay alive." Pain ordered. "The more members we have the faster the sealing. If any of you die, the sealing will take longer. So don't die. Dismissed."

 **Chapter 36, DONE!**

 **Hope you liked it, I think I write better when I have a lot of freedom to make it my own.**

 **If anyone can guess where Yoko's base rant came from and who said it you'll get a cookie.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	37. Resurgence

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

An EARLY chapter update? What the hell happened to the month long wait?

Well, to answer that, I just had enough time to write this time, no outside sources to distract me or work to take my time.

Also, this is another half chapter.

First half is on Sasuke the other is on another. You all know.

ALSO:

Yoko's whole 'I want my savagery back' is based from Dragon ball Z, Vegeta's reason for letting Bobbidi turn him into Majin Vegeta. Honestly surprised no one tried to guess it.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory _,_ Inner Voice

" **Hey** "= Summon/ Tailed Beast

 **Chapter 37: Resurgence**

Underground hideout, deep beneath Konoha…

"Lord Danzo." Sai said as he kneeled. "I have returned."

Danzo gazes down at Sai's form intensely.

"Where you able to slay the Uchiha?" Danzo asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but he proved stronger than we intentionally thought." Sai reported. "His mastery of lightning style and his snake sword made it difficult for us to keep up with him. His matured sharingan also aided him with his genjutsu prowess, but it is still child's play compared to yours."

"He was trained by Orochimaru, so it was to be expected." Danzo said as he sighed. "What of the jinchuriki? Were you able to get any data on him that we can use?"

Sai paused before shaking his head.

"Again, I am sorry to report that the jinchuriki did not show anything that we can use against him should he get out of hand." Sai lied.

Danzo looked into Sai's eyes, searching for any deception before he sighed again.

"Well that is sad, but eventually he will show us something. He was raised around others so he has something that will set him off." Danzo stated before dismissed Sai.

As Sai retreated to his home in Konoha, he looked at his hand.

'I hope I did the right thing.' He thought. His beliefs in the Organization's teachings were wavering ever sense he encountered Naruto and Sakura, so this was his way of paying them back.

 **Orochimaru's Hideout…**

Orochimaru barely blocked a blade of lightning, but his arms were pierced, but they stopped the blade.

"What is this Sasuke?" Orochimaru growled out as his door was destroyed, revealing Sasuke, his Chidori Blade extended from his left hand and his sword in his right.

"I learned all I could from you, so I am here to tell you that I am leaving." Sasuke said as his curse mark lvl 1 and sharingan activated and he stepped towards the sickened Sannin. "I do believe I can become heartless as you asked me to."

As Sasuke got closer. "You are weaker than me Orochimaru. So, in my want for revenge, I won't let you have my body."

Sasuke forced his Chidori Blade forward, but Orochimaru maneuvered it to strike the wall.

"I am weak?" Orochimaru asked wildly, coughing up blood as his snake like eyes dilated. "You forget your place Sasuke. Who healed your hand and back when the Kyubi jinchuriki broke you? It was me. So I deserve to have some sort of compensation."

Sasuke's eyes flared with rage at that comment and pointed his sword at Orochimaru.

"And that compensation will be death."

Thrusting his body forward to impale the Snake Sannin, a small black object shot out of Orochimaru's mouth as Sasuke stabbed his throat.

Withdrawing his blade from the corpse and ending his Chidori, Sasuke turned and saw a massive snake creature with multiple white snakes on it. Its head was that or Orochimaru's.

"So this is what all your experiments went towards, a giant white snake." Sasuke said as many of the snakes forming the body headed his way only to me beheaded.

The snake was breathing raggedly with only one thing on its mind, taking Sasuke's body.

More snakes where slashed off its body, blood splattering everywhere.

"How annoying." Sasuke said as he was surrounded by many snakes and then encased in them.

"I've got you now!" Orochimaru shouted as he got closer.

The cocoon of snakes was shredded to pieces, unveiling Sasuke in the second level of curse mark.

"You are a snake that gazed into the sky, wishing for wings. So when it had the chance to have them, the Hawk devoured him." Sasuke said as he channeled electricity into his sword, slashing more snakes.

"No… Sasuke…. You'll be MINE!" Orochimaru shouted as he closed the gap, only to be beheaded.

After the giant snake stopped moving, Sasuke reverted back to his base form, only to start feeling nauseous. His body started to feel numb and his vision blurred slightly.

The blood from the snake started to his and form a thick red mist.

"HAhaha…" Orochimaru laughed as he rose from the floor. "The blood and fluids of this body evaporate when they are exposed to air, making those who breathe it unable to move."

Sasuke frowned in anger as this information. Also he was angry with himself for forgetting who he was facing off against.

"Now you are mine Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he activated the immortality jutsu.

Kabuto walked toward his master's room before he saw that the doorway to the bedroom was destroyed and red blood mist was slowly flowing from it.

'Master?' he thought as he sneakily closed in on the door.

As he started to look in, Sasuke appeared before him, his sharingan activated as they glared at him intently.

Kabuto felt fear grip his soul as he watched Sasuke turn and walk away.

"W-wait?" he called out, stopping Sasuke. "Which one? Sasuke or Lord Orochimaru?"

"You tell me?" Sasuke chuckled out as he sent Kabuto into a genjutsu.

The genjutsu showed Kabuto Orochimaru's world, one filled with flesh like tendrils covering Sasuke, Orochimaru, and many others. He bore witness to how Orochimaru attempted to possess Sasuke, but was overpowered by the young Uchiha and to be absorbed into Sasuke's body.

Kabuto was pulled from the genjutsu, sweating profusely and collapsed to the floor.

Sasuke smirked as he left. The smirk got bigger as he heard Kabuto's frantic cries of confusion, disbelief, and sadness of losing his master. Kabuto had lost his mind along with Orochimaru.

Sasuke made his way to one of the labs in the hideout.

Gazing through the room, he spotted the object of his desire.

A massive take filled with water.

Drawing his sword as he neared the tank, Sasuke slashed the thick, reinforced glass, which cracked and then shattered, unloading the liquid all over the floor.

"Hey, been awhile Sasuke." A voice called out from the water as it rippled, moved around and then morphed into the torso of a man.

"Suigetsu, I hope you are well." Sasuke said as he sheathed his blade.

"So, what brings you here?" Suigetsu asked as he fully emerged, showing his naked body to the world.

"I am in search of a team. People to help me get to my goal of killing Itachi." Sasuke said as Suigetsu grinned.

"I can't believe Orochimaru is letting you free me like this. Must have sucked his pale snake dick long and hard for him to let you do this." Suigetsu sneered.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Orochimaru did not give me permission because I killed him, just earlier." Sasuke said as he turned away. "Get some clothes on and meet me outside."

Sasuke took three steps to feel an arm around his neck and a finger at his temple.

"I never said I'd join you Sasuke." Suigetsu said with a solemn look. "As long as I was here, forced to fight to the death and to be experimented on, you were always his favorite. I wanted to kill him, many others also. So by killing him, I want to kill you too."

There was a pause.

"If I were to join you, you must help me with something before I help you." Suigetsu announced. "Okay."

Sasuke did not answer.

"Sheesh, you need to relax and get laid." Suigetsu said as he let Sasuke go. Suigetsu walked away to find some clothes as Sasuke went outside.

Once in some clothes, Suigetsu emerged from the hide out and stretched.

"Aw, nothing feels better then the sun on my skin." He said happily. "Although it does dry my body out."

"What is this favor you want before you join me?" Sasuke asked, not caring about the man's carefree nature.

"Ha, I want you to help me retrieve the Executioner's Blade." Suigetsu said with gusto.

"Alright. I can do that." Sasuke said before he started walking.

 **Konoha…**

Twilight glowed upon Konoha, but instead of her normal rich orange and pinks, she was red and gave Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Anko an ominous feeling.

Anko gripped her curse mark.

'Maybe.' She thought before she went about her day, which was to find a certain blond and torment him.

 **Land of Lightning, Kumo…**

Utakata and Yugito were in the training grounds with Killer Bee. With them were several Kumo Jonin who were to keep guard for them.

After Utakata returned Yugito to Kumo, the Raikage Ay was so happy to see that she was safe and sound.

Bee had expressed himself in a manner that, in his excitement, let slip that Utakata was a jinchuriki.

Ay had then offered, immediately, Utakata a place in his shinobi ranks.

Utakata had declined. Ay pressed on and eventually they agreed that he could stay in Kumo as a civilian and in return would help protect Kumo and its citizens if necessary.

Once he settled in, Utakata was given a bodyguard along with Yugito and Bee.

Today, Bee and Yugito were training in dodging Utakata's bubbles to enhance their reflexes.

Bee was cornered but swatted the bubbles away with a tentacle from Gyuki while Yugito used her fire abilities from Matatabi.

"Well well, there is something you don't see every day."

The three jinchuriki stopped and their guards were in position.

Before the six shinobi were team Toguro.

"YO' who the hell are you. Better speak up so we can here you to." Bee rapped, getting smacked in the head by Yugito.

"We are the Toguro bros. and we are here for the Nibi and Rokubi." E. Toguro said snarkily with a sinister laugh.

" **Bee/Yugito/Utakata they are the ones who defeated the Sanbi."** Gyuki, Matatabi, and Saiken informed their jinchuriki, setting them on guard.

"Why do you want us." Utakata asked.

"Our employer doesn't want you, but the beasts sealed in you." Karasu answered politely.

"Over our dead bodies." The three guards shouted and rushed Karasu.

"oh, How rude." Karasu said as he dodged and gently touched each of them on the head before they blew up.

"Now that they are gone, we will ask again that the two of you come with us?" Y. Toguro asked, pointing at Yugito and Utakata.

"No." they answered.

"Well, then I guess we can have some fun." E. Toguro said. "Well brother, what weapon do you want to use today?"

"None, I don't feel like fighting right now. You can though." Y. Toguro said. "Karasu, you stay back. We want them alive, not dead."

Karasu nodded and crossed his arms.

"Alright, then them means more fun for me." E. Toguro said gleefully as he jumped off his brother's shoulder, landing before the three jinchuriki.

"A blonde woman and a man in a blue yukata." He said as he looked at them. "You won't be much of a challenge at all."

"Hey you fool ya fool. Who said you could ignore me like a common tool." Bee said as he appeared at E. Toguro's side, level one tailed beast cloak, blade in hand.

"We don't need you at the moment." E. Toguro said as he was sliced in two.

"Haha, you may have snide, but I took you for a ride." Bee cried out before he was attacked by a punch to the face from Bui.

"Bee!" Yugito shouted as she went to help him but was stabbed in the right shoulder.

She turned to see that the elder Toguro was alive and his one of his fingers had extended and was digging into her shoulder.

"Now, now, nibi. Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." He said sadistically.

Yugito growled as she slashed his finger off with her long cat claws. She shunshinned before him and clawed out his throat.

"Ooh, you got some spirit there Nibi." E. Toguro said as his throat regenerated and his fingers once more extended and wrapped around her neck and squeezed tightly. "And what about you Rokubi? You want in on this fight?"

"Yugito!" Bee shouted as he recovered from his injury.

Bui stood before him, a massive battle axe appearing in his hand.

"Mess with the best, you'll be beaten like the rest." Bee shouted as he drew his swords. One in his mouth, his knee, stomach, armpit, neck, and elbows. "Come on crook, I'll make you taste my hook."

Bui swung his axe, was deflected and then slashed by Bee's blade. Bee countered by acrobatically jumping away, while retrieving the sword he injured Bui with.

'He has some great skill.' Bui thought as he materialized another axe. 'He isn't like the others, so it is a good thing we are only here for the Nibi and Rokubi.'

Bui jumped back and threw his weapons.

Bee deflected them with his tails with ease, but they were slashed upon impact.

Utakata stood by, amazed at how Yugito was capture and how Bee was being matched.

"Are you not going to join?" E. Toguro asked again as he continued to choke Yugito. Her hand were bound and her neck was being squeezed tightly so she could not use jutsu and to knock her out.

'The Akatsuki need her alive, but a little torture never hurts.' E. Toguro thought as his other hand morphed into a spiked metal rod.

"NO!"

E. Toguro saw a black and blue fist with a slick substance appear and punch him in the face.

He started to scream and he gripped his face, releasing Yugito.

"That slime will eat away your skin and bone, destroying your brain with it." Utakata said in level two biju cloak as E. Toguro collapsed to the ground and was still.

"Are you okay Yugito?" Utakata asked as he turned his attention to Y. Toguro and Karasu who were smirking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugito coughed.

"Oh, I would not say that."

Yugito's and Utakata's eyes widened as they were impaled in the back of the neck and felt their bodies stiffen as they felt something tighten to their spines. It became hard to breath and they could only stare as they saw the remains of E. Toguro's head reform.

"h-How…?"Utakata asked. "Your brain was destroyed."

"Tsk, tsk, I can move my brain and internal organs anywhere within my body." E. Toguro said with sadistic glee. "So when I saw your fist, I simply moved my brain elsewhere to all you hit was bone and flesh. And my recuperative abilities are even stronger than any jinchuriki's. HAHAHA… the only way to kill me is to destroy my organs or brain. But with my abilities, they are never in the same spot for long."

"Brother, stop messing around." Y. Toguro said aggressively.

"Alright party pooper." E. Toguro replied. "Since I have you like this, I can control your movements. So we can take you to the Akatsuki alive and well."

"Never!" both Jinchuriki shouted as they both entered tailed beast state, destroying his hands and releasing them from his control.

"Alright Karasu." Y. Toguro said as he pushed his sunglasses up. "Just don't kill them or I'll kill you."

"As you wish Toguro." Karasu elegantly replied as he stepped forward. "You heard him, it's my turn."

"TSk, alright." E. Toguro said as his hands regenerated.

"Your abiliy is more for domination and killing, not subjugation brother." Y. Toguro said as his brother returned to his shoulder.

"I know." E. Toguro humphed.

Karasu dodged the two junchuriki's massive attacks and returned them many fold my using his trace Eye bombs and destroying the ground beneath them, making them fall into the surrounding water.

Kumo, Kage office…

"LORD RAIKAGE, BEE AND THE OTHERS ARE USING THEIR BIJU TO FIGHT FOUR UNKNOWN ASSAILANTS!" Cee shouted as he entered Ay's office.

"WHAT!" Ay shouted.

Cee quickly repeated himself before Ay and a team of his strongest went to see what was going on.

Training ground…

"YUGITO! UTAKATA!" Bee shouted as started to fall, but was punched in the gut by Bui, who used his moment of distraction to his advantage.

Bui grabbed Bee and threw him to safety, near the Toguro's.

Bui and Karasu returned to their boss's side.

"Alright, now that he is out of the way we can take the Nibi and Rokubi."

Bui nodded and materialized a new axe and leaped towards Matatabi who just resurfaced while Karasu targeted Saiken.

Saiken resurfaced only to be forced under again when Karasu landed on him and multiple bomb explosions went off.

Matatabi swatted at Bui but he injured her with his axe. Her fiery body could not stand the force of his swings.

' **So this is what Isobu went up against all by himself.'** Matatabi thought as she jumped back.

Karasu was now waiting for Saiken to resurface but went wide eyes as a massive tailed beast bomb was blasted from the water at him.

"Truly an amazing attack." Karasu said as he removed his mask.

His chakra flared and his hair went from its nightshade black to sunshine gold.

"But it is truly nothing compared to my arsenal!" he shouted as he charged a much smaller green sphere and launched it at the incoming attack.

Both collided and they detonated.

Saiken resurfaced only to see Karasu's new look and his power, new trace eye bombs hovering above him.

"I wish we could have fought more, but It is time to say good night." He said as his bombs attacked and detonated, forcing Saiken to take it and revert to Utakata.

Bui watched as he teammate defeated Utakata, but was hit by Matatabi's massive paw. It cracked his armor, and with the force she hit him with, when he hit the mountain, it shattered completely, leaving him in his blue and orange under clothes.

"I never thought that I would have to use my ultimate technique on anyone but Toguro." He said in his deep voice.

He was surrounded by green chakra and jumped at Matatabi, easily evading her paw and striking her directly in the chest, knocking her out and forcing her to become Yugito.

He grabbed her unconscious body and returned to the brothers. Karasu appeared to, his mask back on and his hair once more black.

"BEE! YUGITO! UTAKATA!" Ay shouted as he and his men arrived to see the three dead bodies, a knocked out Bee, and Bui and Karasu holding the other jinchuriki.

"Oh it's the Raikage." Karasu said cheerfully.

"Since we have who we came here for, it is time for us to leave." Y. Toguro ordered.

As they proceeded to leave, Ay charged forward, wrapped up in lightning to enhance his speed.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!" he shouted, as he kicked Y. Toguro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ay Screamed as he landed on the ground, his leg broken.

Y. Toguro stopped and turned to the other shinobi.

"The Hachibi is unconscious and your leader is broken. We will leave, but we won't hesitate to kill you if you follow." He warned them before he continued walking.

The Kumo jonin made the decision to save their kage, despite him ordering them to go after the group.

They were demoted to chunin as punishment for disobeying orders.

 **Chapter 37, DONE!**

 **Not as good as their fight with Isobu, but I am okay with it. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


End file.
